die magischen Jahre
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Jareth und Sarah treffen nach einigen Jahren wieder aufeinander und verlieben sich. Doch Sarah kann sich ein Leben im Königreich der Kobolde nicht vorstellen
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Labyrinth does not belong to me. I make no profit off of this writing.   
  
  
  
*Perhaps you should read chapter 18 and 22 only when you're old enough...*   
*Kapitel 18 und 22 sollte man vielleicht besser erst lesen, wenn man alt genug ist...*   
  
  
Labyrinth - die magischen Jahre (the magic years)   
  
  
fanfiction by Lorelei Lee   
  
  
  
Teil eins (part one)   
  
"Opening titles"   
  
Kapitel 1   
  
Mißmutig sah sich Tandor, der Koboldkönig, in seinem Thronsaal um. Was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Es war nicht so sehr das ewige Durcheinander, die immer gleiche Unordnung und der Schmutz in allen Ecken und Winkeln, der seinen Unwillen erregte, sondern vielmehr das Verhalten seines Kronprinzen Jareth.   
Jareth saß mit einigen Kobolden in einer Ecke des Thronsaales und spielte Karten.   
"Wenigstens gewinnt er", dachte Tandor bei sich. Und zum wohl tausendsten Male fragte er sich, ob er mit Jareth eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Doch wie jedesmal mußte Tandor sich eingestehen, daß Jareth von allen Babys, die er jemals gestohlen hatte, die einzig richtige Wahl gewesen war. Jareth war der einzige Säugling gewesen, der wenigstens einen Funken Magie in sich gehabt hatte. Nur Dank diesem Funken hatte er Jareth in seiner menschlichen Gestalt aufwachsen lassen können. Ohne diese Gabe wäre er in einen Kobold verwandelt worden.   
Tandor seufzte leise. Jareth war tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen. Außer ihm war er noch nie in den Besitz eines Kindes mit magischen Fähigkeiten gelangt. Wie lange war es nun schon her, seit er begonnen hatte sich Jareths Ausbildung   
zu widmen? Er sah zu dem kartenspielenden Jareth hinüber. Mittlerweile war ein junger Mann aus ihm geworden. Nach menschlichen Maßstäben sah er aus wie ein Zwanzigjähriger. Doch Zeit hatte hier im Land der Kobolde keine Bedeutung. Tandor selbst hatte vor 200 Jahren aufgehört sein Alter zu zählen. Doch seit einiger Zeit fühlte er die Last der Jahrhunderte. Er war des Regierens müde geworden. Früher oder später würde Jareth ihm auf den Thron folgen. Warum also warten?   
Tandor gab sich einen Ruck und erhob sich aus dem Thronsessel.   
"Jareth, mein Prinz!"   
Jareth erhob sich sofort und kam auf den König zu.   
"Ja, mein König?"   
"Folge mir in meine Gemächer, ich habe mit dir zu reden."   
"Ja, mein König."   
Tandor verließ den Thronsaal und Jareth folgte ihm leicht bedrückt. Kurz überlegte er, was er sich seit der letzten Aussprache mit dem Koboldkönig hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen. Eine Katze getötet, zwei Kobolde getreten,...Nein, das war nicht schwerwiegend genug für eine Unterredung zwischen vier Augen. Und für die zerbrochene Zauberkugel war er schon das letzte Mal bestraft worden. Mochte der Teufel wissen, was sein König schon wieder von ihm wollte, er wußte es auf jeden Fall nicht.   
Mittlerweile waren sie vor Tandors Gemächern angekommen und traten nacheinander durch die schwere, vom Alter dunkel gewordene Eichentür ein.   
Wie alle Zimmer des Schlosses waren auch die Räumlichkeiten des Königs spärlich möbliert. Die Mauern aus roh behauenem Stein wurden nur durch wenige Fenster durchbrochen, durch die nun die letzten Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne fielen. Der Raum, den Jareth und Tandor gerade betreten hatten, diente dem König als Arbeitszimmer. Auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers waren vom Boden bis zur Decke Regale angebracht. Hier befanden sich die meisten Unterlagen über das Königreich   
und die wichtigsten der magischen Bücher. Daneben standen Stuhl und Schreibtisch des Königs. Für Bittsteller und Besucher standen lediglich eine paar lederbespannte Schemel bereit. In der linken Wand war ein offener Durchgang der in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer des Königs führte. Der Koboldkönig ging langsam auf seinen Stuhl zu und setzte sich. Da Jareth nicht die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, sich ebenfalls zu setzen, blieb er stehen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Tandor musterte seinen Prinzen. Was er sah, hätte ihm eigentlich gefallen können. Jareth war zu einem attraktiven jungen Mann herangewachsen. Er war zwar nur mittelgroß, doch schlank und von muskulösem Körperbau. Er war immer gut gekleidet, für Tandors Geschmack war er vielleicht etwas zu eitel. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig, fast aristokratisch. Das einzig bedauerliche waren seine widerspenstigen blonden Haare. Jareth hatte schon alle möglichen Frisuren ausprobiert, um sie zu bändigen, doch seine Haare hatten allen Bemühungen getrotzt, und so trug er sie in einer offenen Mähne, die ihm bis auf die Schultern herabfiel. Sie zerstörte den eleganten Eindruck, den seine Kleidung hervorrief und ließ ihn bedrohlicher wirken. Dennoch war Tandor nicht völlig zufrieden. Jareth wurde durch die Stille und die Betrachtung durch seinen König immer unbehaglicher zumute.   
Schließlich brach Tandor das Schweigen.   
"Du solltest aufhören, die Kobolde beim Spielen zu betrügen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dieses Kartenspiel nie von der Erde mitgebracht."   
Jareth war erleichtert. Wenn das seine ganzen Verfehlungen waren...   
"Mein König, ich habe die Kobolde nicht betrogen. Sie sind so dumm, daß ich mir diese Mühe nicht zu machen brauche. Ich gewinne auch so."   
"Ich finde trotzdem, daß Kartenspiele kein angemessener Zeitvertreib für meinen Kronprinzen sind. Aber genug davon. Ich habe wichtigeres mit dir zu besprechen. Ich habe vor, diese Welt für immer zu verlassen."   
"Für immer? Vater, damit meinst du doch nicht, daß du stirbst? Ich dachte wir wären unsterblich!"   
"Jareth, nimm Platz. Ich habe dir viel zu erklären." Tandor wartete, bis Jareth sich auf einen der Schemel gesetzt hatte und fuhr dann erst fort.   
"Du mußt wissen, daß ich nicht dein Vater bin. Ich habe es dir zwar nie gesagt, aber du wirst dich erinnern, daß ich dir nie erlaubt habe, mich Vater zu nennen. Du warst noch ein Baby als ich dich geraubt habe. Ja, ein Baby, genau wie die anderen, die ich und du geraubt haben, um sie zu Kobolden zu machen. Mit dem einen winzigen Unterschied. Du hattest schon als Säugling Magie in dir. Ich spürte es sofort. Du allein warst würdig, mein Nachfolger auf dem Thron zu werden. Und so behielt ich dich bei mir, erzog dich, lehrte dich die Magie zu gebrauchen, und bereitete dich auf den Tag vor, an dem du selbst einmal der König der Kobolde sein würdest. Was nun die Unsterblichkeit angeht ... Du kannst hier leben und regieren, solange du willst. Zeit hat hier keine Bedeutung, wie du weißt. Doch ich rate dir, dich unter den geraubten Babys beizeiten nach einem Nachfolger umzusehen, denn glaube mir, irgendwann wirst auch du die Last der Jahrhunderte spüren. Ich für meinen Teil habe genug gelebt. Nach deiner Krönung werde ich diese Daseinsform verlassen."   
Jareth saß wie betäubt auf dem Schemel.   
Er hatte diesen Mann jahrelang für seinen Vater gehalten. Sie waren doch die einzigen menschlichen Wesen in diesem Königreich der Kobolde. Daß auch er nur ein geraubtes Baby gewesen sein könnte, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Und nach seiner Mutter hatte er sich nie getraut zu fragen.   
"Nun, Jareth, hast du denn gar keine Fragen?"   
"Wer sind meine richtigen Eltern?"   
"Ich hatte befürchtet, daß du mir diese Frage eines Tages stellen würdest. Ich kann sie dir leider nicht beantworten. Ich weiß es nicht. Du warst ein Findelkind. Ich habe dich von einer Kirchentreppe aufgelesen." Aus Tandors Stimme klang echtes Bedauern. Auf seine Art hatte er Jareth liebgewonnen. Er hätte ihm diese Enttäuschung gerne erspart. Denn eine Enttäuschung war es. Tandor hatte noch nie eine solche Traurigkeit in Jareths Augen gesehen. Er wartete einen Moment auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Als er sich nach einer Weile immer noch nicht rührte, stand Tandor auf. Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich hinter seinen Prinz. Schließlich legte er ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern.   
"Du kannst dich jetzt nicht so gehenlassen. Sei ein König, Jareth! In einer Woche soll deine Krönung stattfinden, und du mußt noch einiges lernen. Um König zu sein, genügt es nicht, wenn man ein bißchen mit den Kristallkugeln jonglieren kann."   
Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Jareth um und sah seinem König fest in die Augen.   
"Ich weiß, daß Sie mich gern für einen Nichtsnutz halten. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde Sie nie enttäuschen, mein König."   
  
  
"Lost and lonely"   
  
Kapitel 2   
  
Jareth saß auf der steinernen Brüstung seines Balkons, den er an sein Schlafzimmer hatte anbauen lassen, als er König geworden war. So war es für ihn einfacher, sich in eine weiße Eule zu verwandeln. Wenn es um Magie ging, liebte Jareth die Bequemlichkeit. In den letzten Jahren war fast kein Tag vergangen, in denen er nicht an das Versprechen gedacht hatte, das er dem verstorbenen König vor seiner eigenen Krönung gegeben hatte. Jahrzehnte-, fast Jahrhundertelang hatte er sein Versprechen erfüllt. Tandor wäre zufrieden mit ihm gewesen. Er verbreitete Angst und Schrecken, nicht nur auf der Erde, sondern auch bei seinen Untertanen. Er raubte Babys wo er nur konnte und seine Magischen Kräfte schienen mit jedem Tag stärker zu werden. Bis er eines Nachts ein Baby namens Toby gestohlen hatte. In Toby hatte er einen Hauch Magie gespürt. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, aus dem kleinen Kerl einen großen, mächtigen Koboldkönig zu machen, doch dann hatte ihm Tobys Schwester Sarah einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Jareth hatte die Magie, die in Sarah schlummerte unterschätzt. Sarah hatte ihn besiegt und ihren Bruder zurückbekommen. Dergleichen war seit Koboldgedenken nicht geschehen!   
Jareth hatte versagt. Die Magischen Kräfte seines Reiches waren durch Sarahs Sieg schwer erschüttert worden und Jareth hatte über Jahre hinweg seine ganze Konzentration und Geschicklichkeit aufbringen müssen um das sensible magische Gleichgewicht seines Reiches wiederherzustellen.   
Seit diese Arbeit getan war, hatte er plötzlich sehr viel Zeit um Nachzudenken. Er dachte oft an Tandor und sein Versprechen, doch immer öfter dachte er auch an Sarah.   
Die Niederlage, die er durch sie erlitten hatte, nagte noch immer an seinem Stolz, doch irgendwie konnte er ihr nicht wirklich böse sein. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß ein Mädchen dazu fähig sein sollte, seine Sinne derart zu verwirren. Ein Mädchen. Aber was für ein Mädchen! Wenn er daran dachte, wie sie ihm seine schöne Ballsaal-Illusion zerstört hatte, konnte er nicht umhin, ihren Mut zu bewundern. Was war damals eigentlich über ihn gekommen? Er hatte schließlich nicht vorgehabt mit ihr zu tanzen auch noch ein Lied für sie zu singen! Und doch hatte er es getan. Wie lange mochte es wohl her sein, daß sie sein Angebot abgelehnt hatte? Nach irdischer Zeitrechnung vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre...Wie es ihr wohl in der Zwischenzeit ergangen war? Jareths Blick schweifte über sein Reich und ihm wurde bewußt wie schrecklich einsam er sich plötzlich fühlte. Die Kobolde waren auf Dauer einfach nicht die richtige Gesellschaft für ihn. Vielleicht...vielleicht sollte er einmal bei Hoggle nach dem Rechten sehen. Der Zwerg war immer wieder für etwas Abwechslung gut. Zudem war er nicht ganz so dumm wie die Kobolde.   
Jareth erhob sich von der Balkonbrüstung. Sein Entschluß stand fest. Er würde Hoggle besuchen.   
  
Jareth hatte sich direkt vor Hoggles Haus gezaubert, das sich der Zwerg vor einiger Zeit im Wald des Schweigens gebaut hatte. Jareth hatte sich gewundert, als er davon erfahren hatte. In den Wald des Schweigens "verirrte" sich nur sehr selten jemand und Hoggle hatte immer als sehr gesellig gegolten. Doch Jareth hatte anderes zu tun gehabt, als sich darüber zu wundern, warum einer seiner Untertanen es plötzlich vorzog ein Einsiedlerdasein zu führen. Das winzige Häuschen machte einen relativ guten Eindruck auf Jareth. Immerhin versuchte der Zwerg wenigstens es sauber zu halten. Jareth seufzte. Wenn nur seine Kobolde ein bißchen mehr wie Hoggle wären...Er bückte sich, um an die Tür zu klopfen. Als sich im Inneren des Hauses nichts regte, trat er ein. Als sich seine Augen an das Halbdunkel im Zimmer gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich um. Das Haus war nicht unterteilt, sondern bildete lediglich einen Raum. Hoggle war augenscheinlich nicht Zuhause. Jareth beschloß, da er nun schon einmal hier war und sonst nichts anderes zu tun hatte, auf ihn zu warten. Sein Cape war ihm in der kleinen Behausung hinderlich und so nahm er es ab und legte es auf einen Stuhl. Außer dem einen Stuhl konnte er keine andere Sitzgelegenheit erkennen, die seiner Körpergröße eher entsprochen hätte und so ließ er sich auf dem Tisch nieder. Dort fand er auch eine Kerze, die er entzündete um sich besser umsehen zu können. Der Eindruck den das Haus von außen auf ihn gemacht hatte wurde nun auch durch die Einrichtung bestätigt. Die Möbel schienen zwar ausnahmslos alt und reparaturbedürftig zu sein, doch Hoggle war augenscheinlich bemüht, alles sauberzuhalten. Im Schein der Kerze konnte Jareth noch ein Bett, eine Kommode und mehrere kleine Wandregale erkennen. Auf der Kommode lag ein mit Tüchern verhüllter Gegenstand. Was mochte das wohl sein. Jareth stand auf um es sich näher anzusehen. Vielleicht ein Bild? Er hob die Tücher hoch und starrte völlig verblüfft auf den Zauberspiegel, der darunter verborgen gewesen war. Er hielt ihn hoch und trat damit an das kleine Fenster um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Der Zwerg besaß einen Zauberspiegel! Jareth spürte, wie er langsam aber sicher sehr, sehr wütend wurde.   
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Häuschens und Hoggle trat ein.   
"Eure Majestät!", rief Hoggle zu Tode erschrocken. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Der Koboldkönig hatte seinen Zauberspiegel gefunden. Warum hatte er nur immer so viel Pech. "Bitte nicht in den Sumpf des ewigen Gestanks!"   
"Der Sumpf ist noch viel zu gut für dich!", brüllte Jareth. Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut. "Wie kommst du zu diesem Spiegel! Weißt du nicht, daß niemand außer mir einen Zauberspiegel besitzen darf? Du hast ihn doch womöglich nicht auch noch benutzt?" Jareth holte mit dem Spiegel aus um ihn an der Wand zu zerbrechen. Hoggle sah ihm voller Entsetzen dabei zu und ohne es zu wollen, entfuhr im ein Schrei.   
"Nein, nicht!"   
Jareth brachte dieser Ausbruch so aus dem Konzept, daß er in seiner Bewegung inne hielt und den Zwerg ungläubig anstarrte.   
"Majestät, ihr dürft den Spiegel nicht zerbrechen, ich kann sonst nicht mehr... wir können sonst nicht mehr.... sie glaubt dann...."   
Ein Verdacht stieg in Jareth hoch und er unterbrach Hoggles Gestammel.   
"Du hast doch nicht etwa über diesen Spiegel mit Sarah Kontakt aufgenommen?" Er konnte es kaum glauben, doch als Hoggle schuldbewußt den Kopf senkte, wurde sein Verdacht zur Gewißheit. Sein Magen krampfte sich zu einem Eisklumpen zusammen und er wollte nur noch weg von Hoggle, weg von diesem Haus und diesem Wald. Behutsam stellte er den Spiegel auf den Boden.   
"Hm, Hoggle, es ist schon spät geworden... ich... ich habe noch zu tun...Bis bald."   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten stürmte er aus der Hütte.   
Erleichtert sah ihm Hoggle nach. Das war noch einmal gut ausgegangen! Der Spiegel war noch ganz, und der Koboldkönig war weg! Vielleicht würde heute doch noch ein schöner Tag werden. Hoggle hob die Tücher auf um den Spiegel wieder darin einzuwickeln und entdeckte dabei Jareths Cape, das noch immer auf dem Stuhl lag.   
"Verdammt! Er hat es wohl vergessen. Wird wohl besser sein, wenn ich es ihm bringe, sonst kommt er am Ende noch mal hierher um es zu holen." Hoggle schauderte bei dem Gedanken an einen zweiten Besuch des Koboldkönigs, also nahm er das Cape und verließ sein Haus, um Jareth hinterherzueilen.   
"Hat sich wahrscheinlich schon auf sein Schloß gezaubert und ich kann sehen, wie ich hinkomme - Ach herrje! Da steht er ja noch - sieht fast so aus, als wäre er zu Fuß gegangen.... Komisch, das tut er doch sonst nicht..."   
Mittlerweile hatte er Jareth fast erreicht und rief ihm nun zu:   
"Eure Majestät! Eure Majestät!"   
Zornig blieb Jareth stehen und drehte sich um. Was wollte dieser Zwerg nun schon wieder von ihm!   
Hoggle hatte den wütenden Blick bemerkt, und verwünschte seine eigene Courage. Sarah hatte einfach unrecht gehabt. Mut brachte einen nirgendwo hin! Außer vielleicht in den Sumpf des ewigen Gestanks.   
"Eure Majestät haben Euer Cape vergessen." Zitternd hielt er es Jareth entgegen, dessen Wut genauso schnell erloschen war, wie sie aufgeflackert war. Auch wenn er noch immer diesen Eisklumpen in sich fühlte, ein paar Fragen sollte er dem Zwerg schon noch stellen. Wer konnte wissen, wann sich wieder eine solche Gelegenheit bot. Er würde jedoch sehr aufpassen müssen, damit der Hoggle nichts von seiner inneren Erregung verriet. Er war immerhin der König. Er biß sich kurz auf die Lippen, dann sah er Hoggle scharf an.   
"Danke, Hoggle. Ich war wohl etwas in Gedanken. Ich hätte auch fast vergessen, warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin." Er machte eine kurze Pause um das Gesagte bei Hoggle einwirken zu lassen und fuhr dann fort. "Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum du dir wohl dieses Haus gebaut hast... so weit weg...von allem..." Er hob fragend die linke Augenbraue. "Ich warte."   
Hoggle lachte nervös.   
"Jaja, das Haus...nun...das Haus..."   
"Hoggle, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Hör mit dem Gestotter auf! Ich will die ganze Wahrheit wissen. Und wehe dir, wenn du mich anlügen solltest, ich finde es ja doch heraus und dann gnade dir Gott, denn von mir kannst du dann keine Gnade mehr erwarten!"   
"Nun gut." Hoggle seufzte, holte noch einmal tief Luft und berichtete Jareth, was dieser wissen wollte.   
"Bei der großen Katastrophe hat einer Eurer Wachposten einiges beiseite geschafft. Und da war auch dieser Spiegel darunter. Als ich von Sir Dydimus davon erfuhr, haben wir unsere Ersparnisse zusammengelegt und dem Kobold den Spiegel abgekauft. Das war aber eigentlich keine so gute Idee, weil wir nicht wußten, wohin wir den Spiegel tun sollten, damit ihn keiner findet. Da sind wir auf die Idee gekommen, daß ich mir hier ein Haus bauen sollte. Ein neues Haus hätte ich schon lange gebraucht, da haben wir gedacht, daß es dann nicht so auffällt. Ludo wohnt ja im Wald und nicht in Häusern und Sir Dydimus genießt mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ich. Also haben wir es so gemacht. Und es ging ja auch gut....bis jetzt." Während seines Berichtes hatte er immer wieder ängstlich nach Jareth geschielt, doch der König hatte sich auf den Waldboden gesetzt, den Rücken an einen Baumstamm angelehnt und ihm mit nachdenklicher Miene zugehört, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Diesen Tag würde sich Hoggle im Kalender rot anstreichen!   
"Ich muß zugeben, daß euer Plan sehr klug war. Ihr habt also all die Jahre mit Sarah gesprochen, ohne daß jemand etwas davon gemerkt hat."   
"Ja."   
"Wie geht es ihr?" Kaum hatte Jareth die Frage ausgesprochen, hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Wirklich, ein sehr königliches Verhalten. Aber die Neugier war stärker gewesen.   
"Ich weiß es nicht, Euer Majestät."   
"Du weißt es nicht, aber wieso..?"   
"Sie hat sich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet...leider."   
"Wie lange?"   
"Vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre nicht mehr." Hoggle nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen um eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm die ganze Zeit über keine Ruhe gelassen hatte: "Ist es möglich, auch von dieser Seite des Spiegels aus Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen?"   
"Nein, Hoggle. Die gibt es nicht." Jareth erhob sich. "Wir werden wohl nie erfahren, was aus ihr geworden ist."   
Eine unendliche Traurigkeit hatte von Jareth Besitz ergriffen. Mit gesenkten Kopf verließ er den Zwerg und ging tiefer in den Wald des Schweigens hinein.   
  
  
Kapitel 3   
  
"Nein, Greg! Laß das. Du sollst das lassen!"   
"Nun zier dich nicht so, Sarah. Ich bin nun schon seit fast zwei Jahren dein Freund und du läßt mich immer noch nicht ein bißchen fummeln."   
Sarah war blaß geworden vor Wut.   
"Du widerliches Schwein! Ich will dich nie mehr sehen! Wenn du dich noch einmal hier blicken läßt rufe ich die Polizei! Und hier hast du deinen blöden Ring zurück!"   
Mit einem Ruck war Sarah aus Gregs parkendem Wagen ausgestiegen und auf das Haus ihrer Eltern zugerannt. "Hoffentlich läuft er mir nicht auch noch nach," dachte sie noch, als sie hörte wie er den Motor anließ und mit Vollgas wegfuhr.   
"Scheißkerl!" rief sie ihm noch durch die Nacht nach. Dann schloß sie die Tür auf und ging ins Haus.   
Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht. Vorsichtig öffnete Sarah die Tür und sah hinein.   
"Ach, Mam. Du sollst doch nicht aufbleiben und auf mich warten." Sarah ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit Schwung neben ihre Stiefmutter auf das Sofa.   
Seit dem Ende ihrer Pubertät hatte Sarah aufgehört, ihre Stiefmutter ständig zu bekämpfen. Zur großen Freude und Überraschung aller beteiligten Parteien entwickelten beide eine dauerhafte Zuneigung zueinander, so daß seit einigen Jahren nichts mehr den häuslichen Frieden der Familie Williams gestört hatte.   
"Wenn dein Vater schnarcht, kann ich sowieso nicht einschlafen. Das weißt du genau. Außerdem ist es doch gar nicht so spät." Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Kurz nach Mitternacht. Warum bist du eigentlich schon da? Und was war das für ein Geschrei vor unserer Haustür?"   
Sarah seufzte und machte einen Schmollmund.   
"Ich habe mit Greg Schluß gemacht. Frag mich bitte nicht warum. Ich weiß nämlich nicht einmal mehr, warum ich mich überhaupt mit diesem Idioten eingelassen habe."   
Ihre Mutter nahm Sarah in den Arm.   
"Ach, Kindchen. Nein - ist schon gut. Ich sage nichts weiter. Du mußt schließlich mit ihm auskommen - oder auch nicht. Nur eines würde mich schon interessieren: du bist jetzt über zwanzig - für wen sparst du dich auf? Doch nicht für einen Märchenprinzen oder Mr. Perfect."   
Sarah stand auf und gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuß auf die Wange.   
"Wenn ich ihn gefunden habe, werd ich's wissen. Vorher nicht. Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht."   
"Gute Nacht, Sarah. Ich werde noch ein bißchen aufbleiben. Schlaf schön."   
"Danke, Mam."   
Als Sarah in den ersten Stock zu ihrem Zimmer ging mußte sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Fast hätte ihre Mutter richtig geraten. Ein Koboldkönig war allerdings nicht unbedingt ein Märchenprinz....   
Nachdenklich betrat Sarah ihr Zimmer, knipste das Licht an und sah sich unsicher um. Das Zimmer war leer. Ärgerlich über sich selbst schüttelte sie den Kopf. Als ob es genügen würde an ihn zu denken um ihn herbeizuschaffen. Was für ein Blödsinn. Wenn das ausgereicht hätte, dann hätte er schon seit einigen Jahren in diesem Zimmer auftauchen müssen. Ach Jareth. Sie seufzte. Vor über einem Jahr hatte sie beschlossen, das Labyrinth und alles was dazugehörte endgültig zu vergessen. Sie hatte es redlich versucht und sich sogar mit Greg eingelassen. Auch den Spiegel ihrer Frisierkommode hatte sie nicht mehr dazu benutzt um mit Hoggle und ihren anderen Freunden zu sprechen. Es war ihr nämlich immer schwerer gefallen nicht nach Jareth zu fragen. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich gekränkt, daß er nie einen Versuch unternommen hatte, um sich mit ihr zu treffen. "Was für ein Blödsinn," dachte sie zum zweiten Mal. Das hörte sich ja an wie dieses pubertäre Spielchen: Wenn-er-mich-nicht-zuerst-anruft-rufe-ich-ihn-auch-nicht-An! Sie stöhnte. Er hatte ihr ihre Teenagerzeit gründlich verdorben. Was war schon ein Nachmittag in der Eisdiele, oder eine Fahrt im Cabrio, oder sogar ein Schulball gegen einen Tanz mit ihm! Komisch, daß sie nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Labyrinth gar nicht mehr an ihn gedacht hatte. Erst nach ein paar Jahren war ihr aufgegangen, wie einmalig er doch war und wie aufregend es gewesen war, als er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Langsam zog sie ihre Kleidung aus und ihren Pyjama an. Sie löschte das Licht und blickte durch ihr Fenster verträumt auf den Mond. Es war Vollmond. Eigentlich keine Nacht um früh zu Bett zu gehen. Und schon gar nicht alleine! Sie lächelte wehmütig. Warum war sie nur so dumm gewesen. Sie hätte die Worte nicht aussprechen dürfen. Wenn sie nur damals schon erkannt hätte, daß er ihr nicht ihre Träume anbot, als er ihr die Kristallkugel zeigte. Er hatte es zwar gesagt, aber eigentlich hatte er ihr sein Herz und seine ganze Liebe angeboten. Und sie war noch nicht reif dafür gewesen und hatte sie ausgeschlagen....Ob er wohl wußte, was er ihr eigentlich angeboten hatte?   
Männern wird ja manchmal gar nicht bewußt, wie groß ihre Liebe zu einer Frau ist. Ob Jareth auch hier eine Ausnahme war? Verdammt, sie liebte diesen Hundesohn namens Jareth! Wenn er doch bloß noch einmal erscheinen würde. Müde und traurig ging sie schließlich zu Bett.   
  
  
  
"No one can blame you"   
  
Kapitel 4   
  
Immer tiefer war Jareth in den Wald des Schweigens vorgedrungen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er nachgedacht. Darüber was ihm der Zwerg erzählt hatte und seine eigene Reaktion darauf. Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Wenn von Sarah die Rede war, oder er auch nur an sie dachte, benahm er sich so... so... eigenartig. Sogar jetzt bemerkte er eine Veränderung an sich: sein Herz klopfte ein kleines bißchen anders. Geradeso, als sei es etwas aus dem Takt geraten. Seit seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Sarah schien sich alles verändert zu haben! Sein Reich, seine Untertanen und nun sogar er selbst. Er durchforschte seine Erinnerung bis zu dem Tag an dem Tandor "gestorben" war. Es war ein schmerzlicher Tag gewesen und die Erinnerung daran keinesfalls angenehm. Er hatte den alten König gemocht. Und doch waren seine Gefühle damals bei weitem nicht so konfus gewesen, wie sie jetzt waren, wenn er an Sarah dachte. Wenn er nur wüßte, was eigentlich mit ihm los war! Vielleicht...wenn er Sarah noch einmal sehen könnte....dann könnte er vielleicht herausfinden, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Sie hatte diese ganze Konfusion verursacht, warum sollte sie sie nicht auch wieder beseitigen können? Verdammt, es mußte doch einen Weg geben um mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wenn sie nur noch einmal den Spiegel benutzen würde....Und wenn sie ihn gar nicht mehr benutzen konnte? Vielleicht war ihr ja etwas zugestoßen? Jareth runzelte die Stirn. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! So oft wie in den letzten Minuten hatte er das Wort "vielleicht" in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben nicht gebraucht. Es mußte eine Möglichkeit geben um Sarah wiederzusehen! Er beschloß, auf der Stelle ins Schloß zurückzukehren. Eigentlich hatte er auch diesen Weg zu Fuß gehen wollen, doch er bemerkte erst jetzt, daß die Dämmerung schon lange vorbei war, und es allmählich Nacht wurde. Sogar Jareth zog es vor, bei Nacht nicht mehr ohne Eskorte in seinem Labyrinth herumzulaufen und so zauberte er sich stattdessen direkt in seine Bibliothek.   
  
Die Bibliothek war ursprünglich ein kleiner, dunkler Raum mit verstaubten Bücherregalen gewesen, auf denen sich Magische Werke mit Trivialliteratur vermischten. Doch Jareth hatte sich gleich nach seiner Krönung darum gekümmert, daß zumindest seine persönlich Räume etwas gemütlicher hergerichtet wurden. Die Bücher standen nun -zwar immer noch unsortiert- ordentlich in sauberen Regalen, zwei schwere Ledersessel standen am Fenster und an den Wänden waren reichlich Kerzenhalter angebracht. Jareth entzündete die Kerzen und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er wußte selbst nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er in einem dieser Bücher einen Hinweis darauf finden würde wie man es anstellte, bei einer Person zu erscheinen, die gar nicht besucht zu werden wünscht. Er blickte ein wenig verzagt die langen Bücherreihen an. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden!   
  
Die aufgehende Sonne weckte Jareth. Verschlafen sah er sich um. Er saß in einem Sessel in der Bibliothek. Er mußte wohl doch eingenickt sein. Ein Buch war von seinem Schoß auf den Boden gefallen. Er hob es auf und strich die umgeknickten Seiten mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln glatt. Er hatte die Lösung seines Problems gefunden. Doch was hatte er nicht alles lesen müssen, bis er es endlich gefunden hatte! In einem der Bücher hatte sogar gestanden, daß das Labyrinth erst durch einen Fluch seine heutige "Form" erhalten habe und es vorher ein Paradies mit glücklichen Untertanen gewesen sein solle. Wie alle Flüche sollte auch dieser Fluch durch den Eintritt eines höchst unwahrscheinlichen Ereignisses aufgehoben werden können... Jareth schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf. Da mußte er wohl aus Versehen ein Märchenbuch aufgeschlagen haben. Mit einer anmutigen Geste seines rechten Armes zaubert er die herumliegenden Bücher wieder an ihre Plätze. Nur das eine Buch drückte er fest an seinen Körper.   
  
Heute Nacht! Jareth würde nur noch bis heute nacht warten müssen um den Trick aus dem Buch auszuprobieren. Es war tatsächlich nur ein Trick, der mit Magie sehr wenig zu tun hatte, aber sehr effektvoll. Jareth würde sich in eine weiße Eule verwandeln und zur Erde fliegen, bis vor Sarahs Fenster. Von dort konnte er sich ohne Probleme in ihr Zimmer hineinzaubern. Der Kniff dabei war der, daß sie ihn nicht sehen durfte. Denn wenn sie schlief konnte man nicht mehr sagen, ob diese Person nun besucht werden wollte oder nicht. Für ein sichtbares Erscheinen hätte es Sarahs Einladung bedurft. So konnte er diese magische Regel umgehen. Bei dem Gedanken, daß er ihr in ein paar Stunden gegenüberstehen würde geriet sein Herz wieder aus dem Takt. Ärgerlich legte er seine Hand auf seine Brust. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, war es eigentlich kein unangenehmes Gefühl....   
  
  
  
Kapitel 5   
  
Es hatte geklappt! Jareth stand in Sarahs Zimmer und sah sich vorsichtig um. Er durfte unter keinen Umständen irgendwelchen Lärm verursachen von dem Sarah aufgeweckt werden könnte. Glücklicherweise hatte er auf ein Cape verzichtet und nur enganliegende, schwarze Kleidung angezogen. Es war nicht mehr das penibel aufgeräumte Kinderzimmer von früher. Sie hatte wohl auch andere Möbel angeschafft. Jareth war beeindruckt. Das wenige was er im Mondlicht erkannte, wirkte sehr elegant. Erstaunt bemerkte er einen PC auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Überall lagen Zeitschriften und Bücher. Das meiste schien Fachliteratur zu sein. Er hätte zwar eher auf Modezeitschriften getippt, aber Sarah hatte ihn schließlich schon öfter überrascht. Langsam tastete er sich zu ihrem Bett vor, bis er direkt davor stand und endlich auf ihr schlafendes Gesicht herunterblicken konnte.   
Ihr Anblick benahm ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem. Sein Herz geriet nicht nur ein bißchen aus dem Takt sondern es klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Seine enge Kleidung schien ihn nun unbarmherzig einzuschnüren und ohne es recht zu merken, sank er vor ihrem Bett auf die Knie.   
Sie war so schön geworden.... gerade jetzt mußte sie etwas sehr Schönes träumen, denn sie lächelte im Schlaf.   
In diesem Moment wußte Jareth, daß er sie liebte. Er hatte sich vom ersten Augenblick an in sie verliebt und hatte es gleichzeitig nicht wahrhaben wollen. Je mehr er sie liebte, desto mehr hatte er seine wahren Gefühle hinter immer mehr Grausamkeit versteckt. Als er dann mit ihr getanzt hatte, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Sie hatte ihn verzaubert ohne es zu wissen. Jetzt erkannte er auch, daß er ihr eigentlich viel, viel mehr als nur ihre Träume angeboten hatte. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Sie war damals noch viel zu jung gewesen, um zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Sie hatte ihn gehaßt, sie hatte ihn besiegt und sie hatte versucht, ihn zu vernichten. Vielleicht war sie jetzt reifer? Er musterte sie genauer. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr so lang wie früher, doch sie waren lockiger. Es gefiel ihm. Es gefiel ihm sogar sehr gut. Richtig frisiert mußte ihr Haar jetzt fabelhaft aussehen. Ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr so rundlich. Die Wangen hatten einen aparten Schwung bekommen. Sie hatte etwas von einer herben, wilden Schönheit. Ihre Lippen wölbten sich geheimnisvoll und Jareth ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl sein mußte, diese Lippen zu küssen.   
  
Er beugte sich langsam über sie. Sein Blick hing an ihren Lippen. Doch bevor sein Mund sein Ziel erreicht hatte, bewegte sich Sarah im Schlaf. Jareth erstarrte.   
Als er sicher sein konnte, daß er sie nicht geweckt hatte, zog er sich von ihrem Bett zurück und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. Er hatte unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten und holte erst jetzt wieder tief Luft.   
Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Scheu warf er einen Blick in ihre Richtung. Ihre Anmut und Unschuld nahmen ihn völlig gefangen. Wie recht sie doch damals gehabt hatte: Er hatte keine Macht über sie! Es war genau umgekehrt. Wäre er doch nur nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihr diesen Besuch abzustatten. Die Ahnung, daß er sie nun nie mehr würde vergessen können, wurde zur Gewißheit.   
Jareth war in seinen menschlichen Anlagen ein leidenschaftlicher Mensch. Wenn er haßte, war sein Haß grenzenlos. Wenn er grausam war, nahm seine Grausamkeit gigantische Ausmaße an. Wenn er strafte, strafte er gnadenlos. Diese Anlagen hatten ihm dabei geholfen, ein mächtiger und gefürchteter Herrscher zu werden.   
Doch nun war zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben sein Herz berührt worden.   
Eine Berührung nicht mehr als ein Schmetterlingsflügel an einem Blütenblatt und doch hatte sich von einem Augenblick auf den anderen sein Denken und Fühlen, sein Handeln und sein Leben, ja, sein ganzes Wesen verändert.   
Nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es vorher war. Alles verändert sich immerzu. Ein Schritt zurück ist vielleicht ein Schritt nach vorn.   
Die Erkenntnis, daß er Sarah liebte, liebte mit all seiner Kraft, mit seinem ganzen Herzen, mit seiner ganzen Verzweiflung und seiner ganzen Einsamkeit, war für ihn zu plötzlich gekommen. Er war dem Ansturm sich widersprechender Gefühle kaum gewachsen. Er mußte eine Entschluß treffen, bevor er noch den Verstand verlor. Je eher desto besser. Er riß sich von ihrem Anblick los und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.   
"Was soll ich nur tun?", dachte er verzweifelt. "Ohne sie kann ich nicht mehr leben."   
Neidisch sah er noch einmal zu Sarah hinüber. Wie konnte sie nur so friedlich daliegen und schlafen? Ihr Anblick beruhigte seine verwirrten Gedanken etwas und es gelang ihm, etwas Ordnung in seine Überlegungen zu bringen.   
"Ich weiß, daß wir zueinander gehören. Wir sind füreinander bestimmt. Wahrhaft glücklich können wir nur miteinander werden. Doch wie soll uns das gelingen? Ich kann mich ihr nicht einmal in einer sichtbaren Gestalt zeigen." Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als auf ein Wunder zu warten und bis dahin deinen Schlaf zu hüten, mein Dornröschen ...." Bei diesem Gedanken zeigte sich ein melancholisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.   
  
  
Von da an verbrachte der Koboldkönig tatsächlich jede Nacht in Sarahs Zimmer. Niemand bemerkte ihn oder die weiße Eule, die in die Morgendämmerung eines jeden Tages entschwand. Wenn Jareth bei Sarah war, vergaß er für diese wenigen Stunden seine drückenden Sorgen. Er konnte sich einreden, sie wäre schon bei ihm, auf seinem Schloß, in seinem Bett, als seine Königin. Es war ein armseliges Märchen, aber für Jareth bedeutete es eine große Erleichterung. Die Realität - ein Leben ohne Sarah, eingepfercht zwischen Kobolden - war zu erdrückend geworden.   
Dabei wurden seine nächtlichen Besuche zu einer Art Besessenheit. Er wollte Sarah öfter sehen - also fertigte er ein Portrait von ihr an, welches er in seinem Schlafgemach aufhängen ließ. Es zeigte Sarah nicht so, wie sie jetzt war, sondern wie sie damals gewesen war, als er sie zum erstenmal in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Jedesmal wenn er das Bild betrachtete, stieg die Erinnerung wie süßer Schmerz in ihm auf.   
Bald genügte es ihm auch nicht mehr sie nur anzusehen. Er wollte wissen, zu welcher Persönlichkeit sie gereift war. Wie sehr ihr Körper gereift war, konnte er zwar meist nur erahnen, doch bereits diese Ahnung genügte, um ihn unruhig werden zu lassen. Besonders jetzt, da es Sommer geworden war, trug sie oft sehr verführerische Spitzennachthemden. Immer öfter ertappte sich Jareth bei dem Gedanken, sie möge einen nicht ganz so ruhigen Schlaf haben und wie angenagelt unter ihrer Bettdecke zu liegen. Doch so sehr ihn auch ihr Körper beschäftigte, genauso sehr beschäftigte ihn auch ihr Geist.   
Nachdem der Sommer langsam in einen milden Herbst übergegangen war, wußte Jareth alles über sie, was er eben aus ihrer Handtasche, ihrem Kleiderschrank oder auch ihren Schreibtischschubladen und Büchern in Erfahrung hatte bringen können.   
  
Jareth hatte eine bemerkenswerte Geschicklichkeit darin entwickelt, alles wieder so zurecht zu rücken, daß Sarah nie bemerkte, daß sich Nacht für Nacht jemand in ihrem Zimmer umgesehen hatte. Zu seinem Bedauern führte sie auch kein Tagebuch, so daß er die meisten seiner Informationen ihrem Filofax entnehmen mußte. Besonders ernüchternd war ihm noch die Nacht vor einigen Wochen in Erinnerung, als er in ihrer Handtasche auf ein eingeschweißtes Kondom gestoßen war. Er wußte zuerst nicht recht, wozu dieses Ding überhaupt gebraucht wurde. Als ihm dann die Erkenntnis dämmerte, schwappte eine Woge aus unkontrollierter Eifersucht über ihm zusammen. Er hatte Tage gebraucht um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Seither suchte er verzweifelt nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen für Männerbekanntschaften.   
Er war ja so naiv gewesen zu glauben, sie würde ihn genauso lieben wie er sie. Mein Gott! Sarah würde nicht ewig auf ihn warten. Sie war teuflisch attraktiv geworden. Die jungen Männer standen gewiß Schlange bei ihr.   
Doch so sehr er auch suchte, er fand keinerlei Beweise. Keine Liebesbriefe, keine Freundschaftsringe, keine Termine für Rendezvous in ihrem Kalender. Danach war ihm wieder etwas wohler zumute. Allerdings brannte ihm jetzt die Zeit unter den Fingernägeln. Ihm mußte etwas einfallen - und zwar schnell! Er mußte sie unbedingt sehen, mit ihr sprechen. Er mußte wissen, was sie für ihn fühlte. Und wenn es ihn vor Schmerz umbrachte!   
Die nächste Nacht hielt neue Schrecken für ihn bereit. In ihren Unterlagen fand er das Schreiben einer Firma. Sie bestätigten den Erhalt eines unterschriebenen Vertrages und freuten sich darauf, Sarah zum nächsten Ersten in ihrem Hause als neue Mitarbeiterin begrüßen zu dürfen.   
Der Schock, daß Sarah weggehen würde, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg. Da er niemand - schon gar nicht Hoggle - anvertraut hatte, wohin er jede Nacht ging, konnte er nun auch niemand um Hilfe bitten.   
Diese Suppe hatte er sich ganz alleine eingebrockt und nun suchte er verzweifelt eine Möglichkeit, um sie auch auszulöffeln.   
Plötzlich kam ihm die Erleuchtung!   
Sarah feierte am 20. September ihren 21. Geburtstag. Er würde ihr einfach ein Geschenk zukommen lassen, aus dem eindeutig hervorging, daß er sie sehen wollte. Ja, das konnte klappen! Es mußte klappen, denn bis sie am 01. Oktober nach Phoenix, Arizona ging war nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit. Und der Himmel mochte wissen, ob er sie je wiederfand wenn sie erst einmal in Phoenix lebte.   
  
  
Kapitel 6   
  
  
Sarah erwachte an ihrem Geburtstagmorgen voller unruhiger Vorfreude. Sie wußte einfach, daß heute alles ganz phantastisch werden würde! Wohlig dehnte und streckte sie sich in ihrem Bett. Bald - bald würde sie endlich alles hinter sich lassen und aus dieser engen Stadt verschwinden. Der neue Job den sie bei einer großen Werbefirma in Phoenix bekommen hatte, war fast zu gut um wahr zu sein. Der Personalchef hatte ihr so gut wie versprochen, daß sie in zwei bis drei Jahren eine eigene Abteilung leiten konnte. Man stelle sich vor: Sarah Williams, Abteilungsleiterin! Wow! Wie hatte sie sich nur jemals wünschen können, eines Tages Schauspielerin zu werden. Pah. Es gab nichts Erregenderes als die Werbebranche. Mit einem tiefen, zufriedenen Seufzen öffnete sie die Augen und sah auf den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch.   
Da sah sie es.   
Sofort saß sie kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Ihr Herzschlag raste, doch ihr Kopf war merkwürdig leer. Mechanisch streckte sie die Hand nach dem fremden Gegenstand auf ihrem Nachttisch aus und nahm ihn an sich. Es war ein goldenes Medaillon, nicht größer als eine Münze, mit einem wundervollen, filigranen Muster auf der Vorderseite. Sie umschloß es fest mit ihrer Hand und preßte sie gegen ihre Brust.   
Jareth!   
Er war hier gewesen. Er mußte es gewesen sein.   
Und wenn er es doch nicht gewesen war? Wenn es nur ein Geschenk von ihren Eltern war? Die Ungewißheit brachte sie fast um. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie den Deckel. Sie glaubte fast ohnmächtig zu werden vor Glück.   
Im Inneren des Medaillons befand sich ein Miniaturportrait von ihr selbst. So wie sie damals ausgesehen hatte, als sie mit Jareth in seinem Ballsaal getanzt hatte.   
Ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen.   
Seine Majestät, Jareth, der Koboldkönig hatte ihr zu ihrem 21. Geburtstag ein Geschenk gemacht. Da bemerkte sie, daß sie weinte. Hastig schloß sie den Deckel, damit ihr Bild nicht naß wurde. Sie hatte nie begriffen, warum manche Menschen vor Glück weinten. Jetzt begriff sie es. Die Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen hinab und tropften von da aus auf ihr Nachthemd. Sie ließ es geschehen und war so glücklich wie nie zuvor in ihrem ganzen Leben.   
  
Ein Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür riß sie aus ihren Träumen.   
"Sarah?" Es war ihr Vater. "Bist du schon auf?"   
"Noch nicht, Dad. Ich komme gleich."   
Flüchtig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und wartete, bis sie hörte, daß ihr Vater die Treppe hinunter ging. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wo sie das Medaillon verstecken konnte um peinliche Fragen zu vermeiden. Sie schob es schließlich zwischen ihre Büstenhalter. Dort würde so schnell niemand danach suchen.   
  
  
Als sie kurze Zeit später in das Eßzimmer hinunter ging, um die Glückwünsche und Geschenke ihrer Familie entgegenzunehmen, gab es keine äußeren Anzeichen für den Aufruhr von Gefühlen, der in ihrem Inneren tobte. Die letzten Tränenspuren wurden von sorgfältig angebrachtem Make-up verdeckt und ihr nervöses Herz von einem eleganten hellgrünen Kostüm verborgen.   
  
"Guten Morgen Prinzessin," begrüßte sie ihr Vater. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."   
Ihre Mutter umarmte sie. "Alles Glück der Welt, mein Mädchen."   
Sogar ihr Bruder Toby gab ihr einen Schmatz auf die Wange. Sie rechnete ihm das hoch an. Er war bereits in dem Alter, in dem richtige Jungs diese ganze Küsserei höchst albern fanden. Sie setzten sich an den liebevoll gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Toby drückte seiner Schwester verlegen ein zerknittertes Päckchen in die Hand.   
"Ein Geschenk für dich", murmelte er.   
Neugierig riß Sarah das Geschenkpapier auf. Was Geschenke anging, so hatte sie nie gelernt, sich zu beherrschen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ein Geschenk langsam und vorsichtig ausgepackt zu haben. Dazu war sie viel zu gespannt auf den Inhalt.   
Als sie sah, was er ihr geschenkt hatte, hielt sie unwillkürlich die Luft an.   
Er hatte ihr einen Briefbeschwerer in Form einer Kristallkugel gekauft.   
"Gefällt es dir?" Wollte Toby wissen.   
"Oh, ja, es ist - es ist wundervoll." Mißtrauisch sah Sarah ihren Bruder an. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, er könnte sich nicht mehr an seinen Aufenthalt im Labyrinth erinnern. Er war doch noch so klein gewesen.   
Ihre Mutter stupste sie an. "Ich habe ihm ein bißchen beim Aussuchen geholfen," flüsterte sie Sarah zu. "Du liebst solche eleganten Kleinigkeiten."   
Sarah war grenzenlos erleichtert. "Ja," lachte sie. "Ja, es gefällt mir wirklich! Vielen Dank Toby!"   
Ihre Eltern lächelten sich an und Sarah bemerkte, wie Mutter ihrem Vater einen Wink gab. Ihr Vater wirkte plötzlich ein wenig verlegen und bevor er sich an Sarah wandte, räusperte er sich erst ausgiebig.   
" Wir haben uns lange überlegt, was wir dir schenken können. Wie du dir denken kannst, ist uns nicht viel eingefallen. Dann haben wir uns überlegt, was du wirklich brauchen könntest du da ist uns eine ganze Menge eingefallen: neue Kleider, neue Möbel, neue Töpfe und Pfannen.... kurz und gut, du wirst dir, wenn du nach Phoenix ziehst, eine Menge anschaffen müssen. Vielleicht nicht alles auf einmal, aber auch das Notwendigste für den Anfang kostet eine schöne Stange. Und da sind wir auf so etwas profanes verfallen, dir Geld zu schenken." Er gab ihr einen Briefumschlag. "Wir haben dir deshalb schon einmal ein Konto bei einer Bank in Phoenix eingerichtet. In dem Umschlag sind die Unterlagen darüber."   
Sarah war sprachlos.   
"Oh Sarah, bitte sie uns nicht böse," bat ihre Mutter. " Wir wissen ja, daß du dir alles selbst erarbeiten willst, aber wir wollen auch, daß es dir gut geht."   
"Ach Mam, du verstehst das falsch, ich - ich bin nicht böse mit euch.... ich war nur zu überrascht. Das ist so lieb von euch." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu: "Aber ihr hättet es nicht tun dürfen." Sie umarmte ihre Eltern voller Dankbarkeit. "Hergeben werde ich es allerdings auch nicht. Vielen Dank!"   
Ihr Blick fiel dabei zufällig auf ihre Armbanduhr. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, daß sie eigentlich schon längst in ihrem Auto sitzen sollte.   
"Oh-Oh. Ich muß los. Bis heute abend!"   
"Aber du hast noch nicht gefrühstückt!" rief ihr ihre Mutter noch hinterher.   
Doch das hatte Sarah schon nicht mehr gehört. Sekunden später konnten ihre Eltern hören, wie Sarah ihren kleinen weißen Golf viel zu hochtourig aus der Einfahrt jagte.   
  
  
  
"No love injection"   
  
Kapitel 7   
  
  
Nach Abschluß ihrer Schul- und Ausbildungszeit hatte Sarah begonnen bei verschiedenen Zeitungen und Werbe-Agenturen zu jobben. Nur so hatte sie sich genug Wissen erarbeiten können um für eine wirklich gute Stelle qualifiziert zu sein.   
Ihre Rechnung war aufgegangen, sie hatte die ersehnte Stelle in Phoenix erhalten.   
Amazing Advertising war eine der fünf größten Agenturen im Süden der USA. Wer weiß, wozu sie es noch bringen konnte, wenn sie nur ehrgeizig genug war.   
Auf der Fahrt zu ihrem derzeitigen Job überschlug sie kurz im Kopf ihren Terminplan.   
"Noch drei Tage hier arbeiten, dann zwei Tage packen, ein Tag Fahrt mit der Spedition nach Phoenix, zwei Tage auspacken - bleiben noch 3 Tage, bis ich mich in meiner neuen Firma melden muß." Sie grinste zufrieden. Was Selbstmanagement anging, war sie immer eine der besten gewesen! Doch dann war ihre gute Laune wie weggewischt. Sie grübelte über Jareths Geschenk nach. "Was bezweckt er nur damit? Ich bin mir sicher, er tut nichts ohne Grund. Ob er irgendeine Gemeinheit im Schilde führt?" Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. " Das kann nicht sein. Er hat damals nur etwas Böses getan, weil ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Diesmal habe ich mir sicher nichts derartiges gewünscht. Im Gegenteil! Aber was will er nun wirklich von mir?"   
Obwohl sie den ganzen Tag darüber nachdachte, fand sie auf diese Frage keine befriedigende Antwort. Abends war sie dann nahe daran zu verzweifeln und als ihre Eltern wissen wollten, wie ihr Tag heute gewesen wäre, konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, wie sie überhaupt zu ihrer Arbeit gekommen war und was dort den ganzen Tag über vorgefallen war. Sie gab ihnen eine nichtssagende Antwort, als sie plötzlich einen Geistesblitz hatte.   
In dem Medaillon mußte eine Botschaft verborgen sein! Daß ihr das nicht früher eingefallen war! So was Blödes.   
Während des Abendessens konnte sie ihre Ungeduld, endlich in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, kaum bezähmen. Sofort nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, schützte sie bleierne Müdigkeit vor und zog sich zurück.   
Kaum in ihrem Zimmer, schloß sie auch schon die Tür hinter sich ab, um wirklich ungestört zu sein. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie das Medaillon an sich. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, um es in Ruhe betrachten zu können. Als sie an der Gravur nichts geheimnisvolles entdeckte, spielte sie so lange damit herum, bis sie ein leises Klicken hörte. Hinter ihrem Bild sprang ein Geheimdeckel auf, aus dem ein Zettelchen herausfiel. Sarah atmete tief durch. Erst als sie sicher sein konnte, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, nahm sie den Zettel und faltete ihn mit bebenden Fingern auseinander.   
  
"Nenn den Namen nur ganz sacht,   
Träume werden wahr zur Nacht."   
  
Sarah schloß die Augen um die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten.   
"Ich bin eine richtige Heulsuse geworden," dachte sie. "Das ist also das ganze Geheimnis. Ich muß ihn rufen. Ich muß nur seinen Namen aussprechen. Wenn ich es nicht tue, kann er auch nicht zu mir kommen. Mein Gott, ist das einfach!"   
Nachdem dieses Problem gelöst war, sah sie sich nun mit weitaus größeren Sorgen konfrontiert. "Will ich ihn überhaupt sehen? Andererseits, wenn ich ihn nicht sehe, werde ich nie erfahren, was er von mir will. Warum steht auf diesem Zettel nichts von einer Gültigkeitsdauer! Womöglich funktioniert das nur heute nacht und dann nie wieder. Scheiße! Was soll ich denn jetzt bloß tun?"   
Die Entscheidung lag nun eindeutig bei ihr. Einerseits rechnete sie es Jareth hoch an, daß er sie nicht einfach so überfiel, andererseits hätte so ein Überfall ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen. Sie zermarterte sich das Gehirn nach einer Lösung. Warum mußte er sich ausgerechnet jetzt melden, wo für sie alles so gut lief.   
Unschlüssig stand sie von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Vielleicht war es besser wenn sie sich erstmal in ihr Bett legte um etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen....   
  
In der Zwischenzeit saß Jareth in seinem Schlafgemach in einem reichgeschnitzten Lehnstuhl und betrachtete Sarahs Portrait. Er wartete. Er war sich sicher, daß sie ihn rufen würde. So sicher, daß er sich bereits für diese Begegnung umgezogen hatte.   
Er hatte sich für enge, schwarze Hosen, eine ebensolche Weste und dazu passende Stiefel entschieden. Dazu trug er ein tiefblaues Rüschenhemd mit weiten Ärmeln und schwarzen Spitzenmanscheten. Sein bodenlanges Cape war von demselben Blau wie sein Hemd. Auf Handschuhe hatte er bewußt verzichtet. Er wollte Sarah spüren.   
  
  
Sarah hatte mittlerweile ihr dunkelrotes Spitzennachthemd angezogen und sich in ihr Bett gekuschelt. Das Medaillon trug sie um den Hals. Sie dachte wohl stundenlang über ihr Problem nach, wendete es von innen nach außen, betrachtete Pro und Kontra, drehte es hin und her.... und schlief schließlich völlig erschöpft ein.   
  
  
"Sarah."   
Sarah drehte sich im Bett auf die andere Seite.   
"Sarah." Die Stimme war sanft und drängend.   
"Sarah. Wach auf."   
Sie blinzelte verwirrt. In ihrem Zimmer war es dunkel. Da spürte sie eine Bewegung im Raum. Jemand setzte sich auf ihr Bett. In Panik wollte sie aufschreien, da erhellte ein sanfter Lichterschein, der von nirgendwoher zu kommen schien das Zimmer und das Gesicht des Eindringlings.   
Jareth.   
Er lächelte.   
Immer noch verwirrt flüsterte Sarah: "Aber ich habe doch gar nicht...."   
Jareths Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Du träumst sehr deutlich, meine Liebe."   
"Oh." Hauchte Sarah. Sie fühlte wie sie rot wurde und wandte den Blick verlegen von ihm ab.   
Jareth sah das Medaillon an ihrem Hals glitzern. "Ich hoffe, mein Geschenk hat dir gefallen."   
Sarah richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf und hob den Blick. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie mußte ihn einfach wieder ansehen. Er sah so phantastisch aus. Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.   
"Es ist das Wundervollste, was ich je geschenkt bekam. Vielen Dank, Jareth."   
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sarah glaubte, in diesen magischen Augen zu ertrinken.   
Für Jareth waren diese Worte die süßeste Musik, die er in seinem Leben gehört hatte. Er war wie verzaubert von ihrem Anblick. Sanft ergriff er ihre beiden Hände und hauchte auf jede einen Handkuß.   
"Es freut mich, daß es dir gefällt," sagte er schlicht, ohne ihre Hände loszulassen. Sie fühlten sich wundervoll an. So weich und warm. Es war wirklich gut, daß er keine Handschuhe angezogen hatte. Seine Handflächen fingen an leicht zu kribbeln, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl.   
"Ach, Jareth," seufzte Sarah leise, " das ist doch nur ein Traum, oder? Ich träume doch nur, daß du bei mir bist."   
"Nein, Sarah. Es ist kein Traum. Es ist alles wirklich."   
Verträumt sah sie auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewann ihre Vernunft die Oberhand.   
"Was willst du hier?"   
"Schade," dachte Jareth. "Sie hat sich kaum verändert." Er stand von ihrem Bett auf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er wollte nicht, daß sie sah, wie enttäuscht er war.   
"Ich wollte dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren."   
"Das glaube ich nicht." Sarah war hatte sich nun ebenfalls erhoben und stand nun hinter ihm. Er spürte die Wärme ihres Körpers und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sie in seine Arme zu schließen....doch der Moment war bereits vorbei. Er wollte sie auch eigentlich nicht überrumpeln....   
Mit einer Geste wies er auf ihre Spiegelkommode.   
"Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal benutzt?"   
"Den Frisierspiegel? Ich verstehe nicht ganz."   
Jareth drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.   
"Du verstehst mich schon. Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal benutzt um mit dem Labyrinth zu kommunizieren?"   
"Ich glaube vor ungefähr zwei Jahren. Ich wollte mit diesem Kapitel meines Lebens endgültig abschließen."   
Jareth sah an ihr vorbei. "Ich - wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht," flüsterte er schließlich. Ihr Spitzennachthemd machte ihn ziemlich nervös. Sie war schön wie die Sünde.   
Sarah trat auf ihn zu, bis sie sehr dicht vor ihm stand. Sie atmete schwer.   
"Du hast dich verändert, Jareth." Sie zupfte unsicher an seiner Kragenmanschette und wünschte sich, er möge sie endlich küssen.   
Jareth brachte ihre Nähe fast um den Verstand. Unwillkürlich legte er seine Hände um ihre Taille. Durch ihr Nachthemd hindurch spürte er, wie sie bei seiner Berührung erschauerte. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, sich zu beherrschen. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er wollte mehr von ihr als nur diese eine Nacht. Er wollte sie sooft sehen, wie es möglich war. Und dazu mußte er ihr ein Versprechen abringen. Das konnte er nicht, wenn er sie jetzt küßte. Er schluckte krampfhaft.   
"Sarah, du hast recht. Ich bin nicht nur hier um dir zu gratulieren. Ich bin vielmehr hier, um dich um etwas zu bitten."   
"Ja," hauchte Sarah.   
"Ich wollte dich bitten, den Spiegel wieder zu benutzen. Regelmäßig zu benutzen. Ich weiß, daß du nach Phoenix gehst. Ohne den Spiegel gibt es dort keine Möglichkeit mehr um mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen."   
"Was, das ist alles?" Sarah war enttäuscht.   
"Bitte." Er ließ sie los.   
"Ich weiß nicht." Unschlüssig sah sie von ihrem Spiegel zu Jareth.   
"Was wolltest du sonst hören, daß ich dich bitte mit mir zu kommen, in mein Schloß, als meine Königin?"   
Irgendwie hatte sie das schon gehofft. Aber jetzt, da er sie nicht mehr umarmte, klang sein Vorschlag völlig idiotisch.   
Sie lachte. "Nein, sicher nicht. Also der Spiegel?" Sie lächelte ihn an. Er nickte. "Gut, ich nehme ihn mit."   
"Und du benutzt ihn auch?"   
"Regelmäßig, ich verspreche es. Wie soll ich ihn benutzen?"   
Er hatte es geschafft. Er atmete tief durch. Bald würde er sie sehen und mit ihr sprechen können.   
"Nenne einfach nur den Namen, derjenigen Person, mit der du sprechen möchtest."   
"Zum Beispiel auch deinen?"   
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre." Er verneigte sich leicht.   
"Soll ich Hoggle und deine anderen Freunde von dir grüßen?"   
"Sie wissen gar nicht, daß du hier bist?"   
"Nein, sie wissen es nicht. Du hättest meine Bitte ja auch ablehnen können. Sie wären sehr enttäuscht gewesen. Deshalb habe ich lieber nichts gesagt."   
Sie nickte. Das war völlig logisch. "Ja, grüße sie bitte von mir."   
Mit einem Seitenblick bemerkte er, daß es draußen schon dämmerte.   
"Ich muß jetzt gehen. Es wird bald hell."   
"Schon?" Fast hätte sie darum gebettelt, daß er noch bleiben solle. Aber sie beherrschte sich. Bald konnte sie ihn ja sehen, so oft sie wollte.   
"Auf Wiedersehen, Sarah." Er gab ihr nochmals einen Handkuß.   
"Bis bald."   
Vor ihren Augen löste er sich in nichts auf. Vor ihrem Fenster sah sie eine weiße Eule davonfliegen. Sie sah ihr nach, bis ihre Augen brannten.   
  
  
  
Kapitel 8   
  
  
Wieder in seinem Schlafgemach angelangt verwandelte sich Jareth in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Auch hier brach bereits der Morgen an. Die rötlichen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne erfüllten sein Zimmer mit romantischem Licht.   
Zufrieden sah er sich um. "Das hätte ich selbst nicht besser zaubern können."   
Ihm war noch nicht danach sich wieder als Koboldkönig zu fühlen, er wollte noch eine kleine Weile wie ein normaler Mann sein, der sich verliebt hatte. Er trat vor Sarahs Portrait und betrachtete es lange und zärtlich. Er unternahm den Versuch seine Gefühle zu analysieren um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch es mißlang ihm gründlich. Zuviel tobte in seinem Innersten. Liebe, Dankbarkeit, Glück....   
und Begehren. Noch nie zuvor hatte irgend etwas oder irgend jemand dieses Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst. Es war ihm so fremd wie noch vor einiger Zeit das Gefühl der Liebe.   
Wenn er sich ihr Aussehen in ihrem Nachthemd wieder in Erinnerung rief wurde ihm so merkwürdig heiß und sein Atem ging rascher. Er war neugierig wie sich die Sache entwickeln würde. Nachdenklich ging er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er war unschlüssig ob er Hoggle von seinem Treffen mit Sarah berichten sollte. Einerseits war er dagegen, andererseits hatte er Sarah versprochen dem Zwerg ihre Grüße zu bestellen. Er seufzte. Sein Leben war merkwürdig kompliziert geworden. Er entschied sich schließlich dafür dem Zwerg alles zu erzählen und damit sein Versprechen Sarah gegenüber zu halten. Er hatte die vage Vorstellung davon, daß sie es hätte herausfinden können und sie wäre bestimmt böse mit ihm gewesen. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren. Er würde alles tun um sie glücklich zu machen. Egal wie schwer es ihm auch fallen mochte. Er gähnte herzhaft. Mittlerweile war er sehr müde geworden und er blickte sehnsüchtig sein Bett an. Doch erst mußte er mit Hoggle sprechen. Am besten würde er ihn holen lassen. Er selbst war zu müde um sich noch einmal irgendwohin zu zaubern.   
  
Jareths Wachen mußten glücklicherweise nicht lange nach Hoggle suchen. In der Koboldstadt war gerade Markttag und Hoggle schob sich mit vielen anderen Geschöpfen des Labyrinths an den Marktständen vorbei, als die Wachen seiner ansichtig wurden.   
"He !! Du da!!"   
"Meint ihr mich?" Überrascht drehte sich Hoggle um. Als er sah, daß Jareths Wachen auf ihn zukamen rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hosen. Bestimmt waren sie gekommen um ihn wegen des Zauberspiegels zu verhaften. Hoggle hatte sich bereits in Sicherheit gewiegt, als mehrere Wochen nichts geschehen war und niemand etwas von Jareth gehört oder gesehen hatte, aber es war dem König wohl doch wieder eingefallen. Seine sanfte Miene bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen war ja auch gar nicht typisch für ihn gewesen.   
"Ja, du! Hoggle, oder wie du auch heißt. Der König will dich sehen."   
"Seine Majestät?" Er hatte also richtig geraten. "Warum will seine Majestät mich denn verhaften? Es schien ihm doch damals nichts auszumachen", unternahm Hoggle einen lahmen Versuch um seiner Verhaftung zu entkommen. Doch aus einer Flucht würde sowieso nichts mehr werden, wie sich durch einen schnellen Blick herausstellte. Allerlei Schaulustige hatten sich um die kleine Gruppe versammelte und versperrten jeglichen Fluchtweg.   
"Was sagt der da von verhaften? Hätten wir zwar auch lieber gemacht, aber der König hat nichts davon gesagt. Du sollst einfach nur mitkommen. Bringt Hoggle zu mir, ich habe mit ihm zu sprechen. Hat er gesagt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Also was ist jetzt? Kommst du mit? Oder sollen wir dich doch noch verhaften."   
"Nein, nein", stammelte der aufgeregte Hoggle. "Ich komme ja schon."   
Die Menge zerstreute sich um das kleine Grüppchen durchzulassen. Und schon kurze Zeit darauf sprach die ganze Koboldstadt von nichts anderem mehr: ihr König wollte mit einem von ihnen sprechen und hatte ihn dazu nicht einmal verhaften lassen. Die Neuigkeit war so unerhört, daß sie kaum geglaubt wurde und deshalb genauso schnell wieder in Vergessenheit geriet.   
Auf dem Weg zum Schloß schimpfte Hoggle in Gedanken über seinen König. "Dieser verflixte Jareth! Nie weiß man woran man bei ihm ist. Einmal ist er honigsüß und in der nächsten Minute der reinste Teufel."   
  
Jareth saß in einem purpurroten Morgenrock an seinem Schreibtisch, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt. Als an seine Tür geklopft wurde ließ er sich müde in seinen Sessel zurückfallen und rief: "Herein mit ihm!"   
Hoggle wurde von den Wachen förmlich in Jareths Arbeitszimmer hineingestoßen. Seine Beine zitterten so sehr, daß sie ihm nicht mehr gehorchten. Die Tür wurde hinter ihm zugeschlagen und er fühlte sich gefangen. Ängstlich sah er zu dem großen Schreibtisch hinüber an dem Jareth saß. Als er bemerkte, daß sein König augenscheinlich mehr gegen den Schlaf kämpfte, als gegen eine aufkommende Wut, schöpfte er wieder ein wenig Hoffnung.   
"Komm´ her Hoggle und setz dich zu mir", winkte ihn Jareth zu sich heran.   
Hoggle gehorchte und nahm immer noch unbehaglich auf einem der Schemel Platz.   
Hoggles Furcht war so offensichtlich, daß sich Jareth leicht darüber amüsierte. Er konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Doch er hatte den kleinen Kerl nicht rufen lassen um ihm Unbehagen zu bereiten. Jareth räusperte sich.   
"Du wirst dich freuen zu hören, daß es Sarah gut geht."   
Diese Nachricht schlug bei Hoggle ein wie eine Bombe.   
"Eure Majestät! Ihr habt mit ihr gesprochen? Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr? Warum hatte sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet?" In seiner Aufregung vergaß er sogar seine Angst vor Jareth.   
"Pst, Hoggle. Eins nach dem anderen." Hoggles Erleichterung amüsierte ihn. Sie erinnerte ihn an seine eigenen Gefühle. "Sie lebt noch bei ihren Eltern, aber sie zieht in wenigen Tagen nach einem Ort namens Phoenix um, um dort zu arbeiten. Sie hat mir Grüße an euch aufgetragen. Und ich habe ihr Versprechen, daß sie den Spiegel wieder benutzen wird - regelmäßig."   
"Tatsächlich?"   
"Sie hat es versprochen."   
Hoggle runzelte die Stirn. "Wie ist es Euch gelungen, zu ihr zu kommen? Als ich Euch fragte ob es möglich wäre, sagtet Ihr, es ginge nicht."   
Jareth grinste. "Ich habe einen kleinen Trick versucht und er ist mir gelungen."   
Plötzlich sprang Hoggle auf. "Wenn ihr die Lady hereinlegen wollt, dann, dann...."   
Hoggle suchte verzweifelt nach einer Drohung die fürchterlich genug war um Jareth einzuschüchtern, doch in der Aufregung wollte ihm keine einfallen. Schließlich wurde ihm bewußt, was er eigentlich tat und schielte schuldbewußt nach seinem König.   
Jareth sah den Zwerg ernst an.   
"Sarah ist die letzte Person in diesem Universum, der ich etwas Böses antun würde. Ich habe sogar die Hoffnung, daß sie einen Bruchteil der Gefühle die ich für sie hege erwidert." So, dachte er dann. Nun ist es heraus. Ich hätte nicht mit Hoggle sprechen dürfen, solange ich so müde bin.   
"Ist das wahr?" Hoggle konnte vor Überraschung kaum denken.   
Jareth erhob sich. "Ich werde dir etwas zeigen. Komm mit."   
Hoggle folgte ihm in sein Schlafgemach und blieb (wenn möglich) noch überraschter als zuvor wie angewurzelt stehen. In Jareths Schlafgemach hing ein Bild von Sarah.   
Sein Blick ging von dem Bild zu Jareth und wieder zurück. Als er bemerkte wie wehmütig dieser das Portrait betrachtete fing er tatsächlich an zu verstehen.   
"Hoggle, ich weiß, daß du mir kaum glauben wirst, aber ich liebe Sarah von ganzem Herzen. Deshalb war ich heute nacht bei ihr. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, sie nicht zu sehen. Ich habe ihr das Versprechen abgenommen wieder den Spiegel zu benutzten und ich hoffe, sie wird dadurch mit mir sprechen wollen und nicht mit euch." Jareth lächelte schwach. "Sie wollte mit diesem Kapitel ihres Lebens abschließen, aber ich glaube, sie hätte es genausowenig gekonnt, wie ich. Doch jetzt laß mich bitte allein, Hoggle. Ich werde dich auf dem laufenden halten."   
Hoggle war zu perplex um etwas anderes zu tun, als ihm Jareth geboten hatte, so machte er eine tiefe Verbeugung vor seinem König und verließ das Schloß so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen.   
Derweil konnte Jareth endlich zu Bett gehen.   
  
  
Kapitel 9   
  
  
Sarah hatte nach den Ereignissen dieser Nacht einfach nicht mehr die Ruhe um sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen, obwohl sie dringend Schlaf gebraucht hätte. So setzte sie sich eben an ihren Schreibtisch und schaltete ihren PC an. Um sich abzulenken sicherte sie einige Dateien und Dokumente auf Diskette, damit sie bei ihrem Umzug auf keinen Fall gelöscht wurden. Eine Zeitlang funktionierte diese Art der Selbsttäuschung auch ganz gut, doch dann gingen ihre Gedanken auf die Reise ins Labyrinth.   
Wie es wohl sein würde mit Jareth zu leben? Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wünschte sie sich tatsächlich nichts sehnlicher als dies. Sie gehörten zusammen, waren wie zwei Teile eines Ganzen. Nach dieser Nacht war sie sich sicher, daß er sie genauso liebte, wie sie ihn. Warum er allerdings keine Anstalten gemacht hatte um sie zu verführen, oder wenigstens zu küssen, darauf konnte sie sich noch keinen Reim machen. Vielleicht hatte er sich ganz einfach gentlemanlike verhalten. Es wäre auch etwas gewagt gewesen, wenn sie und Jareth... mit ihren Eltern nebenan....   
Sie lächelte. Das mußte der Grund für sein Verhalten gewesen sein. Doch wenn sie erst ihre eigene Wohnung hatte..... Ungeahnte Möglichkeiten!   
Sie würden so glücklich miteinander sein! Nur sie beide! Nur sie beide? Verdammt, das war der Haken an der Geschichte. Er paßte nicht in ihre reale Welt. Er war zu phantastisch. Sie konnte ihn ja schlecht ihren Eltern als Schwiegersohn präsentieren. Die Vorstellung war zu lächerlich. Und wenn sie einfach mit ihm verschwand? In sein Reich? Puh! Den ganzen Tag nur Kobolde. So umwerfend konnten die Nächte gar nicht sein, um dieses Manko auszugleichen.... und doch.... Liebte sie ihn etwa nicht genug um ihm überallhin zu folgen?   
Ihre leibliche Mutter hatte das getan. Sie folgte ihrem Bühnen- und späteren Lebenspartner überallhin. Sie hatte ihn genug geliebt um allen Konventionen zu trotzen und war einfach mit ihm auf und davon gegangen. Sarahs Lächeln wurde bitter. Ja, wahre Liebe hatte ihre leibliche Mutter dazu gebracht Sarah und ihren Vater einfach zurückzulassen. Sie hatte damit den Menschen die sie am meisten geliebt hatten unglaublich weh getan. Und wofür? Für ein bißchen Romantik. Nach ein paar Jahren war die große Liebe vorbei gewesen. Am Ende hatte dieser Jeremy ihre Mutter einfach verlassen. Sarah hatte dies stets als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit empfunden. Sarahs Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem Liebhaber war mehr als locker gewesen und nach dieser Trennung war er ganz abgerissen. Rückblickend betrachtet bedauerte Sarah dies nicht. Nicht mehr. Und jetzt? Jetzt mußte sie feststellen, daß mehr von ihrer Mutter in ihr steckte, als ihr lieb war. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war sie noch drauf und dran gewesen, die Menschen zu verlassen, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten, nur um mit einem dubiosen Koboldkönig in wilder Ehe zu leben. Mein Gott! Was für eine abstruse Idee! Andererseits - wiedersehen wollte sie ihn schon...Vielleicht war das eine bessere Erklärung für Jareths Verhalten. Auch er sah nicht, wie diese Liebe eine Zukunft haben konnte. Aber auch er konnte nicht von ihr lassen, genausowenig wie sie ihn sich aus dem Herzen reißen konnte, obwohl sie es jahrelang versucht hatte. Sie glaubte nun zu verstehen, daß er ihr zwar nicht seine Liebe, aber seine Freundschaft angeboten hatte. Eine Freundschaft, in der er nichts von ihr fordern wollte, außer dem was sie zu geben bereit war. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Dieser Mann war eindeutig zu gut für diese Welt. Nie würde er sie gegen ihren Willen betatschen oder ihr einen Kuß rauben, wie ihr das schon oft passiert war. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie küssen würde, wenn sie es von ihm verlangte. Sie begriff, daß alles bei ihr lag und sie sehr vorsichtig sein mußte wenn sie nicht etwas sehr, sehr Wertvolles zerstören wollte.   
Erschöpft und etwas mutlos schaltete sie den PC ab. Es war Zeit aufzustehen. Vor ihrem Umzug war noch einiges zu erledigen.   
  
  
Der Tag war erwartungsgemäß hektisch verlaufen.   
Morgens hatte ihre Mutter noch bittere Tränen vergossen und sogar die Augen ihres Vaters hatten feucht geglänzt, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Auch Toby war traurig gewesen, daß seine große Schwester ihn verließ. Erst ihr Versprechen, daß sie zu Weihnachten auf Besuch kommen würde und ihm ein ganz tolles Geschenk mitbrächte, versöhnte ihn wieder etwas. Schließlich hatte sie sich in ihr Auto gezwängt und war dem Umzugswagen die ganze Strecke bis nach Phoenix vorneweg gefahren. Ihre neue Wohnung lag in einem Apartmenthaus, das noch keine zehn Jahre alt war. Die Anlage war zwar nicht mehr schick, aber immer noch sehr schön und ziemlich gemütlich. Ihr Appartement war für eine Person ausreichend. Es hatte einen großen Wohnraum in den Küche, Ess- und Wohnzimmer integriert waren, außerdem ein Schlafzimmer mit anschließendem Bad. Durch die großen Fenster und den ebenfalls ziemlich großen Balkon, der vom Wohnraum aus betreten werden konnte, wirkte die Wohnung sehr luftig und freundlich. Überdies hatte sie durch ihre Lage im 10. Stock zwar keinen atemberaubenden, aber doch ein schönen Ausblick auf Phoenix. Nachdem die Möbelpacker ihr Hab und Gut ausgeladen hatten, räumte Sarah bis in den späten Abend hinein so lange ein, aus, und um, bis das meiste geschafft war. Die wirkliche Schufterei würde erst in den nächsten drei Tagen richtig losgehen, wenn die restlichen Möbel, die sie bestellt hatte, geliefert wurden. Für diesen Tag hatte sie lediglich den Aufbau ihres Schlafzimmer angesetzt. So emotionslos wie sie diesen Tag gemeistert hatte, hatte sie doch tausend Ängste ausgestanden, daß ihrer Spiegelkommode auf dem Transport etwas zustoßen könnte. Sie hatte sich erst wieder beruhigt, als sie sicher in ihrem Schlafzimmer deponiert war. Beim Abstauben des Spiegels hatte ihr Pulsschlag allerdings doch wieder verrückt gespielt. Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Gestern noch hatte sie beschlossen, Jareth nur noch als Freund zu sehen, und sich alles andere wegen der Unausführbarkeit aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und kaum dachte sie daran, daß sie ihn nun bald wiedersehen würde, schon tanzte ihr Herz Cha-cha-cha. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie mußte sich genauso zusammenreißen wie er. Wenn sie ihn nicht für immer verlieren wollte mußte sie ihre Gefühle unterdrücken. Allzu schwer sollte ihr das eigentlich nicht fallen. Sie lächelte schief. Schließlich hatte sie es lange genug getan. Nun kam es auf ein paar Jahre mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an. Worauf es nun ankam war einzig und allein die Tatsache, daß auch er sie wiedersehen wollte. An diesen Gedanken klammerte sie sich unbewußt mit der ganzen Kraft ihres unverstandenen Herzens.   
  
  
Kapitel 10   
  
"Wenn ich es euch doch sage! Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen!" Behauptete Hoggle nun zum dritten Mal.   
Sir Dydimus, Ludo und der Zwerg saßen vor Hoggles Hütte auf dem weichen Waldboden. Hoggle hatte noch am selben Tag Sarahs frühere Weggefährten alarmiert und berichtete ihnen von seinen merkwürdigen Erlebnissen mit seiner Majestät. Wie der König den Spiegel zerbrechen wollte, es dann aber doch nicht getan hatte, wie er Hoggle über Sarah ausgehorcht hatte und wie er schließlich erst vor wenigen Stunden Hoggle zu sich hatte kommen lassen um ihm ein Bild von Sarah zu zeigen und allerlei dummes Zeug zu reden.   
"Und seine Majestät sagte wirklich er habe mit Mylady Sarah gesprochen und sie ließe uns Grüße ausrichten?" Sir Dydimus wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Denn wenn es sich tatsächlich so abgespielt hatte, wie sein treuer Waffenbruder es ihn glauben machen wollte, so mußte er in seiner Ehre und ihn seinem Stolz gekränkt sein. Im Stillen hatte er sich selbst Hoffnung auf die holde Lady gemacht. Zu Ihren Ehren hätte er die tapfersten Heldentaten begangen und vielleicht, eines Tages, hätte sie ihm dann eines ihrer Taschentüchlein..... "Ich kann es nicht begreifen, warum sie sich mit seiner Majestät abgibt und uns, ihrer ehemaligen Waffengefährten....," vor Empörung blieb ihm die Luft weg. "Oder verstehst du das, Ambrosius?"   
Doch Ambrosius hatte den Ernst der Lage genausowenig begriffen wie Ludo. Er verstand nur, daß sein Herr seit einiger Zeit das Zigeunerleben als Brückenwächter aufgegeben hatte um Kommandant der Stadttorwache zu werden. Das behagte Ambrosius weit mehr als wilde Kämpfe und kühne Heldentaten.   
"Wenn seine Majestät nicht so wäre wie er eben ist könnte man tatsächlich glauben, er hätte sich in Sarah verliebt," griff Hoggle den flüchtigen Gedanken wieder auf, der ihm bei seiner überstürzten Flucht aus dem Schloß heute morgen durch den Kopf geschossen war. "Was haltet ihr davon?" Forschend sah er in die Runde.   
Sir Dydimus schnappte vor lauter Entrüstung nach Luft. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, kam ihm jedoch Ludo zuvor.   
"Sarah - König - Freunde", brummte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Das war doch so einfach. Warum machten seine Freunde deswegen nur so ein Geschrei?   
Sir Dydimus sah den treuen Riesen mit großen Augen an.   
"Nun ja, wenn Ihr meint, Sir Ludo....dann wird es wohl so sein", seufzte er. "Mein ganzes Streben war immer nur auf das Glück der jungen Lady ausgerichtet. Wenn sie meint, sie braucht Ihre Majestät zu ihrem Glück.....nun gut, dann soll sie ihn auch bekommen." Sein edler Verzicht auf die Hand der Mylady um ihres Glückes Willen trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen. Ja, so verhielt sich noch ein Ritter der alten Schule! Jetzt konnte er wieder stolz auf sich sein und den Kopf hoch tragen. Er hatte seine Ideale nicht verraten.   
"Wenn wir wenigstens mit Sarah selbst sprechen könnten", gab Hoggle zu bedenken.   
"Sarah - erwachsen", brummte Ludo.   
Sir Dydimus runzelte die Stirn und Hoggle zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ludo hat wahrscheinlich recht. Sarah ist mittlerweile alt genug um zu wissen, was sie will. Ich fürchte fast, sie braucht uns tatsächlich nicht mehr....." Hoggle verstummte.   
  
  
Als Jareth erwachte, war der Tag schon weit fortgeschritten und die Nachmittagssonne zauberte warme Lichtreflexe auf Sarahs Portrait.   
Jareth blieb noch eine Weile in seinem Bett liegen, um es in Ruhe zu betrachten, und um seine Gedanken nach der letzten Nacht zu ordnen.   
Alles in allem konnte er sehr zufrieden mit sich sein. Bis auf seine Ausrutscher Hoggle gegenüber....doch das war nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Irgendwann hätte der Zwerg sowieso alles erfahren. Jareth konnte nicht ausschließen, daß Sarah den Spiegel nun auch benutzte um mit ihren alten Freunden wieder Kontakt aufzunehmen. Das konnte er weder überwachen, noch kontrollieren. Es war besser gewesen, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Plötzlich lachte er auf. Die Wahrheit! Phantastisch!   
Seine Majestät, der Koboldkönig wurde auf seine alten Tage noch ehrbar und anständig. Ein Witz! Doch was sollte er dagegen tun. Ein Blick in ihre unrgründlichen grau-grünen Augen und er war ihr machtlos ausgeliefert. Ob sie wohl schon heute abend nach im rufen würde? Ob sie es tat oder nicht, er mußte auf jeden Fall bereit sein. Schnell stand er auf, um sich anzukleiden. Sorgsam wählte er ein rotes, einfach geschnittenes Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln, aber ohne Rüschen aus. Dazu zog er eine enge schwarze Hose und eine weiten schwarzen Mantel ohne Ärmel an. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Ob er nicht doch mal eine andere Frisur ausprobieren sollte. Vielleicht einen Zopf im Nacken? Nach einigen Minuten in denen er sich mit einem schwarzen Band vergeblich abgemüht hatte, gab er es schließlich auf. Seine Haare waren einfach zu widerspenstig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, daß er wahrscheinlich noch genügend Zeit hatte um einige Papiere durchzuarbeiten, bis ihn Sarah rief.   
Wenn sie ihn heute überhaupt rief. Er zuckte die Schultern, als er die Berge von Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch im Nebenzimmer in Augenschein nahm. Und wenn nicht.....dann würde er wenigstens mal dazu kommen alles aufzuarbeiten. Auch wenn er es noch so gern getan hätte, er durfte nicht sein ganzes Herz an sie hängen.   
Sein Reich hatte genauso viel Anspruch auf ihn. Wenn er doch nur Gewißheit hätte, ob seine Liebe zu ihr eine Zukunft haben könnte..... Er seufzte leise. Sich wie ein König zu benehmen war nicht immer leicht.   
Behutsam rückte er noch einmal seinen Zauberspiegel in seinem Arbeitszimmer zurecht, dann erst machte er sich an seine Arbeit.   
  
  
Es war schon fast Mitternacht als sich Sarah entschlossen hatte, Jareth nun doch schon in dieser Nacht zu rufen. Vorher hatte sie noch lange überlegt, was sie anziehen sollte, bis ihr klar wurde, daß das eigentlich völlig egal war. Immerhin hatte er sie ja schon im Nachthemd gesehen. Also! Daher schlüpfte sie gleich in ihren grünen Seidenpyjama und zog noch einen leichten Morgenmantel darüber, den sie aber durchaus nicht zuband. Nach diesen ganzen Vorbereitungen setzte sie sich etwas nervös vor ihren Frisierspiegel und flüsterte ganz leise seinen Namen um sich sofort ganz entsetzlich albern vorzukommen.   
Doch dann geschah etwas. Ihr Spiegelbild trübte sich, der Spiegel flimmerte und Jareths Gesicht erschien.   
Er lächelte sie an. "Guten Abend, Sarah."   
"Guten Abend, Jareth."   
"Ich nehme an, du bist schon umgezogen?"   
"Ja, das hier ist Phoenix."   
"Was ich bis jetzt davon sehe gefällt mir." Sarah spürte, wie sie rot wurde, doch er blickte an ihr vorbei, um das Zimmer besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. "Dein Schlafzimmer?" Seine linke Augenbraue hob sich überrascht in die Höhe. Sarahs Bett stand der Spiegelkommode direkt gegenüber. Außerdem konnte er noch einen Schrank erkennen und wenn er sich etwas anstrengt hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich auch einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen können. Was er sah gefiel ihm. Die Möbel waren neu, aber im Stil den Möbeln, die sie in ihrem Elternhaus gehabt hatte sehr ähnlich. Sie waren in apartem lichtgrau gehalten, der Teppichboden und die Vorhänge waren einige Nuancen dunkler. Die Wände waren apricot-farben, genauso wie die Tagesdecke ihres Bettes. Und wahrscheinlich auch ihre Bettwäsche....ob die wohl aus Satin war? Plötzlich wurde ihm bewußt, daß er auf das Bett förmlich gestarrt hatte und er wandte sich schnell wieder Sarah zu, die inzwischen allerdings auch etwas verlegen dreinsah.   
Verflixt, so etwas durfte ihm nie wieder passieren. Er hatte auch nicht im Traum damit gerechnet, daß sie die Kommode in ihr Schlafzimmer stellen würde. Auf diese intime Umgebung war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Von jetzt ab mußte er sich viel besser zusammennehmen und sich vor allem endlich wie ein König benehmen und nicht wie irgendein dahergelaufener Spanner von der Straße!   
"Natürlich dein Schlafzimmer. Verzeih mir Sarah, wie dumm von mir. Natürlich kannst du eine Frisierkommode schlecht in die Küche stellen."   
Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Nachdem er die Spannung von ihnen genommen hatte, konnte sie wieder unbefangen mit ihm sprechen.   
"Nein, das hätte wohl etwas seltsam ausgesehen." Stimmte sie ihm zu.   
"Wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Bist du froh hier zu sein?"   
"Ich bin ziemlich müde", gab sie offen zu. "Der Tag war doch ziemlich anstrengend. Aber die Wohnung ist sehr schön...." Sie überlegte bevor sie fortfuhr. "Ich bin froh, daß ich jetzt hier bin. Obwohl es eigentlich keine Unterschied macht, ob es jetzt tatsächlich Phoenix ist. Es hätte auch jede andere Stadt sein können. An Städten liegt mir nicht viel. Hauptsache ich bin nicht mehr in meiner Heimatstadt."   
Ihr Stimme hatte abweisend geklungen, doch Jareth kam es so vor, als ob sie trotzdem darüber sprechen wollte. Außerdem war er neugierig geworden. Es war so aufregend mit ihr zu sprechen. Viel aufregender als sie nur im Schlaf zu beobachten.   
"War es dort so schlimm? Ich hatte bislang nicht den Eindruck, daß du es eilig gehabt hättest von deinen Eltern wegzukommen."   
"Es waren nicht meine Eltern - die habe ich sehr lieb, es waren die anderen Menschen dort...." Sie stockte. Konnte sie es ihm wirklich erzählen? Es wäre eine solche Erleichterung, sich einmal den Kummer von der Seele zu reden. Auch wenn sie ihrer alten Umgebung entflohen war, so mußte sie doch wenigstens einmal mit jemandem darüber sprechen um es zu verarbeiten. Und wer würde sie besser verstehen als Jareth? Außerdem konnte er es keiner Menschenseele weitererzählen. Ihre Kümmernisse wären bei ihm gut aufgehoben. Sie biß sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, doch dann sprach sie schnell weiter: "Ich habe mich dort nie wohlgefühlt. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl anders zu sein. Anders als die anderen. Schon als Kind war das so." Sie sah Jareth an. In seinen unergründlichen blauen Augen konnte sie lesen, daß er sie verstand. Besser verstand als je ein Mensch zuvor. "Und dann...dann hat Dad wieder geheiratet und ich war wieder anders als die anderen. Das einzige Mädchen mit einer Stiefmutter. Es war ein regelrechter Skandal. Als dann auch noch Toby auf die Welt kam....da konnte meine Andersartigkeit nicht mehr überboten werden. Ich war so bekannt wie ein Kalb mit zwei Köpfen. Und genauso gefürchtet. Die Menschen fürchten sie immer vor allem das anders ist als die Norm...." Sie lächelte schief. "Und dann....dann kamst du...."   
"Ich kam, weil du mich riefst", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.   
"Ja, das hab ich wohl...." Sie senkte den Blick. "Auf jeden Fall hatte ich sowieso nie viele Freunde gehabt und von da an wurden es immer weniger. Ich hatte mit ihnen kaum etwas gemeinsam. Meine Erlebnisse hatten mich verändert. Du hast mich...." sie zögerte. "Das Labyrinth hat mich verändert. Niemand hat mich je verstanden.....niemand.....außer......" Sie unterbrach sich wieder. "Auch Greg hat nie begriffen......"   
Das war für Jareth eine beunruhigende Neuigkeit. Er konnte die Frage einfach nicht unterdrücken. "Greg?"   
"Ja, Greg. Ein Junge mit dem ich gegangen bin bis vor....." Sie überlegte. "Bis vor einer Woche!" Sie war ehrlich überrascht. Sie hätte ihren neuen Job darauf verwettet, daß sie ihm bereits vor mehreren Monaten den Laufpaß gegeben hatte.   
Jareth konnte sie nur völlig perplex anstarren. Ein Mann in ihrem Leben. Die ganze Zeit über. Und er hatte nichts davon bemerkt. Andererseits schien sie ihm auch keine großen Tränen nachzuweinen. Möglicherweise war es gar nichts Ernstes gewesen.   
Sarah hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis ihr Verhältnis zu Greg näher zu erläutern, doch schließlich sagte sie nur: "Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Er war einfach nur ein Freund....und selbst das wäre schon übertrieben."   
Jareth atmete insgeheim erleichtert aus.   
"Auf jeden Fall wollte ich unbedingt weg. Egal wohin. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Deshalb habe ich auch einen Beruf in der Werbebranche. Falls du es nicht weißt, Werbeleute sind auch anders als alle anderen. Dort werde ich so akzeptiert wie ich bin. Da muß ich mich nicht verbiegen nur um dazuzugehören."   
Erst jetzt hatte sie wieder den Mut ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Der ernste Blick aus seinen magischen Augen schwemmte ihre Seelennöte mit sich fort. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder leicht wie ein Schmetterling.   
Jareth hingegen wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sie in seine Arme zu schließen und ihre ganzen Sorgen einfach wegzuküssen. Aber wer hatte je behauptet, das Leben wäre einfach.....   
"Du hattest nie besonders viel Spaß, nicht wahr, Sarah?"   
"Nein, nicht sehr. Aber jetzt macht es mir nichts mehr aus. Das ist Vergangenheit. Auf mich wartet jetzt ein anderes Leben."   
"Du bist ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen."   
"Ich weiß!" Sie grinste übermütig. "Welches normale Mädchen besäße schon einen Zauberspiegel!" Da konnte sie ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.   
"Ich sehe, du bist müde. Darf ich dir schöne Träume wünschen?"   
"Ja, du darfst. Denn was man in der ersten Nacht in einer neuen Wohnung träumt, geht in Erfüllung! Gute Nacht, Jareth."   
"Gute Nacht."   
Als sich sein Gesicht bereits auflöste flüsterte sie noch schnell "Bis morgen" und wußte nicht, ob er es nun gehört hatte oder nicht.   
  
Doch Jareth hatte es sehr wohl noch gehört und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.   
  
Glücklich lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Es war tatsächlich sehr spät geworden, aber die meiste Arbeit hatte er vor ihrem Ruf glücklicherweise erledigen können. Die restlichen Stapel waren nicht mehr der Rede wert und so konnte er sich in sein Schlafgemach zurückziehen.   
Er entkleidete sich rasch und zog ein weißes Rüschennachthemd an, das er nur halb zuknöpfte, da er glaubte er würde sonst an seine Gefühlen ersticken. Er hatte gleich schlafen gehen wollen, doch stattdessen saß er noch lange mit gekreuzten Beinen auf seinem Bett. Daß er Sarah liebte wußte er schon lange, doch wie unmöglich diese Liebe war, war ihm erst heute klar geworden. Sie würde ihr Leben auf der Erde nie eintauschen gegen ein Leben an seiner Seite. Ihr mußte schon länger klar geworden sein, daß sich diese Liebe nie erfüllen würde. Denn daß auch sie ihn liebte, das hatte er heute sehr wohl gemerkt. Und auch sie wollte ihn wiedersehen, wieder mit ihm sprechen. Sogar schon morgen. Und wahrscheinlich von nun an jeden Tag. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Sie liebten einander gegen jede Vernunft und konnten doch nicht voneinander lassen. Alles was er sich erhoffen konnte waren ein paar Augenblicke aus ihrem Leben, ein paar Einblicke in ihre Seele und ihr Herz. Mehr konnte er nicht von ihr verlangen. Mehr würde sie ihm auch nicht geben. Mit erschreckender Schärfe wurde ihm klar, daß es bei diesen Spiegelgesprächen bleiben würde. Nie wieder würde er sie berühren oder gar küssen können oder......   
Er dachte daran, wie sie in ihrem Spitzennachthemd ausgesehen hatte und er spürte eine wilde Glut in sich aufsteigen. Einen kurzen Moment gab er sich diesem körperlichen Verlangen nach ihr hin, kostete den süßen Schmerz aus, doch dann unterdrückte er seine Begierde mit seiner ganzen Willensstärke. Es hatte keinen Sinn, nach etwas zu verlangen, daß er doch nie bekommen konnte. Er mußte nehmen, was sie zu geben bereit war. Glücklich werden konnte sie nur mit einem Mann, der wie sie auf der Erde lebte. Wenn dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen war, nun, dann mußte er eben gehen. Er würde ihrem Glück nie ihm Wege stehen, und wenn es ihm das Herz endgültig brach. Doch bis dahin würde sie ihm gehören.   
  
  
"Life can be easy"   
  
Kapitel 11   
  
Die Tage vergingen in beruhigender Gleichförmigkeit, seit Sarah ihre Arbeit bei Amazing Advertising angetreten hatte. Sie warf sich jeden Morgen mit dem gleichen Elan in ihre Kleidung und auf ihre Arbeit. Der Job machte ihr verflixt viel Spaß auch wenn sie die erste Verschnaufpause erst gegen ein Uhr Mittags hatte, um kurz ein Sandwich zu sich zu nehmen und der Feierabend in der Regel erst nach 18 Uhr in Sicht war. Doch die Stimmung in ihrer Abteilung war locker, die Finanzlage der Firma sah rosig aus, sie waren alle jung und gesund und dazu bereit sich zu Tode zu schuften, wenn, ja wenn eine Beförderung oder ein besseres Gehalt oder auch nur eine hübschere Bilanz für die Firma dabei heraussprang. Sarah war nach der ersten Woche voll integriert, wobei sie es am angenehmsten empfand, daß niemand an ihrer Vergangenheit interessiert war. Tess, eine rundliche Blondine aus einer anderen Abteilung hatte ihr beim Mittagessen erklärt, warum das so war.   
"Weißt du Sarah, natürlich haben wir alle noch irgendwo eine Familie sitzen, womöglich sogar eine Verlobten oder einen Ex-Mann oder Kinder. Aber wer will das schon wissen? Natürlich waren wir alle auf der High-School oder dem College. Na und? Wenn es dort, wo wir herkommen, tatsächlich so interessant gewesen wäre, wären wir dann hier? Nein! Wir leben nicht im gestern, Herzchen. Wir leben im Heute und wir genießen es. Und die Brötchen verdienen wir, indem wir das Morgen verkaufen!"   
Sarah hatte zwar darüber gelacht, aber im Prinzip hatte Tess recht gehabt. Sie hatte nur eine etwas merkwürdige Art, sich auszudrücken. Es war auch angenehm, daß die Angestellten sich bei der Arbeit bestens verstanden, aber nach Feierabend ihre eignen Wege gingen. Um sich Abends auch noch zu treffen, dazu sah man sich tagsüber einfach zu lange. Sarah konnte das nur recht sein. An einigen Abenden ging sie noch einkaufen oder machte einen kleinen Schaufensterbummel. Bis sie dann nach hause kam war es schon spät genug um die Mikrowelle anzuwerfen und vor dem Fernseher noch etwas auszuspannen. An den Wochenenden machte sie oft lange Spaziergänge um sich die Beine etwas im voraus zu vertreten und sah sich ein bißchen die Stadt an. Ab und zu ging sie auch ins Kino, hatte aber sonst keine Verabredungen. Kurz: sie unterschied sich in nichts von einem berufstätigen weiblichen Single. Bis auf.... ja, bis auf den Moment an jedem Abend, an dem sie das Badezimmer verließ, bereits in Nachthemd oder Pyjama mit ihrem seidenen Morgenmantel darüber und sich bevor sie zu Bett ging noch vor ihre Frisierkommode setzte und nach Jareth rief. In dieser Hinsicht war ihr Leben einmalig.   
  
Sie hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht sich jeden Abend bevor sie zu Bett ging mit Jareth zu unterhalten. Sie bekam dadurch zwar weniger Schlaf als sie eigentlich gebraucht hätte, doch die Gespräche mit ihm gaben ihr jedesmal wieder neue Kraft und Zuversicht in ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten. Ohne ihn hätte sie die ersten Wochen nie so leicht überstanden. Sie wußte das. Sie legte auch nie die Kette mit dem Medaillon ab. Sie war zu ihrem Talisman geworden. Wenn sie von Zweifeln geplagt wurde rief sie sich immer ins Gedächtnis zurück, was sie in ihrem Leben bereits alles erreicht hatte. Die Kette war zu einem Symbol dafür geworden. Jareth hatte nie wieder ein Wort über sein Geschenk verloren, aber sie spürte, daß sein Blick jeden Abend nach dem Medaillon suchte und er jedesmal wieder erleichtert war, wenn er sah, daß sie es noch trug. Es tat so gut, ihm alles zu erzählen, über ihre Kindheit, ihre Mutter, die Schule und den neuen Job. Sie unterhielten sich über alles mögliche, ab und zu rutschen ihre Gespräche auch ins philosophische oder ins lächerliche ab. Doch beide erweiterten durch diese Unterhaltungen ihren Horizont und lernten viel voneinander.   
Glücklicherweise drängten sich nur selten erotische Untertöne in ihre Gespräche, denn wenn dies einmal geschah, waren beide unangenehm davon berührt. Sie wußten, daß es besser für sie war, wenn sie nur Freunde blieben und nicht mehr. Doch die Spannung zwischen ihnen konnte man an manchen Abenden fast mit den Händen greifen.   
  
  
Kapitel 12   
  
  
"Jareth, ich muß dir noch etwas sagen."   
Erstaunt sah er sie an. Was kam jetzt wohl?   
"Ich kann dich morgen abend nicht sehen", ergänzte Sarah. "Morgen ist Halloween."   
"Halloween? Ich glaube, ich verstehe den Zusammenhang nicht ganz.....wobei du dich natürlich nicht dafür entschuldigen mußt, daß wir uns einmal nicht sehen können." Er lächelte sie an. "Dies hier ist keine Verpflichtung. Und sollte es auch nie sein", fügte er etwas ernster hinzu.   
"Verpflichtung? Nie im Leben!" entrüstete sich Sarah. "Es ist nur so.....ach, ist ja auch egal. Ich werde dir jetzt erklären was die ganze Sache mit Halloween zu tun hat."   
"Ich bitte darum", erwiderte Jareth amüsiert.   
"Die Sache ist die, daß unsere Firma jedes Jahr an Halloween mit Einladungen zu Party überschwemmt wird. Weil alle Einladungen von guten Kunden sind, muß einfach irgend jemand von uns hingehen. Mittlerweile hat es sich wohl eingebürgert, daß die Chefs sich die wirklich wichtigen Einladungen herauspicken und selbst hingehen, und die anderen werden unter allen Angestellten verlost."   
Sarah erwartete sichtlich eine Reaktion auf ihre Erklärung und so sagte Jareth: "Klingt sehr amüsant."   
"Amüsant? Diesen Zirkus findest du amüsant?" Sarah ärgerte sich. Jareth hatte schon immer gefunden, daß sie besonders niedlich aussah, wenn sie sich über etwas ärgerte, aber das konnte er ihr einfach nicht sagen.   
"Wie dem auch sei - ich habe mir im Kostümverleih ein Kleid geholt und werde morgen abend bei Mister Millford erscheinen. Er macht in Bohnerwachs." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.   
"Ich wünsche dir trotzdem viel Spaß. Amüsier dich gut, bezaubere den Bohnerwachskönig und ziehe einen neuen Werbeauftrag an Land." Er lachte.   
"Ach dummes Zeug." Doch sie mußte auch lachen. "Gute Nacht, Jareth."   
"Gute Nacht."   
  
  
Als Sarahs Bild im Zauberspiegel erloschen war lehnte sich Jareth nachdenklich in seinem Sessel zurück. Es wurmte ihn ein bißchen, daß sie ausging. Es war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, daß sie überhaupt ausging, es war nur so, wenn sie schon mit keinem anderen Mann verabredet war, dann wäre er schon gerne selbst mit ihr ausgegangen.   
Halloween. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Menschen würde er nie völlig begreifen können. Eine magische Nacht, in der alle Grenzen verwischen und alles möglich war, nahmen sie alljährlich zum Anlaß für eine Art Karneval. Eigentlich sollten sie vor Ehrfurcht erzittern in diesen Nächten der dunklen Macht. Als junger König hatte er in diesen Nächten immer besonders viel Spaß gehabt. Doch die modernen Menschen konnte nichts mehr so leicht erschrecken. Er hätte dieses Jahr auch gar keinen Kopf dafür gehabt.   
Halloween. Ein flüchtiger Einfall streifte seine Gedanken, doch er konnte ihn nicht fassen. Er hatte in einem Buch etwas darüber gelesen.... Er würde wohl in seiner Bibliothek danach suchen müssen, es ließ ihm ja sonst doch keine Ruhe.   
  
  
Kapitel 13   
  
Sarah stand alleine auf der Dachterasse von Mister Millfords schicker Penthouse-Wohnung und langweilte sich. Warum sie sich für diese Halloween-Party für ein Elfenkostüm entschieden hatte wußte sie wirklich nicht mehr. Sie führte nicht einmal mehr als Pluspunkt an, daß es ihr besonders gut stand. Der weite Rock war fast bodenlang und zackig ausgefranst. Die enge Korsage mit dem weiten Ausschnitt brachte ihre Figur besser zur Geltung als in ihren üblichen Bürokostümen. Die Ärmel waren durch halblange lose Stoffstreifen ersetzt und flatterten sacht bei jeder Bewegung. Die Grundfarbe war ein zartes hellgrün, doch je nach Lichteinfall schillerte es silbern auf. Auch die zierlichen Elfenflügel auf ihrem Rücken schimmerten silbern. Eine Maske trug sie nicht, wohl aber einen silbernen Fächer. Ihre Haare hatte sie stundenlang mit dem Lockenstab bearbeitet und eine wundervolle Hochfrisur gezaubert. Doch nun fand sie sich einfach nur einfallslos und altmodisch. Gereizt starrte sie auf die umliegenden Häuser. Halloween. Was für ein Blödsinn! Dachte sie ärgerlich. Sie hatte doch gleich gewußt, daß sie sich hier nicht amüsieren würde. Resigniert sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Erst zehn! Sie seufzte. Anständigerweise konnte sie sich vor Mitternacht schlecht verabschieden. Mist! Sie beschloß noch ein paar Minuten auf der Terrasse zu bleiben und sich dann wieder mit neuem Schwung ins Getümmel der 80 oder 90 anderen Gäste zu stürzen, die sich alle nicht kannten und die sich wahrscheinlich in ihrem ganzen Leben nie wieder treffen würden.   
Auf einmal spürte sie, daß sie nicht mehr allein auf der Terrasse stand.   
Langsam straffte sie ihren Körper und drehte sich um. Sie lächelte. Denn noch bevor sie ihn sah, hatte sie gewußt, daß er es war.   
Jareth.   
Sein Kostüm war in allen Schattierungen von weiß und hellgrau gehalten. Eine weiße Eulen-Halbmaske an einem Stab verdeckte sein Gesicht, doch sie mußte ihn nicht sehen um sich von seiner Anwesenheit zu überzeugen. Er sah umwerfend aus in seinen schmalen Frackhosen, den Halbstiefeln und der Pailletten-Weste. Sein knielanges Cape trug er schräg über einer Schulter. Die Kette, die es hielt, spannte sich diagonal über seiner Hemdbrust und schimmerte im Mondlicht silbern. In den Falten seines Halstuches glitzerte eine silberne Krawattennadel.   
In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich wieder lebendig bis in ihre Fingerspitzen.   
Jareths Glück war vollkommen. Ihr Lächeln verhieß ihm mehr als eine freundliche Begrüßung. Wie sie so im sanften Licht des Vollmondes vor ihm stand war sie für ihn die Erfüllung all seiner Träume. Während er ihre Erscheinung noch aufmerksam betrachtete bemerkte er wie sie sich veränderte. Ihre Augen leuchteten klarer, ihre Wangen waren rosiger, sogar die Farbe ihrer Aura wechselte von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Jareth lief dabei ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinab. Heute nacht war mehr Magie in ihr, als für sie beide gut sein konnte. Doch zum Teufel damit!   
Halloween war nicht die Nacht für Skrupel oder Moral.   
Mit diesen Gedanken ging er auf Sarah zu, die ihn strahlend erwartete.   
"Das ist doch nur ein Traum", flüsterte sie ihm zu.   
Er senkte die Eulen-Maske und blickte sie mit einer Intensität an, die sie erschauern ließ.   
"Nein, es ist kein Traum. Es ist alles wirklich", flüsterte er genauso leise zurück. Etwas lauter sagte er dann: " Miss Williams, war für eine angenehme Überraschung."   
Dabei bückte er sich über ihre Hand und hauchte einen eleganten Kuß darauf. Im ersten Augenblick war Sarah nahe daran, die Fassung zu verlieren, doch dann begriff sie sehr rasch, daß sie Jareth vor den anderen Gästen eine Art Alibi liefern mußte. Wie aufregend! Schließlich waren sie heute nacht nicht alleine auf diesem Planeten. So schüttelte sie ihm artig die Hand und richtete einige passende Worte an ihn: " Mister... Mister King. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß sie sich in Phoenix aufhalten.   
Eine angenehme Überraschung. In der Tat." Ihre Augen tanzten, denn sie spürte mehr, als daß sie es sah, daß "Mr. King" nahe dran war, vor unterdrücktem Lachen zu platzen. Er hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Keine Sekunde zu früh, dachte Sarah, denn diesen Moment hatte ihr Gastgeber ausgewählt um auf der Terrasse zu erscheinen. Sarah atmete tief durch und übernahm die Aufgabe die Herren einander vorzustellen.   
"Mr. Millford, darf ich Ihnen einen meiner Bekannten vorstellen? Mr. King ist zur Zeit auf Durchreise in Phoenix. Mr. King - Mr. Millford."   
Mr. Millford hatte bereits vor Tagen den Überblick über seine Gästeliste verloren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte sich unerkannt das halbe Pentagon unter seine Gäste mischen können, ohne daß ihm etwas aufgefallen wäre. Sarah allerdings hätte er sogar unter tausenden wiedererkannt. Ihr war das Kunststückchen gelungen, seine - in Bezug auf Frauen - sehr wählerische Aufmerksamkeit für mehr als 30 Sekunden zu fesseln. Er hatte sich geschworen, sich dieses Appettithäppchen, wie er sie im Stillen nannte, nicht von jemand anders wegessen zu lassen. Doch nun war dieser dubiose Bekannte von ihr auf seiner Party aufgetaucht und brachte ihm sein Konzept gehörig durcheinander. Mr. Millford war wild entschlossen herauszufinden, ob er wirklich nur ihr Bekannter war oder nicht.   
"Mr. King, woher kennen Sie denn Miss Williams?"   
Bevor Jareth noch auf Millfords hinterhältige Frage antworten konnte, warf sich Sarah in die Bresche.   
"Oh, Mr. King hielt an meiner Schule einige Vorträge über britische Literatur." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie noch schamlos hinzu: "Er war zudem so freundlich mir damals einige Nachhilfestunden zu geben, die ich dringend nötig hatte."   
Jareth hielt sich die Eulenmaske schräg vor sein Gesicht, damit nicht zu sehen war, wie er sich auf die Lippe biß um nicht laut herauszulachen.   
Mr. Millford war von ihrer Offenheit peinlich berührt und verabschiedete sich hastig.   
"Ach, von der Schule her, naja.... äh...... wir sehen uns ja noch Miss Williams, Mr. King. Amüsieren sie sich noch gut."   
Kaum war ihr Gastgeber im Haus verschwunden ließ Jareth seiner aufgestauten Heiterkeit freien Lauf.   
"Meine entzückende Elfe! Findest du nicht, du hättest etwas zartfühlender mit deinem Gastgeber umspringen können? Meine Güte, ich hätte nie gedacht, daß du einen Mann so kurz abfertigen könntest, mein liebes Entzücken."   
Sarah sog seine Koseworte in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Es war Balsam für ihre Seele. Um sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen antwortete sie recht obenhin.   
"Meinst du wirklich, ich war zu grob zu ihm? Dann muß ich es wieder gutmachen."   
"Später, meine entzückende Elfe, später. Erst möchte ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten. Darf ich?"   
Galant reichte er ihr den Arm. Sanft legte sie ihre Finger in seine Armbeuge.   
Dabei fing ihr Herz an ungehörig zu klopfen. Sie glaubte schon, auch er müsse es hören, so laut erschien es ihr.   
"Nur dieser eine Tanz?"   
"Alle Tänze dieser Nacht, wenn du es wünscht, meine Schöne."   
"Jareth, du darfst nicht so viel dummes Zeug reden. Ich könnte es schließlich glauben, und mir den Kopf davon verdrehen lassen", beschwerte sie sich leise. Insgeheim hoffte sie jedoch er möge nie damit aufhören. Niemals!   
"Nun ja, ein oder zwei Tänze solltest du mit deinem Gastgeber absolvieren und wieder etwas Öl auf die Wogen gießen. Es sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn du ihm dabei sogar noch einen Werbeauftrag abschwatzt."   
Mit einem fröhlichen Lachen zog er sie mit sich auf die Tanzfläche.   
  
  
Sie tanzten die halbe Nacht miteinander. Dazwischen trat Jareth tatsächlich einige Tänze an Mr. Millford ab und beobachtete amüsiert, wie seine entzückende Elfe ihm in der Tat sogar zwei Aufträge abschmeichelte. Während des nächsten Tanzes berichtete sie ihm, wie einfach es gewesen war den armen Mr. Millford um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln und zu ihrer großen Freude flüsterte er ihr daraufhin ins Ohr, daß er sehr stolz auf sie sei. Als sein Atem dabei ihren Hals streifte, atmete sie rascher und ihr Busen hob und senkte sich wie unter einer großen körperlichen Anstrengung. In dieser Stimmung befand sie sich noch immer, als der Bandleader der Tanzkapelle einige Damen dazu animieren wollte, auf die improvisierte Bühne zu kommen und ein oder zwei Lieder zu singen. Sarah war die erste, die er dazu aufforderte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sich geziert und zu Tode geschämt. Doch Jareths Nähe wirkte auf sie berauschender als eine ganze Flasche Sekt und so entschied sie sich spontan und zur Begeisterung aller Gäste dem Bandleader auf die Bühne zu folgen.   
Jareth lauschte ihr wie verzaubert. Er hatte sie bislang noch nie singen gehört. Was ihr an Stimme fehlte machte sie durch Gefühl wieder wett. Sie sang "everybody loves somebody sometimes" mit viel Tremolo und Schmalz, wie Dean Martin es vorgegeben hatte. Aber Jareth wußte, daß sie es nur für ihn sang.   
  
everybody loves somebody sometimes   
everybody falls in love somehow   
something in your kiss just told me   
my sometime is now   
  
everybody finds somebody someplaces   
there´s no telling where love may appear   
something in my heart keeps telling   
my someplace is here   
  
and if I had it in my power   
I would arange for every boy   
to have your charme   
and then every minute every hour   
every girl would find what I found in your heart   
  
everybody loves somebody sometime   
and although my dream was overdue   
your love made it well worth waiting   
for someone like you...   
  
  
Der letzte Akkord verklang und Menge beklatschte Sarah wie verrückt. Ihr Vortrag war melodisch gewesen und Erscheinung bezaubernd. Nach ihr wagte sich keine der anwesenden Damen mehr auf die Bühne. Der Bandleader gab es schließlich auf, er wollte sich gerade noch einmal an Sarah um ein zweites Lied wenden, da war sie auch schon verschwunden.   
  
  
"Don't tell me truth hurts"   
  
Kapitel 14   
  
Sarah und Jareth spazierten durch den nächtlichen Park. Sie hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und lehnte ihren Kopf leicht an seine Schulter.   
"Hat dir das Lied gefallen?" brach sie schließlich das Schweigen.   
"Es war sehr....passend. Ich danke dir. Ich fand es wunderschön. Warum wolltest du gleich darauf die Party verlassen?"   
"Es ist doch schon so spät. Fast schon drei Uhr morgens." Sie sah zu ihm auf und wußte, daß er ihr nicht glaubte. "Ich wollte noch ein bißchen mit dir allein sein", gab sie schließlich zu.   
Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis er stehen blieb und sie zu sich herumdrehte. Sanft legte er ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern.   
"Sag mir die Wahrheit, Sarah. Bist du mir sehr böse, daß ich so einfach aufgetaucht bin?" Er sprach mit großem Ernst.   
"Böse? Jareth, ich war nie im Leben froher, dich zu sehen. Ich.......ich hatte es mir mehr als alles auf der Welt gewünscht...." ihre Stimme erstarb zu einem Flüstern. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. " Wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht? Wie ist es dir gelungen, hier zu erscheinen? Ich dachte immer, das geht nicht so einfach."   
Was war sie doch für ein kapriziöses Geschöpfchen. Er sah sie amüsiert an.   
"An Halloween verschwimmen die Grenzen", antwortete er ausweichend. "Alles ist erfüllt von Magie und Zauber. Mehr kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Und du bist mir wirklich nicht böse?"   
"Jareth, jetzt wirst du albern. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, daß ich dir nicht böse bin. Ich habe mich sogar sehr gefreut. Wenn du vielleicht befürchtest, daß du mich erschreckt haben könntest, sogar da kann ich dich beruhigen. Wie könnte ich mich vor einem Freund fürchten." Sie ging einige Schritte weiter, doch als er ihr nicht folgte blieb sie stehen und drehte sich wieder nach ihm um. Seine Haltung war nicht zu deuten und sein Gesichtsausdruck jagte ihr doch so etwas wie Angst ein.   
"Freunde." Seine Stimme klang seltsam tonlos.   
Sarah ging auf ihn zu.   
"Wir- wir sind doch Freunde, oder?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Unsicher blieb sie vor ihm stehen und sah im in die Augen. Doch er sah sie gar nicht. Er blickte in eine Welt zu der sie keinen Zugang hatte. Nervös redete sie weiter: "Wir sind doch keine Feinde mehr. Jareth! Da ist doch nichts mehr, was uns trennt. Ich dachte, du hättest mir deine Freundschaft angeboten." Ihre Augen füllten sich bereits mit Tränen.   
Endlich senkte er seinen Blick und sah sie an. Seine Augen blickten tief in ihre Seele und in ihr Herz hinab.   
"Sarah.....wenn ich nur den Hauch einer Chance für uns sehen würde.....dann......dann hätte ich dir meine ganze Liebe angeboten. Liebe......Sarah. Nicht Freundschaft."   
Ihre Lippen hatten sich leicht geöffnet und formten nun ein stummes Oh. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen.   
Jareth wußte kaum noch, was er tat und so sprach er weiter.   
"Sarah, ich liebe dich. Ich liebte dich vom ersten Augenblick an. Ich war nur zu dumm um es zu begreifen. Sarah, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen...." Er stockte, als er sah, daß sie weinte. Die Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augenwinkeln über die Wange hinab und jede Träne glitzerte im Mondlicht wie ein Diamant.   
"Wenn du wüßtest, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe diese Worte von dir zu hören.... Oh, Jareth, ich gehöre zu dir. Ich liebe dich schon so lange. Schon ewig", schluchzte sie.   
"Mein Liebling." Er schloß sie stürmisch in seine Arme. Warum nur konnte dieser Moment nicht ewig dauern!   
"Jareth, du machst mich so glücklich." Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schmiegte sich nun noch etwas enger an ihn. Als seine Lippen einen Kuß auf ihre Locken hauchten, schloß sie beseligt die Augen und hob ihm ihr Gesicht ein kleines bißchen entgegen. Doch anstatt sie zu küssen, lockerte er seine Umarmung und nahm sie bei der Hand.   
"Ich habe da hinten eine Parkbank gesehen. Es wäre besser, wenn wir uns einen Augenblick setzten. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Er versuchte, diesen Worten einen festen Klang zu geben, doch sogar ihm selbst fiel auf, daß seine Stimme vor Erregung heiser war.   
Enttäuscht ließ sich Sarah von ihm zu der Bank führen, wo sie nebeneinander Platz nahmen. Jareth hielt ihre Hände immer noch fest, geradeso als wollte er verhindern, daß sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Genau das war auch seine Absicht. Er räusperte sich.   
"Was ich gesagt habe, hätte ich nie sagen dürfen - widersprich mir bitte nicht - du weißt genausogut wie ich, daß wir unsere Liebe zueinander nie hätten erwähnen dürfen. Ich habe es bereits vorhin gesagt: wir haben keine gemeinsame Zukunft vor uns. Was ich getan und gesagt habe ist unverzeihlich. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung." Er unterbrach sich und lächelte melancholisch, während sich in ihren Gesichtszügen die Enttäuschung immer deutlicher ablesen ließ. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "keine Entschuldigung, außer, daß meine Liebe die Grenzen des Erträglichen weit überschritten hat. Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"   
Seine Demut ihr gegenüber war fast zuviel für sie. Traurig senkte sie den Blick auf ihre ineinanderverschlungenen Hände.   
"Wie sollte ich dir nicht verzeihen? Ich liebe dich doch. Und wenn es ein Verbrechen sein sollte, dies zu sagen, dann habe ich mich des gleichen Verbrechens schuldig gemacht. Das Schlimmste daran ist, ich weiß daß du recht hast. Mit allem was du gerade gesagt hast. Wir haben keine Zukunft. Ich fürchte wir haben uns etwas vorgemacht. Wir dachten, es könnte ewig so weitergehen. Aber es klappt nicht.   
Wir wollen einander zu sehr, als daß wir aufeinander verzichten könnten." Zaghaft sah sie zu ihm auf. "Oder gibt es doch eine Möglichkeit für uns?"   
Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.   
"Das ist nicht fair." Um ihre Lippen spielte ein wehmütiges Lächeln. "Kannst du mich nicht mit zu dir nehmen?"   
"Das könnte ich schon - nur - es wäre nicht richtig.... und wenn du ehrlich bist , ist es auch nicht das was du wirklich willst."   
"Ich will dich!"   
"Es ist nicht sehr vernünftig, was ich dir gleich vorschlagen werde, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit unserem Schicksal ein Schnippchen zu schlagen."   
Blitzartig kehrte die Hoffnung in ihre Augen zurück. "Sag es mir!"   
"Wir könnten uns eine Nacht im Jahr sehen. An Halloween. Es ist alles, was wir dem Schicksal abtrotzen können. Eine Nacht für unsere Liebe. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Seine Stimme hatte kühl geklungen. Er wollte sie nicht überreden. Diese Sache mußte sie selbst entscheiden. Er war sowieso nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig.   
Wäre er nur heut nacht nicht auf die Erde gekommen, wäre er nur nicht - ach - wäre doch ewig Halloween.....   
Bestürzt sah sie ihn an. "Eine Nacht im Jahr?" Er nickte. Dann versank sie in Schweigen. Sie versuchte krampfhaft zu überlegen. Gab es eine vernünftige Lösung für dieses Dilemma? Doch so sehr sie auch versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, ihre Gedanken wirbelten aufs anmutigste durcheinander und nach einer Weile gab sie es auf, diese Frage mit ihrer Vernunft zu beantworten. Sie folgte ihrem Herzen.   
"Jareth, ich weiß, daß es unvernünftig ist - aber ich will es so sehr!" In ihrem Herzen brannte die Flamme der Leidenschaft, deren Widerschein in ihren Augen aufloderte.   
Jareths Erregung wurde durch diese Glut in ihren Augen neu angefacht und er schloß sie erneut in seine Arme.   
"Es ist sogar ganz entsetzlich unvernünftig - aber ich will es auch - mehr als alles auf der Welt."   
Ihre Lippen bebten und ihr Gesicht hob sich ihm ein zweites Mal erwartungsvoll entgegen. Dieses Mal konnte er ihr nicht mehr widerstehen. Sein Mund näherte sich ihren Lippen. Er wollte diesen herrlichen Augenblick voll auskosten und so hauchte er erst einen Kuß auf ihre Wange und auf ihren Mundwinkel. Ihr Körper bog sich ihm entgegen und erst jetzt verschloß er ihre anbetungswürdigen Lippen mit einem Kuß.   
Sie küßten sich zärtlich, ohne Hast und Erregung. Lange genossen sie dieses Gefühl der Erlösung, das sie beide befiel, als ihre jahrelangen Träume endlich Wirklichkeit geworden waren. Endlos lagen sie einander in den Armen, tranken ihre Küsse und vergaßen ihr trauriges Schicksal für die Dauer dieses Kusses. Sie teilten sich ihre Ängste und Sehnsüchte durch ihre Liebkosungen mit, ihre Wünsche und ihre Wut. Doch Sarah erfuhr noch etwas anderes. Dies waren eindeutig die ersten Küsse, die Jareth je in seinem Leben gegeben und empfangen hatte. Dieses Wissen verursachte in ihr ein zusätzliches Prickeln, doch sie beschloß noch im gleichen Moment, dieses Wissen wie einen kostbaren Schatz im tiefsten Versteck ihres Herzens aufzubewahren. Allmählich wurden seine Küsse fordernder und sie gab ihm nur allzu bereitwillig nach. Er bedeckte ihren Nacken mit feurigen Liebkosungen, bis sie vor Wonne seufzte. Ihre schlanken Hände streichelten seinen Nacken hinauf, was bei ihm nie gekannte Empfindungen auslöste. Ihre Fingernägel zogen leichte Spuren auf seiner Hemdbrust und ein heißer Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinab.   
Wie lange sie diese Zärtlichkeiten genossen, wußten beide nicht mehr zu sagen.   
Viel später saßen sie immer noch auf der Parkbank. Jareth hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt und ließ es willig geschehen, daß sie mit einem Finger seine Gesichtszüge nachzeichnete. Besonders gefiel es ihm, wenn sie mit ihrem Fingernagel seinen Mund entlangfuhr. Versonnen sahen sie einander in die Augen.   
Doch Jareth sah noch etwas anderes. Er sah den Morgen heraufdämmern. Er mußte gehen, bevor die Sonne aufging. Wer wußte, welche Schäden sein Fortbleiben in dieser Nacht in seinem Reich bereits verursacht hatte. Er durfte auf keine Fall nach Sonnenaufgang noch auf der Erde sein. Das Magische Gleichgewicht seines Reiches war selbst nach dieser langen Zeit nach Sarahs Besuch immer noch nicht so stabil wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, er fing ihre Hand auf ihrem Spaziergang ein und setzte sich auf.   
"Ich muß gehen, meine kleine Elfe."   
"Ja, das dachte ich mir - vor Sonnenaufgang?"   
"Ja. Ich bringe dich noch zu deiner Wohnung. Ich könnte deinen Balkon benutzen, um mich zu verwandeln."   
"Wieso? Ist es dann einfacher?"   
"Nein", lachte er, "Ich habe nur einen leichteren Start."   
Zu ihrer Wohnung war es glücklicherweise nicht mehr weit. Sie schritten zügig aus und erreichten das Haus noch rechtzeitig. Der Abschied auf ihrem Balkon fiel gezwungenermaßen etwas flüchtig aus, denn Jareth mußte sich nun doch beeilen. Er küßte sie noch einmal und schwang sich auf die Balkonbrüstung. Im selben Augenblick war er verschwunden und an seiner Stelle saß eine weiße Eule, die erst nach Osten blickte, und dann den Kopf zu Sarah drehte. Die Eule blinzelte einmal, spreizte ihre Flügel und flog gleich darauf der aufgehenden Sonne zu, bis sie vollständig verschwunden war. Sarah starrte noch lange in die rote Morgensonne, erst als sie nichts mehr erkennen konnte ging sie endlich zu Bett. Gottseidank war der Tag nach Halloween bei ihrer Firma arbeitsfrei.   
  
  
Kapitel 15   
  
In seinem Schlafzimmer angelangt verwandelte sich Jareth wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Er hatte erst einen Rundflug über sein Reich unternommen um die Schäden abzuschätzen, die durch seine Abwesenheit entstanden waren. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war es nicht zu größeren Vorfällen gekommen. Seine bloße Anwesenheit hatte bereits genügt um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Nach dieser Inspektion hatte er unbesorgt ins Schloß fliegen können. Jetzt war sein Kopf wieder frei für andere Gedanken, Träume und - Sorgen.   
Wollte er in diesem Moment überhaupt an sie denken? Vielleicht sollte er besser zu Bett gehen um noch etwas zu schlafen, denn wer wußte schon, wann sie ihn wieder rief? Doch wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er eigentlich nicht zu Bett gehen, dort würde er ja doch nur ihr Portrait anstarren, bis schließlich vor lauter Sehnsucht nach ihr an Schlaf gar nicht mehr zu denken war. Ärgerlich runzelte er die Stirn und sah an die Wand hinüber, an der ihr Bild hing. Sofort wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder weich und er dachte versonnen darüber nach, daß er in dieser Nacht zumindest einen Teil seiner Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte. Er war sich fast sicher, daß es für sie nicht der erste Kuß in ihrem Leben gewesen war und sie deshalb sicher gemerkt hatte, wie es um ihn stand... doch darüber machte er sich wirklich keine Sorgen. Es war so aufregend gewesen. Seine Hormone schlugen noch immer Salto wenn er sich ihre Berührungen ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. Auf diese Art war er eben doch nur ein ganz normaler Mann, was ihn nicht weiter verwunderte. Er wußte ja, daß er menschlicher Abstammung war. Da war es nur selbstverständlich, daß er in dieser Hinsicht die gleichen Bedürfnisse verspürte, wie irgendein anderer verliebter Mann auf der Erde.   
Wenn er nur wüßte, ob sich ihm je die Gelegenheit bieten würde, diese Bedürfnisse auch zu befriedigen... Mit aller Gewalt riß er sich von diesen Gedankengängen los. Sie führten ja doch zu nichts, außer zu Erregung und Verwirrung. Es war sicher besser, wenn er sich ein wenig ablenkte. Am besten mit Arbeit!   
Vorsichtig zog er seine Ballkleidung aus und hängte sie sorgfältig in seinen Kleiderschrank. Dann wählte er braune Hosen, ein weißes Hemd und eine braune Lederjacke als Kleidung für den heutigen Tag aus und begab sich schließlich in sein Arbeitszimmer um sich abzulenken. Doch sein Schreibtisch war leer. Er hatte sich seit Sarah in Phoenix lebte, angewöhnt, abends noch zwei, drei Stunden an seinem Schreibtisch zu arbeiten, damit ihm die Zeit nicht lang wurde, bis sie ihn zu seinem Zauberspiegel rief. In diesen Wochen hatte er also nicht nur die laufenden Geschäfte erledigt sondern auch alle anderen Dinge erledigt, die teilweise schon seit Jahren darauf warteten. Der Anblick seines leeren Schreibtisches verblüffte ihn so, daß er in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Ein leerer Schreibtisch! Das war während seiner ganzen Zeit als König nicht vorgekommen. Sarah hatte ihn sehr verändert. Sie tat ihm verdammt gut. Vielleicht würde aus ihm ja nicht nur ein mächtiger und gefürchteter König sonder auch noch ein guter Herrscher. Tandor hätte das auf jeden Fall sehr gefallen. Er hing den Erinnerungen an Tandor noch ein bißchen nach, bevor er überlegte, womit er sich dann ablenken könnte, wenn schon nicht mit Papierkram.   
Da hatte er eine Idee. Schnell holte er noch ein schwarzes, bodenlanges Cape und einen kurzen Stab mit einem Knauf aus Halbedelsteinen, der ihm ein ungemein würdiges Auftreten verschaffte. Er hatte beschlossen, die Stadttorwache zu inspizieren. Er verließ seine Gemächer und rief auf dem Weg in den Thronsaal seine Eskorte zu sich.   
"Wache!! Ich brauche eine Eskorte!! Aber ein bißchen plötzlich!" Eilig rannten aus allen Ecken Kobolde hinter ihrem König her in den Thronsaal und stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. Jareth wählte fünf von ihnen aus und bedeutete ihnen mit einem Wink, ihm zu folgen. "Ich werde heute die Stadttorwache inspizieren", teilte er ihnen beim Verlassen des Schlosses mit.   
  
Sie legten den Weg bis zum Stadttor ohne Zwischenfälle zurück. Die Kobolde, die Jareths Eskorte bildeten, rempelten sich nicht an, stritten nicht miteinander und forderten auch keine anderen Kobolde, denen sie begegneten zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten heraus. Kurz, sie benahmen sich in allem so, wie sich eine Eskorte zu benehmen hatte. Jareth war wirklich verblüfft. Er befürchtete allerdings gleichzeitig, daß dieser mustergültige Zustand nicht von Dauer sein konnte, deshalb erwartete er bereits für die nahe Zukunft einiges an Katastrophen. In der Nähe des Tores angekommen, wandten sie sich nach links, wo sich die Gebäude der Wache und das Wohnhaus ihres Hauptmanns befanden. Der neue Hauptmann der Stadttorwache war einer der Gründe warum Jareth bei seiner Inspektion bewußt als König auftrat. Der kleine Sir Dydimus hatte nun mal sehr strenge Vorstellungen von Rittern und Königen. Es war besser, ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. Niemand konnte voraussagen, ob seine Loyalität dadurch nicht ins Schwanken geraten konnte und einen schwankenden Hauptmann konnte sich Jareth nun wirklich nicht leisten. Auf dem Hof der Wache war niemand zu sehen und so bedeutet Jareth einem seiner Kobolde ihn anzumelden. Es war erstaunlich, dem kleinen Kerl dabei zuzusehen, denn ihm unterlief kein einziger Fehler. Nach Erhalt der Anweisung verbeugte er sich vor seinem König, drehte sich um und ging - ohne zu stolpern - zum Haus des Hauptmanns. Dort klopfte er an die Tür, ohne sie zu beschädigen und meldete Sir Dydimus sobald dieser die Tür öffnete die Anwesenheit seiner Majestät ohne zu stottern. Jareth überlegte sich ernsthaft, ob der kleine Kobold dafür eine Belohnung verdient hätte, er entschied sich schließlich dagegen. Die korrekte Ausführung eines Befehls sollte eine Selbstverständlichkeit sein und keine herausragende Leistung.   
Geduldig wartete er das Ende der weitschweifenden Begrüßung durch Sir Dydimus ab.   
"Eure Majestät! Welch angenehme Überraschung!" Sir Dydimus zog seinen Hut um sich anmutig vor seinem König zu verneigen. "Ich kann Euch gar nicht genug versichern wie geehrt ich mich durch Euren Besuch fühle. Womit kann ich Euch dienen, mein König? Mein Schwert steht zu Eurer Verfügung."   
"Erhebt Euch, Sir Dydimus. Ihr könnt mir wahrhaftig dienlich sein. Ich hege das Vorhaben, Eure Einheit zu inspizieren. Mir kam heute der Gedanke, es wäre an der Zeit dafür." Jareth paßte sich der gestelzten Ausdrucksweise seines Hauptmannes vor allem deshalb an, um seine Gefühle nicht zu verletzten, andererseits hatte eine gewisse Etikette und die Einhaltung eines militärischen Protokolls noch niemandem geschadet.   
"Eine wahrhaft kluge Entscheidung, Majestät", versicherte Sir Dydimus unter weiteren Verbeugungen. "Tatsächlich habe ich Euren Besuch bereits täglich erwartet. Ich hoffe, was Ihr hier vorfindet, wird Euren hohen Erwartungen entsprechen."   
Jareth unterdrückte ein sehr unkönigliches Grinsen. Hohe Erwartungen! Wohl kaum. Schließlich kannte er seine Kobolde. Die Frage bei dieser Inspektion war lediglich wie unfähig sie tatsächlich waren.   
"Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen wollt, Majestät, dann lasse ich einen Teil der Wachen auf dem Hof etwas exerzieren." Mit einer besonders anmutigen Verbeugung wies Sir Dydimus seinem König den Weg zum Exerzierplatz, oder den Hinterhof, der in Ermangelung eines anderen Geländes eben als Exerzierplatz herhalten mußte. Sir Dydimus war mit diesem Zustand alles andere als zufrieden und war daher wild entschlossen, den Besuch des Königs zu nutzen, um einige der Dinge zur Sprache zu bringen, die seinen Erwartungen nicht gerecht wurden und ihn störten.   
Ein Wink des Hauptmanns genügte, um Jareth eine Sitzgelegenheit an der Schmalseite des Platzes zu verschaffen. Der König registrierte dies mit Genugtuung.   
Der kleine Hauptmann hatte seine Wache offenbar besser im Griff als alle seine Vorgänger. Die exerzierenden Wachen vollbrachten zwar keine Wunder, aber Jareth war mehr als zufrieden. Das hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Es drängte ihn einige Worte mit seinem Hauptmann alleine zu wechseln und er wußte auch schon, wie er das bewerkstelligen konnte.   
Er neigte sich ihm vertraulich zu und dämpfte seine Stimme. "Ich würde mir gerne ein Bild über den Zustand unserer Befestigungsanlagen machen. Würdet Ihr mich wohl auf die Stadtmauer begleiten, Hauptmann?"   
Sir Dydimus schwoll die Brust fast vor Stolz. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euer Majestät."   
"Schickt meine Eskorte bitte weg, Hauptmann, ich komme jetzt allein zurecht." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich von seiner Sitzgelegenheit und wandte sich zielstrebig und - wie er selbst fand - sehr hoheitsvoll dem Stadttor zu. Sir Dydimus tat sein möglichstes um mit seinem König Schritt zu halten und gleichzeitig die entsprechenden Befehle zu erteilen. Als Jareth am Stadttor angelangt war, befand sich der Hauptmann tatsächlich dicht auf seinen Fersen. Nacheinander bestiegen sie die schmalen Treppen, die an der Rückseite des Stadttores auf die Stadtmauer hinaufführten. Dort ging Jareth schweigend voraus, wobei er nachdenklich die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt hatte und beim Gehen mit seinem Stock gegen seine Waden klopfte. Schließlich räusperte sich Sir Dydimus.   
"Euer Majestät, das heutige Schauspiel auf dem Exerzierplatz war schlichtweg unwürdig. Ich kann nichts anderes tun, als Euer Majestät dafür um Verzeihung zu bitten und meine Demission anzunehmen."   
Abrupt wirbelte Jareth herum.   
"Eure Demission? Ihr scherzt! Ich dachte eher daran Euch zu belohnen. Die Soldaten parieren unter Eurer Führung besser denn je. Eine Beförderung wäre angebracht. Eure Demission ist abgelehnt", erklärte er kategorisch.   
Sir Dydimus seufzte ergeben. "Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist einen Unwürdigen zu belohnen..."   
"Ja, ja, schon gut", unterbrach ihn Jareth ungeduldig. "Wurde Gigantus eigentlich   
jemals repariert?"   
"Nein. Euer Majestät haben nie den Befehl dazu gegeben."   
"Stimmt - was meint Ihr dazu? Sollte er wieder in Betrieb genommen werden?"   
Sir Dydimus hätte sich zu gern vor dieser Antwort gedrückt doch dies ließ wiederum sein ritterlicher Ehrenkodex nicht zu. Er wurde zwar etwas blasser um die Nase herum, doch er antwortete seinem König nach einigem Zaudern mit fester Stimme.   
"Ich glaube nicht, daß Gigantus eine lohnende Investition war. Ich war selbst dabei, als er bezwungen wurde. Eine Verstärkung der Wache ist durchaus sinnvoller, als diese Maschine."   
"Richtig, Sir Dydimus. Ich hatte fast vergessen, daß ihr bei der großen Schlacht mitgekämpft habt. Wollen wir uns nicht einen Moment setzen?"   
Jareth nahm kurzerhand auf der Krone der Stadtmauer Platz und ließ die Beine an der Außenseite herunterhängen. Als ganz junger Prinz war er oft so dagesessen.... wie lange das schon her war.... "Die Stadtmauern scheinen allerdings in einem guten Zustand zu sein", nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf, als sich auch Sir Dydimus neben ihm plaziert hatte. "Ich werde darüber hinaus immer ein offenes Ohr für Eure Vorschläge haben. Das solltet Ihr wissen, Sir Dydimus."   
So sehr Sir Dydimus auf ein solches Lob gehofft hatte, so sehr war es ihm nun unangenehm.   
"Ich fürchte, ich habe das Wohlwollen Eurer Majestät nicht verdient. Wie Ihr ganz richtig bemerktet, habe ich in der Schlacht mitgekämpft - aber nicht an der Seite Eurer Majestät."   
Jareth machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Das weiß ich doch alles, Sir Dydimus. Ich weiß, daß Ihr für die Farben einer Lady gekämpft habt und ich muß leider zugegeben, daß ich Euch mittlerweile verstehen kann." Er unterbrach sich kurz um sich Sarahs Bild ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen und fuhr dann fort: "Nichtsdestoweniger habt Ihr tapfer gekämpft. Für diese Tapferkeit seid Ihr mit Eurer derzeitigen Position belohnt worden."   
Sir Dydimus hatte den letzten Teil von Jareths Rede nicht mehr richtig mitbekommen, so sehr hatte ihn eine seiner Bemerkungen beschäftigt. Ritterliche Tugend hin oder her, er mußte mit der Frage heraus, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, sonst würde er platzen, das war so sicher wie der heilige Gral eben ein heiliger Gral war.   
"Ihr versteht mich?"   
Diese Frage traf Jareth nun völlig unvorbereitet. Er sah seinen Hauptmann überrascht an. War er seinem Hauptmann darauf eine Antwort schuldig? Nie im Leben! ... aber... sollte er einem Freund von Sarah nicht besser reinen Wein einschenken? Er holte tief Luft.   
"Ja, ich verstehe Euch. Ich liebe Lady Sarah so sehr, daß ich für sie töten würde", sagte er schlicht.   
"Und - und die Lady selbst?" fragte Sir Dydimus schüchtern weiter.   
"Die Lady tat mir letzte Nacht die Ehre an, meine Liebe zu erwidern."   
"Dann möchte ich doch lieber auf meiner Demission bestehen", stieß Sir Dydimus trotzig hervor.   
Das hatte Jareth nun doch nicht erwartet. Ein eifersüchtiger Soldat war nicht gerade das, was er im Moment brauchen konnte. Verflixt! Er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht herauszufinden, wie die Gefühle seines Hauptmannes für Sarah tatsächlich waren. Er hatte eigentlich geglaubt sie wären wie bei Hoggle rein freundschaftlicher Natur.   
"Sir Dydimus, ich kann zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht auf Euch verzichten. Ich brauche jemanden auf den ich mich verlassen kann. Ihr seid der einzige, dem ich in allen militärischen Belangen volles Vertrauen schenke. Wollt Ihr mein Vertrauen enttäuschen? Oder wollt Ihr mich zum Duell fordern um Eure Ehre wiederherzustellen?" setzte er mit einem halben Lächeln hinzu. Es war fast lächerlich mit anzusehen, welch schlimmer Kampf in Sir Dydimus tobte. Einerseits wollte er auch in Zukunft voll Loyalität zu seinem König stehen. Bis auf das eine Mal, als er Lady Sarah geholfen hatte, war er auch immer treu gewesen, wie es einem Ritter geziemte, doch nun war er in einer Zwickmühle. Er hatte geglaubt, sich damit abgefunden zu haben, daß sein König der Lady seines Herzens den Hof machte - obwohl er Hoggle nie so ganz geglaubt hatte - nur um jetzt festzustellen, daß es wirklich demütigend war, im Minnekampf um ihr Herz geschlagen worden zu sein. Doch war es ritterlich diese Demütigung offen zu zeigen? Nein, sicher nicht. Und letzten Endes war selbst eine so außergewöhnliche Lady wie Sarah nur eine Frau.   
Und wer hatte je gehört, daß ein Ritter sich ernsthaft um eine Frau bewarb! Ein Ritter mußte Heldentaten vollbringen! Dabei konnte er sich nicht mit einer Frau belasten. Wenn er es sich richtig überlegte war er gerade noch mal davon gekommen. Fast wäre er seinem König sogar dankbar gewesen, daß er das Herz der Lady errungen hatte.   
"Nein, Majestät. Von einem Duell sollte in diesem Fall Abstand genommen werden. Ihr werdet nie wieder in die Verlegenheit kommen, an meiner Loyalität der Krone gegenüber zu zweifeln. Verzeiht meine Kühnheit, aber ich hoffe, Ihr findet Euer Glück."   
"Das hoffe ich auch. Ich danke Euch Sir Dydimus. Als ich vorhin erwähnte, daß die sich die Soldaten unter Euch besser führen als jemals zuvor, war es keine leere Schmeichelei. Ich halte wirklich sehr viel von Eurem Können."   
"Danke, Majestät, aber ich glaube nicht, daß dies lediglich auf meine Ernennung zum Hauptmann zurückzuführen ist. Diese Veränderung bei den Soldaten habe ich erst vor kurzem bemerkt, dabei bin ich doch schon einige Jahre in dieser Position. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber der Grund dafür muß woanders zu finden sein."   
Jareth runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.   
"Wenn ich es recht bedenke klappt auch im Schloß seit einiger Zeit alles ein bißchen besser.....", während er noch nachdachte, ließ er seine Augen über sein Reich schweifen, bis sein Blick von etwas gefesselt wurde, das äußerst merkwürdig war. "Wo kommen denn diese blühenden Bäume in meinem Labyrinth her?" Jareth war völlig fassungslos. "Hier hat doch noch nie etwas geblüht! Ihr seht es doch auch, Sir Dydimus?"   
"Ja, Majestät. Ich sehe es auch. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß ich diese Bäume gestern schon bemerkt hätte. Es wäre mir bestimmt aufgefallen."   
"Aber - was geschieht hier?"   
"Seht Ihr nun was ich vorhin gemeint habe? Es gibt hier einige kleine Veränderungen, nichts gravierendes, aber eben doch Veränderungen. Die Soldaten parieren, die Bäume blühen,...."   
"Alles verändert sich immerzu....", sagte Jareth halb zu sich selbst. Laut ergänzte er: "Irgend jemand muß aber dafür verantwortlich sein. Nur - wer?" Fragend sah er Sir Dydimus an.   
"Vielleicht solltet Ihr den alten weisen Mann aufsuchen, der im geometrischen Labyrinth lebt." Schlug Sir Dydimus vor.   
"Glaubt Ihr wirklich, er ist weise? Ist er nicht eher ein bißchen verrückt?" zweifelte Jareth.   
"Ihr habt keine andere Wahl, Majestät. Außerdem weiß ich von Hoggle, daß der Rat des weisen Mannes Lady Sarah damals sehr geholfen hat. Einen Versuch dürfte es Wert sein."   
"Vielleicht habt Ihr recht - Ich danke Euch, Sir Dydimus. Eure Ratschläge werden mir immer willkommen sein. Ich werde den weisen Mann unverzüglich aufsuchen." Jareth drängte es, die Stadtmauer zu verlassen. Die blühenden Bäume hatten ihn stärker verunsichert, als er zugeben wollte. Seit er König war, war in diesem Labyrinth nichts ohne sein Zutun geschehen. Und nun das! Irgendwas lief gar nicht gut. Am Fußende der Treppe angekommen verabschiedete er sich eilig von seinem Hauptmann und schlug sofort den Weg zum geometrischen Teil seines Labyrinths ein. Er hoffte nur, daß er den alten Mann bald finden würde. Da er darauf verzichtet hatte, seine Eskorte wieder zu sich zu befehlen, war es notwendig, daß er sich vor Einbruch der Dämmerung wieder innerhalb der Stadtmauern aufhielt. Aber auf die Rückkehr seiner Eskorte hatte er einfach nicht warten können. Er brauchte unbedingt eine Antwort auf seine drängenden Fragen.   
  
  
  
Kapitel 16   
  
Als Sarah erwachte, war es bereits später Nachmittag und die Sonne nahm schon die rötliche Färbung der nahenden Dämmerung an. Wohlig streckte sich Sarah und kuschelte sich noch eine Weile in ihre Kissen. Wenn sie an die letzte Nacht zurückdachte, glaubte sie fast, noch den Druck seiner Lippen zu spüren. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so gut gefühlt. Alles erschien ihr plötzlich leicht und beschwingt. Daran, wie ihre komplizierte Beziehung weitergehen sollte, wollte sie nicht denken. Tief in ihrem Innersten wußte sie, daß es eines Tages nicht mehr weitergehen würde. Ihre Liebe war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wenn Ihre gemeinsame Zeit erst abgelaufen war..... Sie fröstelte. Ewig konnten sie dem Schicksal kein Schnippchen schlagen. Doch solange es dauerte war es wundervoll. Ihr war als könnte sie fliegen, so frei fühlte sie sich. Sie mußte Jareth heute abend unbedingt fragen, was es für ein Gefühl ist, sich als Eule in die Lüfte zu schwingen.   
Sie wünschte, sie könnte es ihm gleichtun. Sie seufzte wehmütig und stand dann endgültig auf. Heute wollte sie alle Hausarbeit erledigen, die in den letzten Tagen liegengeblieben war.   
Am späten Abend war sie endlich mit allem fertig geworden. Nachdem sie die halbe letzte Nacht auf den Beinen gewesen war und nun noch einige Zeit am Bügelbrett gestanden hatte, taten ihr die Beine weh. Also holte sie eine kleine Plastikwanne vor ihr Sofa, stellte das Telefon in Reichweite und machte es sich mit einem Fußbad und einem längst fälligen Anruf bei ihren Eltern gemütlich.   
  
"Williams?"   
"Hi, Mam! Ich bin's, Sarah."   
"Kindchen, das ist aber schön, daß du dich mal wieder meldest."   
"Ist es wirklich schon wieder so lange her?" fragte Sarah schuldbewußt.   
"Fast drei Wochen!" entrüstete sich ihre Mutter. "Wie geht es dir? Du klingst so blaß. Gehst du auch oft an die frische Luft?"   
"Mam! Du bist wirklich unglaublich. Ich klinge blaß? Wo hast du denn das her?" Sarah kicherte vergnügt. Mit ihrer Mutter konnte man wunderbar telefonieren.   
"Lenk nicht ab. Du ißt bestimmt auch nicht genug." fuhr ihre Mutter unbeirrt fort.   
"Seit ich nicht mehr Zuhause wohne hast du dich zu einer richtigen Glucke entwickelt. Kannst du dich bei Toby in dieser Beziehung nicht mehr genug austoben?"   
"Ach, du weißt ja wie er ist. Richtig bemuttern kann man die kleinen Jungs in diesem Alter einfach nicht mehr. Warst du gestern auf irgendeiner Halloween-Party?"   
"Ja, die Firma hat mich zu einer geschickt. Als Repräsentantin sozusagen." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, die ihre Mutter allerdings nicht sehen konnte, doch der Unterton in ihrer Stimme war unverkennbar gewesen.   
"Ich nehme an, du hast dich nicht besonders amüsiert, oder?"   
"Ach, es ging", erwiderte Sarah betont gelangweilt. "Erst war es recht fad, aber gegen später wurde es dann noch ganz lustig. Hat Toby bei seinem Raubzug gestern viele Süßigkeiten erbeutet?"   
"Viele? Du machst Witze. Säckeweise haben wir ihm die Bonbons hinterhergeschleppt. Er sah aber auch zu süß aus in seinem Kostüm", erklärte sie voll Mutterstolz.   
"Als was hat er sich denn verkleidet?" Sarah war voll böser Vorahnung.   
"Ich habe ihm aus ein paar alten Bettlaken ein ganz reizendes Schloßgespenst genäht. Mit Ketten und allem was so dazugehört."   
Sarahs Erleichterung war fast schon lächerlich. Ein paar Sekunden lang hatte sie ernsthaft befürchtet, ihr Halbbruder habe sich an Halloween als Kobold verkleidet.   
"Als Schloßgespenst also. Du mußt mir unbedingt ein paar Fotos schicken."   
"Kommst du eigentlich an Weihnachten zu Besuch?"   
"Ach Mam! Ich hab dir das doch schon tausendmal erklärt. Ich bin noch in der Probezeit. Deshalb darf ich noch keinen Urlaub planen. An den Feiertagen wird natürlich nicht gearbeitet, aber du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, daß ich mich wegen zwei Tagen ins Auto setze und die ganze Strecke zu euch fahre nur für eine gefüllte Weihnachtsgans. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen", protestierte Sarah.   
"Nein, natürlich nicht, das wäre ja auch Blödsinn. Ich und dein Vater hätten dich eben gerne wieder eine Zeitlang bei uns gehabt. Wenn du was genaues weißt rufst du einfach wieder an."   
"Klar Mam, geht in Ordnung."   
"Und geh öfter an die frische Luft. Versprich es mir."   
"Ich werd's versuchen. Aber versprechen kann ich es dir nicht."   
"Na schön."   
"Nicht traurig sein Mam. Ich ruf bald wieder an. Grüß Dad und Toby von mir."   
"Ja, das mach ich. Paß auch dich auf, Sarah. Bye-bye mein Kindchen."   
"Bye Mam."   
  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit machte sich Jareth im geometrischen Labyrinth auf die Suche nach dem weisen Mann.   
Er war schon einige Stunden erfolglos unterwegs und mußte sich mittlerweile sehr konzentrieren, damit er sich in seinem eigenen Labyrinth nicht verirrte. Es waren nur noch sehr wenige Gänge übrig. In einem von diesen mußte sich der alte Mann aufhalten. Jareth fand ihn schließlich im letzen Gang, der in einen kleinen Garten mündete. Dort saß er auf einer marmornen Bank und döste offensichtlich vor sich hin. Nur sein Vogelhut blickte mit durchdringenden Knopfaugen nervös in die Gegend.   
Jareth blieb im Eingang des Gartens stehen ohne einzutreten. Er kam sich unsagbar lächerlich vor. Wegen ein paar blühender Bäume wollte er sich von einem alten Mann und seinem verrückten Vogelhut einen Rat geben lassen. Er wollte gerade wieder umdrehen und gehen, da war der Vogel seiner ansichtig geworden.   
"Hallo-Hallo-Hallo!" krächzte er vergnügt. "Wen haben wir denn da? He, Meister! Aufwachen! Wir haben Kundschaft."   
Jareth blieb nun nichts anderes mehr übrig, als auf die beiden zuzugehen. Der alte Mann hatte sich bisher noch nicht gerührt. Unschlüssig betrachtete Jareth ihn. Sollte er dieses ohrenbetäubenden Gekreisch tatsächlich überhört haben?   
"Keine Sorge, den krieg` ich schon wach", flüsterte der Hut vertraulich und holte tief Luft, um seinem Weckruf mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. Jareth machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Doch bevor der Vogel noch Gelegenheit hatte einen sicherlich markerschütternden Schrei auszustoßen, durchlief den alten Mann ein Zittern und er schlug seine Augen auf, die mit einer erschreckenden Klarheit Jareths Gestalt musterten.   
"Ah, der junge König. Seid mir gegrüßt."   
"Woher willst du denn wissen, daß das der König ist. Du hast doch nicht mal deine Brille auf", nörgelte sein Hut, der sich um seinen Weckruf gebracht sah und deshalb schlechte Laune hatte.   
"Willst du wohl still sein!"   
"Alte Schlafmütze!" schimpfte der Hut leise vor sich hin.   
"Was führt dich zu mir, junger König?" fragte er Jareth nun freundlich.   
"Ich brauche einen Rat", antwortete Jareth und kam sich immer dümmer vor. Warum duldete er eigentlich, daß der Alte ihn so respektlos duzte?   
Der alte Mann seufzte. "Zu früh folgtest du dem großen Tandor auf den Thron. Ich habe dein Kommen schon lange erwartet."   
"Es - es ist wegen der Bäume", stammelte Jareth, "Sie blühen." Ich klinge wie der letzte Idiot, dachte er bei sich.   
Der alte Mann nickte weise.   
"Na und!" plapperte sein Hut dazwischen. "Sogar hier wächst dieses bunte Zeug." Mit seinem Schnabel deutete er auf eine Ecke des Gartens in dem sich eine Heckenrose die Mauer emporrankte. Die Rosenblüten waren weiß und unschuldig wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Verblüfft starrte Jareth sie an.   
"Er redet zwar pausenlos Blödsinn", meldete sich der alte Mann wieder zu Wort, "Aber diesmal hat er recht. Es sind nicht nur die Bäume, im ganzen Labyrinth sind kleine Veränderungen zu bemerken."   
"Die Kobolde stellen sich nicht mehr ganz so dumm an, wie für gewöhnlich", erwiderte Jareth halb geistesabwesend. Dann fühlte er die aufmerksamen Blicke des Alten in seinem Rücken und drehte sich wieder um. "Was geht hier vor? Ich habe nichts davon veranlaßt. Warum geschehen plötzlich Dinge ohne meinen Willen?"   
"Merkt Euch eines, junger König: Ein guter Bauer kann auch ein schlechtes Land so lange pflegen, bis er darauf seine Saat ausbringen kann. Hat er gute Arbeit geleistet, so ist das Land gut und die Saat gut und auch die Früchte die das Land und die Saat hervorbringen werden gut sein. Alles liegt in der Hand des Bauers. Es liegt nur an ihm, ob er eine Mißernte einbringt oder nicht." Der alte Mann wirkte nach dieser Rede erschöpft, doch so einfach wollte Jareth sich nicht abspeisen lassen.   
"Meint Ihr damit, daß doch alles von mir abhängt? Aber ich verstehe die Zusammenhänge nicht?"   
"Der große Tandor scheint euch nicht in alle Geheimnisse des Labyrinths eingeweiht zu haben...." nachdenklich schüttelte der alte Mann den Kopf. "Er wird seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben."   
"Ihr kennt Geheimnisse über mein Reich, dich ich nicht kenne!" rief Jareth aufgeregt. "Sagt sie mir!" forderte er.   
"Das kann ich nicht, junger König. Ich habe kein Recht dazu. Die Zeit oder das Schicksal wird euch lehren, was ihr über euer Reich wissen müßt."   
"Vielleicht ist es dann schon zu spät", flüsterte Jareth resigniert, als er merkte, daß der alte Mann unerbittlich war. Er wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Ihr nanntet Tandor vorhin den Großen... Welcher Beiname wurde mir verliehen?"   
"Ihr habt euch noch keinen verdient, junger König." Kaum hatte der alte Mann Jareths Frage beantwortet schloß er auch schon die Augen und war nicht mehr ansprechbar.   
"Meine Güte", krächzte der Hut. "Was für Geheimnisse will diese alte Schlafmütze schon kennen. Glauben Sie das etwa? Auf jeden Fall ist Ihr Termin nun beendet. Darf ich Sie bitten eine kleine Unkostenentschädigung zu entrichten?" Er wies mit seinem Schnabel diskret auf die Sammelbüchse die neben dem alten Mann auf der Bank lag. Jareth zauberte aus den Falten seines Capes eine Münze hervor und warf sie hinein.   
"Hui, ein Goldstück", flötete der Hut. "Von mir aus können Sie jeden Tag mit einem neuen Problem kommen. Sie sind uns jederzeit willkommen. Auch ohne Voranmeldung." Die letzten Worte mußte der Hut wieder schreien, denn Jareth hatte sich schon entfernt und war auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloß.   
"Was hier so alles frei rumläuft...." krächzte der Hut noch mißbilligend zu sich selbst.   
  
  
Nach dem Telefonat mit ihrer Mutter hielt es Sarah nicht mehr länger aus. Sie mußte Jareth sehen. Sofort!   
Sie trocknete sich die Füße ab und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie überlegte noch kurz, ob sie ihn wohl auch gleich erreichen würde, doch wenn sie es nicht probierte....   
Entschlossen nahm sie vor ihrem Spiegel Platz und rief nach ihm.   
Sie hatte Glück. Jareth war vor wenigen Minuten zurückgekehrt. Er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt über alle Geschehnisse des Tages und der vorangegangenen Nacht nachzudenken, so daß ihn Sarahs Ruf etwas unvorbereitet traf. Er sammelte sich kurz, hoffte, daß sie ihm seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken würde und antwortete ihr.   
"Jareth, ich mach mir Sorgen um Toby", platzte Sarah heraus.   
" Um Toby?"   
"Ja, um Toby. Ich habe vorhin mit Mam telefoniert und sie erzählte mir von Tobys Verkleidung und da dachte ich einen Moment, mein Herz müßte stehen bleiben."   
"Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, er hätte sich als Kobold verkleidet?"   
"Nein, hat er nicht. Er ging als Schloßgespenst. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, daß ich befürchtete er könnte sich als Kobold verkleidet haben. Ich beobachte ihn seit damals mit Argusaugen. Immer befürchte ich, er könnte sich daran erinnern, daß ich ihn zu den Kobolden gewünscht habe", jammerte Sarah.   
"Sht - ganz ruhig", versuchte Jareth sie zu beruhigen. Sie war kurz davor einen hysterischen Anfall zu bekommen. "Du machst dir unnötig Sorgen um Toby. Er wird sich nicht daran erinnern."   
"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"   
"Ich habe noch in derselben Nacht dafür gesorgt, daß er alles vergißt."   
"Das hast du getan?" Sarahs Stimme vibrierte vor Dankbarkeit.   
Jareth nickte.   
"Ist das auch wirklich wahr?"   
"Habe ich dich jemals belogen, Sarah?" Jareths Ausdruck war sehr ernst geworden.   
Sarah sah ihn an und überlegte tatsächlich, ob er sie jemals belogen hatte. Sie ging alle Begegnungen mit ihm noch einmal durch. Schließlich entspannte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. "Nein, noch nie. Du hast mich zwar ein paarmal ganz abscheulich ausgetrickst", fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln noch hinzu, "aber belogen hast du mich noch nie. Danke, daß du das für Toby getan hast."   
"Die Sache hat allerdings einen Haken", gab Jareth zu.   
"Oh nein, ich wußte es."   
"Du darfst ihm nie etwas darüber erzählen. Wenn du das tust wird er sich an alles wieder erinnern. Sogar an die kleinste Kleinigkeit."   
"Das heißt, wenn ich ihm gegenüber nur die kleinste Andeutung mache...."   
Jareth nickte wieder.   
"Wenn jemand anders über Kobolde spricht...."   
"Dann ist das egal", ergänzte Jareth. "Nur du darfst nicht darüber sprechen. Denn du warst ja dabei."   
"Ich habe mich die letzten 6 Jahre nicht verplappert, dann wird mir das auch in Zukunft nicht passieren", überlegte Sarah.   
"Alles wieder gut?" fragte Jareth vorsichtig.   
Sarah nickte und druckste noch ein bißchen herum.   
"Hast du noch etwas auf dem Herzen, meine kleine Elfe?"   
"Du darfst mich aber nicht falsch verstehen."   
"Wie kann ich das, wenn ich nicht weiß worum es geht."   
"Weißt du, Jareth, natürlich möchte ich dir tausendmal hintereinander sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe - aber dafür ist mir unsere gemeinsame Zeit zu kostbar - verstehst du mich?"   
"Ja, meine kleine Elfe. Ich verstehe dich durchaus. Es ist nicht so, daß ich es nicht gern hören würden - tausendmal hintereinander ich liebe dich - das hätte schon was für sich. Aber du mußt es mir nicht sagen", seine Stimme hatte einen unbeschreiblich weich Klang angenommen, "ich weiß es."   
Sarah erschauerte bei seinen Worten vor Wonne. Nie wieder würde sie einen Mann treffen, der sich mit ihm vergleichen ließe. Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich nur in die Augen. Dann streifte Jareths Blick die Kette, die Sarah immer um ihren Hals trug und er hatte eine Idee.   
"Solange du das Medaillon trägst, weiß ich daß du mich noch liebst", er grinste und setzte noch scherzhaft hinzu: "Also sieh zu, daß du nie vergißt, sie umzuhängen."   
"Wie könnte ich so etwas vergessen", entrüstete sich Sarah spaßeshalber. "Nur schade, daß ich noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, dir etwas zu schenken. Dein Aufbruch letzte Nacht war etwas überstürzt", bedauerte sie.   
"Schon in einem Jahr werden wir uns wieder treffen. Bis dahin hast du Zeit deine Wahl zu treffen. Und in der Zwischenzeit tröste dich mit dem Gedanken, daß es in meinem Reich nichts gibt, was meine Gefühle für dich ändern könnte."   
"Ein Jahr", seufzte sie, "ein Jahr kann so entsetzlich lang sein."   
"Oder so entsetzlich kurz", erwiderte er. "Es kommt lediglich auf den Standpunkt an."   
"Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt", erwiderte Sarah und legte schüchtern die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers auf den unteren Rand des Spiegels. Jareth sah es und berührte nach kurzem Zögern auf seiner Seite ebenfalls die glatte Oberfläche des Spiegelglases mit seiner Fingerspitze. Es war die Illusion einer Berührung. Nicht mehr. Und doch war es für beide tröstlich. Sie verharrten lange so, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Es war Sarah, die schließlich das Schweigen brach.   
"Jareth, du siehst müde aus. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?" fragte sie besorgt.   
"Schlecht geschlafen - nein. Ich war noch gar nicht im Bett."   
"Warum das denn? Ich habe wunderbar geschlafen."   
"Ich war heute morgen noch zu - na, sagen wir - aufgekratzt. Es hätte gar keinen Sinn gehabt, zu Bett zu gehen. Ich hätte ja doch kein Auge zugetan. Außerdem waren einige dringliche Angelegenheiten zu erledigen." Von den blühenden Bäumen erzählte er ihr lieber nichts, da er sie nicht beunruhigen wollte.   
"Mein armer König", bedauerte sie ihn lächelnd. "Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn wir für heute Schluß machen. Ich muß morgen schließlich auch wieder früh raus. Ich wünsche dir schöne Träume, Jareth."   
"Danke, meine kleine Elfe. Gute Nacht."   
  
  
"It hurts like hell"   
  
Kapitel 17   
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Äußerlich unterschieden sie sich kaum von den ersten Wochen, die Sarah in Phoenix verbracht hatte, außer daß sie den Rat ihrer Mutter befolgte und jedes Wochenende im nahegelegenen Park joggen ging. Es war verblüffend wie vielen anderen Menschen sie dort begegnete, die ebenfalls joggten. Die meisten waren sogar in ihrem Alter und alle hatten den gleichen einsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Sarah fragte sich wovor sie wohl alle davonliefen, denn für ihr Gefühl war es eher eine Flucht, denn eine sportliche Betätigung. Gleichzeitig war sie froh, ihnen in dieser Hinsicht kein bißchen ähnlich zu sein, denn die Gewißheit um Jareths Liebe hatte ihr neuen Auftrieb und Schwung verliehen. Sogar einem ihrer Abteilungsleiter war ihre Tatkraft und Phantasie bereits positiv aufgefallen und Tess hatte bereits einige abfällige Bemerkungen über Mister Millfords häufige Besuche in der Chefetage fallen lassen. Wobei es nicht einmal so war, daß sie Sarah den beruflichen Erfolg nicht gegönnt hätte. Worauf Tess wirklich eifersüchtig war, war dieses innere Leuchten, das Sarah neuerdings verströmte und das sie nahezu unwiderstehlich charmant machte. Entweder war die Gute schwanger oder es steckte ein Mann dahinter, denn daß diese sprühende Lebensfreude nicht allein dem erwarteten Vertragsabschlusses von Mister Millford und Sarahs sicherer Beförderung entsprang, dessen war sich Tess absolut sicher.   
Sarahs Gespräche mit Jareth hatten seit der gemeinsam verbrachten Halloween-Nacht keine wesentlichen Änderungen erfahren. Sie sprachen wohl manchmal von ihrer Liebe, doch hüteten sich beide nach wie vor ihr - seit dieser Nacht offensichtliches - Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe und Zärtlichkeit zu erwähnen.   
  
In diese Zeit fiel auch ein Abend an dem Sarah Jareth damit überraschte, daß auf ihrer Kommode ein Sektkühler mit einer kleinen Flasche Champagner und ein Sektkelch standen.   
"Gibt es etwas zu feiern, meine kleine Elfe?"   
"Allerdings! Und du mein Schatz mußt unbedingt mit mir anstoßen", jubelte sie übermütig.   
"Einen kleinen Augenblick." Mit einem Fingerschnipsen zauberte sich Jareth ebenfalls die gleichen Utensilien auf seinen Tisch wie Sarah. Anmutig hob er ihr sein Glas entgegen. "Und worauf trinken wir?"   
"Auf das Ende meiner Probezeit, auf einen unbefristeten Vertrag, eine Gehaltserhöhung, eine versprochene Beförderung und auf drei Wochen Weihnachtsurlaub!" Schwungvoll hob sie ihm ihr Glas entgegen und ließ es leicht gegen den Spiegel klirren. Jareth tat es ihr auf seiner Seite nach. Dann tranken sie.   
"Das habe ich alles dir und Mister Millford zu verdanken", schwärmte sie weiter. "Ich weiß nicht, wem ich mehr zu Dank verpflichtet bin." Sie zwinkerte Jareth schelmisch zu.   
"Das sind wirklich phantastische Neuigkeiten", freute sich Jareth mit ihr, "doch du tust uns zuviel Ehre an. Das hast du alles ganz alleine geschafft. Ich bin stolz auf dich."   
Sarah erglühte unter seinem Lob. "Meinst du wirklich?"   
" Nein, natürlich nicht. Ohne meine magischen Kräfte wärst du nicht einmal imstande dir die Haare zu kämmen." Er grinste boshaft und schließlich brachen beide in Gelächter aus. Sie scherzten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander, bis Jareth bemerkte, daß Sarahs Flasche fast leer war und seine irdische Geliebte keinen Alkohol vertrug. Er hatte sie noch nie beschwipst gesehen und so war er nun überrascht aber auch erheitert über ihren alkoholisierten Zustand.   
"Weissu, Jareth, ich liebe dich wirklich ganz schrecklich."   
"Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte er nachgiebig.   
"Dabei - dabei weiß ich gar nichts von dir. Überhaupt nichts."   
"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr, Sarah. Du übertreibst", protestierte er sanft.   
"Ich übertreibe nie! Du weißt alles von mir - un´ ich - un´ ich weiß gar nichts." Als ihre Ausführungen schließlich noch von einem Schluckauf unterbrochen wurden, mußte er sich sehr zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht sein Lachen hinter der vorgehaltenen Hand entdeckte. "Was möchtest du denn wissen?" fragte er sie, als er seiner Stimme wieder trauen konnte. Sarah hatte sich mittlerweile sehr konzentriert um sich den letzten Rest Champagner ohne zu kleckern in ihr Glas einzugießen und sah ihn nun reichlich orientierungslos wieder an.   
"Oh, alles", sagte sie unsicher und trank noch einen Schluck. "Ich weiß ja nich´mal wer deine Eltern sin´." Arglos sah sie ihn an. "Wer weiß ob du wir´lich aus ´nem guten Stall komms´." Trotz ihres Schwipses entging es Sarah nicht, daß Jareth bei ihrer Frage erstarrt war und mehr als einmal die Farbe gewechselt hatte. "Is´ was?" fragte sie schließlich unbeholfen und versuchte krampfhaft ihren Kopf von den Champagner-Nebeln zu befreien, was ihr auch ein ganz klein wenig gelang.   
"Was ist mit dir?" Sie wiederholte ihre Frage diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck.   
"Ich weiß nicht wer meine Eltern sind", antwortete er schließlich mit einem spöttischen Zug um die Mundwinkel.   
"Aber Jareth!" Schlagartig war Sarah wieder nüchtern.   
Jareth hatte sich wieder soweit gefaßt, daß er in der Lage war ihr etwas ruhiger zu antworten. " Ich denke du hast ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren." Er holte tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: "Ich bin nichts anderes als ein geraubtes Baby. Der frühere König der Kobolde fand mich eines Nachts auf einer Kirchentreppe. Meine Eltern hatten mich offensichtlich ausgesetzt. So nahm er mich also mit. Er bemerkte bald, daß in mir Magie steckte und deshalb verwandelte er mich nicht in einen Kobold sondern erzog mich als Prinz und seinen Thronerben. Ich erfuhr die ganze Geschichte erst kurz vor seinem Tod. Ich - ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit für meinen Vater gehalten, obwohl er mir nie erlaubt hatte ihn auch so anzusprechen."   
"Wie schrecklich."   
"Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen." Und mit einem schiefen Lächeln setzte er hinzu: "Es tut zu weh - aber ich denke, du hast ein Recht darauf etwas aus diesem Abschnitt meines Lebens zu erfahren. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, dann stelle sie bitte jetzt. Ich möchte nämlich nie wieder darüber sprechen müssen."   
Es erschreckte sie, Jareth so verletzlich zu erleben. Aber sonst unterschied er sich in nichts von normalen Männern. Über traurige Gefühle spricht man nicht....   
Eigentlich hätte sie ihn in dieser Stimmung nicht weiter mit Fragen gequält, aber sie wußte, daß er zu dem was er gesagt hatte stehen würde. Entweder sie stellte ihre Fragen jetzt, oder sie würde nie eine Antwort darauf erhalten.   
"Und du hast gar keinen Anhaltspunkt über deine Eltern? Wer sie waren, oder warum sie dich ausgesetzt haben?"   
"Nein, keinen einzigen. Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, daß ich nicht gerade einem aufgeklärten Zeitalter entstamme. Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, daß meine Augen verschiedenfarbig sind? Wahrscheinlich hielten sich mich für eine Ausgeburt der Hölle - wer weiß."   
"So etwas darfst du nicht denken", bat sie ihn, obwohl sie es selbst für eine plausible Erklärung hielt. "Ich finde deine Augen anbetungswürdig."   
Er erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern wartete auf ihre nächste Frage.   
"Wann wurdest du eigentlich geboren? Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie alt du bist."   
"Mein - Lehrmeister teilte mir das genaue Datum nicht mit. Aber in eurer Zeitrechnung bin ich sicher einige hundert Jahre alt."   
"Einige Hundert?! Mein Gott, alterst du denn gar nicht?"   
"Die Zeit hat im Labyrinth nicht die gleiche Bedeutung wie auf der Erde. Man kann das Alter nach seinem eigenen Willen zum Teil beeinflussen. Als Kind alterte ich in einem angemessenen Zeitraum, der meiner geistigen und körperlichen Reife entsprach, doch seit einigen Jahrzehnten werde ich nicht mehr älter. Könntest du mich vielleicht als Dreißigjährigen akzeptieren? Entschuldige, es war ein schlechter Scherz, ich weiß."   
"Schon gut. Ist nicht schlimm. Ist es möglich, daß du unsterblich bist? Aber der vorherige König ist doch gestorben...."   
"Rein theoretisch könnte ich unsterblich sein. Doch ich habe bei Tandor - so war sein Name - bemerkt, daß niemand unsterblich sein kann. Als ich noch ein kleines Kind war, hatte Tandor schon weißes Haar. Ich habe ihn nie anders gekannt. Er war schon immer ein alter Mann gewesen. Doch in dem Maße, in dem ich heranwuchs und immer fähiger wurde den Thron zu besteigen, spürte ich, daß er von der Last der vielen Jahrhunderte erdrückt wurde. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr leben. Auch ich könnte, genau wie er, beschließen, dieses Leben zu verlassen. Nach einigen Tagen zerfällt man dann ganz einfach zu Staub."   
"Du warst dabei als er starb." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.   
"Ja. Es mußte sein. Die Zeremonie verlangte es", erwiderte er dumpf.   
"War es sehr schlimm für dich?"   
"Ich habe ihn geliebt wie einen Vater. Obwohl - obwohl er mich immer für einen Tunichtgut hielt. Vielleicht hatte er sogar recht damit. Ich habe mich auf jeden Fall immer sehr bemüht, ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. Es war nicht immer einfach." Seine Gedanken wanderten an jenen Tag zurück, an dem Tandor für immer von ihm Abschied genommen hatte und plötzlich war ohne jede Vorwarnung dieser tiefe Schmerz wieder da. Durch die Jahrzehnte nicht gemildert, sondern eher verstärkt. Wenn er Sarah gegenüber nicht offen sein konnte, wem gegenüber dann? Also öffnete er die Tür in seiner Seele, die er seit Tandors Tod verschlossen gehalten hatte und ließ Sarah ein. "Ich hätte gerne um ihn geweint. Doch das hätte er nicht geduldet. In seinen Augen waren Tränen ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Ich habe gelitten wie ein Tier, als ich ihn vor meinen Augen verwelken sah. Es war schrecklich. Obwohl ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wußte, daß er gar nicht mein Vater war, meine Trauer hätte nicht größer sein können, wenn er es tatsächlich gewesen wäre. Allerdings glaube ich, daß er mich nie so sehr geliebt hat, wie ich ihn." Eine einzelne Träne schimmerte in seinem Augenwinkel. Er machte keine Anstalten, sie wegzuwischen. Unverwandt starrte er Sarah an. Seine Qual lag offen in seinen Augen.   
Sarah wußte, wieviel Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte, ihr dies alles zu erzählen. Nun hatte er seine Last bei ihr abgeladen und es war ihre Aufgabe, sie ihm zu erleichtern, aber sie ihm auch wieder zurückzugeben.   
"Wenn er kein Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten gehabt hätte, hätte er dich sicher nicht zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt. Es ist nun mal die Eigenart von jedem Vater - oder Lehrer - in seinen Zöglingen nach außen hin nur Versager zu sehen. In ihrem Innersten platzen sie alle vor Stolz, wenn der Junior ein kleines Husarenstückchen vollbringt. Zugeben werden sie es allerdings nie. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jareth. Er hatte dich sicher lieb. Eben auf seine Art. Daß er es dir nie gesagt hat, tut mir leid für dich. Das ist nun einmal dein Kreuz, damit mußt du alleine fertig werden. Unsere Schicksale sind sich ähnlicher, als ich je gedacht hätte."   
Seine Gesichtszüge waren wieder entspannter, aber immer noch wehmütig.   
"Ich hatte eine wirklich miese Kindheit. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Sarah? Immer nur Kobolde, und du das einzig vernunftbegabte Wesen? Es war wirklich gräßlich."   
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Du warst bestimmt sehr einsam.... genau wie ich."   
"Ja, doch dann kamst du meine liebste Elfe...."   
"Ja, dann kam ich...."   
"Gute Nacht, liebste Elfe, und auf die Gefahr hin mich zu wiederholen: ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich."   
"Gute Nacht, Jareth, du machst mich sehr glücklich."   
  
  
  
Die Dezembertage waren alles andere als erholsam gewesen. Wobei die Beschreibung "Streß" eindeutig untertrieben gewesen wäre. Die ganze Welt bereitete sich auf Weihnachten vor, lediglich ein kleines Grüppchen von Werbeleuten hatte im Dezember die Ostergeschäfte zu erledigen. Sarah war sich sicher, wenn sie auch nur noch einmal die Worte Hase oder Ei gehört hätte, sie wäre hysterisch geworden oder hätte den Chef geküßt oder wäre aus dem Fenster gesprungen, oder alles zusammen. Doch nun hatte sie endlich alles erledigt. Es war Sonntag nachmittag, die dringendste Arbeit hatte sie in einer samstäglichen Sonderschicht erledigt und den Rest dem kleinen Grüppchen bedauernswerter Kollegen überlassen, die entweder keinen Urlaub bekommen hatten, oder keinen haben wollten. Ein letzter Rundblick durch die Wohnung: die Fenster waren geschlossen, der Herd und das Wasser waren aus. Die Koffer standen gepackt neben der Tür, die letzte Grünpflanze war bereits zur Pflege an Tess ausgelagert.   
Alles war erledigt... alles, bis auf das schwerste, sie mußte Jareth noch auf Wiedersehen sagen. Vor allem mußte sie es gleich tun und sie mußte es schnell tun, denn eigentlich sollte sie schon seit einer Stunde auf dem Highway sein.   
Deprimiert setzte sie sich an ihre Frisierkommode. Bevor sie Jareth rief, musterte sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild flüchtig. Ärgerlich zog sie die Nase kraus. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr durchaus nicht. Trotz Jogging war sie blaß geworden, unter ihren Augen lagen leichte Schatten und ihre Augen waren müde. Sie schickte noch ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, daß Jareth nichts davon bemerken würde, obwohl sie genau wußte, daß es ihm schon vor Tagen aufgefallen war. Er hatte bislang lediglich keine Bemerkung darüber gemacht. Hoffentlich verkniff er sie sich heute auch. Für ihre bloßgelegten Nerven wäre es einfach zuviel wenn er sich um ihre Gesundheit sorgen würde. Es reichte schon, daß sie in einigen Stunden ihren Eltern gegenüber stehen würde. Ihre Mutter würde bestimmt schrecklich mit ihr schimpfen, daß sie sich kaputt arbeiten würde und so weiter und so fort. Die gleich Litanei wie am Telefon, nur noch viel schlimmer. Am Telefon hatte Sarah wenigstens noch ein bißchen flunkern können, aber in natura.... Am besten würde sein, wenn sie ihr schlechtes Aussehen auf die lange Autofahrt schob. Bei diesem Gedanken hob sich ihre Laune merklich und sie konnte mit einem halbwegs entspannten Gesichtsausdruck nach Jareth rufen.   
"Hallo Sarah. Ich dachte gerade, daß du womöglich schon weg bist und mich in der Hektik einfach vergessen hast." Sein Lächeln nahm seinen Worten alle Schärfe.   
"Oh, Jareth. Wie könnte ich das!"   
"Hast du schon fertig gepackt?"   
"Ja, sobald ich mich von dir verabschiedet habe muß ich los. Ich bin tatsächlich ein bißchen spät dran."   
"Aber Sarah!" tadelte er sanft. "Du machst ja ein Gesicht als ob du geradewegs in die Hölle fahren müßtest. Dabei gehst du doch nur zu deiner Familie um dort Weihnachtsferien zu machen. Du solltest dich wirklich mehr freuen."   
"Ach verflixt! Wie soll ich mich freuen, wenn ich dich ganze zwei Wochen nicht sehen kann! Ich wünschte ich könnte diesen Spiegel mitnehmen." Schimpfte Sarah ungehemmt. "Es wäre ja alles nicht so schlimm, wenn ich mich nicht hätte überreden lassen, auch noch über Sylvester zu bleiben."   
"Was, um alles in der Welt ist daran denn so schlimm?" Ihre Impulsivität überraschte Jareth. Er hatte zwar nicht erwartet, daß dieser Abschied einfach verlaufen würde, aber auf solche Komplikationen war er nicht gefaßt gewesen.   
"Eigentlich gar nichts. Wenn es nur nicht diesen idiotischen Brauch gäbe, nach dem man um Mitternacht unbedingt jemanden küssen muß."   
"Ich finde diesen Brauch gar nicht mal so idiotisch", beschwichtigte er sie.   
"Doch, das ist er. Nämlich dann, wenn der einzige Mensch, den man küssen möchte nicht da ist." Sarah warf ihm durch den Spiegel einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu, der Jareth ziemlich zu denken gab.   
"Ich werde um Mitternacht an dich denken", versprach er schließlich.   
"Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt", seufzte Sarah.   
"Ich dich auch."   
"Auf Wiedersehen, Jareth." Sie hauchte einen Kuß auf die Innenfläche ihrer Hand und blies ihn ihm mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu.   
"Auf Wiedersehen, meine kleine Elfe."   
  
  
Kapitel 18   
  
Als Sarah endlich am Haus ihrer Eltern angekommen war, hatte sich die Sonne bereits zurückgezogen. Während sie noch die Auffahrt entlang fuhr, bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie sich die Gardinen an einem der Wohnzimmerfenster bewegten. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie. Ihre Mutter hatte bestimmt schon seit Stunden am Fenster gestanden und auf die Heimkehr der Tochter gewartet, nur um hinterher um so überraschter über ihr Eintreten zu sein. Sarah parkte ihr Auto vor der Garage, stieg aus und zerrte ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum. Sie hörte die Haustür klappern und ihr Vater kam ihr entgegen.   
"Laß mich doch den Koffer tragen. Der ist dir sicher zu schwer."   
Ach ja! So war ihr Vater eben. Er hatte schon eine merkwürdige Art seine Liebe zu zeigen. Anstatt seine große Tochter in den Arm zu nehme und sie ganz fest zu drücken, trug er ihr lieber den Koffer ins Haus.   
"Danke, Dad. Er wiegt tatsächlich ein bißchen viel."   
"Na, dann geh schon mal rein. Deine Mutter möchte dich begrüßen. Ich mach das hier schon."   
Impulsiv küßte Sarah ihren Vater auf die Wange und lief in das Haus. Es war sooo gut, wieder Zuhause zu sein!   
Im Wohnzimmer saß wie erwartet ihre Mutter, die bei ihrem Eintreten schnell von ihrem Sessel aufstand, um Sarah zu umarmen.   
"Himmel, Sarah, ist das schön, daß du wieder da bist! Aber jetzt laß dich erstmal anschauen." Sie hielt ihre Tochter auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt. "Du bist blaß", stellte sie fest. "Und abgenommen hast du wohl auch noch. Also so geht das aber nicht, Kindchen. Du hast mir doch versprochen, du gehst öfter an die frische Luft."   
Sarah verdrehte die Augen.   
"Ich war doch an der Luft. Ich habe dich nicht beschwindelt. Die Fahrerei hierher hat mich doch ziemlich angestrengt", erinnerte sie sich an ihre vorbereitete Notlüge.   
"Setz dich erstmal." Ihre Mutter zog sie neben sich auf die Couch.   
"Wo ist Toby?" versuchte Sarah ihre Mutter abzulenken.   
"Schläft schon. Du glaubst doch nicht, daß ich dir glaube, daß die paar Stunden Highway alle Farbe aus deinem Gesicht gesaugt haben."   
Sarah seufzte ergeben. Nun hatte sie sich endgültig in das Thema Sarah ist zu blaß verbissen. "Ich gebe zu, daß die letzten Wochen nicht gerade ruhig waren. Es war eben ziemlich viel los in der Firma. Kannst du dir vorstellen, daß das Ostergeschäft schon so gut wie gelaufen ist?"   
"Ich bring dein Gepäck schon mal nach oben in dein Zimmer", rief ihr Vater aus der Diele.   
"Ist o.k. Dad", schrie Sarah zurück.   
"Er freut sich so, daß du wieder da bist. Würde sich aber eher die Zunge abbeißen, als es zuzugeben", raunte ihre Mutter ihr im Verschwörerton zu.   
"Ja, ich weiß, Mam."   
"Du siehst müde aus. Am besten, du gehst gleich zu Bett und wir reden morgen weiter."   
"Ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee. Jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr hinter dem Steuer sitze, merke ich erst, wie träge ich schon bin. Gute Nacht, Mam. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich morgen ganz gern ausschlafen. Geht das?"   
"Natürlich, Kindchen. Schlaf schön."   
Mittlerweile hatte ihr Vater auch das Wohnzimmer betreten.   
"Die Koffer sind oben, Tochter. Hab schon gehört - dann schlaf dich mal tüchtig aus. Gute Nacht, Sarah." Er gab ihr noch einen Klaps auf die Wange. "Was hast du eigentlich in deinem Koffer? Ziegelsteine?" rief er ihr lachend hinterher.   
Sarah war schon halb die Treppe hinauf, beugte sich dann aber über das Geländer. "Gut geraten, Dad. Es ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk." Kichernd rannte sie das letzte Stück hinauf und in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte erwartet, es verändert vorzufinden. Doch tatsächlich damit gerechnet hatte sie nicht. Ihr Bett und ihr Schrank waren noch da. Die anderen Möbel hatte sie entweder mit nach Phoenix genommen, oder an Toby weitergereicht. Während ihrer Abwesenheit hatte die Schreibmaschine ihrer Mutter hier ein neues Zuhause gefunden und säuberlich in Kartons verpackt und beschriftet, die alten Spielsachen von Toby. Hierher war auch die scheußliche Stehlampe aus der Diele gewandert. Sarah hatte schon gehofft, ihre Eltern hätten sie endlich weggeworfen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung knipste Sarah das Licht aus und blieb eine Weile im Dunkeln stehen, bis sich ihre Augen halbwegs an das fahle Mondlicht gewöhnt hatten. Dies war nicht mehr ihr Zimmer. Und doch.... einmal war es ihre ganze Welt gewesen. Und hatte nicht in diesem Zimmer alles angefangen? Wieviel anders ihr Leben doch nun aussah! Staunend dachte sie an all die heißen Tränen zurück, die sie hier wegen Jareth vergossen hatte. Wie albern und klein sich diese Seelennöte jetzt ausnahmen.   
"Ich wünschte - ich wünschte..." abrupt brach sie ab und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Ich wünschte, er wäre hier", beendete sie den Satz schließlich und knipste das Licht wieder an, um ihre Koffer auszupacken.   
Als sie endlich im Bett lag und das Licht wieder gelöscht hatte, konnte sie lange keinen Schlaf finden. Immer wieder suchte sie das Bild heim, wie Jareth in der Nacht ihres Geburtstages auf ihrem Bett gesessen und mit diesem unendlich liebevollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen auf sie herabgesehen hatte. Doch erschöpft wie sie war, gewann der Schlaf schließlich doch die Überhand über diese süßen Erinnerungen.   
  
  
Am nächsten Tag erschien Sarah erst kurz vor Mittag in der Küche um ein sehr verspätetes Frühstück einzunehmen.   
"Guten Morgen, Mam! Gib mir Pfannkuchen oder ich sterbe vor Hunger!"   
"Guten Morgen?" Ihre Mutter sah betont auf die Küchenuhr, bevor sie ein Blech mit Weihnachtsplätzchen in den Backofen schob.   
Sarah grinste und stibitzte sich eines der Plätzchen, die zum abkühlen auf dem Küchentisch lagen.   
"Laß das, Sarah", rügte ihre Mutter ohne dabei hinzusehen. "Alles was ich dir anbieten kann, sind deine Lieblingsmuffins und ein paar Scheiben Toast. Und sobald du das verdrückt hast, brauche ich hier noch ein paar helfende Hände."   
Fast wäre Sarah an einem der Kekskrümel erstickt. Helfende Hände das fehlte gerade noch.   
"Wo stecken den Dad und Toby?"   
"Toby ist bei einem seiner Freunde und Dad besorgt gerade einen Weihnachtsbaum." Sie stellte vor ihre Tochter ein Teller mit Muffins hin. "Möchtest du was zu trinken?"   
"Laß mal, ich mach mir ein bißchen heiße Milch. Also habt ihr wie jedes Jahr Toby zum spielen geschickt, damit er den Baum nicht sieht. Stimmt's?"   
"Stimmt. Obwohl ich manchmal glaube, er ist dafür doch schon zu groß."   
"Wer kommt morgen eigentlich alles?" nuschelte Sarah zwischen ihren Muffins hervor.   
"Ach, die übliche Verwandtschaft." Ihre Mutter schnitt eine Grimasse. "Meine Schwester und ihre Familie und die Kusine deines Vaters mit ihren Kindern."   
"Die wollen doch nicht etwa hier übernachten?"   
"Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen", seufzte ihre Mutter. "Hast du endlich fertiggefrühstückt? Dann kannst du schon mal von dem Mehl 500 gr. sieben.   
Sarah meckerte ein bißchen, allerdings mehr aus Gewohnheit. Mittlerweile tat sie ihrer Mutter bei solchen Anlässen schon gern einen Gefallen oder auch zwei.   
Daß allerdings die ganze Verwandtschaft an Weihnachten anrücken würde, behagte ihr nicht besonders. Natürlich war es so verabredet gewesen, aber insgeheim hatte Sarah gehofft, daß eins oder zwei der Kinder mit Grippe im Bett liegen würden, so daß der Weihnachtsbesuch sehr kurz oder sogar ganz ausfallen würde. Augenscheinlich erfreuten sich jedoch alle der besten Gesundheit.   
Tante Myra, das war die Kusine ihres Vaters, war noch nicht mal so schlimm. Sie tat Sarah immer ein bißchen leid. Ihr Mann war vor einigen Jahren bei einem Autounfall getötet worden, und ihr Sohn Vincent, der etwas älter als Sarah war, hatte daraufhin das College aufgeben und in einer Bank eine Stelle annehmen müssen. Sein jüngerer Bruder Victor ging noch auf die High-School und war eine entsetzliche Nervensäge. Bei ihrer Tante Gladys und ihrem Mann Fred wußte man allerdings nicht, wenn schwerer zu ertragen war. Die Eltern selbst, oder ihre beiden Töchter Eve und Ginger. Glücklicherweise waren die beiden erst 15 und 13 Jahre alt, so daß Sarah sich kaum mit ihnen abzugeben brauchte. Vielleicht würde es auch gar nicht so katastrophal werden. Seit dem letzten Familientreffen waren immerhin einige Jahre vergangen. Möglicherweise hatte sich der eine oder andere zu seinem Vorteil verändert.   
"Hier, nimm mir mal das Blech ab", unterbrach ihre Mutter ihre trüben Gedanken.   
"Durch dieses Weihnachtsfestessen müssen wir nun mal durch. Dafür wird die Party an Sylvester das reine Vergnügen. Willst du eigentlich noch jemand dazu einladen? Auf fünf Gäste mehr oder weniger kommt es mittlerweile auch nicht mehr an."   
"Eigentlich nicht", überlegte Sarah. " Die Gästeliste hat mir sehr zugesagt, ich denke nicht, daß sie sich noch verbessern läßt."   
"Albernes Gör", schimpfte ihre Mutter gutgelaunt.   
  
Als die meisten Plätzchen gebacken waren, kam endlich Sarahs Vater mit dem Baum nach Hause.   
"Schnell, Sarah, mach die Wohnzimmertür auf", keuchte er.   
Sarah rannte hastig an ihm vorbei, um ihm den Gefallen zu tun. Erschöpft zerrte er den Tannenbaum ins Wohnzimmer und lehnte ihn dort einfach an die Wand.   
"Meine Güte, Dad! Der ist ja riesig! Wozu kaufst du nur immer solche Monster?"   
"Ein Weihnachtsbaum muß groß sein. Außerdem hat auf einem kleinen Baum...."   
"....nicht der ganze Christbaumschmuck von Großmutter Williams Platz", beendete Sarah den Satz. Jedes Weihnachten das gleiche Ritual. Der Baum würde zu groß sein, das Essen zu fett, die Geschenke zu teuer....es war herrlich wieder zu hause zu sein. Doch genauso herrlich würde es sein, wenn sie gleich nach Neujahr wieder nach Phoenix fahren konnte.   
Gemeinsam schmückten sie den Baum, bis kein Fitzelchen zusätzliches Lametta mehr Platz hatte, wobei sie sich gegenseitig lobten und versicherten, der Baum wäre noch nie so schön gewesen wie dieses Jahr.   
"Und auch noch nie so teuer", brummte ihr Vater.   
Zum Schluß legten sie noch die Geschenke unter den Baum, verließen dann das Zimmer und schlossen sorgfältig ab. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in diesem Moment stürmte Toby herein und warf sich seiner großen Schwester in die Arme.   
"Hast du mir ein großes Geschenk mitgebracht?"   
"Hallo Toby."   
"Hallo Sarah. Was ist jetzt mit dem Geschenk?"   
"Da mußt du schon bis morgen früh warten. Freust du dich trotzdem, daß ich wieder da bin.?"   
"Ja, schon." Plötzlich hatte er eine neue Idee. "Gehst du mit mir in den Zoo?"   
"Was, jetzt gleich? Draußen wird es schon dunkel und du willst noch mit mir in den Zoo?"   
"Wir können ja auch ein anderes Mal hingehen", gestattete er großzügig. "Liest du mir eine Geschichte vor?"   
Schweigend drückte ihre Mutter Sarah ein ziemlich mitgenommenes Buch in die Hand.   
"Seite 37. Ich mache solange das Abendessen."   
  
An diesem Abend kroch Sarah merkwürdig zerschlagen in ihr Bett. Sie hatte total vergessen, wie anstrengend so ein siebenjähriger Junge sein konnte.   
"Vielleicht hätte ich ihn doch bei den Kobolden lassen sollen", murmelte sie noch und war auch schon eingeschlafen.   
  
Der neue Tag brachte auch neue Anstrengungen. Ihre Mutter war von dem Wahn befallen, den gesamten Eingangsbereich noch einmal zu putzen, damit Tante Gladys wenigstens nicht gleich eine Gelegenheit für eine spitze Bemerkung hatte.   
Toby quengelte schon seit sieben Uhr in der Frühe, weil er seine Geschenke auspacken wollte und ihr Vater beschwerte sich daß die Füllung für die Weihnachtsgans versalzen wäre. Die ganze Angelegenheit erfuhr durch die Ankunft der Gäste am frühen Nachmittag noch eine geringfügige Steigerung, um schließlich beim gemeinsamen Abendessen zu eskalieren. Nicht, daß es zu einem offenen Streit gekommen wäre. Im Gegenteil. Die kriegführenden Parteien wurden lediglich immer höflicher und Sarah war noch nie so nahe daran gewesen, sich selbst zu den Kobolden zu wünschen. Schon kurz vor dem Abendessen hatte Sarah ihre Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt um wenigstens nur noch die Hälfte aller Unterhaltungen mitzubekommen. Leider hatte Tante Gladys eine Stimme, die es locker mit einer Kreissäge aufnehmen konnte. Nach dem Dessert steckte sich ihr Vater eine Pfeife an und ging auf die Terrasse um sie dort zu rauchen. Normalerweise tat er das nie, aber Sarah sah ihm nur neidisch hinterher. Wenn sie doch nur auch rauchen würde, dann hätte sie jetzt eine gute Entschuldigung um wenigstens für 5 Minuten diesen Vorhof der Hölle zu verlassen. Ihre Mutter bot Cognac und Sherry an. Sarah nahm sich auch ein kleines Gläschen Sherry, wodurch leider ihre Tante Gladys zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Bis dahin hatte sie die ganze Zeit mit ihren ach so begabten Töchtern beschäftigt, doch nun drohten ihr die Themen auszugehen und so faßte sie Sarah scharf ins Auge.   
"Die liebe Sarah ist ja den ganzen Abend so still gewesen! Ihr seid sicher heilfroh, daß ihr sie wieder um euch habt. Sie ist ja auch eine richtige Schönheit geworden. Sie gleicht ihrer Mutter aufs Haar. Hoffentlich erstrecken sich die Ähnlichkeiten nur auf das Äußere."   
Die Reaktionen auf diese kurze Ansprache waren sehr unterschiedlich. Sarah wurde blaß vor Wut. Ihre Mutter blieb äußerlich ganz gelassen und sagte nur: "Du mußt es ja wissen, Gladys. Noch etwas Sherry? Sarah bringst du bitte deinem Vater auch ein Glas Cognac auf die Terrasse? Danke, Liebes."   
Sarah war ihrer Mutter mehr als dankbar. Keine Sekunde länger hätte sie dort sitzen bleiben können. In der einen Hand ihr eigenes Glas, in der anderen den Cognac für ihren Vater ging sie zu ihm hinaus.   
"Na, dicke Luft da drin?"   
"Das kannst du wohl sagen", schnaubte Sarah wütend. "Ich gehe so schnell nicht wieder da rein."   
"Gladys?"   
"Wer sonst!"   
"Das dachte ich mir. Worum ging es diesmal?"   
Sarah wollte schon damit herausplatzen, da fiel ihr plötzlich ein, daß die Äußerung von Tante Gladys nicht nur sie selbst verletzt hatte, sondern auch ihren Vater verletzen würde. Egal wie ihre Mutter sich auch verhalten hatte, er mußte sie auch einmal geliebt haben. Ihre Wut war verraucht. Sie schwieg bedrückt.   
"Hat sie etwas über .... Linda gesagt?"   
"Ja, Dad."   
"Und? Willst du mir nicht sagen, was es war, Prinzessin?"   
"Sie meinte, ich sähe ihr sehr ähnlich."   
Ihr Vater lachte leise. "Das war bestimmt nicht alles. Sonst wärst du nicht so wütend gewesen."   
"Sie sagte dann noch, daß sie hoffe, ich würde ihr nicht auch sonst noch ähnlich werden."   
"Aha." Er nippte an seinem Cognac.   
"Dad, ich muß es wissen. Bin ich ihr tatsächlich so ähnlich?"   
"Du hast ihre Haare, aber nicht ihre Augen. Eigentlich erinnerst du mich eher an meine Mutter. Du siehst Linda nicht besonders ähnlich. Aber so wie du die Frage gestellt hast, meinst du wahrscheinlich etwas anderes."   
"Sie hat uns damals sehr weh getan, obwohl wir die Menschen waren, die sie wirklich geliebt haben." Sie schluckte kurz, die nächste Frage fiel ihr sehr schwer. "Hat sie mich eigentlich geliebt?"   
"Auf ihre Art hat sie uns beide geliebt." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er an seiner Pfeife sog. "Wie soll ich dir das erklären? Sie war sehr stolz auf dich, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht abwarten, bis aus dir etwas geworden war. Sie wartete und wartete und hat dabei nicht erkannt, daß du längst etwas besonderes geworden warst. Ich habe das von der Sekunde an erkannt, als ich dich zum ersten Mal auf meinen Armen gehalten hatte." Er sah Sarah voll väterlicher Zuneigung an.   
"Sie hat mich also nie als das akzeptiert, was ich tatsächlich war. Sie wollte erst noch etwas aus mir machen?"   
"So kann man es natürlich auch sagen."   
"Hast du sie sehr geliebt, Dad?"   
"Natürlich. Jeder hat sie geliebt. Ich machte da keine Ausnahme. Warum sie dann letztendlich meinen Antrag angenommen hat, habe ich nie aus ihr herausbekommen.   
Vielleicht hat sie damals tatsächlich geglaubt, mich zu lieben. Es war ja nicht so, daß ich der einzige gewesen wäre, der sie heiraten wollte. Sie konnte es sich leisten wählerisch zu sein. Alle jungen Männer waren verrückt nach ihr. Sie war wie ein exotischer Schmetterling, wie eine atemberaubende Orchidee. Ich habe zu spät erkannt, daß in mein Blumenfenster eigentlich gar keine Orchidee gehörte. Sie kümmerte dort bloß vor sich hin. Wirklich entfalten konnte sie sich nicht. Mit einem Stiefmütterchen wäre mir von Anfang an besser gedient gewesen." Er lächelte bedauernd auf Sarah hinab. "Ich war zu verblendet, um zu erkennen, daß für uns beide aus dieser Bindung nie etwas Gutes herauskommen würde - bis auf dich."   
"Dad, ich fürchte ich bin dir genauso ähnlich wie ihr."   
"Du fürchtest es?"   
"Ja, weißt du, es gibt da jemand..."   
"Ich dachte mir schon so etwas. Hast du ihn in Phoenix kennengelernt?"   
"Ich habe ihn dort getroffen", bog Sarah die Wahrheit etwas zurecht. "Auf dieser Halloween-Party."   
"Warum hast du ihn dann nicht mitgebracht? Wir hätten uns gefreut. Und Gladys hätte vielleicht endlich einmal ihr Schandmaul gehalten."   
"Das hätte sie wohl kaum getan. Im Gegenteil. Sie hätte endlich mal über etwas wirklich wichtiges aufregen können. Außerdem ist es noch nichts festes."   
"Prinzessin, du machst mich neugierig. Heraus mit der Sprache. Was stimmt mit dem Knaben nicht?"   
Sarah holte tief Luft. Die Wahrheit zu verdrehen und trotzdem nicht zu lügen, war nicht so einfach, wie sie gedacht hatte. Doch ihr Vater war so offen zu ihr gewesen wie noch nie. Ein bißchen mußte sie ihm schon erzählen. "Er ist anders als alle anderen Männer, die ich je kennengelernt habe." Sie nippte an ihrem Sherry um Zeit zu gewinnen. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er in mein Blumenfenster paßt", stellte sie fest. "Dad, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Werde ich es je mit Bestimmtheit wissen?"   
Ihr Vater seufzte tief. "Eine Garantie fürs Glücklichsein kann ich dir nicht geben. Genausowenig wie eine Antwort auf deine Frage. Liebst du ihn denn?"   
"Wie verrückt!"   
"Und er?"   
"Er hat gesagt, daß er ohne mich nicht leben kann."   
"Zweifelst du daran?"   
"Nein."   
"Und trotzdem kannst du dich nicht für ihn entscheiden?"   
"Ach, Dad. Nicht er ist das Problem. Wenn es nur um ihn ginge, glaube mir, ich wäre schon lange verheiratet. Das Problem ist das Leben das er führt. Ich müßte es mit ihm teilen, wenn ich mich für ihn entscheiden würde. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das könnte. Es ist anders als alles was ich kenne." Traurig kaute sie an ihrer Unterlippe.   
Eine solche Seelenqual bei seiner Tochter zu finden überraschte ihren Vater nun doch. Das war tatsächlich was Ernstes. Hier ging es nicht nur um einen unglücklichen Flirt. Hier ging es um etwas wirklich wichtiges: um die große, wahre Liebe. Tröstend legte er den Arm um Sarah.   
"Diese Entscheidung kann dir niemand abnehmen. Die Zeit wird dir vielleicht helfen, manche Dinge klarer zu sehen."   
Nachdem Vater und Tochter eine Weile miteinander geschwiegen hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam wieder ins Haus zurück.   
  
Die Zeit zwischen den Weihnachtsfeiertagen und der Sylvesterparty verging wie im Flug. Alte Schulfreunde, die ebenfalls bei ihren Eltern zu Besuch waren verabredeten sich mit Sarah, Toby beanspruchte ihre Zeit, um ihm Märchen vorzulesen oder ins Kino oder in den Zoo zu gehen und ihre Mutter unternahm einige Einkaufsbummel mit ihr.   
Abends war sie von den ungewohnten Anstrengungen so erschöpft, daß sie froh war, wenn sie endlich im Bett lag. Ihr Vater sprach sie nicht mehr auf ihre Unterhaltung an Weihnachten an und so kam es, daß sie erst wieder an Sylvester an Jareth dachte. Um so überraschender war die Heftigkeit ihrer Gefühle. Sie vermißte ihn schmerzlicher, als sie sich eigentlich erlauben wollte. Eine plötzliche Leere breitete sich in ihr aus. Gleichzeitig reifte in ihr der Entschluß sich auf der Party um Mitternacht zu verstecken oder davonzulaufen. Auf keinen Fall würde sie sich von irgend jemand küssen lassen, wenn doch der einzige, den sie tatsächlich küssen wollte nicht greifbar war. Dieser Plan wurde von ihr auch rigoros durchgeführt. So lustig und amüsant die Party auch war, Sarah zog sich einige Minuten vor Mitternacht zurück und trödelte im Badezimmer im oberen Stockwerk herum. Als unten der Countdown des alten Jahres angezählt wurde, schlich sie sich in ihr Zimmer und sah trübsinnig aus dem Fenster. Von unten drangen gedämpfte Schreie und Glückwünsche herauf. Sie seufzte und suchte mit den Augen den Nachthimmel nach Feuerwerkskörpern ab. Da sah sie es. In dem Baum vor ihrem Fenster saß eine weiße Eule und sah sie direkt an.   
Sarahs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, daß er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde um in diesem Moment bei ihr zu sein. Sie war so unglaublich froh, Jareth zu sehen und gleichzeitig war ihr so jämmerlich zumute wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Obwohl er nie darüber sprach, war sie sich fast sicher, daß er mit seinen gelegentlichen Besuchen auf der Erde einiges riskierte. Und alles nur, weil sie ihm von ihrem Unbehagen vor der Mitternachtsküsserei erzählt hatte. Er liebte sie tatsächlich mehr als sein Leben. Krampfhaft würgte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Wenn er so tapfer war, dann konnte sie sich nicht einfach so gehenlassen. Sie schluckte noch ein paarmal und schenkte ihm dann ein strahlendes Lächeln, begleitet von einer Kußhand. Die Eule schien ihr zuzunicken und flog dann weg. Der Spuk war vorbei. "Was ist das nur für ein beschissenes Leben", dachte Sarah noch, bevor ihre Fassade für Jareth zusammenbrach und sie haltlos in die Vorhänge schluchzte.   
Eine halbe Stunde später putzte sie sich entschlossen die Nase und legte noch etwas Make-up nach. Sie mußte sich zusammenreißen und wieder auf die Party gehen. Sie hoffte nur, es würde ihr gelingen, sich unbemerkt unter die Gäste mischen. Gleichzeitig dankte sie ihrem günstigen Schicksal, das sie vor Entdeckung bewahrt hatte. Sarah gelang dieses Kunststückchen auch tatsächlich und ein flüchtiger Beobachter konnte ihr nicht anmerken, daß nach ihrer Ansicht ihr Leben in Trümmern lag.   
Sarah erfuhr nicht, daß ihre Mutter ihr Verschwinden bemerkt hatte und auch kurz davor gewesen war, ihre Tochter wieder auf die Party zurückzuholen. Einzig das Gespräch mit ihrem Mann ein paar Tage zuvor, hielt sie davon ab. Sie wünschte nur, Sarahs Liebesleben würde eine glückliche Wendung nehmen, obwohl es momentan nicht danach aussah.   
  
Als die Party glücklich beendet und der letzte Gast gegangen war konnte sich Sarah endlich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen. Obwohl sie völlig erschöpft war, wälzte sie sich noch lange in ihrem Bett hin und her. Sie wünschte sich Jareth so sehnsüchtig herbei, daß bald ihr ganzer Körper schmerzhaft nach ihm verlangte. Sie wollte nicht glauben, daß sie seine Berührungen erst wieder am nächsten Halloween spüren würde. Dieser Gedanke machte sie rasend und sie fühlte mit ihren Händen nach ihrem Herz, das vor Empörung heftig schlug. Ihre eigenen Berührungen ließen ihre Gedanken an das letzte Halloween zurückwandern, als seine Hände ihren Körper berührt hatten. Unwillkürlich stöhnte sie leise auf und wie damals lief ihr wieder ein Schauer der Erregung über ihren Rücken. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, dagegen anzukämpfen. Ihre Hände liebkosten ihren Körper und ihre Träume zeigten ihr Jareth, bis sie mit einem langgestreckten Seufzer in ihr völlig zerwühltes Kissen zurücksank. Eine kurze Zeit gab sie sich dem tiefen Gefühl der Befriedigung hin. Doch viel zu früh drängten sich die Probleme der Gegenwart wieder in den Vordergrund. So konnte es doch nicht weitergehen! Sie war nicht mehr damit zufrieden, sich ihre Streicheleinheiten selbst zu geben. Sie wollte, daß Jareth sie ihr gab. In einer Beziehung ohne Berührungen konnte sie kein weiteres Herzblut mehr investieren. Alles lief auf einen toten Punkt hinaus. Aber vielleicht... vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Möglichkeit! Jareth hatte ihr zuliebe schon so oft getrickst oder gezaubert - warum sollte es hier keine Ausweg finden. Sie mußte unbedingt mit ihm darüber sprechen. Diese Angelegenheit duldete keinen Aufschub. Es gab bestimmt einen Ausweg.... und wenn es keinen gab.... doch daran wollte sie jetzt lieber nicht denken....   
  
  
  
Auch Jareth fand in dieser Nacht lange keinen Schlaf. Es war sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher, ob dieser mitternächtliche Besuch eine so gute Idee gewesen war, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihm zwar zugelächelt, doch die Farbe ihrer Aura hatte ihm das krasse Gegenteil erzählt. Ihr Schmerz hatte sich ihm ungefiltert mitgeteilt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er wäre auch gar nicht auf diese Idee verfallen, wenn er nicht so schrecklich einsam gewesen wäre. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen immer schmerzlicher vermißt und wußte vor lauter Langeweile bald nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. Die Kobolde waren nach einem kurzen Intermezzo wieder in ihre übliche Trägheit zurückgefallen und Jareth hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als den lieben langen Tag mit ihnen herumzuschimpfen. Am Sylvestertag fühlte er sich schließlich so miserabel, daß er kurzerhand beschloß, eine Ballillusion für sich selbst zu kreieren, um sich von Sarah abzulenken, denn wenn seine Gedanken noch länger um sie kreisten, war er sich sicher, darüber verrückt zu werden. Also befaßte er sich den halben Tag mit dem Entwurf des Saales, der Dekoration und den Gästen. Er wählte bewußt keine dunkelhaarigen Tänzerinnen aus, um nicht ständig an Sarah erinnert zu werden. Unbewußt zauberte er sogar einen Frauentypus, der in nichts Sarahs herber Schönheit glich. Als sich der Abend über das Labyrinth herabsenkte, war alles bereit. Jareth begab sich in seine Illusion und sah sich zufrieden um. Ja, er hatte sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen! Die Lichter waren gedämpft und schimmerten blau. Die Musik war einschmeichelnd und melodisch. Die Kleidung der Männer und Frauen war freizügiger als er jemals bei anderen Gelegenheiten ausgewählt hatte. Die Kleider der Tänzerinnen waren lang, mit weit schwingenden Röcken, wurden aber ohne Reifrock getragen. Die kleine Schleppe wurde zum Tanzen mit einer Schlaufe am Handgelenk befestigt. Keine einzige Schulter war bedeckt, kein einziges Dekolleté verborgen, keine Frisur war hochgesteckt und glänzende Locken fielen bis auf die enggeschnürten Taillen hinab. Als Schmuck waren lediglich Perlen verwendet worden. Die Stoffe schimmerten in allen Perlmuttschattierungen. Die Tänzer taten es ihren Damen gleich und waren in enge dunkle Hosen und weiten, in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmernden Hemden gekleidet. Die Haare trugen sie ebenfalls offen, und nahezu schulterlang. Es war ein Bild aus einer fremden Welt und wirkte wegen seiner meisterhaften Komposition wie ein Tanz unter dem Meeresspiegel mit frivolen Nixen und leidenschaftlichen Prinzen. Jareth selbst hatte eine schwarze Frackhose gewählt und wie die anderen Tänzer ein weites Hemd mit offenem Kragen, das je nach Lichteinfall hellblau oder zartgrün schimmerte. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen trug er allerdings wieder schwarze Handschuhe, die er aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus angelegt hatte. Er ließ kurz die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken und wählte dann ohne nachzudenken eine der Schönheiten für den ersten Tanz aus. Einige Stunden lang tanzte er und amüsierte sich großartig. Er sollte wirklich öfter eine Illusion ganz für sich allein erschaffen! Die Damen waren wunderschön und kokett. Ihr Benehmen und ihre Kleidung waren gleichermaßen offenherzig wie erregend. Die Luft war geladen mit purer Sinnlichkeit und Jareth war nahezu berauscht davon. Er überlegte gerade, ob er seiner Tänzerin etwas mehr als nur einen Tanz schenken sollte, als sein Blick unwiderstehlich von einer der Standuhren angezogen wurden. Sie zeigte kurz vor Mitternacht an. Mitten in der Bewegung blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Mitternacht! Und Sarah hatte niemanden, um küssend das neue Jahr zu beginnen. Tiefe Melancholie erfaßte ihn und sein Blick schweifte desillusioniert über sein Ballarrangement. Die Damen erschienen ihm mit einem Mal nicht mehr begehrenswert, sondern vulgär. Die Atmosphäre war nicht mehr erregend sondern nur noch abstoßend. Er selbst fühlte sich nicht mehr berauscht, sein Verhalten erschien ihm plötzlich unglaublich obszön.   
Entsetzt sah er sich alles noch einmal ganz genau an. Ein ungeahntes Ekelgefühl ergriff Besitz von ihm und er floh. Durch seine Flucht zerstörte sich die Illusion von selbst und ließ bei Jareth, der deprimiert auf seinem Bett saß lediglich ein schlechtes Gewissen und einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Aus dieser Stimmung heraus verwandelte er sich in eine Eule um Sarah aufzusuchen und sie wenigstens um Mitternacht zu sehen, wenn er sie schon nicht küssen konnte. Sie sollte wissen, daß er immer für sie da war!   
  
Nachdem er von seinem mißglückten Besuch bei Sarah wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer angelangt war, fühlte er sich keinen Deut besser als vorher, eher noch deprimierter -wenn das überhaupt möglich sein konnte.... Und dennoch... etwas hatte ihn merkwürdig aufgewühlt. Nachdenklich löschte er alle Kerzen bis auf eine und fing an, sich zu entkleiden. Seine Handschuhe und seine Stiefel warf er unachtsam auf einen Stuhl. Er war nun froh, daß er die Handschuhe angezogen hatte, um nichts in der Welt hätte er etwas auf dem Ball mit bloßen Händen berühren wollen. Er fühlte sich auch so schon ziemlich schmutzig. Um die enge Hose besser abstreifen zu können setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Merkwürdigerweise lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, als seine Finger dabei die Haut an seinen Beinen berührte. Er warf auch die Hose auf den Stuhl und machte sich daran sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Verwirrt stellte er fest, daß seine Hände zitterten. Er ließ sie in seinen Schoß fallen und atmete tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Unwillkürlich dachte er an seinen fatalen Ball zurück und spürte, daß ihn die sinnliche Atmosphäre noch nicht losgelassen hatte. Seine Handflächen kribbelten, sein Atem ging unmerklich rascher und ihm war warm geworden. Jareth hatte sich in seinem Leben noch nie wirklich mit körperlicher Liebe und Erotik auseinandersetzen müssen, daher wußte er nicht, wie er die Empfindungen, die so plötzlich auf ihn einströmten, einzuschätzen hatte. Sinnliche Erfahrungen hatte er - allerdings in sehr milder Form - nur auf seinen Bällen gemacht, doch dies hatte bei ihm lediglich ein sanftes Kribbeln oder einen leichten Schauer ausgelöst, doch keineswegs die Wünsche, die jetzt gerade vor seinem geistigen Auge entstanden. Sarah - wie sie in der Nacht ihres Geburtstages vor ihm gestanden hatte, in diesem Nachthemd, das mehr enthüllte, als verbarg und sie dennoch nicht verdorben wirken ließ, sondern immer noch süß und rein... Jareths Verlangen nach ihr wurde übermächtig. Unter seinem Hemd fühlte er nach seiner Brust um seinen Herzschlag zu kontrollieren. Doch diese Berührung beruhigte ihn nicht, sondern stachelte sein Verlangen noch mehr an. Zwischen seinen Beinen spürte er ein Ziehen, das schmerzhaft und köstlich zugleich war. Wie betäubt ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Diesmal konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen... Mit bebenden Fingern knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und legte beide Hände auf seinen Oberkörper. Langsam führte er sie über seinen Körper. Seine Erregung nahm stetig zu und jede kleinste Berührung ließ ihn vor Wonne seufzen, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und seine Finger automatisch tiefer wanderten, an das Zentrum seiner Lust, wo sich augenblicklich alle Empfindungen zu konzentrieren schienen. Er wußte kaum, was er da eigentlich tat, doch das störte ihn nicht ihm geringsten. Alles ihn ihm drängte sich nach einer Entladung und als sein Verlangen den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte - kurz bevor er glaubte vor Erregung den Verstand zu verlieren - stöhnte er auf und etwas in ihm explodierte. Dunkle Mattigkeit senkte sich über ihn und immer noch heftig atmend sank er in die Kissen zurück. Eine tiefe Befriedigung erfüllte ihn bis in die Zehenspitzen. Und doch... etwas fehlte...eine kleine Leere nistete sich in seinem Inneren ein. Nachdenklich fiel sein Blick auf Sarahs Portrait und plötzlich kam ihm die Erkenntnis. Er hätte es nicht allein tun sollen. Er hätte es mit Sarah tun sollen, mit der Frau die er liebte! Auf einmal schämte er sich seiner Tat, die ihn doch mit soviel Lust erfüllt hatte. Andererseits war ein solch erregendes Spiel gemeinsam mit Sarah reines Wunschdenken. Es würde wahrscheinlich nie dazu kommen. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Befriedigung und Verzweiflung schlief er schließlich erschöpft ein.   
  
  
Am Neujahrstag blieb Sarah noch bei ihren Eltern, konnte es aber nicht mehr erwarten wieder nach Phoenix zu kommen. Nachmittags packte sie ihre Koffer und wirkte dabei so ruhelos, daß ihre Eltern es nicht übers Herz brachten, sie aufzuhalten. Und so fuhr Sarah schon drei Tage früher als geplant nach Phoenix zurück. Ihre Eltern winkten ihr noch nach, als sie die Auffahrt hinausfuhr und auf die Straße einbog.   
"Wir müssen uns damit abfinden. Sie ist kein kleines Mädchen mehr", sagte ihre Mutter.   
"Nein, das ist sie wirklich nicht mehr", bestätigte ihr Vater.   
  
  
Kapitel 19   
  
In ihrer Wohnung angekommen hatte Sarah nichts eiligeres zu tun, als sofort mit Jareth zu sprechen.   
"Jareth! Jareth, wo steckst du?!"   
"Du bist schon zurück?"   
"Ja." Sagte sie schlicht und schwieg dann. Unter dem Druck ihrer Augen sah sich Jareth gezwungen ihr etwas zu erklären.   
"Was ich getan habe, ist unverzeihlich."   
"Warum hast du es dann getan?" Sie wurde allmählich wütend.   
"Ich habe dich schrecklich vermißt. Aber ich wollte dir wirklich nicht weh tun."   
"Du weißt, daß ich geweint habe?" fragte sie schnell.   
"Die Farbe deiner Aura hat es mir verraten."   
"Das kannst du?" Sie war mehr als nur erstaunt. Das war ja fast schlimmer als Gedankenlesen.   
"Ich sehe deine Aura nur, wenn sie sich sehr rasch verändert, oder bei starken Erregungszuständen." Er wußte nicht so recht, worauf dieses Gespräch noch hinauslaufen würde.   
Sarah stand auf und lief vor dem Spiegel auf und ab. Jareth beobachtete sie schweigend und mit wachsender Unruhe. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und fixierte ihn.   
"Jareth, sag mir eines: gibt es eine Möglichkeit, daß wir uns öfter treffen können?"   
Er wußte genau, was sie damit meinte. Die Versuchung war groß, doch etwas hielt ihn davor zurück, ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen.   
"Es gibt keine Möglichkeit." Er log ohne rot zu werden.   
Einige Sekunden lang hatte Sarah nach dieser Mitteilung geschwiegen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. Ohne jede Vorwarnung brach dann der Sturm über Jareth herein.   
"Das glaube ich nicht! Ich weigere mich das zu glauben! Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst ich könnte bis zum nächsten Halloween auf dich warten! Verdammt!! Ich kann das nicht, und ich will das auch nicht! Ich bin eine Frau aus Fleisch und Blut!" Sie hatte sich so in Rage geschrien, daß sie kaum noch wußte was sie tat. Während ihres letzten Ausbruches hatte sie ihr Jeanshemd, das nur mit Druckknöpfen geschlossen wurde wütend aufgerissen und hatte so den Blick auf ihren Büstenhalter aus dunkelgrüner Spitze freigegeben.   
Jareth konnte nicht anders: er mußte einfach hinsehen. Sein Blick hing wie gebannt an ihrem makellosen Körper. Mit einiger Verwirrung bemerkte Sarah seinen starren Blick und folgte ihm schließlich. Als sie sah, woran seine Augen so gespannt hingen, zog sie rasch ihr Jeanshemd wieder vor ihrem Oberkörper zusammen und setzte sich ernüchtert vor den Spiegel. Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde und schämte sich, daß sie so die Beherrschung verloren hatte.   
"Glaubst du denn ich wüßte das nicht?" sagte Jareth, nachdem er sich wieder von dem unerwarteten Anblick erholt hatte. "Glaubst du denn, ich begehre dich nicht auch? Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie oft ich an deine Geburtstagsnacht zurückdenke?" seine Stimme war sanft aber eindringlich. Er wünschte, sie würde ihn endlich wieder ansehen. Doch Sarah hielt den Kopf hartnäckig gesenkt.   
"Es tut mir leid, Jareth. Aber ich kann nicht mehr so weiterleben."   
Er biß sich auf die Lippen. Was er jetzt sagen mußte, waren die schwersten Worte seines Lebens. "Du weißt, daß ein Wort von dir genügt, und ich verschwinde aus deinem Leben."   
Da hob Sarah ihm ihr sehr bleiches Gesicht wieder entgegen. "Du hast von Anfang an gewußt, daß es so enden würde, nicht wahr?"   
Er nickte.   
"Ich glaube, ich auch... aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben... Jareth, das kann es doch nicht schon gewesen sein! Doch nicht schon so bald!" Sie war völlig verzweifelt.   
"Wenn du dich nicht dafür entscheiden kannst, bei mir zu leben, dann...." Es war sehr schwer für ihn, sich so stark zu geben. In Wirklichkeit hätte er sich viel lieber genauso benommen wie Sarah, doch das ging nicht. Wenigstens einer von ihnen mußte die Nerven behalten.   
"Ich will nicht, daß es schon vorbei ist", jammerte sie kläglich. "Aber ich kann einfach nicht mit dir kommen. Ich kann nicht." sie zog ein Taschentuch heraus und weinte nun völlig hemmungslos.   
"Scht, Sarah. Mein Elfchen. Nicht weinen. Es muß ja nicht vorbei sein. Wir können immer noch so weitermachen wie bisher." Tröstete er sie mit sanfter Stimme. Er war mehr als nur erleichtert, daß sie ihn nicht verlassen hatte.... noch nicht....   
"Und es gibt wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit?" Ihre tränennassen Augen hingen an seinen Lippen.   
Er würde sie nicht mehr belügen können. "Es gibt da schon etwas, aber es ist mit großen Schwierigkeiten verbunden. Es wäre nicht gut für uns beide." Über kurz oder lang würde sie ihn doch verlassen müssen. Er wollte daher nicht noch mehr in ihr Leben treten. Was sie mit ihren täglichen Gesprächen taten war sowieso schon zuviel des Guten.   
Sarah hatte sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt und konnte ihm ruhig zuhören. Es war nicht sosehr das, was er ihr sagte - es war eher das, was seine Augen ihr mitteilten. Sie begriff, was er meinte. Und sie wußte, daß er recht hatte.   
"Laß uns diese häßliche Szene vergessen, Jareth. Es tut mir sehr leid."   
"Einige Aspekte dieser Szene werde ich wohl schwerlich vergessen können." Er grinste sie herausfordernd an.   
"Schuft." schimpfte sie. Doch sie lächelte dabei.   
  
Dieser Vorfall wurde von beiden tatsächlich nie wieder erwähnt, doch sie wußten, daß sich ihre Beziehung drastisch ändern würde. Die Frage war nur: wie lange konnte dieses zerbrechliche Gebilde in seiner derzeitigen Form noch durchhalten?   
  
  
"You'll find someone true"   
  
Kapitel 20   
  
Etwas verspätet dachte sich Sarah noch einen Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr aus. Sie würde ihr Leben wieder selbst in die Hand nehmen. Genauso wie sie es gewohnt war, bevor Jareth so unvermittelt in ihr Leben getreten war. Sie war damit gar nicht schlecht gefahren. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich nie einen anderen Mann als Jareth lieben würde, so mußte sie sich doch einen anderen Mann suchen, mit dem sie leben konnte. Darauf und auf ihre versprochene Abteilungsleiterstelle würde sie nun all ihre Energie aufwenden.   
  
Einer dieser Vorsätze verwirklichte sich schon wenige Tage später ohne ihr Zutun.   
Ihr Vorgesetzer hatte sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber nicht vergessen und es im neuen Jahr ohne zu zögern in die Tat umgesetzt. Sarah bekam eine eigene, vorerst noch kleine, Abteilung, ein neues Büro und Tess als Assistentin. Ihr größter Triumph war allerdings die Yucca-Palme, die sie gleichzeitig mit ihrem neuen Büroschlüssel überreicht bekam. Nur besonders verdiente Mitarbeiter wurden mit einer Grünpflanze bedacht! Ihr Stern bei Amazing Advertising stieg unaufhaltsam immer höher!   
Sie arbeitete weiter fleißig und vernachlässigte auch Jareth nicht, doch er spürte, daß er nicht mehr ihr einziger Lebensinhalt war. Er wußte nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte. Es war immerhin besser, ihr Freund zu sein, als ihr Ex-Liebhaber, aber es deprimierte ihn trotzdem. Er hatte auch kein Verlangen mehr, sich mit Hoggle oder Sir Dydimus abzugeben. Meistens trieb er sich ruhelos im ganze Schloß herum und schlug die Zeit tot. Wenn ihn die Kobolde mit ihrer fortgesetzten Unfähigkeit an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachten grübelte er manchmal auch über den Spruch des weisen Mannes nach, doch seine Überlegungen führten zu nichts, und so gab er auch bald diese halbherzigen Versuche auf.   
In dieser Zeit verschwanden die blühenden Bäume wieder aus dem Labyrinth - unbemerkt und unbeweint.   
  
Auch Sarahs zweiter Vorsatz erfüllte sich, ohne daß sie auch nur den kleinen Finger dafür gerührt hätte. Einige Wochen, nachdem sie ihr neues Büro bezogen hatte, meldete Tess einen Besucher über die Gegensprechanlage an.   
"Mister Patrick O´Keefe ist jetzt da."   
"Mister O´Keefe?"   
"Du weißt doch, der Spitzel aus der Zentrale."   
"Tess!"   
"Na, stimmt es vielleicht nicht? Kann ich ihn reinbringen?"   
"Ja, klar."   
Tess öffnete die Tür und stellte den Besucher vor.   
"Mister O´Keefe - Miss Williams."   
Sarah sah von ihrer Arbeit auf.   
"Meine Güte, Sie sehen ja wie ein Firey aus!" platzte es aus hier heraus.   
Tess bog sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen und selbst O´Keefe schmunzelte. Sarah hingegen war es entsetzlich peinlich. Doch die feuerroten Haare ihres Besuchers hatten sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Sie ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum, um ihn zu begrüßen.   
"Mister O´Keefe, es tut mir entsetzlich leid, bitte entschuldigen Sie meinen Ausbruch."   
"Oh, es braucht Ihnen nicht leid zu tun. Mir werden überall die unglaublichsten Spitznamen angehängt. Firey ist davon noch der netteste. Ich denke, ich werde mich daran gewöhnen."   
"Also Mister O´Keefe, ich denke..."   
"Sagen Sie doch einfach Firey zu mir, Miss Williams", unterbrach er sie lächelnd.   
"Gut, aber nur wenn Sie Sarah zu mir sagen", antwortete Sarah ohne nachzudenken.   
"Sie legen ein ganz schönes Tempo vor, Sarah."   
"Ich versuche nur mit Ihnen Schritt zu halten, Firey." Er war ihr entschieden sympathisch. Er war groß und muskulös, mit breiten Schultern und eleganten schmalen Hüften. Kurz: er war ein Mann wie von einem Playgirl-Kalender. Glücklicherweise bildete er sich nichts darauf ein. Sein Verhalten war keinesfalls schmierig oder aufdringlich. Er war perfekt. Bis auf seinen roten Haare. Doch die störten Sarah nicht im geringsten. Man würde abwarten müssen. Auf jeden Fall war dieser Firey einen Versuch wert!   
  
Einige Stunden später kämpfte Sarah immer noch gegen den Kopierer, der den ganzen Nachmittag hartnäckig darauf bestanden hatte, die Unterlagen für die morgige Sitzung in Papierflieger zu verwandeln. Mittler weile brannte im Flur, wo sie inzwischen todmüde auf die fertigen Kopien wartete, nur noch die Notbeleuchtung und sie war auf diesem Stockwerk die einzige, die noch an der Arbeit war. Das monotone Surren des Kopierers machte sie schläfrig. Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Mit einem Schlag hellwach, und einem Herzinfarkt gefährlich nahe, wirbelte sie herum und erkannte in der nächtlichen Gestalt Firey.   
"Meine Güte, Firey! Was tun sie denn noch hier? Ich hätte mich fast zu Tode erschrocken!"   
"Ich wollte Sie doch nur etwas fragen", verteidigte er sich. "Wenn ich allerdings geahnt hätte, daß Sie so schreckhaft sind..."   
Mit einer Handbewegung schnitt Sie ihm das Wort ab. "Schon gut. Was wollten Sie mich fragen?"   
"Haben Sie Lust auf Pizza?"   
"Pizza?"   
"Ja. Ich habe gegen das neue PC-Programm gekämpft, und dabei Hunger bekommen. Also habe ich eine Pizza bestellt. Gerade eben wurde sie nun geliefert, und da habe ich gesehen, daß Sie auch noch kämpfen - äh - arbeiten. Da wollte ich Sie nur fragen, ob ich Sie zu einer halben Pizza einladen darf."   
"Pizza." Sehnsüchtig schloß Sarah die Augen. "Schon überredet." Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. "Bei Ihnen oder bei mir?"   
"Bei Ihnen. Ihr Büro hat immerhin zwei Stühle. Hoffentlich schmeckt Ihnen auch, was ich bestellt habe: extra Käse und Salami."   
"Mit Zwiebeln?"   
Er nickte bestätigend.   
"Genauso, wie ich sie mag", hauchte sie glücklich.   
Er lächelte hintergründig. "Ist das nicht merkwürdig...."   
  
  
Als von der Pizza nur noch der fettige Pappkarton übrig war, lehnte sich Sarah zufrieden in Ihrem Stuhl zurück und musterte Firey aufmerksam, der diesen Check wortlos über sich ergehen ließ.   
"O.K., Firey, was wollen Sie von mir? Ich habe die Bestechungspizza angenommen, jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe", forderte sie ihn auf.   
"Ihre Offenheit gefällt mir", er lächelte und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort: "Ich will wissen, was in dieser Firma über mich geredet wird."   
Sarah hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Die offizielle Version oder den Kaffemaschinen-Tratsch?"   
"Den Tratsch bitte. Und lassen Sie nichts aus."   
"Also schön, aber sagen Sie hinterher nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt."   
Sie legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und überlegte kurz. "Also, wollen mal sehen... Zunächst hält man Sie allgemein für einen Spitzel der Zentrale."   
"Das weiß ich bereits."   
"Darüber hinaus hält man sie für den kommenden Mann im Vorstand."   
"Auch das war mir bekannt."   
"Und? Stimmt es?"   
Er nickte.   
"Es wird auch über eine Affäre mit Ihnen und der Tochter des Firmengründers geredet."   
"Der Firmengründer hat gar keine Tochter." Er grinste. Auch Sarah begann nun, an dieser Unterhaltung Ihren Spaß zu haben.   
"Aber daß der Tipp-Ex-Verbrauch in der Chefetage sprunghaft ansteigt, jedesmal wenn Sie dort einen Termin haben, das wußten Sie bestimmt noch nicht." Der Schalk blitzte aus ihren Augen.   
"Wieso das denn?" fragte er ehrlich verwirrt.   
"Ist Ihnen denn noch nie aufgefallen, daß sogar die Chefsekretärin den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse offen hat, wenn Sie da sind?"   
"Nein! Aber was soll das denn alles?"   
"Oh, Firey. Sie enttäuschen mich. Bei Ihrem Knack... äh... bei Ihrer Figur bekommen alle Frauen in diesem Gebäude Herzflattern, wenn sie nur Ihr Aftershave auf dem Flur riechen."   
"Tatsächlich?" Er war völlig perplex.   
"Ja, klar!"   
"Sie auch, Sarah?"   
"Nein, ich nicht", antwortete sie ohne zu zögern.   
Er sah sie nachdenklich an. " Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte Frau."   
Dabei hätte man es bewenden lassen könne. Sarah hätte ihm nochmals artig für die Einladung gedankt, und ihn dann seine Wege geschickt. Doch ein kleiner Teufel, irgendwo hinter ihren Ohrringen hörte nicht auf, sie zu piesacken, so nahm sie statt dessen das äußerst ungehörige Gespräch wieder auf.   
"Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen. Ich habe Ihnen erzählt, war über Sie getratscht wird, jetzt will ich von Ihnen wissen, was man sich so über mich erzählt."   
Er war ihr einen schnellen Blick zu und antwortete dann prompt.   
"Man hält Sie allgemein für eine Sternschnuppe, die wie aus heiterem Himmel in den Schoß dieser Firma gefallen ist und die seither unaufhaltsam ihre Bahn am Karrierehimmel zieht. Außerdem hat man mir gesagt, Sie wären außerordentlich schön, hinreißend charmant und geradezu unverschämt intelligent. Man würde Ihnen nur zu gern eine Affäre mit der Chefetage anhängen, aber man kann sich leider auf keinen Namen einigen. Und das erstaunlichste: Sie haben keine Neider!"   
Unwillkürlich mußte sie lachen. "Firey, ich weiß zwar nicht, warum... aber ich mag Sie."   
"Sie werden es noch einmal weit bringen, Sarah."   
Sie versteifte sich in ihrem Stuhl und sagte kalt: "Ich habe das nicht aus Berechnung gesagt. Wenn Sie es aber so auffassen, nehme ich meine Äußerung wieder zurück."   
"Das weiß ich doch. Aber es ist nun mal so, daß ich Sie auch mag. Ich habe noch nie eine Frau getroffen, die sich für Zwiebeln auf ihrer Pizza begeistern konnte. Darf ich Sie wiedersehen?"   
"Oh, aber natürlich! Morgen früh um neun Uhr zur Abteilungssitzung."   
  
Sarah gab weder Ihre Gespräche mit Jareth auf, noch entmutigte sie Firey in seinen Annäherungsversuchen. Unbelastet von einem schlechten Gewissen strebte sie einem Sommer in Arizona entgegen, der heißer zu werden versprach als die Hölle.   
  
  
  
Kapitel 21   
  
Jareth hatte die Veränderung an Sarah fast sofort bemerkt. Natürlich hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, daß es einen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben gab. Er hatte im Gegenteil sogar das Gefühl, daß sie peinlich genau darauf achtete, sich nicht zu verraten. Der einzige Lichtblick der Jareth vor dem totalen Absturz rettete, war die Tatsache, daß Sarah nicht wirklich glücklich zu sein schien. Sie wirkte auf ihn zwar entspannt, gelassen, manchmal sogar fröhlich, aber nie gab sie sich so, wie eine Frau, die den Mann ihres Lebens getroffen hatte. Er hätte sie liebend gern danach gefragt, doch er war schlichtweg zu feige dazu. Er fürchtete sich vor ihrer möglichen Antwort. Damit sie nicht bemerken sollte, wie er jeden Tag mehr um Gleichmut und Fassung zu ringen hatte, wenn er sie sah, hatte er sich angewöhnt, jeden Abend ein oder zwei Glas Wein zu trinken. Es beruhigte seine Nerven. Mit der Zeit wurde aus dem einen Glas eine ganze Flasche Wein und ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, stieg er schließlich auf Brandy um. Da er an Alkohol ziemliche Mengen vertrug, ohne wirklich betrunken zu werden, fiel Sarah, die ohnehin mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten genug zu tun hatte, nie etwas auf.   
  
Sarah mußte zum Beispiel peinlich genau darauf achten, mit Firey keine Verabredung für den Abend zu treffen, die zwangsläufig mit ihrem täglichen Termin mit Jareth kollidiert wäre. So überredete sie ihn stattdessen zu jeder Menge Tagesaktivitäten. Sie ging mit ihm joggen oder schwimmen, radfahren oder Eis essen und die Gerüchteküche bei Amazing Advertising kochte fast über. Sarah war sich ziemlich sicher, daß Firey bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt war. Für sich selbst mußte sie diese Frage leider mit Nein beantworten. Sie mochte ihn zwar schrecklich gern, aber lieben würde sie immer nur Jareth. Trotzdem wollte sie es mit Firey unbedingt versuchen. Sie war sich sicher, daß eine Ehe mit ihm denkbar angenehm werden würde. Was ihr dazu an Liebe fehlte füllte sie mit Entschlossenheit auf.   
Das Frühjahr war mittlerweile heftig und unvermittelt über Phoenix hereingebrochen und Sarah joggte mit Firey an einem sonnigen Samstagmorgen durch einen Park, der mit seinem frischen Grün geradezu protzte. Bei ihren anschließenden Dehnungsübungen an ihrer bevorzugten Parkbank griff Firey, immer noch leicht keuchend, ein Thema auf, das ihn schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte.   
"Ich wünschte, Sie würden mir mehr von sich erzählen - bevor Sie zu Amazing kamen."   
"Solche Fragen kommen bei Amazing gar nicht gut an", konterte Sarah gelassen.   
"Es werden doch nicht alle Angestellten etwas zu verbergen haben?"   
"Ich würde eher sagen, das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Tess hat es mir am Anfang erklärt. Unsere Lebensläufe zeichnen sich allesamt durch einen gähnende Langeweile aus. Sonst wären wir alle nicht hier. Und über langweilige Dinge spricht man nicht. Erzählen Sie mir lieber etwas über sich! Warum um alles in der Welt liegen Sie eigentlich noch nicht an der Kette?"   
"An der Kette?" Ab und zu kam er mit ihrer flapsigen Ausdrucksweise einfach nicht klar.   
"Warum Sie noch nicht verheiratet sind?" übersetzte Sarah geduldig.   
"Meine Verlobte starb an Leukämie. Das ist jetzt über fünf Jahre her." Er schwieg und sah Sarah abwartend an.   
Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank und sagte leise: "Einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren..."   
"Danke."   
"Wofür?"   
"Dafür, daß Sie nicht so etwas albernes gesagt haben wie: das tut mir aber leid, oder: Wenn ich das gewußt hätte..."   
Sie lächelte. "Was haben Sie dann getan?"   
"Du liebe Güte, Sie sind aber hartnäckig! Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich habe mich natürlich voll auf meine Karriere gestürzt."   
"Und wohin hat es Sie gebracht?"   
Seine Stimme wurde dunkel und seine Augen leuchteten mit einem sanften Feuer als er sagte: "Es hat mich zu dir gebracht."   
Diese Eröffnung traf Sarah wie ein Schlag. Sie hätte zwar darauf gefaßt sein müssen, eigentlich hatte sie stündlich seine Liebeserklärung erwartet, aber die Realität hatte sie trotz allem überrascht. Es war ihm zweifellos verdammt ernst mit ihr. Einen Wimpernschlag lang hatte sie eindeutig ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch in der nächsten Sekunde hatte sie es bereits überwunden. Es ging hier schließlich um ihre Zukunft. Da konnte sie es sich nicht leisten zimperlich zu sein. Bevor sie noch Gelegenheit zu einer Erwiderung hatte, sprach er weiter.   
"Ich habe damals geglaubt, ich würde nie wieder eine Frau finden, für die ich etwas anderes als Freundschaft empfinden könnte. Mein Leben war erfüllt mit freundlicher Gleichförmigkeit. Mehr hatte ich mir nicht mehr erwartet. Doch dann habe ich dich getroffen und seither hat mein Leben wieder Farbe bekommen." Er legte den Arm um sie und küßte sie leicht auf die Schläfe.   
"Ich habe dich auch sehr gern, Firey. Aber es wäre besser, wenn wir es langsam angehen würden."   
Er war einverstanden und sie war sehr froh darüber. Bei seinem Kuß waren ihre Zweifel um ein vielfaches verstärkt wieder zurückgekommen - sie hatte nicht das geringste dabei empfunden!   
  
Bei Amazing Advertising blieb es natürlich nicht unbemerkt, daß Sarah und Firey zum vertrauteren "Du" übergegangen waren und die Spekulationen nahmen entsprechend zu. Sarah konnte Firey nun auch wohl oder übel nicht länger auf Distanz halten, nachdem sie ihm ihre Zuneigung eingestanden hatte. Im Büro mußten sich beide entsprechend zurückhalten, doch Sarah war trotzdem dankbar, daß Firey keiner von der stürmischen Sorte war. Tatsächlich war an seinem Benehmen nichts auszusetzen. Er war immer höflich und zuvorkommend. Nie drängte er sie zu etwas und nur in seinen Augen stand seine große Liebe zu ihr überdeutlich. Sarah war sich immer noch unsicher, was sie mit Firey eigentlich anfangen sollte. Sorgfältig vermied sie das Thema Verlobung und Hochzeit, denn bei dem kleinsten Wink von ihr - da war sie sich sicher - stünde er mit ihr garantiert schon vor einem Friedensrichter in Las Vegas. Sie gingen nun auch ab und zu abends miteinander aus und Sarah hatte das Schlimmste und Schwerste in ihrem Leben tun müssen: sie hatte Jareth angelogen.   
Die Erinnerung an ihre erste Lüge brannte in ihr noch so frisch wie am ersten Tag. Die Zeit verwischte nicht die kleinste Einzelheit davon. Sie hatte ihm etwas von Überstunden und einem neuen Projekt erzählt, und daß sie voraussichtlich in den nächsten Monaten nicht rechtzeitig zu Hause sein würde. Er hatte ihr so völlig ohne Gefühlsregung zugehört, daß sie schon befürchtete, er habe sie durchschaut, und dies war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Doch bei Jareth hatte eine Flasche Brandy das ihrige dazugetan, daß er ruhig blieb, obwohl er vom ersten Moment an gemerkt hatte, daß sie log. So gab er ihr lediglich zu verstehen, daß sie sich nicht bei ihm entschuldigen müsse, ihre Arbeit wäre schließlich wichtig und sie solle sich deshalb nicht beunruhigen. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Weit davon entfernt, nicht beunruhigt zu sein nahm ihre Beziehung zu Firey ihren Fortgang. Obwohl sie sich im Laufe der Wochen stetig näher gekommen waren und auch schon die ersten Küsse gewechselt hatten, empfand Sarah immer noch nicht mehr für ihn, als Freundschaft und echte Zuneigung, aber eben keine Liebe. Sie hatte gehofft, das Prickeln, das sie bereits bei Jareths bloßer Gegenwart gespürt hatte, würde sich mit steigender Vertrautheit und Intimität auch bei Firey einstellen, aber nichts davon geschah. Seine Küsse und Liebkosung ließen sie zwar nicht kalt, aber gleichgültig. Er entfachte in ihr nicht die Flamme der Leidenschaft, die bereits ein Blick aus Jareths Augen hoch in ihr auflodern ließ. Nichtsdestoweniger hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen einen Antrag von Firey anzunehmen, sobald er ihr einen machen würde. Sie würde Jareth und ihre Liebe zu ihm nie vergessen können, doch sie mußte realistisch sein und an ihre Zukunft denken. Sie würde nicht ewig die Kraft haben, ohne Gefährten durch diese Welt zu gehen. Dafür war sie nicht geschaffen.   
  
Als im Sommer die Hitze in der Stadt kochte und sogar in vollklimatisierten Räumen nahezu unerträglich wurde, lud Firey sie ein, das Wochenende mit ihm in den Bergen zu verbringen.   
"Du wirst sehen, es ist wunderschön dort."   
"Firey, du sollst mir doch keine unsittlichen Anträge machen, wenn ich gerade wichtige Unterlagen kopiere", rügte ihn Sarah.   
"Das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt."   
"Nein, der Punkt ist vielmehr, woher du überhaupt weißt, daß es dort wunderschön ist, du warst doch noch niemals dort."   
"Wenn ich dich erstmal da oben habe, weitab von allen anderen Menschen, dann Sarah, glaube mir, werde ich alles daran setzen um es für dich wunderschön zu machen." Sein Mund war sehr nahe an ihrem Ohr, als er dies zuflüsterte und sein anschließender, flüchtiger Kuß auf ihren Nacken jagte zum ersten Mal den Schatten eines Schauers über ihren Rücken. Diese ungewohnte Empfindung verunsicherte sie fast mehr, als sein geflüstertes Versprechen. So leidenschaftlich war er in ihrer Gegenwart noch nie gewesen. Sie ahnte nicht, daß dies Fireys letzter Versuch war, ihre Festung im Sturm zu erobern, bevor er sich geschworen hatte, die Flinte endgültig ins Korn zu werfen. Er hatte sich mit jeder Faser seiner Seele in Sarah verliebt. Hatte er anfangs Verständnis für ihr Zögern gehabt, zerriß es ihm nun fast das Herz. Sein einsamer Körper sehnte sich nach ihr. Dieses Wochenende in den Bergen war der letzte Köder, den er nach ihr auswerfen wollte. Wenn sie nicht mit ihm mitkommen würde, würde er die Stadt verlassen und versuchen, Sarah zu vergessen. Doch er wußte jetzt schon, daß das für ihn unmöglich sein würde. Sie hatte ihm nach seinem schweren Schicksalsschlag wieder neuen Lebensmut gegeben und seinen abgestumpften Körper wiedererweckt. Jetzt hieß es nur noch sie oder keine.   
Sarah dachte fieberhaft nach. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr seine körperliche Nähe tatsächlich bewußt. Instinktiv spürte sie, wenn sie diesmal ablehnte, würde es kein nächstes Mal mehr geben. Verflixt, was war nur mit ihr los! Hatte sie sich nicht geschworen, es wenigstens mit ihm zu versuchen? Hier war sie nun, die einmalige Gelegenheit. Immerhin hatte er ihr keinen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Was war schon dabei? Sie würden das Wochenende zusammen verbringen und danach konnte sie immer noch einen Rückzieher machen, wenn er sich als totaler Reinfall erwies. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte sie nicht daran, daß er ein totaler Reinfall sein könnte... vielleicht weil sie immer noch den sanften Druck seiner Lippen auf ihrem Nacken spürte, obwohl er schon lange nicht mehr hinter ihr stand. Sie sah von ihren Kopien auf und suchte seinen Blick.   
"Ich würde gerne das Wochenende mit dir verbringen. Wann möchtest du mich abholen?"   
  
  
"A crystal moon"   
  
Kapitel 22   
  
Die Fahrt zu dem kleinen Wochenendhäuschen hatte nur knapp vier Stunden gedauert. Sie waren Samstags zeitig aufgebrochen und so war es erst kurz nach Mittag, als sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt waren. Sarah mußte zugeben, daß es wirklich sehr schön war und so romantisch, daß es nahezu strafbar war. Das Häuschen lag auf einer großen Waldlichtung und von einem kleinen See strömte ihnen angenehm kühle Luft entgegen. Was war dagegen schon eine Klimaanlage! Erleichtert stieg Sarah aus dem Auto aus. Fast die ganze Fahrt über war ihr schlecht gewesen. Jedesmal wenn sie an ihr gestriges Gespräch mit Jareth dachte, wurde ihr übel. Und sie dachte verflixt oft daran, denn sie hatte ihm das unglaublichste Lügenmärchen aller Zeiten vorgetischt und er hatte es anstandslos hingenommen.   
"Ich muß am Wochenende dringend nach Hause fahren, Jareth."   
"Ist etwas passiert?"   
"Ja, nein, ich weiß nicht. Meinem Dad geht es nicht gut." Ihre Blässe, hervorgerufen durch die ungewohnte Lügerei, verhalf ihrer Lüge kurioserweise zur nötigen Glaubwürdigkeit. Einen kurzen Moment lang glaubte Jareth ihr sogar. Doch dann bemerkte er eine Veränderung in der Farbe ihrer Aura und er wußte, daß er sie an diesem Wochenende an einen anderen Mann verlieren würde. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein leichter Schock. Unfähig in irgendeiner Form darauf zu reagieren und von einer Flasche Brandy bereits leicht benebelt, sagte er schließlich nur das, was sie offensichtlich von ihm hören wollte.   
"Das tut mir leid, Sarah. Du wirst morgen sicher früh los fahren wollen, dann gehst du am besten gleich zu Bett. Gute Nacht, Sarah." Er hatte sich schon halb abgewandt, da richtete er noch einmal seinen Blick auf sie. Sie trug noch immer seine Halskette.   
Er schluckte trocken. "Du erzählst mir dann am Sonntag Abend, wie es war. Das tust du doch?"   
Sarah war so damit beschäftigt, ihn glaubwürdig zu belügen, daß sie seine Verzweiflung nicht bemerkte. "Natürlich, Jareth. Gute Nacht."   
Sogar jetzt wurde ihr noch ein kleines bißchen übel, wenn sie wieder daran zurück dachte. Doch Firey ließ ihr von diesem Moment an keine Zeit mehr, um in grüblerischen Gedanken zu versinken.   
"Komm´ Sarah, trag deine Tasche ins Haus und dann gehen wir im See schwimmen."   
"Oh ja, das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Firey."   
Das Schwimmen artete sehr bald in eine zärtliche Planscherei aus, die nicht nur Firey sehr viel Vergnügen bereitete. Sarah dachte kaum noch an Jareth, wie könnte sie auch! War sie doch mit ihm nie in einer vergleichbaren Situation gewesen. Sie war zwar schon öfter mit Firey schwimmen gegangen, doch dort hatte sie nie ihre Hände so besitzergreifend über seinen breiten Rücken wandern lassen und er hatte auch nie so bewundernd seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt. Sie genoß das Zusammensein mit ihm wirklich. Er sah aber auch zu gut aus. Auf seiner muskulösen Brust sproß kein einziges Haar, sein Bauch war glatt und fest und sein Po schien wie gemacht für eine Slip-Reklame. Doch auch Firey hatte allen Grund mit seiner Begleiterin zufrieden zu sein. Ihr Nacken war anmutig geschwungen, ihre Taille war fast schon zierlich zu nennen, ihre Beine waren einfach atemberaubend und ihre Brüste waren fest und rund. Nach dem Schwimmen gingen sie noch im Wald spazieren, um sich vor dem Abendessen noch etwas Appetit zu holen, es wurde jedoch eher ein gemütliches Schlendern mit vielen verliebten Pausen, als ein ordentlicher Spaziergang. So kam es, daß Sarah die Hütte mit rosig überhauchten Wangen betrat, die sie noch um ein vielfaches reizvoller wirken liessen. Firey schwebte im siebten Himmel. Auf diese Idee hätte er schon viel früher kommen können. Er würde sich ernsthaft überlegen müssen, ob er seine Geliebte jemals wieder in die Stadt zurückbringen sollte, nicht daß sie sich wieder in jenes zurückhaltende Geschöpf verwandelte! Das Abendessen fiel in Form von Fertiggerichten aus der Mikrowelle etwas phantasielos aus, doch die flackernden Kerzen und Sarahs leuchtende Augen glichen diesen Mißton völlig aus. Sie waren sich beide völlig im klaren darüber, wozu sie hierhergefahren waren. Falsche Scham kam so gar nicht erst auf. Das Dessert blieb daher unbeachtet in der Küche stehen. Bei leiser Musik tanzten Sarah und Firey engumschlungen durch die kleine Hütte in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sarah war mehr als bereit dazu, sich von ihm lieben zu lassen, doch bevor es richtig ernst wurde, mußte sie ihm unbedingt noch etwas sagen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, den Zauber der Stille zu brechen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf, der hingebungsvoll an seiner Schulter ruhte, in die andere Richtung und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen.   
"Ich muß dir noch etwas sagen, Firey", flüsterte sie.   
"Was denn, mein kleiner Liebling."   
"Du wirst nachher auf unberührtes Gebiet treffen."   
Er hörte für einen Augenblick auf zu tanzen und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn.   
"Willst du damit sagen, daß du noch Jungfrau bist?"   
"Ja... stört es dich sehr?"   
"Nein, das ist es nicht. Es verblüfft mich nur." Er betrachtete sie. In seinen Augen stand ein sinnliches Glühen. "Mangel an Gelegenheit kann es nicht gewesen sein - bei so einer hinreißenden Frau."   
"Nein, das war sicher nicht der Grund", erwiderte sie spöttisch, ihr Blick verschleierte sich, als sie fortfuhr: "Es war bis jetzt einfach noch nicht der Richtige dabei..."   
Ein sanfter Kuß verschloß ihre Lippen. Sie spürte, wie eine angenehme Schwäche sie überkam und erwiderte den Kuß mit geöffneten Lippen und spielerischen Zungenschlägen. Seine Küsse wurden durch ihre Bereitwilligkeit immer fordernder, seine Zunge drängender und Sarah genoß jede einzelne Sekunde. Während sein Mund ihren Hals hinabwanderte, eine schmale Spur von kleinen, feuchten Liebesbissen hinterlassend, knöpften ihre zitternden Finger sein Hemd auf. Sie standen immer noch im Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer, doch das Feuer, das in ihnen brannte, ließ das bequeme Bett plötzlich nebensächlich erscheinen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, während er sie beobachtete, wie sie ihre Bluse auszog. Sie warf ihm unter den Wimpern eine lasziven Blick zu und öffnete auch noch die Haken ihres BH´s. Nach einigen weiteren hastigen Handgriffen lagen alle restlichen Kleidungsstücke verstreut auf dem Fußboden und Sarah und Firey hatten schließlich doch noch den Weg ins Schlafzimmer hinein gefunden. Sie lagen auf dem Bett, wo plötzlich alle Hast von ihnen abgefallen war. Seine Hände und Lippen wanderten über ihren ganzen Körper und seine Zärtlichkeiten weckten in ihr ein nahezu tierisches Verlangen nach ihm. Sie sehnte sich nach seinem Körper und bog sich ihm entgegen. Fireys Begierde nach ihr wuchs ebenfalls mit jeder Berührung, doch er nahm sich Zeit. Er wollte, daß sie völlig bereit war für ihn und ihr erstes Mal. Seine Finger suchten sich einen Weg zwischen ihren Schenkeln und sie stöhnte wollüstig auf. Für den Hauch eines Augenblicks dachte sie dabei an Jareth um ihn sofort wieder zu vergessen - zu übermächtig war Fireys Gegenwart. Doch dieser Augenblick hatte genügt, um für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen überirdischen Glanz auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Das Leuchten der wahren Liebe. Diese Veränderung war von Firey nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Er wußte, was es war und er wußte im selben schrecklichen Moment, daß es nicht ihm galt. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags lag sein Leben zum zweitenmal in Trümmern. Er seufzte tief und zog seine Hand zurück.   
"Was - was ist los? Warum hörst du auf?" Ihre Augen starrten ihn fragend an.   
"Wer immer der Kerl ist - er hat das große Los gezogen." Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Mit einem Schlag fiel alle Erregung von Sarah ab. Firey hatte erraten, daß sie einen anderen liebte. Ihr Geist arbeitete fieberhaft. Sie war ihm eine Erklärung schuldig. Nur Gott allein konnte wissen, wie sehr sie ihn damit verletzt hatte. Um Zeit zu gewinnen wickelte sie sich in ein Bettuch. Er lächelte resigniert und tat es ihr gleich.   
"Du hast recht, Firey. Ich liebe einen anderen."   
"Warum bist du dann nicht mit ihm zusammen? Liebt er dich etwa nicht?"   
"Nein. Er liebt mich auch. Es sind unsere Lebensumstände. Sie sind viel zu verschieden. Ich müßte alles aufgeben, um bei ihm zu sein. Dazu fehlt mir leider Gottes der Mut." überwältigt von ihrer eigenen Misere versagte ihr die Stimme und sie schwieg. Doch Firey hatte sie bereits verstanden. Mit der Intuition eines Liebenden begriff er ihre Tragik.   
"Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht, Sarah. Doch ich kann in deinem Leben nicht die zweite Geige spielen. Aber wenn du eines Tages endlich von ihm losgekommen bist, dann werde ich für dich da sein."   
"Du darfst nicht auf mich warten! Das verbiete ich dir!" rief sie wütend. Eine Träne glitzerte auf ihrer Wange.   
"Keine Sorge. Ich werde nicht auf dich warten. Ich glaube nur nicht, daß mir jemals wieder eine Frau wie du über den Weg läuft. Ich liebe dich, Sarah."   
"Oh, Firey", sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und bemühte sich um Fassung. "Ich habe dich wirklich sehr gern, aber..." sie stockte und sprach erst nach einer kurzen Pause weiter: "Kann ich heute nacht noch hierbleiben? Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen." Ihre Stimme klang wieder so nüchtern wie sonst. Bewundernd sah er sie an.   
"Natürlich kannst du bleiben. Hast du gedacht, ich werfe dich mitten in der Nacht raus? Und auf dem Sofa schlafe ich. Du bleibst hier." Sie widersprach ihm nicht und er suchte sich noch ein Kissen und eine Decke zusammen. Bevor er den Raum verließ drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.   
"Danke."   
"Wofür?" Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wofür er ihr dankbar sein konnte.   
"Dafür, daß du nicht gesagt hast: wir können doch trotzdem Freunde sein...Es hätte nicht funktioniert."   
"Ich weiß. Deshalb habe ich es ja auch nicht gesagt."   
Sie hörte ihn leise lachen.   
  
  
Kapitel 23   
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren sie schweigend wieder in die Stadt zurückgefahren. Es war kein feindseliges Schweigen gewesen, sondern eine freundliche, heilsame Stille.   
Er hatte sie nach Hause gefahren und ihr beim Abschiednehmen mitgeteilt, daß er sich gleich am Montag in eine andere Abteilung und dann in eine andere Stadt versetzen lassen würde. Er versprach ihr, nicht auffällig vorzugehen und sie war einverstanden. Innerlich leer betrat sie ihre Wohnung. Sie mußte Jareth alles erzählen. Sie war es ihm schuldig.   
Mit verkrampften Händen und angstvoll klopfendem Herzen nahm sie vor ihrem Spiegel Platz und rief nach dem Mann, den sie wirklich liebte. Wie er allerdings auf ihre Eröffnung reagieren würde, war nicht abzusehen. Während sein Bild in ihrem Spiegel immer klarer wurde, erinnerte sie sich flüchtig an die Furcht, die er ihr bei ihrem allerersten Treffen eingeflößt hatte. Doch diese Erinnerung trug nicht dazu bei, sie zu beruhigen - im Gegenteil. In diesem Augenblick wirkte er jedoch eher überrascht, als wütend.   
"Sarah, du bist schon zurück? Ich hatte dich nicht so früh erwartet."   
Sie nahm ihr letztes bißchen Mut zusammen und fing an, ihm die Wahrheit zu beichten. "Ich muß dir etwas sagen, Jareth. Ich war dieses Wochenende nicht bei meinen Eltern, meinem Vater geht es auch nicht schlecht. Ich bin dieses Wochenende mit einem anderen Mann fortgewesen." Jetzt war es heraus. Sie hatte nicht gewagt, ihn anzusehen, doch als jetzt immer noch alles still war, blinzelte sie unter den Wimper hervor. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war noch genauso unbewegt wie zuvor. Lediglich seine Wangen erschienen ihr ein klein wenig blasser, doch das konnte genausogut an dem fahlen Licht liegen, das sein Zimmer unwirklich erhellte. Sie atmete tief durch. "Aber es ist nichts passiert." Forschend betrachtete sie ihn. Seine Ruhe war ihr unheimlicher, als ein wütender Schrei. Lediglich seine Wangen hatten wieder eine zartere Färbung angenommen. Sarah ahnte noch nicht, was sich hinter dieser äußeren Maske der Gelassenheit verbarg. Jareth bot seinen ganzen Willen auf, um den in ihm tobenden Sturm unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihre ersten Worte hatten wie mit eisigen Klauen nach seinem Herzen gegriffen. Die darauffolgende Erleichterung hatte ihm nahezu Flügel verliehen, ihre schuldbewußte Haltung hingegen brachte ihn nach und nach auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Er seufzte. Es war wieder einmal an ihm, die Vernunft sprechen zu lassen. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hielt Sarah das Schweigen nicht länger aus.   
"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig dasitzen! Ich erzähle dir gerade, daß ich drauf und dran war, dich mit einem anderen Mann zu betrügen und alles was du tust, ist einfach dazusitzen und mich anzustarren, als wäre ich ein - ein...." verärgert suchte sie nach Worten, die stark genug waren, um ihre seelische Verwirrung auszudrücken.   
"...ein besonders interessantes Insekt?" half Jareth ihr heimlich amüsiert aus.   
Sarah blieb vor lauter Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. Jareth ergriff diese Chance und fuhr mit sanfter Stimme fort. "Auch ich habe dir einiges zu sagen. Ich hätte dir deine Beichte erleichtern können. Ich habe es nämlich gewußt. Es ist nur so, ich wollte es unbedingt von dir selbst hören."   
"Du hast es gewußt?"   
"Ja, die ganze Zeit über."   
"Aber - aber woher? War es meine Aura? War es das?"   
"Nicht unbedingt. Ich hätte es auch aus der Farbe deiner Aura lesen können, doch ich wußte es aus einem anderen Grund. Es war viel zu offensichtlich, als daß ich es hätte übersehen könne. Du lügst so verdammt schlecht, Sarah."   
"Du wußtest es von Anfang an?" Sarah war fassungslos. "Ich hätte nie gedacht... du warst die ganze Zeit über so ruhig..."   
"Schreibe das lieber nicht meinem edlen Charakter zu", seine Stimme troff vor Ironie. "Für die Gelassenheit war mein Freund, Mr. Brandy, zuständig." Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung rückte er die halbleere Flasche in ihr Blickfeld.   
"Du hast getrunken?" fragte sie ungläubig. "Meinetwegen?"   
"Ja, auch deinetwegen", gab er unwillig zu. "Ich wollte uns das Schauspiel ersparen, das ich ohne Alkohol sicherlich geboten hätte."   
"Bist du auch jetzt..." lächerlicherweise wich sie vor ihm zurück.   
"Betrunken?" vollendete er ihre Frage. "Nein, noch nicht. Ich vertrage eine ganze Menge. Erinnere dich, daß ich vorhin gesagt habe, ich hätte dich noch nicht so früh zurück erwartet. Ich habe gerade erst angefangen zu trinken."   
"Oh, Jareth! Warum hast du mich nicht zurückgehalten! Ein Wort von dir hätte genügt." Ihre eigene Dummheit und Kurzsichtigkeit quälten sie.   
Er sah sie lange an. So lange, bis sie den Blick unter seinen brennenden Augen senkte. "Ich weiß, daß ein Wort, ein Blick von mir genügt hätten, um dich zurückzuhalten. Aber welches Recht hätte ich dazu gehabt? Ich bin nicht dein Vater, Bruder, Onkel oder sonst ein Verwandter. Ich bin nicht dein Mann, dein Verlobter oder dein Liebhaber. Ich bin nur so ein Kerl, mit dem du dich ab und zu triffst. Welches gottverdammte Recht hätte ich also gehabt?" Seine Worte prasselten wie Hagelschauer auf sie hernieder, doch sie nahm es hin. Er hatte ja so recht. Sein Puls hatte sich während seiner Rede beschleunigt und er atmete ein paarmal tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er hatte nicht so hart gegen sie sein wollen. "Sieh mal, Sarah", sie sah zu ihm auf, denn seine Stimme hatte wieder den seidenweichen Klang, den sie so an ihm liebte. "Sieh mal. Ich wußte, daß es früher oder später passieren würde. Ich mußte dich diese Erfahrung machen lassen. Und ich denke, es wird irgendwann wieder passieren."   
"Aber es ist doch gar nichts passiert", flüsterte sie ihm zu.   
"Warum eigentlich nicht?" Die Frage war schneller heraus, als er nachdenken konnte. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn sie ihm statt einer Antwort eine Flut wüster Beschimpfungen zuteil werden ließ. Stattdessen zögerte Sarah nur kurz und beantwortete dann seine Frage.   
"Es hat keinen Sinn, irgend etwas davon zu verschweigen. Ich hätte es getan. Ich war wirklich dazu bereit... nur, im entscheidenden Augenblick dachte ich an dich - und er hat es gemerkt. Von da an hat er sich wie ein Gentleman verhalten."   
"Er hat es gemerkt? Dann muß er dich sehr lieben..."   
"Ja, das tut er. Leider Gottes. Aber ich liebe ihn nun mal nicht."   
"Warum nicht? Ist er nicht attraktiv oder nicht charmant genug?"   
Sarah lächelte leicht, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch, das ist er alles und noch viel mehr - aber ich liebe ihn trotzdem nicht. Ich liebe dich."   
Bei dieser schlichten Erklärung wurde Jareths Herz so leicht, daß er ihr noch eine Frage stellen wollte, die ihn schon lange bedrückte.   
"Findest du mich eigentlich - attraktiv?"   
Zuerst dachte Sarah, sie hätte ihn nicht richtig verstanden, doch dann merkte sie, daß es ihm mit dieser Frage bitter ernst war. Ihr wurde bewußt, daß sie es ihm nie gesagt hatte, wie sehr er ihr gefiel. Ihr Herz flog ihm zu, wie er dasaß und ängstlich auf ihre Antwort wartete und dabei seiner selbst so unsicher, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr Blick und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurden vor Zärtlichkeit sehr weich und weiblich. "Oh ja. Ich finde sogar, du bist attraktiver, als eigentlich erlaubt sein sollte."   
Er lauschte vergebens auf einen spöttischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme und ein prüfender Blick auf ihre halb gesenkten Wimpern und ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen überzeugten ihn restlos von ihrer Ehrlichkeit. Er hielt ihren Blick fest, während er sich langsam sein Hemd aufknöpfte.   
"Was tust du da?" fragte sie, ohne ihre Haltung zu verändern.   
"Ich will wissen, ob dir alles an mir gefällt", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme. "Kleidung kann so viel verbergen." Es entging ihm nicht, daß sich Sarahs Brust rasch hob und senkte. Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung streifte er seine offenes Hemd von seiner linken Schulter. Die Wirkung seines teilweise entblößten Oberkörpers auf Sarah war verblüffend. Er hätte nie geahnt, welche Macht ihm dies über sie gab! Die Lippen immer noch leicht geöffnet, die Wangen gerötet, hingen ihre Blicke wie gebannt an seinem Körper. Nur mit größter Willensanstrengung gelang es ihr, zu sprechen. "Du solltest das lieber nicht tun, Jareth." Ihre Stimme klang leicht atemlos.   
"Warum nicht?" hauchte er zurück. "Gefällt dir nicht, was du siehst?"   
"Im Gegenteil... es macht mich sogar verdammt heiß..." Ihre Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrückter Erregung. Jareths Verlangen bekam durch ihre Worte neue Nahrung und er streifte sein Hemd mit quälender Langsamkeit von seinem schlanken, muskulösen Oberkörper. In Sarahs Schoß breitete sich nun eine ihr allzu bekannte Hitze aus. Ihre Hände gehorchten ihr nicht mehr und wie im Rausch folgte sie Jareths Bitte, sie möge doch auch ihre Bluse ausziehen. Ihr BH aus schwarzer Spitze unterstrich die Makellosigkeit ihrer hellen Haut, ihr Medaillon glitzerte geheimnisvoll auf ihrem Dekolleté, während ihre Hände spielerisch über ihren Körper glitten. Auch Jareth war bei ihrem Anblick nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Wie sie vor ihm saß, erregt seinen Namen flüsternd, bot ihm ein sinnliches Schauspiel, das er nie vergessen würde. Sarah war durch seine Gegenwart nicht minder aufgepeitscht. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Hände an ihren Schenkeln entlang streicheln, bis sie die Spannung nicht mehr ertrug. "Oh, Jareth! Warum bist du nicht hier bei mir!" Ihr ekstatischer Ausruf brachte beide mit einem Ruck in die Realität zurück, die ihnen nahezu gleichzeitig die Absurdität ihres Handelns vor Augen führte. Sarahs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie brach schluchzend auf ihrer Frisierkommode zusammen. Ernüchtert und unfähig sie zu trösten, sah Jareth ihr zu.   
"Ich kann einfach nicht bis Halloween auf dich warten", stieß sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. "Ich kann nicht und ich will auch nicht. Ich brauche dich hier bei mir. Sag´ mir um Himmels Willen, wie ich dich hierher holen kann! Es ist mir egal, ob es dabei Probleme geben kann!"   
Jareth seufzte. Nun würde er sich nicht mehr herauswinden können. Jetzt war es an ihm, ihr reinen Wein einzuschenken. Er wartete geduldig, bis sie nur noch gelegentlich schnüffelte und ergriff dann das Wort. "Wenn du mir ruhig zuhörst, ohne mich zu unterbrechen, werde ich es dir erklären." Sie nickte deprimiert und er fuhr fort: "Es gibt eine Zauberformel, die es mir möglich macht, dein Reich zu betreten. Diese Formel müßte von dir ausgesprochen werden, wobei dein Reich in diesem Fall deine jeweiliger Aufenthaltsort wäre - also deine Wohnung... Sarah, unterbrich mich bitte nicht. Die Sache hat nämlich einen Haken. Wendest du diese Formel auch nur ein einziges Mal an, so gilt sie für alle Zeiten! Du gewährst mir damit unbeschränkten Zutritt. Ich könnte also kommen und gehen, wie ich wollte. Ich müßte dann nicht mehr warten, bis du mich rufst. Selbst durch einen Wohnungswechsel könntest du mir nicht mehr entkommen." Er sprach eindringlich, denn er wollte, daß sie nichts von alledem auf die leichte Schulter nahm. "Das mag dir im Moment nicht besonders schlimm vorkommen - ich brauche dir nicht erst zu versichern, daß ich diese Möglichkeit nicht ausnützen würde - doch wie sieht die Situation in fünf Jahren aus... oder in zehn? Vielleicht findest du doch noch einen Mann den du liebst. Wie willst du ihm erklären, daß in eurem Haushalt der Koboldkönig ungehindert ein- und ausgehen kann?" Er lehnte sich zurück, sein Blick glitt über ihren halbnackten Körper und er verspürte wieder ein leichtes Prickeln während er auf eine Reaktion von ihr wartete.   
Sie dachte gründlich über das nach, was er ihr soeben gesagt hatte.   
"Ich verstehe." Erwiderte sie schließlich.   
"Gut. Die Zeit der Heimlichkeiten ist endgültig vorbei. Daher werde ich dir jetzt die Formel sagen. Aber überlege es dir gut, bevor du sie anwendest. Bedenke, daß sie ewig währt. Bedenke auch, daß es schließlich nur noch knappe drei Monate bis Halloween sind." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er die Zauberformel zitierte: "Ich wünsche, daß dem König der Kobolde Einlaß in mein Reich gewährt wird. Ab diesem Augenblick."   
"Das ist es?"   
"Das ist es."   
Zum wiederholten Male legte Jareth die Zukunft ihrer Beziehung in Sarahs Hände. Im vollen Bewußtsein über den Ernst der Situation hoffte sie inbrünstig, sie möge diesmal das Richtige tun und ihn nicht enttäuschen.   
"Ich danke dir, Jareth - für alles."   
"Ich habe zu danken. Du hast mir einen unvergeßlichen Abend bereitet, meine kleine Elfe." Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und die Lust kam für einen Augenblick zurück, dann war der Bann wieder gebrochen. Sarah warf ihm noch ein Kußhändchen zu, das er geschickt auffing, dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, um eine erregende Erfahrung reicher.   
  
  
Kapitel 24   
  
Firey hatte Wort gehalten. Er war so lautlos und unauffällig verschwunden, wie es einem Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut möglich war. Wäre er allerdings ein Geist gewesen, hätte sein Verschwinden nicht unauffälliger sein können. Auf der letzten Sitzung, bei der er anwesend war, wurden einige lapidare Erklärungen abgegeben, warum er schon so bald fortging, um eine andere Filiale unter die Lupe zu nehmen, wobei die vollzählig versammelte Chefetage dazu ein Gesicht machte, als ob sie es genauer wüßten und den kleinen Angestellten nur nicht verraten würden, dabei waren sie genauso unwissend wie alle anderen auch.   
  
Erst eine Woche nach Fireys Verschwinden traute sich Sarahs direkter Vorgesetzter, bei ihr einen Schuß ins Blaue abzugeben. Sie lief ihm auf der Suche nach Druckerpapier über den Weg und er nutzte diese Chance um sie in ein - wie er hoffte - klärendes Gespräch zu verwickeln. Es war nicht auszudenken, wenn in Mr. O´Keefes Bericht über ihre Filiale etwas Negatives stehen würde...   
"Ah, Miss Williams! Ich wollte schon lange mal bei Ihnen vorbeischauen."   
"Guten Tag, Mister Shaw. Wir können gerne in mein Büro gehen."   
"Nein, nein. Lieber nicht", winkte Mr. Shaw hastig ab. "Es ist eine etwas heikle Angelegenheit. Ich möchte lieber keinen offiziellen Termin daraus machen."   
In Sarah stieg ein dunkler Verdacht auf. Trotzdem blieb sie nach außen hin ruhig und kühl.   
"Ich wollte sie schon seit einiger Zeit fragen, wann sie uns verlassen wollen, Miss Williams", fuhr Mr. Shaw fort, als er sich vergewissert hatte, daß sich außer ihnen niemand auf diesem Korridor aufhielt.   
"Sie verlassen? Ich hatte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, die Firma zu wechseln." Sarah war sichtlich geschockt. "Wenn sie aber glauben, es wäre besser, dann..."   
"Nein, Miss Williams, um Gottes Willen!" Mr. Shaw war nicht weniger schockiert als Sarah. So ein dummes Mißverständnis! "Hier will sie niemand loswerden. Was ich eigentlich meinte war nur, daß... nun ja, da doch Mr. O`Keefe nun fort ist, da dachten einige wohl, sie hätten auch vor..."   
Sarah mußte sehr an sich halten, um ihren Chef nicht auszulachen. Seine Unbeholfenheit hatte etwas rührend Komisches an sich. Doch gleich darauf wurde sie wieder ernst, als sie begriff, welche Meinung über sie und ihre Beziehung zu Firey in der Firma kursierte.   
"Mr. O`Keefe hat mich nicht abgeworben, wenn sie das meinen." Sie senkte den Blick. "Ich fürchte, wir waren nicht sehr diskret."   
"Und ich fürchte, daß selbst die größte Diskretion nichts genutzt hätte. Mr. O`Keefe stand denn doch zu sehr unter allgemeiner Beobachtung." Es war lediglich ein milder Scherz, den Mr. Shaw gemacht hatte, um seinen väterlichen Beschützerinstinkt zu kaschieren, der ihn gelegentlich gegenüber seinen jüngeren Untergebenen überkam. Besonders wenn sie so unverkennbar traurig Löcher in den Teppichboden starrten. Doch der leichte Scherz, mochte er auch noch so dumm gewesen sein, bewirkte, daß Sarah den Kopf wieder hob, ihren Chef geradeheraus anblickte und mit entschlossener Stimme sagte: "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Mr. Shaw."   
Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig davor zurückhalten, ihr liebevoll die Wange zu tätscheln. Stattdessen lachte er. "Und wenn schon. Solange uns die Kunden, die durch sie betreut werden, die Tür mit Folgeaufträgen einrennen, können sie von mir aus tun und lassen, was sie wollen, Miss Williams. Machen Sie weiter so. Wir sind sehr mit Ihnen zufrieden." Mit Genugtuung bemerkte er, daß Miss Williams noch nicht zu abgebrüht war, um nicht durch ein Lob sehr kleidsam zu erröten. Auf seinem Rückweg in sein Büro warf er im Vorbeigehen seiner Sekretärin einen flüchtigen Blick zu und seufzte leise. Ihre Bluse war hochgeschlossen und zugeknöpft. Es gab keinen Zweifel - Mr. O`Keefe war tatsächlich fort.   
  
Als Sarah endlich mit ihrem aus fünf verschiedenen Büros erbettelten Druckerpapier in ihr eigenes Büro zurückeilte, fand sie in ihrem "Vorzimmer" ein reizendes Bild vor.   
Mr. Millford war schon wieder da! Und schon wieder plauderte er angeregt mit Tess! Insgeheim amüsierte sich Sarah über die ganze Angelegenheit. Hatte es doch zuerst ganz so ausgesehen, als ob Mr. Millford hinter Sarah hergewesen wäre. Ihr selbst war seine ständigen Anrufe, Besuch, Folgeaufträge und Besprechungen bald so auf die Nerven gegangen, daß sie sich schließlich immer öfter von Tess hatte verleugnen lassen. Je öfter Mr. Millford nun mit Tess sprach, desto mehr wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von Sarah ab. In der Zwischenzeit lernte Sarah die Worte "Henry sagt..." oder "Henry hat..." begleitet mit einem schmachtenden Augenaufschlag von Tess fürchten gelernt. Sie konnte nur hoffen, "Henry" würde ihre Assistentin endlich einmal zum Essen einladen, damit die Angelegenheit endlich zum Abschluß kam. Die beiden würden hervorragend zu einander passen!   
Durch Sarahs Eintreten offensichtlich gestört, sah Mr. Millford demonstrativ auf seine Uhr, sagte zu Sarah etwas wie: "...habe nur schnell die Korrekturbögen vorbeigebracht, habe eigentlich gar keine Zeit mehr, muß gleich wieder los..." und raunte Tess noch ein schnelles "bis heute abend" zu und war auch schon wieder draußen. Tess blickte ihm noch schmachtend nach und seufzte romantisch.   
Sarah verdrehte daraufhin die Augen. "Hat er dich nun doch noch zum Abendessen eingeladen?" Grinste sie. "Ich hatte schon befürchtet, er wäre zu schüchtern dazu."   
"Henry ist eben ein Gentleman", protestierte Tess leicht beleidigt. "Hier sind übrigens noch zwei Faxe gekommen. Was soll ich nur anziehen?"   
Sarah konnte nicht anders. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
"Das ist gemein, Sarah. Mich so auszulachen!" schmollte Tess.   
"Entschuldige, Tess." keuchte Sarah zwischen zwei Lachkrämpfen. "Ich lache nicht über dich. Wirklich nicht." Sarah kicherte lediglich deshalb haltlos vor sich hin, weil Tess´ Ausspruch erstens typisch weiblich war und zweitens von Sarah selbst immer öfter gebraucht wurde. Es war einfach das Echo ihrer eigenen Gedanken, das sie so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. In letzter Zeit war es nicht immer einfach gewesen, die passende Kleidung auszuwählen. Dabei ging es nicht mal um die Dinge, die sie tagsüber trug. Vielmehr bereitete ihr die Anzahl an Nachthemden, die ihr zur Verfügung stand Sorgen.   
  
Seit jenem "eindrucksvollen" Gespräch mit Jareth legten beide - ohne daß sie darüber gesprochen hätten - keinen gesteigerten Wert mehr auf korrekte Kleidung. Sarah trug seither keinen Morgenmantel mehr über ihren Nachthemden und wenn sie es doch einmal tat, ließ sie ihn offen. Auch Jareth wählte seine Kleidung nun unter anderen Gesichtspunkten aus. Er hatte bemerkt, daß sie weite Hemden mit Spitzen oder Rüschen an Kragen und Manschetten an ihm besonders liebte. Er trug auch deshalb keine Westen, Capes oder ähnliches mehr. Nie wieder hatte er seither seine Hemden ganz zugeknöpft. Oft knöpfte er sie auch gar nicht mehr zu, sondern ließ sie offen über seine Hosen hängen. Sarah und Jareth trieben in diesen Wochen ein frivoles Spiel miteinander. Während zumindest Sarah alle Spielarten dieses distanzierten Flirtens schon seit ihrer Schulzeit beherrschte, war für Jareth alles köstlich neu und erregend - und er lernte schnell. Sarah reizte ihn mit allen Variationen der übereinandergeschlagenen Beine, der vor der Brust gekreuzten Arme, des Vorbeugens des Oberkörpers und der halb geöffneten Lippen. Der Inhalt ihrer Gespräche in dieser Zeit war nicht anders als banal zu nennen und diente lediglich als Deckmäntelchen, damit der eigentliche Zweck, dem diese Treffen dienten, nicht gar zu offensichtlich wurde. In diesen Nächten schürten beide das Verlangen nacheinander mit lustvoller Hingabe, die äußere Form mühsam wahrend, während beide vor unterdrückter Erregung bebten. Oft zögerten Sie den Zeitpunkt des nächtlichen Abschiedes hinaus - törichterweise auf ein Wunder hoffend, das ihnen den unausweichlichen Abschluß einer solchen Begegnung ersparen würde. Doch das Wunder ereignete sich nie und letzten Endes verschafften ihnen wieder nur die eigenen Hände einen einsamen Trost und die nötige Befriedigung ihrer aufgestauten Lust. 


	2. Part 2

Die magischen Jahre (the magic years)   
  
Teil zwei (part two)   
  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee   
  
Kapitel 28 und 32 nur für Erwachsene   
(chapter 28 and 32 adults only)   
  
  
  
"the baby with the power"   
  
Kapitel 25   
  
All dieser leichtfertigen Vergnügungen ungeachtet, rückte Sarahs 22. Geburtstag immer näher. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, nicht daran zu denken, und dennoch... unwillkürlich zog sie Bilanz. Vor einem Jahr war Jareth so unvermittelt zum zweiten Mal in ihr Leben getreten und hatte es gehörig durcheinandergewirbelt. Sie konnte sich leider immer noch nicht entscheiden, ob ihr das gefallen sollte oder nicht. Zudem hatte sie vor einem knappen Jahr ihre Stelle in einer fremden Stadt angetreten, fast einen Liebhaber gefunden und sofort wieder verloren und war befördert worden. Eine reife Leistung für eine junge Frau, das mußte sie ohne falsches Eigenlob anerkennen. Warum nur war sie in letzter Zeit so weinerlich und schlapp? Sogar Tess war die Veränderung an ihrer "Chefin" aufgefallen, obwohl sie derzeit in einer rosaroten Wolke schwebte und nicht allzuviel vom wirklichen Leben mitbekam. Die innere Ruhe und Sicherheit und vor allem der Glanz den Sarah noch vor ein paar Wochen ausgestrahlt hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Übriggeblieben war ein zimperliches Geschöpfchen, das verzweifelt versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Tess, die es nicht besser wissen konnte schob es auf Fireys plötzliches Verschwinden und schüttelte den Kopf.   
Als Sarahs Geburtstag schließlich angebrochen war, geriet die fabelhafte Maske langsam aber sicher ins Bröckeln, bis sie dann am Abend mit einem lauten Knall in sich zusammenfiel.   
"Guten Abend, Jareth"   
"Guten Abend, Sarah!" begrüßte er sie, dann stutzte er. "Hast du noch dein Bürokostüm an? Sehr schick!" Er selbst hatte sich für diesen besonderen Anlaß noch ein bißchen sorgfältiger angekleidet, als er es sowieso schon tat. Zu einer dunkelgrauen Hose trug er schwarze Stiefel und ein blutrotes Hemd mit schwerer, hellgrauer Spitze an Manschetten und Kragen. Ein langes schwarzes Cape hing locker über seiner rechten Schulter. Dunkelgrau war auch die Farbe von Sarahs Kostüm. Der Blazer war hüftlang und sehr figurbetonend, der asymmetrische Schnitt des Revers unterstrich noch die kühle Eleganz. Zu dem bleistiftengen Rock in italienischer Länge trug Sarah noch eine fliederfarbene Stehkragenbluse ohne Ärmel. Die Bluse war leicht transparent, weshalb Jareth das Schimmern ihrer Goldkette wahrnehmen konnte, die sie ständig trug. Sie sah so apart und wunderschön aus, daß er nahezu zu Tode erschrak, als sie wie aus heiterem Himmel anfing zu schluchzen.   
"Oh, Jareth! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Heute war der schrecklichste Tag meines Lebens! Heute morgen haben meine Kollegen ein Ständchen für mich gesungen. Der Chef hat einen Blumenstrauß vorbeigebracht, dann mußte ich noch mit allen anstoßen. Anschließend bin ich den ganzen Tag von einer Sitzung in die andere gehetzt, habe zwischendurch noch tausende von Aktennotizen diktiert und abgezeichnet und kurz vor Feierabend ist mein Rechner abgestürzt. Kaum bin ich hier zur Tür reingekommen, hat das Telefon angefangen zu klingeln und hat bis vor zwei Minuten nicht wieder aufgehört. Ich wußte gar nicht, wie viele Verwandte ich habe - und alle wollen mir zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Dabei interessiert es sie gar nicht wirklich, wie es mir geht! Oh, Jareth, ich hätte nie gedacht, daß es so gräßlich ist, an seinem Geburtstag nicht zu Hause zu sein! Ich habe hier absolut niemanden, der mich lieb hat!"   
Jareth hatte zwar schon von weiblicher Unlogik gehört, doch diese Darbietung überstieg seine kühnsten Vorstellungen bei weitem.   
"Ich bin doch auch noch da", wagte er schließlich sanft einzuwenden.   
"Du bist eben nicht da!"   
Durch den unverkennbar wütenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme vorsichtig geworden, unternahm er trotzdem einen zweiten Vorstoß.   
"Bis Halloween ist es ja nicht mehr lange..."   
"Ich kann nicht bis Halloween warten, um hinterher dann wieder ein ganzes Jahr aufs nächste Fest zu warten. Ich kann nicht mein ganzes Leben mit warten verplempern! Ich brauche dich hier bei mir und zwar jetzt!"   
Jareth konnte fast fühlen, wie schnell die Farbe ihrer Aura umschlug. Er war sehr ruhig geworden und wagte kaum zu blinzeln. Wenn sie in dieser Verfassung war, konnte so gut wie alles passieren. Es wäre sogar möglich, daß sie die magischen Worte aussprach, die er ihr vor nicht allzulanger Zeit anvertraut hatte. Doch das allerschlimmste für ihn war, daß er beim besten Willen nicht wußte, ob er enttäuscht wäre, wenn sie es nicht tun würde. Er konnte lediglich abwarten. Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick, saugte sich förmlich an ihm fest, bevor sie die Augen niederschlug. Ihre Verzweiflung war gewichen. Sie war zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.   
"Sarah, überlege dir gut, was du tust", sagte Jareth. Doch Sarah hatte ihn offensichtlich nicht gehört. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel und sie murmelte: "Déjà vu..." vor sich hin, bevor sie die Augen schloß und die magischen Worte zitierte.   
"Ich wünsche, daß der König der Kobolde unbegrenzten Zutritt zu meinem Reich erhält - ab diesem Augenblick." Bei dem letzten Wort öffnete sie die Augen wieder und blickte gespannt auf den Spiegel vor sich. Jareths Bild hatte sich bereits getrübt und verschwand nun völlig. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war der Spiegel schwarz und zeigte dann Sarahs Spiegelbild. Sie blinzelte verwirrt, da spürte sie hinter sich im Raum eine Bewegung.   
"Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du es wirklich getan hast."   
Sarah wirbelte herum und flog erleichtert in seine Umarmung. Seine Stimme mochte sie zwar tadeln, doch seine Arme waren für sie weit geöffnet und seine Lippen hatten nur auf sie gewartet.   
Sie küßten sich stürmisch, bis sie genug davon hatten und sich nur noch aneinanderklammerten wie Ertrinkende. Lange Zeit sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Beide waren völlig damit ausgefüllt, die Nähe des anderen zu spüren.   
"Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie gut sich das anfühlt", murmelte Jareth schließlich in ihr Haar. Sie seufzte glücklich und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.   
"Es ist merkwürdig", fuhr er fort, "Wie oft habe ich darüber nachgedacht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich dich erst in meinen Armen hätte.... doch jetzt, wo es soweit ist....", er zögerte. Er legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht leicht an. Er musterte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte.   
"Jetzt wo es soweit ist, möchte ich nur noch Eines."   
Sie errötete und senkte verwirrt den Blick. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, daß er so schnell mit ihr in medias res gehen wollte. Als er jedoch sah, wie ein roter Hauch ihr Gesicht voller Verlegenheit überzog, merkte er, daß er sich sehr ungeschickt ausgedrückt hatte.   
"Sieh mich an, meine kleine Elfe. Das habe ich nicht gemeint..."   
Zu behaupten, Sarah wäre darüber sehr erleichtert gewesen, wäre übertrieben. Aber sie war dennoch froh, daß sie ihren Liebsten nicht falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Oh, sie hatte durchaus nichts gegen einige sinnliche Erfahrungen mit ihm, aber dieses Tempo wäre für ihren Geschmack doch etwas zu forsch gewesen.   
"Komm nach nebenan. Wir müssen reden." Burschikos zog sie ihn hinter sich her in ihr Wohnzimmer.   
"Setz dich bitte. Ich hole noch die halbe Flasche Sekt. Immerhin habe ich heute Geburtstag!"   
Leicht benommen nahm er auf ihrem Sofa Platz, wobei er ein Bein unter das andere schlug. Was er jetzt zu sagen hatte, fiel ihm nicht leicht. Doch er konnte nicht zulassen, daß sie bei ihm von falschen Voraussetzungen ausging. Sarah brachte die vollen Sektgläser, blieb jedoch hinter dem Sofa stehen und beugte sich nur leicht über die Lehne. Sie hatte ungefähr eine Vorstellung davon, was er ihr nun sagen wollte, so daß sie ihm seine Beichte hätte erleichtern können... doch sie dachte nicht daran, ihm zu helfen. Da mußte er ganz alleine durch!   
Jareth drehte das Glas in seinen Händen und starrte eine Weile hinein, als ob die Lösung seiner Probleme auf dem Grunde dieses Glases liegen würde. Er kam schließlich zu dem Schluß, daß dies nicht der Fall war und räusperte sich.   
"Was ich vorhin sagen wollte... ich - ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir nichts überstürzen... ich meine - ich bin ziemlich unerfahren in diesen Dingen." Jetzt war es heraus! Demütig schloß er die Augen. Bestimmt würde sie ihn jetzt gleich auslachen, und dann wieder hinauswerfen. Ob sie sehr enttäuscht von ihm war? Doch Sarah zeigte keine der erwarteten Reaktionen. Vorsichtig sah er wieder zu ihr auf. In ihren Augen stand nur ihre übergroße Liebe zu ihm. Sie hielt seinen Blick fest und sagte sanft: "Ich weiß."   
Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. "Du hast es gewußt? Du hast es die ganze Zeit über gewußt? Wie....?"   
Sie lächelte immer noch, als sie um das Sofa herumging und sich neben ihn setzte.   
"Ich werde dir sagen, woher ich es gewußt habe. Erstens: ich habe gespürt, daß es damals dein erster Kuß war. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen: du lernst verflucht schnell." Sie warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick zu und er fühlte sich wieder ein wenig wohler in seiner Haut. "Und zweitens war es die reine Logik. Da außer dir keine anderen Menschen in deinem Reich leben und du selbst schon als Säugling dorthin gekommen bist, war es einfach logisch. Außer, du hättest mit deinen Kobolden...." Sie grinste, während er sein Gesicht in gespielter Abscheu verzog.   
"Pfui! Das traust du mir zu?"   
"Nein. Eben deshalb war es ja so logisch."   
Er seufzte. "Und es macht dir nichts aus?"   
"Warum sollte es?" Leichte Röte überzog wieder ihr Gesicht. "Ich habe kaum mehr Erfahrung als du."   
Er rückte näher an sie heran, bis ihre Lippen nur noch einen Kuß voneinander entfernt waren. "Wie schade", flüsterte er heiser. "Ich hatte gehofft..."   
"Ich denke doch, daß ich dir das eine oder andere beibringen könnte..."   
"Warum fangen wir nicht gleich damit an? Du wirst sehen, ich werde ein sehr fleißiger Schüler sein."   
"Einverstanden, aber ich warne dich: Ich werde keine einzige Lektion auslassen!"   
"Das möchte ich dir auch geraten haben..." Spielerisch leckte er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, bis sie sicher war, vor Verlangen den Verstand zu verlieren und über ihn herfiel.   
  
  
Kapitel 26   
  
"Bist du sicher, daß ich dir nicht helfen soll?"   
"Nein", beharrte Sarah. "Du hältst schön weiter das Tuch fest. Die restlichen Splitter finde ich auch alleine."   
Sarah hatte bei ihrem sinnlichen Vorstoß nicht bedacht, daß beide noch die Sektgläser in ihren Händen gehalten hatten. Beide waren bei ihren heftigen Küssen zu Bruch gegangen, wobei Jareth zwei kleine Schnitte in der Hand davon getragen hatte. Sie waren wirklich nicht der Rede wert, weshalb er zuerst auch gar nichts gesagt hatte. Erst als er bemerkte, daß er blutete, machte er Sarah auf die Scherben aufmerksam.   
"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß du so ein Theater um das bißchen Blut machst, hätte ich nichts gesagt. Ich wollte nur nicht, daß dein Kleid schmutzig wird."   
Sarah hatte nach einer letzten Inspektion keine Splitter mehr im Sofa gefunden und konnte sich nun wieder ihrem Verletzten widmen. Gewissenhaft untersuchte sie seine Hand, während er den Anblick genoß, den ihr Ausschnitt ihm bot.   
"Ich schäme mich ja so. Es war so dumm von mir."   
"Ich fand es sehr aufschlußreich..."   
Sie bemerkte die Richtung seines Blickes. "Du bist unverbesserlich", rügte sie sanft.   
"Nein, das siehst du falsch. Ich habe lediglich einigen Nachholbedarf. Siehst du, es blutet schon nicht mehr. Du liebe Zeit, ich bin nicht aus Zucker!" Mit diesen Worten zog er sie gewaltsam auf seinen Schoß. Sarah hatte allerdings gar nichts gegen diese grobe Behandlung einzuwenden.   
"Nein, kleine Mädchen sind aus Zucker! Kleine Jungs sind aus Schnecken gemacht. Die anderen Zutaten habe ich vergessen." Sie kicherte übermütig, als er sie auf den Nacken küßte. "Du hast mir noch gar nicht zum Geburtstag gratuliert!" fiel ihr plötzlich ein.   
"Oh, hast du mich jetzt nicht mehr lieb?"   
"Vielleicht..."   
"Das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen! Der König der Kobolde überbringt dir hiermit seine allerherzlichsten Glückwünsche zu deinem Geburtstag, liebste Elfe! Hast du mich jetzt wieder lieb?"   
"Oh, ja!!"   
  
  
  
Kapitel 27   
  
Jareth kehrte erst im Morgengrauen wieder in sein eigenes Reich zurück. Er war vor Glück wie betrunken. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Um den Tag über einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, beschloß er, ein wenig in dem Heckenlabyrinth spazieren zu gehen. Er verwandelte sich gerade in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück, als die Sonne über seinem Reich aufging. Er hatte schon viele schöne Sonnenaufgänge gesehen, doch keiner hatte ihn so berührt wie dieser. Gebannt sah er die Schatten der Nacht verschwinden und wie eine blutrote Sonne die Mauern seines Labyrinths für einige Augenblicke in Brand zu setzen schien.   
"Mein Labyrinth brennt", dachte er. "Genau wie ich selbst brenne." Langsam fing er an zu gehen. Die kühle Morgenluft tat ihm gut. Ohne es zu bemerken, ging er immer weiter, bis er mitten im Wald des Schweigens war. Überrascht sah er sich um. Sein Kopf war die ganze Zeit über merkwürdig leer gewesen, so daß er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wohin er eigentlich ging. Er überlegte gerade, ob er weitergehen sollte, oder ob er besser ins Schloß zurückflog, als er Gelächter und Stimmen hörte. Gelächter im Wald des Schweigens? Das war nun mehr als unwahrscheinlich! Neugierig ging er in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung traf er schließlich auf Hoggle, Ludo und Sir Dydimus, die im weichen Moos saßen.   
Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von ihnen überraschter war.   
Hoggle bekam den Mund fast nicht wieder zu und war davon überzeugt, daß sein König in ganz besonders auf dem Kieker hatte. Sir Dydimus runzelte die Stirn, sprang dann aber sofort auf, um sich vor dem König zu verbeugen und Ludo brummte lediglich: "König."   
Der König selbst war so perplex von dieser kleinen Versammlung, daß er anfing, sich zu entschuldigen.   
"Ich wollte nicht stören... ich hörte Stimmen und..." er unterbrach sich. "Was tue ich hier eigentlich", dachte er. "Ich bin hier der König. Ich brauche keine Entschuldigung."   
Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und Hoggle, der es bemerkte, sah sich verzweifelt nach einem geeigneten Versteck um. Bevor er noch eines gefunden hatte, oder Jareth entschieden hatte, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte, sprang Sir Dydimus in die Bresche und lud den König mit einer Handbewegung ein, näher zu treten.   
"Eure Majestät! Wollen Sie sich nicht zu uns gesellen? Ich wollte gerade etwas zur Sprache bringen, das auch Eure Majestät interessieren dürfte."   
Jareth ging auf die Drei zu und setzte sich tatsächlich zu ihnen, doch sein Unwillen stand ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
"So? Und warum habt Ihr dann um keine Audienz ersucht, werter Sir?"   
Hoggle verdrehte die Augen und wünschte sich eine Million Meilen weit fort.   
"Ich wollte erst sichergehen, daß es sich nicht um eine Lappalie handelt, Eure Majestät. Es wäre nicht recht, Euch mit Nichtigkeiten die Zeit zu stehlen."   
Jareth war entwaffnet, aber er spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Ludo blickte von einem zum anderen und verstand gar nichts. Warum konnten seine Freunde nicht einfach sagen, um was es ging. Immer machten sie so viele Worte!   
Sir Dydimus hatte inzwischen aus einer von Ambrosius´ Satteltaschen ein zusammengefaltetes Tuch geholt und breitete dies nun auf dem Boden zwischen den anderen aus. Es enthielt eine einzelne weiße Rose. Hoggle und Ludo entging der Ernst der Lage völlig. Jareth starrte auf die Rose, als wäre es eine Bombe und spürte wie sein Mund trocken wurde.   
"Blume", sagte Ludo schließlich und kratzte sich am Kopf.   
Jareth riß sich vom Anblick der Rose los. "Woher habt Ihr sie, Sir Dydimus?"   
"Ich habe sie auf meinem Morgenritt entdeckt. Einen ganzen Strauch voll, Eure Majestät. Ich habe diese eine Blüte davon abgepflückt."   
"In welchem Teil des Labyrinths?"   
"An der Stadtmauer, Eure Majestät."   
Nachdenklich nahm Jareth die Rose in die Hand und betrachtete sie. "Sie ist wunderschön."   
Sir Dydimus räusperte sich. "Wenn ich mir noch eine Frage erlauben darf?"   
Jareth gab nickend sein Einverständnis.   
"Was hat der weise Mann damals über dieses Phänomen gesagt? Ihr wolltet ihn doch damals befragen."   
Jareth grinste. "Seinen Hut fand ich sehr amüsant. Der weise Mann selbst... Ich weiß nicht, es war reichlich ungereimtes Zeug. Eine vernünftige Antwort konnte er mir wohl nicht geben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Genau dasselbe habe ich damals auch gedacht, der redet nur Blödsinn, er kam mir fast noch verrückter vor, als sein Hut", mischte sich Hoggle ein. "Sarah konnte mit dem Quatsch allerdings etwas anfangen. Immerhin sind wir hinterher aus dem Teil des Labyrinths wieder herausgekommen." Erschrocken hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Was hatte er da nur wieder gesagt! Er hatte den König als Dummkopf hingestellt! Diesmal war ihm der Sumpf des ewigen Gestanks sicher!   
Doch zu Hoggles Überraschung lächelte Jareth nur versonnen.   
"Sarah. Ja, sie ist ein verdammt cleveres Mädchen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie das nächste Mal fragen, wie ich die Sprüche des weisen Mannes zu deuten habe."   
"Das nächste Mal?" keuchte Hoggle, während Sir Dydimus nur ein überraschtes Kläffen von sich gab.   
Nur Ludo blieb ruhig. "Nachricht von Sarah?" brummte er langsam.   
Jareth blickte lächelnd in die Runde. Was für einen niedlichen Sturm im Wasserglas hatte er da wieder entfacht. Er preßte kurz die Lippen aufeinander und überlegte, wieviel er ihnen erzählen sollte.   
"Ja, es gibt Neuigkeiten von Sarah. Sie liebt mich", sagte er schlicht und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion, die diese Bombe auslösen würde.   
Während Hoggle und Sir Dydimus noch um Worte kämpften, hatte Ludo zum ersten Mal begriffen, worum es in diesem Gespräch ging. Warum konnten sich nicht alle so einfach ausdrücken wie der König?   
"Sarah - König - glücklich", brummte er zufrieden.   
Jareth musterte ihn erfreut. "Ja, das sind wir. Wir sind sehr glücklich." Amüsiert betrachtete er Hoggle und Sir Dydimus. Beiden traten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Es war sicher besser, sie nun alleine zu lassen. Er stand auf. "Es war reizend, mit Euch zu plaudern, aber ich muß jetzt ins Schloß zurück. Die Rose werde ich an mich nehmen." Einen Augenblick später hatte er sich in eine weiße Eule verwandelt und flog davon.   
"Vogel", brummelte Ludo.   
"Ich hab's euch doch gleich gesagt", platzte Hoggle heraus. "Er hat ihr völlig den Kopf verdreht. Ihr wolltet es mir ja nicht glauben!"   
Sir Dydimus war sichtlich um seine Fassung bemüht. Im Prinzip hatte er es ja schon gewußt. Der König selbst hatte es im schließlich gesagt, daß er um Lady Sarah warb. Er hatte nur nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, daß sie ihn so bald erhören würde. Das war gar nicht üblich. Normalerweise machte man einer Lady jahrelang den Hof. Wo hatte man so etwas schon gehört, daß eine Lady schon nach wenigen Wochen ihre Gunst verschenkte!   
Da seine beiden Freunde wieder einmal sprachlos waren, wurde Ludo ein Frage los, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. "Sarah - Königin?"   
Wäre Hoggle nicht schon gesessen, bei dieser Frage wäre er garantiert umgefallen.   
"Seht ihr!" rief Hoggle. "So weit ist es nun gekommen. Er hat sie völlig verzaubert, sie wird ihn heiraten und was haben wir getan, um das zu verhindern? Nichts!"   
Sir Dydimus hatte sich nun wieder soweit gefangen, daß er sich in die Diskussion einschalten konnte.   
"Was hätten wir schon tun können, mein lieber Waffenbruder? Und warum? Sie scheinen doch mit dieser Situation sehr glücklich zu sein. Vielleicht braucht dieses Reich auch genau das: eine weibliche Hand."   
"Quatsch", widersprach Hoggle. "Glücklich. Warum haben wir dann damals Kopf und Kragen riskiert, damit sie den König besiegen konnte? Häh? Wenn sie ihm jetzt doch verfallen ist. Die Mühe hätten wir uns wirklich sparen können. Außerdem: weibliche Hand! Sie hat uns doch schon vergessen. Warum sollte sie sich je wieder für uns interessieren, wenn sie erstmal Königin ist? Vielleicht wird für uns alles nur noch schlimmer? Bei Jareth weiß man wenigstens, woran man ist."   
Sir Dydimus wiegte bedächtig den Kopf. Die Argumente seines Waffenbruders waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Aber er selbst teilte diese Meinung nicht unbedingt. Um eine dritte Ansicht einzuholen wandte er sich an Ludo.   
"Wie seht ihr diese Angelegenheit, Sir Ludo? Würdet ihr Lady Sarah gern als unsere Königin sehen?"   
"Ja", bestätigte Ludo einfach. Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum seine Freunde so aufgeregt waren - schon wieder!   
"Da wird ja der Hund in der Pfanne verrückt!" Hoggle war kurz davor zu platzen. Seine Freunde begriffen den Ernst der Lage wirklich nicht. "Denkt an meine Worte: Jareth wird unsere Sarah noch sehr unglücklich machen! Sie rennt mit offenen Augen in ihr Verderben!"   
  
In seinen Räumen angekommen, verwandelte sich Jareth in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung pflückte er eine Kristallvase aus dem Nichts, in die er behutsam die Rose gab. Sein Labyrinth blühte also wieder. Sogar bis zu den Stadtmauern. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ein neuer Rundgang durch sein Reich war unerläßlich. Er wußte nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, um diesem Phänomen auf die Spur zu kommen. Bedauernd warf er einen Blick auf sein Bett. Noch konnte er sich nicht schlafen legen. Erst mußte er seinen Pflichten als Herrscher nachkommen. Schnell legte er seine Kleidung ab und zog stattdessen eine Hose und kurze Jacke aus demselben cognacfarbenen Leder an. Er schlüpfte noch in ein paar bequeme Halbstiefel und ein cremefarbenes Hemd mit einem runden Halsausschnitt. So gerüstet verließ er das Schloß und schritt zielstrebig auf das Stadttor zu.   
  
Er hatte vor, die Stadtmauer an ihrer Außenseite zu umrunden, doch schon bevor er weniger als die Hälfte abgeschritten war, stieß er auf die von Sir Dydimus erwähnten Rosen. Sie rankten sich fast schwerelos an dem Gemäuer empor. Mit ihrer schneeweißen Blütenpracht entlockten sie der häßlichen Stadtmauer einen Hauch von Romantik. Ihre Vollkommenheit betäubte Jareth für einige Momente. Er war nicht auf dieses Blütenmeer vorbereitet gewesen. Er versuchte über die Ratschläge des weisen Mannes nachzudenken bis ihm der Kopf weh tat. Er fühlte sich sehr müde und sehr hilflos. Wozu war er noch nutze, wenn in seinem Reich auch Dinge geschahen, ohne daß er es befahl oder wünschte? Er brauchte einige Minuten Entspannung und Ruhe. Er hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gebracht, da hatte er eine Idee. Verstohlen sah er sich um, ob ihn jemand beobachtete, als dies nicht der Fall war, rieb er sich erfreut die Hände. Als er die Handflächen wieder öffnete, lag eine Kristallkugel darin. Er hob sie empor und ließ sie vorsichtig in die Luft entschweben. Einige Schritte von ihm entfernt zerplatzte die Kristallkugel und ein Glitzerregen ging auf den Boden nieder. Als das Glitzern aufgehört hatte, stand an dieser Stelle ein frischer, grüner Kirschbaum mit leuchtenden roten Früchten. Jareth lachte. Es war ihm tatsächlich gelungen. Als kleiner Junge hatte er diese Zauberei als "Hausaufgabe" zum letzten Mal durchgeführt. Er hatte schon befürchtet, es könnte ihm nicht mehr gelingen. Unternehmungslustig kletterte er auf den Baum, wo er sich auf einer bequemen Astgabel niederließ und einige Kirschen pflückte. Sie waren süß und saftig. Übermütig spuckte er die Kirschkerne von sich. Er konnte es fast noch so weit wie als Kind. Genüßlich streckte er sich auf seiner Astgabel aus. Worüber machte er sich eigentlich Sorgen? Mochte es doch blühen soviel es wollte. Auch er konnte etwas Schönes erschaffen, was spielte es also für eine Rolle, woher das Grünzeug kam. Er hatte sich auf jeden Fall schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich auf seinem Kirschbaum ein, ohne zu bemerken, daß er seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet wurde.   
  
Unschlüssig über die Bedeutung seiner Beobachtungen verharrte der weise Mann noch einige Zeit in seinem Versteck, bevor er sich vorsichtig zurückzog, um seine Majestät nicht zu wecken.   
  
  
"Brighter than sunlight"   
  
Kapitel 28   
  
Jareth freute sich seines Lebens wie kaum je zuvor. Die Kobolde waren fügsam, die Rosen verbreiteten ihren lieblichen Duft über sein ganzes Reich und es war Halloween! Er würde heute abend mit Sarah auf eine Party gehen. Sie hatten vereinbart in einer Kostümierung als Sonne und Mond zu erscheinen. Jareth betrachtete kritisch sein Spiegelbild. Doch was er sah versetzte ihn erneut in Hochstimmung. Sein weites Hemd und seine Hosen waren aus schimmerndem, weißem Satin, der Kragen und die Manschetten waren mit silberner und weißer Spitze abgesetzt. Die ebenfalls silberne Weste war tailliert und reichte ihm vorne bis kurz überhalb der Knie. Ein bodenlanges Cape aus silberner Spitze über weißem Satin rundeten seine Erscheinung ab. Seine weißen Stiefel hatten silberne Absätze und an seiner Stabmaske waren zahlreiche Halbmond-Verzierungen angebracht. Ungeduldig sah er nach der Uhr. Es war noch eine gute halbe Stunde bis sieben Uhr. Erst dann würde er Sarah abholen können. Er fragte sich zum wahrscheinlich tausendsten Male, wie ihr Kostüm wohl aussehen würde. Er verweilte kurz bei diesem Gedanken, schob ihn aber schließlich beiseite. Er würde seine reizende Elfe früh genug bewundern können.   
  
Pünktlich zur vereinbarten Uhrzeit hörte Sarah ein Rauschen in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Jareth! Ihr Herz machte vor Freude einen kleinen Sprung. Sie war gerade erst mit ihrer Frisur fertiggeworden. Er klopfte an ihre Schlafzimmertür.   
"Sarah? Bist du fertig?"   
"Ja, ich komme. Einen kleinen Moment noch." Sie schlüpfte rasch in ihre Schuhe und trat aus ihrem Zimmer.   
Jareth war von ihrem Anblick überwältigt. Ein weiter Rock aus vielen Lagen goldenem Tüll bauschte sich um ihre schmale Taille. Das Oberteil war aus mattgoldener Rohseide mit kleinen Puffärmeln und einem gezackten Ausschnitt. Hauchdünne, lange Handschuhe aus goldenem Netzstoff und die goldene Stabmaske waren mit kleinen Sonnen geschmückt. Ihr knielanges Cape aus mattgoldener Rohseide mit eingewebten Sonnensymbolen trug sie noch über dem Arm. Durch Jareths andauerndes Schweigen irritiert, sah Sarah an sich hinab.   
"Gefällt es dir nicht? Ich gebe zu, es glitzert vielleicht ein bißchen stark..."   
"Nein... nein, wirklich." Er trat zu ihr und fing ihre Hände ein, um auf jede einen Kuß zu hauchen. "Ich habe dich nie schöner gesehen."   
In ihren Augen konnte er lesen, daß sie über ihn das gleiche dachte.   
  
Sie fuhren in einem Taxi zur Party. Es war für Jareth ein merkwürdiges Erlebnis. Er würde später darüber nachdenken müssen. Vorerst war er damit beschäftigt, sich die Geschichte einzuprägen, die sie Sarahs Gastgeber auftischen würden. Sie waren übereingekommen bei der Mr.-King-Geschichte vom letzten Jahr zu bleiben. Mr. King würde auf der Durchreise sein und wäre überraschend bei Sarah aufgetaucht, die ihren alten Bekannten an diesem Abend natürlich nicht sich selbst überlassen wollte und ihn deshalb mitgebracht hatte. Ihre aufeinander abgestimmten Kostümen waren bei dieser Geschichte natürlich ein Schwachpunkt, doch darauf mußten sie es ankommen lassen. Als das Taxi an der angegebenen Adresse anhielt, stiegen sie aus.   
"Wow!" entfuhr es Sarah unwillkürlich. Auch Jareth hatte nicht erwartet eine Villa in dieser Größenordnung vorzufinden. Es war sehr beeindruckend. Sarah hatte sich als erste wieder gefaßt und zog Jareth mit der Bemerkung: "wenigstens sind wir nicht overdressed" hinter sich her. Trotz der imposanten Umgebung empfing der Hausherr persönlich seine Gäste. Er war sparsam aber wirkungsvoll als Vampir verkleidet. Sein fortgeschrittenes Alter und seine weißen Haare rundeten die Kostümierung ab, sein joviales Verhalten hingegen machte seine gruselige Wirkung fast zunichte. Auch hier übernahm Sarah die Führung und Jareth konnte nur stumm dabeistehen und sich über die Sicherheit und Gewandtheit seiner Geliebten wundern.   
"Mr. Cogan. Ich freue mich sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen." Sie überreichte ihm ihre Firmeneinladung. "Die ganze Firma spricht nur noch von ihren Softdrinks."   
"Eine charmante Übertreibung, Miss Williams." Er blickte Jareth fragend an.   
"Ich hoffe Mr. Cogan, daß sie mir verzeihen. Ich habe einen guten Bekannten mitgebracht. Mr. King - Mr. Cogan", stellte sie die Herren einander vor. "Er ist heute überraschend bei mir aufgetaucht und muß morgen schon wieder weiter. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht in sein Hotel zurückschicken."   
"Miss Williams, bei ihrer exzellenten Kostümierung würde ich ihnen sogar einen Mord verzeihen. Das Büfett steht im grünen Salon, getanzt wird im blauen Saal und in der Bibliothek wird ein wenig Karten gespielt. Viel Vergnügen - Miss Williams - Mr. King."   
  
Sie gingen in den grünen Salon. Jareth bewunderte seine Geliebte in diesem Moment mehr denn je. Sie bewegte sich mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit, nicht nur auf dem Marmorfussboden, sondern auch auf dem gesellschaftlichen Parkett. Die prächtige Umgebung unterstrich noch die Wirkung ihres Kostüms. Sie wirkte, als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt, und gleichzeitig schien sie mit dieser Kulisse zu verschmelzen und mit ihr verwachsen zu sein. Jareth war durch ihre Aura völlig geblendet, weshalb ihm die sehnsuchtsvollen Blicke der anwesenden Damen, die ihm galten, gänzlich entgingen. Ihm wurde erst im Laufe des Abends bewußt, daß sie beide ein überirdisch glanzvolles Paar abgaben. Niemand hatte es gewagt, Sarahs Hand für einen Tanz zu erbitten, denn jedem Mann war klar, daß diese beiden zusammengehörten und dieser Abend allein für sie bestimmt zu sein schien. Der Ball verging für beide wie in einem Rausch. Ein blendendes Feuerwerk der Sinne. Die Harmonie zwischen ihren Seelen war so stark, daß man sie fast fühlen konnte. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander, egal ob sie miteinander tanzten, sich am Büfett bedienten, oder Jareth für Sarah ein Glas Champagner besorgte. Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten, die Gästezahl hatte bereits angefangen sich zu lichten, als Jareth und Sarah mit ihrem Champagner durch die Terassentür hinaus in den Garten traten um etwas frische Luft zu schöpfen. Hunderte kleine Windlichter, in Büschen und Bäumen versteckt, flackerten in einer milden Brise und spiegelten sich in den klaren Lichtern der Sterne wider. Engumschlungen schlenderten sie auf die weite Rasenfläche hinaus. Sachte wurden die Klänge des Orchesters herübergetragen. Sarah lächelte versonnen und sang mit leiser Stimme das Lied mit. Jareth lauschte ihr verzaubert.   
  
"Stars shining bright above you   
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you   
Birds singing in the sycamore tree   
Dream a little dream of me   
  
Say nighty-night and kiss me   
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me   
While I'm alone and blue as can be   
Dream a little dream of me   
  
Stars fading but I linger on, dear   
Still craving your kiss   
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear   
Just saying this   
  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you   
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you   
But in your dreams whatever they be   
Dream a little dream of me   
  
Stars fading but I linger on, dear   
Still craving your kiss   
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear   
Just saying this   
  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you   
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you   
But in your dreams whatever they be   
Dream a little dream of me..."   
  
Als sie geendet hatte küßte er sie sanft auf den Mund.   
"Ich wünschte, diese Nacht würde nie zu Ende gehen", flüsterte er.   
"Und ich wünschte, du würdest diese Nacht für mich unvergeßlich machen", flüsterte sie mit ruhiger Stimme zurück und schmiegte sich auf unmißverständliche Art noch enger an ihn. Jareth lächelte zurück, ein erregtes Glitzern funkelte in seinen Augen während er ihr ihren Wunsch erfüllte.   
Sehr viel später schlichen sie sich in die Villa zurück, wo Sarah sogleich in Richtung Waschraum eilte, um einige Spuren zu beseitigen. Jareth ging mit einem verruchten Lächeln auf den Lippen auf die Suche nach einem weiteren Glas Champagner, als ihm ihr Gastgeber entgegenkam und ihm ein solches in die Hand drückte.   
"Ich nehme an, sie können es vertragen." Er zwinkerte Jareth verschwörerisch zu. Mit einer Handbewegung unterdrückte er eine Erwiderung. "Ich war schließlich auch mal jung. So lange wie Sie habe ich mich allerdings nie im Garten aufgehalten. Entweder Sie sind darin besonders gut, oder besonders schlecht."   
Jareth konnte nicht anders, er brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefaßt hatte, prostete er seinem Gastgeber zu und antwortete: "In aller Bescheidenheit würde ich sagen: besonders gut!"   
Dies entlockte nun Mr. Cogan ein amüsiertes Kichern. "Sie gefallen mir, Mr. King. Deshalb gebe ich ihnen noch einen Rat: ich kenne Frauen wie Miss Williams. Sie können einem Mann das süßeste Paradies schenken, oder was wahrscheinlicher ist, ihm die heißeste Hölle bereiten. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Mein Sohn hat auch einmal... aber das gehört nicht hierher. Nur soviel: passen Sie gut auf sie auf Mr. King. Sonst schnappt sie Ihnen ein anderer weg."   
Jareth hatte ihm interessiert gelauscht. "Um ehrlich zu sein, Mr. Cogan, sie hat mir bereits beides zu kosten gegeben."   
Mr. Cogan nickte. "Das dachte ich mir. Und momentan sind sie beide im Paradies, nicht wahr?"   
"Ja." Jareth grinste schief. "Die Frage ist nur, wie lange es vorhält. Ich habe auf jeden Fall beschlossen, es so lange wie möglich zu genießen."   
"Sie wird Sie noch sehr unglücklich machen, das wissen Sie doch wohl."   
"Ja." Jareth leerte sein Glas. "Ich weiß."   
"Kopf hoch, junger Freund. Vielleicht haben Sie ja Glück. Frauen wie Miss Williams können nichts dafür, daß sie so sind. Manchmal glaube ich sogar, daß genau das ihren besonderen Reiz ausmacht. Würden wir ihnen sonst zu Füßen liegen, wenn sie nicht so wären, wie sie eben sind?"   
"Wohl kaum."   
"Miss Williams kommt gerade wieder. Ich werde mich jetzt um meine anderen Gäste kümmern", flüsterte Mr. Cogan. Halb abgewandt fügte er noch mit einem Seitenblick auf Sarah hinzu: "Ah, cherchez la femme!"   
"Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?", fragte Sarah neugierig.   
"Männersachen!" antwortete Jareth großspurig und küßte sie auf die Stirn.   
  
  
Seit Jareth unbegrenzten Zutritt zu Sarahs Wohnung genoß hatte sich beider Leben mit einem Schlag radikal verändert. Doch je näher das Ende diesen Jahres kam, desto mehr hatte sich eine gewisse Routine eingespielt, die es beiden ermöglichte nicht nur ihre Liebe zu genießen, sondern auch ihre jeweiligen Pflichten zu erfüllen.   
Sarah hatte ihre Arbeit, die sie liebte und die sie ausfüllte und Jareth, ...nun, Jareth hatte immerhin ein Königreich zu regieren.   
Dabei war er so glücklich, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Sir Dydimus war mit seiner Garde sehr zufrieden, die Rosen wucherten nicht so stark, wie anfangs zu befürchten war und er konnte Sarah fast jeden Abend berühren und nicht nur mit ihrem Spiegelbild sprechen! Die Woche über besuchte er sie zwei- oder dreimal, wobei er sich jedesmal mit einem mentalen Klopfzeichen bei ihr anmeldete. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er unangemeldet bei ihr hereinschneien wollen. Wenn ihr sein Besuch angenehm war gab sie ihm dies ebenfalls auf mentalem Wege zu verstehen. Erst dann erschien er bei ihr. Aus Angst vor Entdeckung trafen sie sich immer erst bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit, wobei Sarah sehr darauf achtgab, daß die Vorhänge immer fest zugezogen waren. An diesen Abenden blieb er auch nie sehr lange. Beide brauchten schließlich ihren Schlaf. Doch an den Wochenenden kam er immer etwas früher und blieb auch wesentlich länger bei seiner kleinen Elfe. Seit er mehr Zeit auf der Erde verbrachte, hatte er auch zwei neue Leidenschaften entwickelt: italienische Pasta und Fernsehen!   
Sarah erteilte ihm nicht nur Liebes- sondern auch Kochunterricht. Bei beiden Fächern stellte er sich sehr geschickt an. Meistens bereiteten sie an den Wochenenden ihr Abendessen gemeinsam zu. Was das Fernsehen betraf, war Jareth nach der ersten Faszination sehr wählerisch geworden. Ihn interessierten nur noch Musikfilme oder Dokumentationen. "Saturday Night Fever" fand er lächerlich, "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" faszinierte ihn gegen seinen Willen, doch "Dirty Dancing" konnte er sich gemeinsam mit Sarah ein paarmal hintereinander ansehen. Was waren Videorecorder doch für eine geniale Erfindung! Sarah versuchte sogar, ihm einige der moderneren Tänze beizubringen. Bei Mambo und Twist hatte sie sogar großen Erfolg, doch als er sie bat, ihm den Lambada beizubringen, den er gerade in einem Videoclip gesehen hatte, weigerte sie sich rundheraus.   
"Nein, Jareth, alles nur das nicht."   
"Warum denn nicht? Kannst du ihn etwa nicht?" neckte er sie.   
"Doch, ich kann ihn. Wir haben damals alle einen Lambada-Kurs belegt. Wirklich alle! Der Tanz war so was von in! Überall wurde einem Wunder was erzählt. Wie sexy der Tanz wäre und daß er in Südamerika deshalb verboten wäre, und was nicht noch alles. Und dann? Was war? Nichts war! Dieser Tanz ist so etwas von langweilig und fade, du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen."   
"Nein, kann ich nicht. Und deshalb wirst du ihn mir jetzt zeigen", forderte Jareth hartnäckig.   
"Also gut." Sarah gab seufzend nach. "Weil du es bist. Warte hier einen Moment. Ich muß mir dazu einen Rock anziehen."   
"Einen Rock? Darf man in Jeans keinen Lambada tanzen?"   
Sarah gab ihm darauf keine Antwort sondern ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Kurze Zeit darauf hatte sie ihre Jeans und Bluse mit einem Sonnentop und einem kurzen weiten Rock vertauscht. Sie war barfuß.   
"Am besten, du ziehst auch deine Schuhe aus, Jareth und dann komm hier hinter das Sofa, ich suche solange die richtige Musik aus."   
Jareth konnte seinen Blick kaum von ihren Beinen reißen. In einem so kurzen Rock hatte er Sarah noch nie gesehen. Als die Musik erklang war er bereit und wartete in der Mitte des Raumes auf Sarah. Sie stellte sich vor ihn hin und begann sichtlich gelangweilt mit ihren Anweisungen.   
"Die Beine locker gespreizt, leicht angewinkelt. Ich stelle mich jetzt so, daß ich deinen rechten Oberschenkel zwischen meinen Beinen habe. An dieser Stelle wird der Körperkontakt immer aufrecht erhalten. Man könnte auch sagen, ich reite auf deinem Bein", erläuterte sie sarkastisch. "Meine Arme hänge ich um deinen Hals und deine Arme legst du um meine Taille. Der Tanz wird hauptsächlich mit den Hüften durchgeführt, die sich im Rhythmus der Musik bewegen, während die Füße nahezu stillstehen."   
"Das ist alles?"   
"Ja, ich sagte dir doch, es ist langweilig. Aber egal. Jetzt stehen wir schon so da. Tanzen wir eben ein bißchen." Mit diesen Worten fing sie an, ihr Becken leicht hin und her zu schwingen. Durch den engen Kontakt an genau dieser Stelle bewegte sich Jareth automatisch mit und fand es eigentlich sehr aufregend. Nach einer Weile war ihm der Rhythmus vertraut, und er fing an, die Bewegungen selbst zu bestimmen. Seine Hände wanderten dabei von ihrer Taille aus immer tiefer. Erstaunt bemerkte Sarah wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, seit sie Jareth die Führung überlassen hatte. Die Art wie er ihren Unterleib an seine Hüften preßte ließ sie erbeben. Jareth bemerkte, wie sie immer erregter wurde. Er preßte sie noch enger an sich und zog ihr Bein an seine Taille, wo er es festhielt. Ihre Augen wurden dunkel und glänzend als er sich nun unmißverständlich an ihr rieb. Zwischen ihren Schenkeln brannte es wie Feuer, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu der Hitze, die sie zwischen seinen Beinen spürte.   
"Und du hast gesagt, dieser Tanz wäre langweilig." Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.   
"Ich hatte vermutlich noch nicht den richtigen Tanzpartner gefunden", erwiderte sie atemlos.   
Er lachte leise und bog ihren Oberkörper leicht zurück. Dann bedeckte er ihren Hals und ihre Schultern mit kleinen heißen Küssen. Seine Lippen wanderten tiefer und Sarah stöhnte vor Lust, als er durch den Stoff ihres Oberteils ihre Brustwarzen liebkoste. In einer raschen, geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er sie mit sich auf den Fußboden. Hungrig preßte sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund, ihre Zunge spielte mit ihm, während er ihr Oberteil beiseite schob. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Brüste, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel schob. Sie bemerkte, daß er einen Augenblick lang zurückschreckte, doch als sie ihn ebenfalls an seiner sensibelsten Stelle berührte, verwöhnten seine geschickten Finger sie aufs Vollkommenste. Aufgeputscht, wie sie war, dauerte es nicht lange, und seine Berührungen lösten in ihr ein sinnliches Feuerwerk aus. Ihre Ekstase brachte auch seine Erregung an den Punkt, an dem sein ganzes Universum nur noch aus ihren zärtlichen Händen zu bestehen schien.   
Als es vorbei war setzte sich Jareth auf und zog Sarah auf seinen Schoß. Lange sprach keiner ein Wort. Ihre Liebe und ihre Erfüllung erschien ihnen im Moment zu groß für Worte. Sie hielten den Nachhall der köstlichen Erregung so lange fest, wie es nur ging.   
  
"Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist", flüsterte er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit in ihre zerzausten Haare. Sarah lief es dabei angenehm kalt den Rücken hinunter und sie kicherte. Durch ihr Kichern animiert, fing Jareth an, sie zu kitzeln. Sarah zahlte es ihm mit gleicher Münze heim und so wälzten sich beide lachend und nach Atem ringend auf dem Boden, bis Sarah schließlich um Gnade bat.   
"Laß mich", keuchte sie, "Ich kann nicht mehr." Sie kicherte haltlos. "Du kannst alles von mir verlangen, nur hör, bitte, bitte auf damit."   
"Ich kann alles haben? Wirklich alles?"   
"Ja!"   
"Da fällt die Wahl wirklich schwer." Er tat so als würde er überlegen. Sarah rang währenddessen nach Atem. Er hatte sie immer noch nicht losgelassen.   
"Alles...." Er dachte laut nach. "Alles....." Seine Stimme hatte ein anderes Timbre angenommen und Sarahs Herz schlug automatisch wieder schneller. Jareth registrierte mit Befriedigung wie sich Sarahs Blick verschleierte.   
"Ja, das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit", beantwortete er ihren Blick. "Aber was ich im Moment wirklich am liebsten hätte", er unterbrach sich und sein Lächeln bat sie um Verzeihung, "könntest du mir etwas frisches zum Anziehen leihen? Bis das hier wieder trocken ist?"   
Sie folgte seinem Blick bis zu dem unverkennbar feuchten Fleck auf seiner Hose.   
Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich und so bewältigte Sarah das Problem so schnell wie möglich. Sie schubste ihn in ihr Badezimmer, nahm im seine Kleider weg, gab ihm solange ihren schwarzen Frottebademantel und wusch den Fleck ein wenig aus. Dabei fiel ihr auf, daß er auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt ein kleines Muttermal hatte.   
Als er wieder aus ihrem Badezimmer auftauchte wirkte er wieder gefaßter und Sarah fragte ihn nach dem Muttermal.   
"Du hast es nie erwähnt, daß du ein Muttermal hast."   
"Ach so, das." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke kaum daran. Ich kann es schließlich nur sehen, wenn ich mir vor einem Spiegel die Schulter ausrenke."   
"Bitte zeig es mir noch mal", bettelte Sarah.   
Er seufzte und schlüpfte halb aus dem Bademantel heraus.   
"Es sieht aus wie ein Kleeblatt!" rief Sarah überrascht aus. "Ein vierblättriges!" Sie war wirklich beeindruckt. "So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."   
"Und wenn schon", erwiderte Jareth, zog den Bademantel wieder über seine Schulter und ging in die Küche um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Sarah folgte ihm. Er sah in diesem Bademantel einfach sexy aus. Nachdem er ein paar Schluck getrunken hatte, nahm sie ihm das halbvolle Glas ab und leerte es ganz langsam über seinem Oberkörper aus.   
"Oh, ich Tolpatsch", sagte sie ruhig. "Warte, ich mach es wieder sauber."   
Jareth konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie seinen Bademantel öffnete und ihre Zunge über seine Brust leckte.   
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 29   
  
  
"Mußt du wirklich schon gehen?" Es war ein trüber Morgen im Dezember als Jareth diese Frage stellte. Ausnahmsweise hatte er Sarah tagsüber besucht, da sie heute zu ihrem traditionellen Weihnachtsbesuch bei ihren Eltern aufbrach.   
"Ja. Ich muß jetzt wirklich los. Seit einer Stunde jagt eine Staumeldung die andere. Wenn ich dieses Jahr noch ankommen will, dann muß ich jetzt sofort gehen." Ihre Stimme hatte einen entschlossenen Klang, doch sie stand immer noch vor Jareth, der auf ihrem Sofa lag und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.   
"Ich seh' dir in die Augen, Kleines", sagte Jareth und versenkte seinen Blick tief in ihre Augen. Sarah erschauerte wohlig. Sie hatte diesen Blick in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt, wußte aber immer noch nicht wie sie sich gegen die süße Schwäche die dann unweigerlich in ihr aufstieg wehren konnte. Sie versuchte es diesmal mit Sarkasmus.   
"Du siehst zuviel fern, Jareth."   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und sie sank willenlos in seine Arme.   
  
Als sie endlich auf dem Highway war hatten sich einige der Staus bereits aufgelöst und sie konnte zügig durchfahren. Wenigstens hatte sie die Zeit angenehmer verbracht, als in einem stundenlangen Stop-and-Go. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung.   
"Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt", hatte er geflüstert, als er sie noch in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Oje, auch er würde ihr schrecklich fehlen, doch es würde diesmal garantiert nicht ganz so schlimm werden wie das letzte Mal. Außerdem hatte sie eine geniale Idee, was sie ihm schenken konnte, wenn sie erst wieder in Phoenix war.   
  
Das Weihnachtsfest mit der Familie war glücklich überstanden. Sarahs Familie schien vom Glück begünstigt gewesen zu sein. Ginger hatte sich ein Bein gebrochen und weil die Familie es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie alleine zu lassen, konnte Tante Gladys mit ihrer Brut dieses Mal leider nicht kommen. Victor war mit einigen Freunden auf eine Skihütte gefahren und so verbrachten lediglich Tante Myra und Vincent einen gemütlichen Abend bei Sarahs Eltern. Direkt nach den Feiertagen ging Sarah daran ihren Plan bezüglich Jareths Geschenk in die Tat umzusetzen. Etwas unbehaglich war ihr allerdings schon zumute als sie sich mit dem Telefon in ihr Zimmer zurückzog. Sie wählte die Nummer und atmete noch einmal tief durch.   
"Elizabeth Brady."   
"Sarah Williams. Liz, legt nicht gleich auf."   
"Sarah Williams?"   
"Ja. Hör zu, ich muß mit dir sprechen. Können wir uns im Café an der Ecke treffen?"   
"Okay. In einer halben Stunde?"   
"Gut. Bis gleich."   
  
Sarah war vor lauter Ungeduld schon ein wenig zu früh am verabredeten Treffpunkt, doch zu ihrer Überraschung saß Liz bereits an einem der kleinen runden Tische und klopfte ungeduldig mit dem Fingernagel auf die Getränkekarte.   
"Hi, Sarah! Ich habe schon Kaffee für uns beide bestellt. Setz dich."   
Verwundert nahm Sarah Platz. "Du hast dich wahrscheinlich über meinen Anruf gewundert, Liz. Immerhin waren wir in der Schule nicht gerade die besten Freundinnen..."   
"Gewundert habe ich mich allerdings! Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich wäre sogar mit meinem größten Feind Kaffee trinken gegangen, nur um für ein paar Minuten aus diesem Irrenhaus zu verschwinden, das sich Zuhause nennt."   
Die Bedienung brachte den Kaffee. Als sie wieder gegangen war nahm Sarah das Gespräch wieder auf. "Ist es bei Euch denn so katastrophal?"   
"Nur soviel: mein Bruder ist mit seiner neuesten Flamme angerückt, sie ist im vierten Monat schwanger, mein Vater will ihn enterben und nun finden sie keinen Hochzeitstermin. Mir genügt das für die Feiertage. Warum tun wir das eigentlich?"   
"Was?"   
"Zu den Feiertagen wieder zurück zu Mummy und Daddy zu fahren. Man geht sich doch nur auf die Nerven."   
Sarah grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß. Vielleicht irgendein primitiver Urinstinkt?"   
"Das wird's wohl sein. Aber weshalb nur hast du mich angerufen. Ausgerechnet mich? Nicht daß ich dir dafür nicht dankbar wäre..."   
"Um es kurz zu machen: ich brauche deine Hilfe."   
"DU brauchst meine Hilfe? Die supergescheite, angepaßte Sarah Williams braucht meine Hilfe?"   
"Elizabeth Brady! Wollen wir uns hier in aller Öffentlichkeit streiten? Wir sind schließlich keine kleinen Mädchen mehr."   
"Nein, leider", sagte Liz mißtrauisch. "Sonst könnte ich dich jetzt an den Zöpfen ziehen und die Sache wäre erledigt. Also schön. Benehmen wir uns wie Erwachsene. Was willst du von mir?"   
"Ich weiß von meiner Mutter, daß du etwas studierst, was mit Ahnenforschung, Familienmerkmalen und ähnlichen Sachen zu tun hat. Stimmt das?"   
"Ja, das ist richtig. Ich nehme an, ich bin die einzige aus deinem Bekanntenkreis mit diesen Kenntnissen?"   
"Ja, leider. Du kannst deinen Hintern darauf verwetten, daß ich dich sonst nicht angerufen hätte!"   
Liz grinste schadenfroh. "Nur weiter so, Miss Williams. Nur weiter so. Eigentlich hatte ich das Gefühl du wolltest mich um einen Gefallen bitten. Die Wahl deiner Worte läßt diesen Schluß allerdings nicht mehr zu."   
"Entschuldige", preßte Sarah zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
"Hui!" Liz riß erstaunt die Augen auf. "Es muß wirklich etwas wichtiges sein. Schieß los! Ich schwöre, ich werde dich nicht mehr reizen."   
"Ich wollte dich bitten, ob du für mich etwas herausfinden kannst. In meinem Bekanntenkreis gibt es einen Mann, der ein Muttermal auf dem Rücken hat. Er - er ist Waise und wurde als Baby ausgesetzt. Ich dachte mir, daß man über dieses Muttermal vielleicht etwas über seine Herkunft herausfinden könnte."   
"Ein Muttermal? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein? Es gibt tausende von Menschen mit Muttermalen!"   
"Auch mit kleeblattförmigen?" fragte Sarah ganz ruhig.   
"Wow", hauchte Liz. Sie sank in ihren Stuhl zurück und nippte nachdenklich an ihrem Kaffee. "Ist das Teil hundertprozentig echt?"   
"Ja."   
"Nicht tätowiert oder sonstwas?"   
"Nein, bestimmt nicht."   
"Ist es ein dreiblättriges?"   
"Nein, ein vierblättriges."   
"Wow! Mit Stiel?"   
"Nur mit einem sehr kurzen."   
"Wo ist es? Und wohin zeigt der Stiel?"   
"Der Stiel zeigt nach unten und es sitzt auf dem rechten Schulterblatt. Ziemlich weit oben." Sarah konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. "Wie du das machst, Liz. Richtig professionell."   
Liz schaute von ihren Notizen auf und grinste zurück. "Hättest du nicht von mir gedacht, was?" Sie steckte ihre Notizen in ihre Handtasche und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. "Mann! So eine abgefahrene Geschichte habe ich noch nie gehört."   
"Meinst du, du findest etwas?"   
"Oh, ich denke schon. Ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."   
"Tja, Zeit... Liz, ich fahre in anderthalb Wochen wieder zurück..."   
"Au Backe!" schimpfte Liz. Dann überlegte sie. "Ist er es wert?"   
"Was?"   
"Ist dieser Kerl es wert? Du konntest mich nie leiden, triffst dich trotzdem mit mir, bittest mich um einen Gefallen und verlangst dann auch noch, daß alles gestern fertig sein soll! Ich wüßte nicht, für wen ich das alles täte. Mein Gott, dieser Typ muß wirklich außergewöhnlich sein."   
"Ja, das ist er. Das ist er wirklich." Sarah lächelte verträumt, ohne daß es ihr bewußt wurde.   
Liz registrierte den Ausdruck auf Sarahs Gesicht. "Manche Leute haben einfach nur Glück! Na schön, ich sehe was ich tun kann. Ich ruf dich in fünf Tagen wieder an."   
  
Während dieser fünf Tage hatte Sarah ausgiebig Gelegenheit, sich zu fragen, ob sie wohl richtig gehandelt hatte. Es war eine Sache, einen Teil seines Lebens mit einem mysteriösen Mann zu teilen, aber eine völlig andere, in seiner Vergangenheit herumzustöbern, die nicht einmal er selbst kannte.   
An Silvester waren ihre Eltern bei Bekannten eingeladen und Sarah war mit Toby Zuhause geblieben. Als sie mit ihm zusammen auf der Terrasse stand, und die Sekunden bis Mitternacht mit ihm gemeinsam abzählte, flogen ihre Gedanken in den Nachthimmel hinaus und plötzlich wußte sie, daß sie richtig gehandelt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht für sich getan, denn ihr war es ziemlich egal unter welchem Namen er einmal gelebt hatte. Doch ihm war es nicht egal. Er litt darunter. Nur deshalb hatte sie Elisabeth angerufen. Um sein Leiden zu beenden.   
  
Pünktlich nach den vereinbarten fünf Tagen rief Elisabeth bei Sarah an.   
"Halt dich fest, Sarah Williams! Diese Muttermal-Geschichte ist sowas von abgefahren!"   
"Du hast etwas herausgefunden? Phantastisch!"   
"Komm am besten gleich zu mir, meine Alten sind gerade nicht da. Am Telefon kann man diese Story sowieso schlecht erzählen."   
"Schon unterwegs!" rief Sarah in den Telefonhörer und hatte bereits im Auflegen den Autoschlüssel in der Hand.   
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen Elisabeth und Sarah bei Elisabeths Eltern im Wohnzimmer.   
Sarah war schrecklich ungeduldig und versuchte gar nicht erst, es zu verbergen. Elisabeth zog diese Situation eine Weile genüßlich in die Länge, doch nachdem Sarah nacheinander einen bequemeren Sessel, ein anderes Getränk und Zigaretten abgelehnt hatte, beendete Elisabeth ihre kleinliche Quälerei und kam zur Sache.   
"Sarah, ich muß dir zuerst sagen, daß ich dir gar nicht mehr böse bin, daß du mich um diesen Gefallen gebeten hast. Bei meinen Nachforschungen hat sich ergeben, daß sich daraus eine tolle Hausarbeit für dieses Semester basteln läßt."   
"Elisabeth, das freut mich ungeheuer für dich", bemerkte Sarah etwas spitz, weil ihr schlagartig wieder einfiel, warum sie Elisabeth nie gemocht hatte. "Aber das interessiert mich alles kein bißchen. Würdest du mir jetzt freundlicherweise erzählen, was du herausgefunden hast?"   
Elisabeth schnitt eine Grimasse und gab Sarah einen kleinen braunen Briefumschlag. "Da steht alles drin. Fein säuberlich abgetippt und mit einigen Randbemerkungen und Quellenangaben versehen. Aber der Einfachheit halber erzähle ich dir die ganze Story in der Kurzfassung." Elisabeth musterte Sarah abschätzend. "Ich tue das einzig und allein deshalb, weil mich deine Reaktion auf diese ganze Sache interessiert. Bei meinen Recherchen ist mir nämlich einiges ziemlich spanisch vorgekommen."   
Sarah bemühte sich um einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er ihr auch gelang.   
Nach einer kurzen Pause begann Elisabeth mit ihrem Bericht.   
"Die letzte urkundliche Erwähnung eines derartig geformten Leberflecks geht in das 16. Jahrhundert zurück - in den Norden Englands. Die männlichen Nachkommen der Grafen von Shiringswood wiesen alle dieses Merkmal auf. Der letzte Graf, Sir Cedrik, nahm sich eine gewisse Lady Rowena zur Frau. Es schien sich dabei um eine Liebesheirat zu handeln, da erwähnt wurde, wie außergewöhnlich schön diese Lady Rowena war. Sir Cedrik war wohl auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, er scheint zum Zeitpunkt der Heirat die vierzig schon überschritten zu haben, während Lady Rowena mit ihren 16 Jahren noch das reinste Kind war. Außerdem wird an anderer Stelle darauf hingewiesen, daß Sir Cedrik mit dieser Ehe unter seinem Stand geheiratet habe. Die Ehe blieb zunächst kinderlos, doch dann wurde zur großen Freude des Paares ein Sohn geboren. Allerdings begannen die Probleme damit erst richtig."   
"Warum hörst du auf? Erzähl weiter!" drängte Sarah.   
"Nur die Ruhe, ich muß hier zum besseren Verständnis einen kurzen Abstecher machen. Es gab da nämlich noch eine Nebenlinie, die scharf war auf den Grafentitel. Wäre Sir Cedrik ohne männlichen Nachkommen gestorben, wären sie in der Erbfolge die nächsten gewesen. Die Geburt des Sohnes zerstörte ihre Pläne. Im Verlauf der folgenden Wochen tauchten immer wieder Gerüchte auf. Wer diese Gerüchte in Umlauf gesetzt hatte, läßt sich unschwer erraten. Der Erbe wäre gar kein eheliches Kind - Pech, er trug das Muttermal, in Anspielung auf die Nacht seiner Geburt - es war Halloween - Er wäre des Teufels, Sir Cedrik achtete nicht darauf, das Kind wurde rechtmäßig getauft und damit war auch diese Geschichte aus der Welt. Ungefähr ein halbes Jahr nach der Geburt des Erben kehrte Sir Cedrik von einem Jagdausflug nicht mehr lebend zurück. Man kann davon ausgehen, daß ihn seine mißgünstigen Verwandten aus dem Weg geräumt hatten. Lady Rowena war kaum zwanzig, als sie Witwe wurde. Ihr kleiner Sohn war nun der rechtmäßige Graf geworden. Das Intrigenspiel ihrer Verwandten ging von neuem los. Doch diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. Lady Rowena konnte dem Druck und den Verleumdungen nicht lange standhalten. Schließlich gab sie unter Zwang zu, daß das Kind vom Teufel besessen sei, wobei als Beweis die verschiedenfarbigen Augen des Kindes angeführt wurden."   
"Seine Augen? Sie hatten tatsächlich unterschiedliche Farben?" unterbrach Sarah aufgeregt.   
"Ja, so was soll öfter vorkommen. In diesem Fall war es natürlich verhängnisvoll. Aber warum regt dich das denn so auf? Sollte ich vielleicht etwas darüber wissen?"   
"Nein, nein - erzähl doch bitte weiter", wiegelte Sarah nervös ab.   
Elisabeth fuhr fort: "Um nicht selbst als Hexe verbrannt zu werden willigte sie ein, ihren Sohn genau ein Jahr nach seiner Geburt vor einem Kloster auszusetzen. Nach dieser Nacht war das Kind verschwunden. Man munkelte, daß der Teufel es wieder zu sich geholt hätte. Wahrscheinlicher ist allerdings, daß die Wölfe sich ihn geschnappt haben. Lady Rowena war untröstlich. Sie hatte vorgehabt, ihren Sohn am nächsten Morgen wieder an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen. Sie wurde dann noch in eine Ehe mit einem Verwandten ihres verstorbenen Mannes gepreßt, doch diese Ehe blieb kinderlos und sie starb einige Jahre später, offensichtlich an gebrochenem Herzen. Die Nebenlinie starb im Laufe der Jahrhunderte ebenfalls aus. Das kleeblattförmige Muttermal ist seither nie wieder als Familienmerkmal aufgetaucht. Schluß und Ende."   
"Wie hieß das Kind? Auf welchen Namen wurde es getauft?" Sarah stellte diese Frage, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits fühlte.   
"Es hieß Jareth. Irgend so ein abgefahrener keltischer Name."   
Elisabeth beobachtete Sarah aufmerksam. Als diese bei der Nennung des Namens keine Reaktion zeigte, fing Elisabeth an sich zu wundern.   
"Warum nur, Sarah Williams, habe ich das Gefühl, daß du kein bißchen überrascht bist."   
"Das bildest du dir nur ein, Elisabeth", lächelte Sarah geheimnisvoll.   
"Du wirst es mir wohl nicht sagen, oder?" fragte Elisabeth resigniert.   
"Du hast recht, ich werde es dir nicht sagen."   
Elisabeth seufzte. "Manche haben einfach nur Schwein. Und jetzt nimm meine Notizen und verschwinde. Wenn du noch länger hierbleibst, fange ich an ernsthaft über diesen ganzen Quatsch nachzudenken, und wenn ich das tue, werde ich mit Sicherheit verrückt!"   
"Ich danke dir."   
"Ja, ja, schon gut. Und jetzt gehab dich wohl!"   
  
Einige Tage später war Sarahs Urlaub bei ihren Eltern auch schon wieder vorbei und sie belud ihr Auto für die Heimfahrt. Sie hatte sich mindestens dreimal vergewissert, daß sie einen gewissen kleinen braunen Umschlag auch wirklich mit eingepackt hatte und verging fast vor Ungeduld, während sie sich von ihrem kleinen Bruder verabschiedete.   
"Auf Wiedersehen, Toby. Und wenn deine Noten weiterhin so gut bleiben, bringe ich dir nächstes Jahr ein gaaaanz tolles Geschenk mit."   
"Versprochen?" Toby legte seinen Stirn in Falten, bis er ein lebendes Abbild des Zweifels war. Erwachsene versprachen manchmal schrecklich viel und hielten schrecklich wenig. Und er wußte auch nicht wieso, aber seine Schwester kam ihm immer mehr wie eine Erwachsenen vor.   
"Habe ich dich jemals beschwindelt?"   
"Nein." sagte Toby schließlich, aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugt.   
"Laß dich noch einmal drücken, mein Kleines", forderte ihre Mutter. "Kaum bist du da, mußt du auch schon wieder fort."   
"Ruf uns gleich an, wenn du Zuhause bist", mahnte ihr Vater. Sarah gab auch ihm noch einen Kuß auf die Wange und stieg endgültig in ihr Auto ein. Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder winkten ihr noch nach, bis sie um die Ecke bog und außer Sicht kam.   
"In diesen Ferien hat sie sich reichlich merkwürdig benommen, findest du nicht?" fragte Mrs. Williams ihren Mann.   
Sarahs Vater dachte insgeheim an das Gespräch, das er letztes Jahr mit seiner Tochter geführt hatte. Er war sich sicher, daß sie bei ernsthaften Sorgen wieder zu ihm gekommen wäre. "Sie hat jetzt ihr eigenes Leben. Wir sollten uns da nicht zu sehr einmischen."   
"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Mrs. Williams.   
  
Sarah betrat erschöpft ihre Wohnung. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Anreise war sie diesmal bei der Heimfahrt in alle Staus geraten, die man sich auf dieser Strecke nur vorstellen konnte. Sie zerrte ihr Gepäck über die Schwelle und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Ihr Blick huschte durch den Raum, aber sie konnte Jareth nirgends entdecken. Nur noch fünf Minuten, dachte sie bei sich. Nur noch einen kleinen Moment. Hastig kramte sie den bewußten kleinen Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche und rannte in ihr Badezimmer. Nach einem kurzen Studium ihres Spiegelbildes, war ihr klar, daß es mit einem flüchtigen frischmachen nicht getan war. Sie entschloß sich für eine rasche Generalüberholung und war tatsächlich fünf Minuten später bereit. Sie ging in ihr Wohnzimmer und rief in Gedanken nach ihm. Einen Augenblick später stand er vor ihr und schloß sie stürmisch in seine Arme.   
"Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr!"   
Sarah genoß seine zermalmende Umarmung mehr, als sie sagen konnte und gab ihm stattdessen seine Küsse genauso heftig zurück. Nachdem sich beide wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, gab Jareth seiner Geliebten eine weiße Rose, die er zuvor aus der Luft gepflückt hatte.   
"Für dich", flüsterte er, als er ihr die Blüte begleitet von einem Handkuß überreichte.   
Sarah bewunderte die makellose Blume. "Sie ist wunderschön! Woher hast du sie?"   
"Extra für dich gepflückt, meine kleine Elfe."   
"Komisch, mir sind damals gar keine Rosensträucher aufgefallen...." grübelte Sarah.   
"Du brauchst nicht so angestrengt nachzudenken", lachte Jareth als er die Falten auf ihrer Stirn sah. "Davon bekommst du Runzeln", stichelte er. Sarah knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Es gibt sie erst seit einiger Zeit." Erklärte er ihr schließlich.   
"Wenn du noch mal so etwas gemeines sagst wie daß ich Runzeln bekomme, dann...." schimpfte Sarah.   
"Was, dann...." forderte Jareth sie heraus.   
"Dann.... dann gebe ich dir dein Geschenk nicht!" drohte Sarah grinsend.   
Er stutzte. "Du hast ein Geschenk? Für mich?"   
"Ja."   
"Wo ist es?"   
Sarah nahm den Umschlag von ihrem Wohnzimmertisch und hielt ihn Jareth hin.   
"Hier ist es." In diesem Moment ähnelte Jareth auf frappante Weise ihrem kleinen Bruder, wenn er unter dem Weihnachtsbaum die Geschenke aufriß - denn von auspacken konnte man in diesem Zusammenhang nicht mehr sprechen. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung.   
Allerdings war Jareth dem "Aufreiß-Alter" entwachsen. Er nahm den Umschlag entgegen und betrachtete ihn neugierig.   
"Mach ihn noch nicht gleich auf", bat Sarah. "Ich sollte dir vielleicht erst noch etwas dazu sagen. Setzen wir uns doch."   
Jareth sah sie fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts und nahm auf ihrer Couch Platz. Etwas in Sarahs Aura ließ ihn die Bedeutung ihres Geschenks erahnen. Sarah schritt noch ein paarmal vor der Couch auf und ab, bevor sie sich neben Jareth setzte. Sie war plötzlich nervös geworden.   
Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihm dann gerade in die Augen.   
"Jareth, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber ich glaube der direkte Weg ist der beste." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Ich habe einiges über dich in Erfahrung gebracht. Wer du einmal warst, wann du geboren wurdest, und die Umstände, die dich zu Tandor führten. Es steht alles da drin." Sie deutete auf den Umschlag, den Jareth immer noch in seinen Händen hielt. Diese Hände fingen nun an zu zittern. Jareth konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Tausend Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, doch er konnte keinen einzigen davon in Worte fassen. Er starrte Sarah an, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Umschlag. Seltsam. Er hielt sein Leben in seinen Händen. Warum fühlte er nichts? Er horchte in sich hinein und empfand nur eine merkwürdige Leere. Sein Blick hob sich wieder zu Sarah. Er spürte, daß sie um ihn besorgt war, seine Reaktion hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Reaktion? Was für eine Reaktion? Er saß einfach nur da. Er mußte etwas tun, etwas sagen. Langsam kroch wieder Wärme und Gefühl durch seine Adern und seine Starre löste sich.   
"Erzähl du es mir. Ich kann es jetzt nicht lesen."   
Sarah seufzte erleichtert auf.   
"Deine Mutter war Lady Rowena und dein Vater war Sir Cedrik. Durch einen Jagdunfall, der wahrscheinlich inszeniert war, kam dein Vater kurz nach deiner Geburt ums Leben. Eine Seitenlinie der Familie wollte unbedingt an den Grafentitel kommen, dessen rechtmäßiger Erbe nun du warst. Gegen dich und deine Mutter wurden mehrere Intrigen gesponnen, denen deine Mutter nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Sie mußte dich auf Druck der Verwandtschaft ihres toten Mannes vor den Toren eines Klosters aussetzen. Man hatte das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, du wärst des Teufels. Als Beweis wurden deine verschiedenfarbigen Augen zitiert. Tandor fand dich dort, und nahm dich zu sich. Deine Mutter wollte dich am nächsten Tag wieder zu sich nehmen und mit dir fliehen, doch du warst nicht mehr da. Das war die Kurzversion."   
"Wie lautet mein richtiger Name?"   
"Jareth. Dein richtiger Name ist Jareth."   
"Tatsächlich? Wie sonderbar." Er starrte geistesabwesend vor sich hin. "Wann ist mein Geburtstag?"   
"Du kamst 1579 auf die Welt. In der Nacht vom 31. Oktober - an Halloween."   
Jareth nickte, dann saßen sie sich wieder schweigend gegenüber. Nach einer Weile erhob sich Jareth. "Ich werde jetzt gehen, Sarah. Ich muß eine Weile allein sein."   
Sie suchte seinen Blick, doch seine Augen waren seltsam leer.   
"Du kommst doch wieder?"   
Seine Gedanken kehrten wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Leben, als er Sarah fixierte. "Du hast mir gerade das größte Geschenk gemacht, das es gibt. Du hast mir mein Leben geschenkt. Ich werde wiederkommen, es wird nur eine Weile dauern." Er küßte sie zum Abschied auf die Stirn.   
"Vergiß mich nicht", flüsterte sie.   
"Wie könnte ich das."   
  
  
"Louder than thunder"   
  
Kapitel 30   
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, legte Jareth den bewußten Umschlag behutsam auf seinen Schreibtisch und nahm selbst dahinter in seinem Stuhl Platz. Er brachte nicht den Mut auf, den Umschlag zu öffnen, auch wenn er bereits in groben Zügen wußte, was ihn erwartete. Es war seltsam, sein ganzes Leben lang war er auf der Suche nach seiner wahren Identität gewesen, und jetzt, wo sie zum Greifen nahe war, scheute er davor zurück. Die Zeit der phantasievollen Gedankenspielereien war vorbei, von allen Möglichkeiten, die er sich je über seine Herkunft ausgedacht hatte, traf nun nichts mehr zu. Die Wahrheit über sich, die er heute erfahren hatte, war endgültig. Die Wurzeln seines Lebens waren nun festgelegt und damit auch ein Teil seiner selbst. Er war nicht mehr länger ein mysteriöses Blatt im Wind, dessen Herkunft genauso ungewiß war, wie seine Zukunft. Er hatte nun eine Vergangenheit. Für eine kurze Zeit war er ein Graf gewesen. Ein Graf. Er ließ sich das Wort in Gedanken auf der Zunge zergehen. Doch diese Gewißheit berührte ihn lange nicht so, wie die völlig neue Idee, daß er Eltern gehabt hatte. Eine Mutter und einen Vater. Eine Mutter. Eine richtige Mutter. Jetzt konnte er nicht länger warten. Er mußte seine ganze Geschichte kennen. Die Zeit der Träume war für ihn ein für allemal vorbei. Jetzt wollte er die Wahrheit über sich lesen. Vorsichtig schlitzte er den Umschlag mit einem kleinen Messer auf, entnahm ihm drei sauber getippte Papierbögen und fing an zu lesen.   
  
Als es dunkel wurde, zündete er die Hälfte der Kerzen im Raum an. Er wußte nicht mehr, wie oft er seine Geschichte gelesen hatte. Es mußte sehr oft gewesen sein, denn mittlerweile konnte er sie auswendig. Die Bögen lagen sauber ausgebreitet nebeneinander auf seinem Schreibtisch. Obwohl er sie nicht mehr lesen mußte, um ihren Inhalt zu erfahren, konnte er seinen Blick nicht davon lösen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und so versuchte er erst gar nicht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er saß einfach nur da und ließ die Gedankenblitze wie Nebelfetzen durch sein Hirn treiben. In dieser Nacht fand der König der Kobolde keinen Schlaf. Dies sollte auch für lange Zeit so bleiben.   
  
Seine Untertanen waren zwar nicht die Hellsten, doch sogar sie bemerkten nach zwei Wochen, daß sie ihren König schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Das Küchenpersonal des Schlosses, welches aus den intelligentesten Kobolden des ganzen Reiches requiriert wurde, und ein dementsprechendes hohes Ansehen genoß, konnte zur allgemeinen Verwunderung nur soviel beitragen, als der König seit mehreren Tagen sein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen hätte und sie ihm lediglich einmal täglich ein Tablett mit etwas Essen und Wein vor seiner Tür abzustellen hatten. Die Kobolde waren enttäuscht, denn im Grunde langweilten sie sich ohne ihren König. Nur Ludo verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht, als er davon erfuhr. Er selbst streifte schließlich oft wochenlang durch den Wald ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Der König wollte eben auch einmal allein sein. Daß ein König zum Alleinsein nicht einfach in den Wald gehen konnte, das verstand sogar Ludo und wunderte sich darüber, daß alle anderen diese einfachen Dinge nicht verstehen konnten.   
Nachdem sich Jareth über zwei Wochen in seiner freiwilligen Klausur befunden hatte, hielt er es in seinen Räumen nicht mehr aus, und folgte unbewußt Ludos Beispiel. Er schlüpfte in frische Kleidung - von Kopf bis Fuß schwarzes Leder mit einem enggeschnittenen weißen Hemd - und ging mit großen Schritten aus seinem Zimmer, aus seinem Schloß und aus seiner Stadt. Seine Untertanen bemerkten nur, daß ihr König wieder aufgetaucht war und als schwarzer Wirbelwind durch sein Reich schritt und waren es zufrieden. Jareth mußte weit gehen um sein Ziel - die Lichtung des Königs - zu erreichen. Obwohl er diesen Platz seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte, bereitete es ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten sich an den Weg dorthin zu erinnern. Jeder seiner Schritte hatte sich damals mit schmerzhafter Intensität in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Damals, als er Tandors Asche auf die Lichtung gebracht hatte. Niemand außer ihm wußte davon. Er war heute viel schneller gegangen als damals und ehe er's sich versah befand er sich schon mitten auf der Lichtung. Jareth sah sich prüfend um. Der Ort schien unverändert. Er zwang seinen Körper zur Ruhe und legte sich in der Mitte der Lichtung hin. Nachdenklich starrte er in den Himmel über sich. Er mußte jetzt endlich nachdenken und zu einer Entscheidung gelangen, die ihm half, seine Gefühle zu begreifen. Er hatte die letzten zwei Wochen damit vertrödelt sich selbst nicht zu verstehen. Damit mußte Schluß sein. Er konnte nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit Grübeln verbringen. Er holte alle seine Erinnerungen, die er an Tandor hatte aus dem hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses hervor und betrachtete sie der Reihe nach. Doch mit den Erinnerungen kam auch der Schmerz und Jareths Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die seit Jahrhunderten darauf warteten, endlich geweint zu werden. Da er seinen Schmerz und seine Trauer nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, gab er sich ihnen völlig hin. Er litt entsetzliche Qualen, doch er spürte eine gewisse Erleichterung und wußte, daß er nur so gesunden konnte. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit versiegten seine Tränen und Jareth kam wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe. Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt, aber merkwürdigerweise nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen. Seine Sinne begannen wieder zu arbeiten und plötzlich spürte er, daß er seit einiger Zeit nicht allein in diesem Teil seines Reiches gewesen war. Die Präsenz eines anderen Wesens war überdeutlich. Verärgert und mit einer flammenden Schamröte auf den Wangen richtete sich Jareth halb auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seinen Beobachter entdeckt hatte. Dieser hatte sich soeben entschlossen, seinen Platz hinter einem Strauch zu verlassen und sich dem König zu zeigen. Verblüfft sah Jareth, wie der weise Mann mit seinem albernen Vogelhut vorsichtig hinter seinem Strauch hervor- und auf ihn zuhumpelte.   
  
"Seid gegrüßt, Eure Majestät."   
"Wie seid Ihr hierhergekommen?" fragte Jareth gereizt.   
"Indem ich Euch gefolgt bin", erwiderte der weise Mann ruhig und hockte sich neben Jareth auf den weichen Boden der Lichtung.   
"Und warum seid Ihr mir gefolgt?"   
"Weil ich wissen wollte, wohin Ihr geht."   
Jareths Gesicht heiterte sich auf und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dieses Frage- und Antwortspiel konnte ewig so weitergehen, wenn er nicht endlich die richtigen Fragen stellte. Mit einem Seitenblick stellte er fest, daß der Vogel des weisen Mannes augenscheinlich ein Nickerchen machte. Er konnte also mit einer einigermaßen ungestörten Unterhaltung rechnen. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß ein offenes Gespräch überfällig war. Der weise Mann hielt ihm wortlos sein großes Taschentuch hin und Jareth nahm es genauso wortlos entgegen. Ein letzter Anflug von Schamröte überzog seine Wangen, während er die Tränenspuren von seinem Gesicht entfernte. Zu guter Letzt putzte er sich noch ausgiebig die Nase und fühlte sich fast wieder als wäre er noch der junge Prinz dieses Reiches und nicht schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit sein mächtiger Herrscher.   
"Merkwürdig... Ich fühle etwas..." murmelte der weise Mann nach einer Weile.   
"Das ist gar nicht so merkwürdig. Ich habe damals die Asche von... ihm... hierhergebracht", rückte Jareth zögernd mit der Wahrheit heraus.   
"Das erklärt es zweifellos, aber warum habt Ihr das getan? Es war nicht sein Wunsch."   
Überrascht sah Jareth den weisen Mann an. "Ihr kanntet seine Wünsche? Ihr?"   
"Ja." Antwortete der weise Mann schlicht.   
Jareth mußte diese Neuigkeit erst verdauen und so gab er Antwort auf die Frage des weisen Mannes.   
"Ich habe ihn hierhergebracht, weil es mir nicht richtig erschien, seine Asche einfach in alle vier Winde zu zerstreuen. Tandor... war oft der Meinung, ich wäre zu... zu menschlich... vielleicht hatte er recht. Ich habe es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht ihm seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen."   
"Tandor wußte um Deine Menschlichkeit, die er immer wieder an Dir bemängelt hat. Aber er hat Dir verziehen. Immer wieder. Wir haben oft darüber gesprochen und er wußte, daß das Schicksal noch vieles für Dich bereit hält. Deshalb war er nachsichtiger mit Dir, als er es sonst gewesen wäre."   
Jareth fiel nicht auf, daß der weise Mann ihn nicht mehr in der dritten Person ansprach, wie es sich eigentlich gehörte. Es klang in seinen Ohren sogar richtig, daß er geduzt wurde.   
"Nachsichtig? Ihr wollt mir allen Ernstes weismachen, Tandor wäre nachsichtig mit mir gewesen?" Jareth grinste schief.   
"Seine Strenge entsprang nur seiner Sorge um Dich. Er befürchtete, Du könntest Deinem Schicksal nicht gerecht werden. Er wußte, daß er Dir nicht mehr würde beistehen können, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre."   
"Ihr sprecht in Rätseln. Ihr wart der Vertraute meines Ziehvaters und ich habe ein Schicksal zu erfüllen?"   
"Große Dinge geschehen. Das Reich verändert sich. Ihr verändert Euch."   
Dieser Satz brachte Jareth wieder die Gedanken zurück, die ihn auf diese Lichtung getrieben hatten. Ihm schwirrte bereits der Kopf von all den Neuigkeiten, die ihm der weise Mann eröffnet hatte. Er mußte unbedingt die Dinge in der richtigen Reihenfolge anpacken. Seine Vergangenheit konnte noch ein kleines bißchen warten.   
"Tandor und Ihr... ihr wißt etwas über mich und mein Reich, das ich nicht weiß. Warum ist das so?"   
"Diese Frage kann ich Euch nicht beantworten. Tandor muß seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben, es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen Euch alle Geheimnisse zu enthüllen... ich darf es nicht."   
Jareth seufzte. "Manchmal glaube ich, es wäre besser gewesen, Ihr wärt an meiner Stelle König geworden. Ich begreife so vieles nicht. Ich fürchte Tandor hat mir mehr verschwiegen, als er mir beigebracht hat." Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: "Jedesmal, wenn ich etwas Neues erfahre, frage ich mich, ob er es gewußt hat und mir nur nicht sagen wollte - aus welchen Gründen auch immer." Jareth sah dem weisen Mann nun direkt in die Augen. "Seit einigen Tagen weiß ich, wer ich wirklich bin."   
Der weise Mann riß überrascht die Augen auf. "Wie ist Euch das gelungen?"   
"Es... es gibt da eine junge Frau auf der Erde..." Jareth war es peinlich, seine Quellen anzugeben. Doch der weise Mann unterbrach ihn.   
"Ja, ich weiß ihr Name ist Sarah. Und weiter?"   
Jareth sah den weisen Mann skeptisch an. Langsam aber sicher wurde dieser Kerl ihm unheimlich. Doch schließlich fuhr er fort und erzählte dem weisen Mann die ganze Geschichte.   
Der weise Mann wartete ruhig ab, bis Jareth geendet hatte.   
"Und warum erzählt Ihr mir das alles?" fragte er ruhig.   
"Weil ich an nichts anderes mehr denken kann, als daß mir Tandor mein wahres Leben gestohlen hat." Der Gedanke drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Er sprang auf und ging erregt vor dem weisen Mann auf und ab.   
"Er hatte kein Recht dazu. Ich hatte bereits ein Leben. Er mußte mir kein neues geben. Ich hatte einen Vater und eine Mutter. Und ich war ein Graf. Warum hat er es mir nie gesagt?!"   
"Ich nehme an, er hat es Euch nie gesagt, weil er es selbst nicht wußte. Denkt nach! Es war Winter, es war kalt! Hätte Tandor Euch nicht mitgenommen, wärt Ihr entweder erfroren, oder es hätten Euch tatsächlich Raubtiere gefressen."   
Doch Jareth war dickköpfig. "Meine Mutter wollte mich am nächsten Tag wieder mit sich nehmen."   
"Schön. Und dann? Glaubt Ihr wirklich, die Verwandten Eures Vaters hätten Euch am Leben gelassen?"   
Jareth blieb abrupt stehen. Der Gedanke, daß seine Mutter vielleicht ein Leben auf der Flucht hätte führen müssen, mit dem unausweichlichen Ende am Schluß ernüchterte ihn und er hielt in seinem rastlosen auf und ab inne.   
"Und selbst wenn alles gut gegangen wäre und ihr alt genug geworden wärt, um Graf zu werden und das Erbe Eures Vaters anzutreten? Was wäre dann gewesen? Was ist schon ein Graf. Hier seid Ihr König! Außerdem wärt Ihr schon seit ein paar hundert Jahren tot, wenn Tandor Euch nicht hierher gebracht hätte." Ergänzte der weise Mann trocken.   
Die Wahrheiten des weisen Mannes durchbrachen Jareths Dickkopf. Er kniete neben ihm nieder.   
"Ihr habt recht. Verzeiht mir. Ich habe kein Recht, Tandor zu tadeln. Ich danke Euch - allein hätte ich die Wahrheit nicht erkannt. Die Erkenntnis über meine Herkunft kam zu unerwartet... Ich fürchte, ich hatte meine sieben Sinne nicht mehr so ganz beieinander."   
"Das ist die menschliche Seite in Euch, Majestät. Kein Lebewesen kann gegen sein Natur ankämpfen. Und nun grämt Euch nicht länger. Versucht es zu akzeptieren - ändern könnt Ihr ja doch nichts mehr. Wer weiß schon..." er unterbrach sich und legte Jareth einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ihr dürft mich Darius nennen."   
Jareth sah erstaunt auf. "Darius? Ist das Euer Name?"   
Darius nickte. "Doch jetzt muß ich gehen. Basilius wird bald aufwachen und ich will nicht, daß er von unserem Gespräch weiß. Er ist leider etwas geschwätzig."   
Bevor Jareth noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Darius bereits erhoben und war mit seinem Vogelhut namens Basilius davongehumpelt. Jareth blieb allein auf der Lichtung zurück. Dieser alte Mann gab ihm doch immer wieder neue Rätsel auf. Bedauernd schüttelte Jareth den Kopf und sagte laut: "Oh Tandor. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, gerade mich zum König zu machen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß Darius wesentlich besser geeignet gewesen wäre."   
  
  
  
Kapitel 31   
  
Sarah trocknete gerade trübsinnig ihr Frühstücksgeschirr ab, als sie die mentalen Vibrationen fühlte, die Jareth seinem Erscheinen stets vorausschickte. Ihr Herz machte vor Freude einen kleinen Sprung. Endlich war er wieder da. Sie öffnete ihre Gedanken für ihn und im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war er auch schon vor ihr erschienen. Er stand nicht weit entfernt von ihr, doch keiner von ihnen machte den ersten Schritt um diesen Abstand zu verringern. Sie genossen schweigend den Moment ihres Wiedersehens.   
"Hi", sagte Jareth schließlich.   
Sarah mußte lächeln. Sie hatte ihn nicht so schüchtern in Erinnerung. "Du hast mir gefehlt."   
"Ich weiß", sagte er schlicht.   
"Woher willst du das wissen?"   
"Weil es mir ganz genauso ging." Erst jetzt ging er auf sie zu und schloß sie in seine Arme. Sarah schmiegte ihre Wange an sein weiches royalblaues Samthemd.   
"Du darfst mich nie wieder so lange allein lassen", flüsterte sie leise an seinen Hemdkragen.   
Sanft legte er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht. "Solange du nicht noch eine andere Herkunft für mich ausgräbst, kann ich dir das sogar schwören."   
Sarah entwand sich nervös seiner Umarmung.   
"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Jareth. Ich glaube, ich hätte mich da nicht einmischen sollen. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn man manche Dinge im Dunkel läßt." Sie zögerte. "Es tut mir leid, Jareth. Ich glaube, ich habe dir mit deiner Vergangenheit sehr weh getan."   
"Sarah, du weißt nicht was du da sagst." Mühelos fing er sie wieder in seinen Armen. "Ich gebe zu, es war zuerst ein Schock für mich. Ich habe lange gebraucht um alles zu verstehen. Aber es ist zugleich auch das Beste gewesen, was mir je passiert ist."   
"Wirklich?"   
"Ja, mein kleiner Dummkopf. Wirklich. Nur durch dein Stöbern in der Geschichte ist es mir jetzt möglich, etwas zu tun, das ich schon lange tun wollte und von dem ich geglaubt hatte, es bliebe mir für immer verwehrt."   
"Wovon sprichst du?" Eine böse Vorahnung stieg in ihr auf.   
"Sarah, du hast mir mein Leben geschenkt, durch dich weiß ich, wer ich eigentlich bin und wie ich der König der Kobolde wurde. Jetzt, da ich das alles weiß, kann ich dich endlich mit gutem Gewissen um etwas bitten." Jareth umschloß ihre Hände mit seinen Händen und hielt sie fest, während er vor ihr niederkniete. "Sarah, willst du meine Frau werden und als meine Königin an meiner Seite über unser gemeinsames Reich herrschen?" formulierte er seinen Heiratsantrag.   
  
Er hatte lange über diesen Schritt nachgedacht. Er hatte lange überlegt, welche Worte er wählen sollte. Seine Kleidung hatte er besonders sorgfältig ausgesucht. Er war sehr schlicht und sehr königlich in royalblauen Samt gekleidet. Er hatte bewußt auf Rüschen und Spitzen und sonstigen modischen Schnickschnack verzichtet, nichts sollte Sarah von seiner wichtigen Frage ablenken. Er hatte sie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit bitten wollen, seine Frau zu werden, doch so lange er über sich selbst nicht im klaren gewesen war, hatte er den Mut dazu nicht aufgebracht. Doch jetzt war alles anders geworden. Sarah selbst hatte es ihm ermöglicht sie zur glücklichsten Frau seiner Welt zu machen. Warum eigentlich hatte sie noch nicht ja gesagt? Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und war überrascht, wie blaß sie plötzlich geworden war.   
Sarah schluckte krampfhaft. Ihr war bewußt, daß sie den Moment nicht mehr länger würde hinauszögern können. So nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und antwortete ihm: "Nein."   
"Was?"   
"Ich sagte nein, Jareth"   
"Was?" er stand auf ohne ihre Hände loszulassen. "Vielleicht hast du mich nicht richtig verstanden, ich habe dich gefragt, ob du meine Frau werden willst. Sarah, bitte heirate mich!" Seine Gefühle mit Verwunderung oder Überraschung zu umschreiben, wäre eine glatte Untertreibung gewesen. Es war weit mehr als das. Er war verzweifelt. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war sein Weltbild zusammengestürzt und hatte sich in nichts aufgelöst. Er war sich ihrer positiven Antwort so sicher gewesen. Und nun das!   
Sarah atmete tief durch. "Nein, Jareth, ich habe dich schon gleich beim ersten Mal richtig verstanden. Aber die Antwort lautet nein."   
"Soll das heißen, du hast die ganze Zeit über nur mit mir gespielt?" fragte er gefährlich leise.   
"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Jareth."   
"Danke für diesen Rat. Er kommt nur leider zu spät! Hat es dir Spaß gemacht mich so zu demütigen? Mich glauben zu lassen, daß du mich liebst? War es dein Ziel, einen König vor dir auf den Knien herumrutschen zu lassen? Gratuliere, du hast es geschafft!" Seine Stimme war scharf und sehr laut geworden.   
"Schrei mich nicht so an!" schrie Sarah zurück. "Und hör mit diesem Blödsinn auf! Das ist doch alles gar nicht wahr."   
"Was ist es dann? Hast du einen anderen? Ist es das? Hast du einen anderen Mann kennengelernt?!" In seiner Frage schwang eine gute Portion verletzte Eitelkeit mit.   
"Nein, verdammt! Es gibt keinen anderen Mann. Und wenn du mir einmal ruhig zuhören würdest, dann könnte ich es dir auch erklären!" Sarah kämpfte mit den Tränen. Doch sie würde nicht vor diesem Tobsüchtigen anfangen zu weinen.   
Jareth war vor Wut und Enttäuschung sehr blaß geworden. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, so daß er glaubte, es müsse jeden Augenblick zerspringen, aber als er sah, wie Sarah krampfhaft versuchte ihre Fassung nicht zu verlieren, wurde sein Blick wieder etwas klarer. Egal was sie ihm auch angetan hatte, er wollte nicht der Grund für ihre Tränen sein.   
Sarah nutzte die Ruhepause. "Ich wünschte du hättest nie gefragt."   
"Liebst du mich denn nicht?" fragte Jareth, als er begriffen hatte, was sie da gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte.   
"Natürlich liebe ich dich. Sei nicht so dumm, Jareth. Zu einer Heirat gehört mehr als nur Liebe", bemerkte Sarah ungeduldig.   
"Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht, Sarah. Was zum Teufel ist so wichtig, daß du nicht meine Frau werden kannst", reagierte Jareth genauso ungeduldig.   
"Ich hätte uns das hier wirklich gerne erspart, deshalb hatte ich gehofft, du würdest mich nie um meine Hand bitten, aber...", resigniert fuhr sie fort. "Aber schön. Ich werde versuchen es dir zu erklären."   
Jareth sah sie verständnislos an, doch er widersprach ihr nicht.   
"Ich kann nicht einfach mit dir kommen und hier alles aufgeben", began Sarah.   
"Was, bitte, ist so wichtig für dich, daß du es nicht für ein Leben mit mir aufgeben willst?" fragte Jareth spitz. Er konnte den Gedanken an einen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben noch nicht völlig außer Acht lassen.   
"Viele Dinge", sagte Sarah unbestimmt. "Zum einen mein Job, mein ganzes Leben hier. Meine Eltern, Toby, ich kann das alles nicht von jetzt auf nachher aufgeben. Wie stellst du dir eigentlich vor, was ich meiner Familie sagen soll? Soll ich vielleicht sagen: liebe Eltern, ich heirate den König der Kobolde, leider werden wir uns deshalb in diesem Leben nicht mehr sehen? Oder soll ich ihnen am besten gar nichts sagen? Jareth! Was du da von mir verlangst ist unmöglich!" Mit leiser Stimme fuhr sie fort: "Als meine Mutter uns damals verlassen hat, hat sie damit den Menschen die sie am meisten geliebt haben auch am meisten weh getan. Nämlich meinem Vater und mir. Wenn du so willst bin ich jetzt alles, was mein Vater noch hat. Wenn ich nun auch aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde... das könnte ich einfach nicht. Verstehst du denn nicht, daß ich ihm das nicht antun kann?" Ihre Augen flehten um sein Verständnis.   
Doch Jareth verstand nur eines: Sie war noch nicht bereit für ein Leben mit ihm. Hätte sie ihn wirklich gewollt, dann wären die Punkte, die sie ihm gerade genannt hatte wohl kaum ins Gewicht gefallen. Da sie ihr aber offensichtlich noch so wichtig waren... Sie liebte ihn, dessen war er sich sicher, doch sie liebte ihn noch nicht genug, um diesen wichtigen Schritt zu machen. Nun gut, er hatte Zeit, er konnte warten.   
"Und was schlägst du jetzt vor?" fragte er.   
Erleichtert atmete Sarah auf. "Vielleicht... warum sollen wir nicht einfach so weiterleben, wie bisher?" schlug sie zaghaft vor.   
"Warum nicht, es war ja schließlich nicht das schlechteste", ging er darauf ein.   
"Gut, und jetzt laß uns nicht mehr über diese unerfreuliche Szene reden."   
Er kam auf sie zu und nahm eine ihrer Hände. "Ich denke das kann ich dir versprechen, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dich nie mehr zu fragen." Er sprach mit großem Ernst und Sarah wurde wieder einmal bewußt, wieviel Macht und Attraktivität er besaß. Sie konnte nur stumm dazu nicken.   
"Gut." Er lächelte matt und hauchte einen Kuß auf ihren Handrücken. "Ich werde jetzt gehen." Er ließ ihre Hand los. Sarah wollte ihn zurückhalten und streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus. Er sah es und hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Keine Angst meine kleine Elfe. Ich komme wieder. Wahrscheinlich schneller als du denkst." Mit einer letzten, lässigen Handbewegung war er verschwunden.   
  
Sarah starrte benommen auf den Punkt an dem er gerade noch gestanden hatte und an dem sich nun gar nichts mehr befand. Was hatte sie nur getan? So... so hart hatte sie ihn noch nie... noch nie? Und wie war es damals gewesen? Damals, als sie Toby retten mußte? War er damals nicht ganz genauso zu ihr gewesen? Sarah schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Sie fröstelte.   
  
Jareth starrte in seinem Zimmer genauso benommen auf Sarahs Portrait. Ihm war noch unklar ob er es verbrennen oder einfach nur zerreißen sollte. Genaugenommen konnte er sich weder für das eine noch für das andere entscheiden. Je länger er ihr gemaltes Gesicht betrachtete, desto klarer wurde ihm, wie sehr sie sich seitdem verändert hatte. Sie war kein Kind mehr, das mit unschuldigen grün-grauen Augen in die Welt blickte. Vielmehr konnte sie mit einem einzigen Aufblitzen dieser Augen eine ganze Welt verändern. Sie hatte sogar ihn selbst völlig umgekrempelt. Verdammt! Wann würden diese seelischen Torturen für ihn endlich ein Ende haben. Seit Sarah in sein Leben getreten war, war eine Katastrophe nach der anderen über ihn hereingebrochen. Seine Psyche war in eine schier endlose Achterbahnfahrt geraten. Hinter jeder Ecke konnten schon die nächsten Prüfungen auf ihn lauern. Er hatte das alles gründlich satt. Als König war er es nicht gewohnt, daß das Schicksal so mit ihm umsprang. Immer noch wütend über den Einfluß, den sie auf ihn hatte, verhängte er ihr Bild mit einem dunklen Schleier. Sein Zimmer und das Schloß beengten ihn. Er mußte hier raus, bevor er platzte. Eilig ließ er in Gestalt einer Eule die Koboldstadt hinter sich. Sein Flug führte ihn zu dem entlegensten Stückchen Wald, das sein Königreich zu bieten hatte. Es war so weitab von allem Geschehen, daß sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, einen Namen dafür zu erfinden. Hier landete er und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück.   
  
Stunden später wich Ludo ohne besonderen Grund von seinem üblichen Weg ab. Er zwängte sich durch ein ihm unbekanntes Dickicht bis er eine erstaunliche Entdeckung machte. Vor ihm tat sich ein völlig verwüstetes Waldstück auf. Langsam glitt sein Blick über einen verkohlten Baumstumpf, einige entwurzelte Büsche und Bäume und gesprengte Felsbrocken. Sein Verstand suchte nach einer Ursache für diese Zerstörung und sein Blick fand - seinen König. Der König saß auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm und machte auf Ludo keinen sehr glücklichen Eindruck.   
Jareth hatte seiner Wut und Enttäuschung die Zügel schießen lassen. Er hatte stundenlang getobt und gerast wie Verrückter. Er hatte sich dabei zu Tode erschöpft. Seine Wut und sein Zorn waren verschwunden und hatten nur noch eine unsägliche Enttäuschung und Einsamkeit zurückgelassen, die ihm auf merkwürdig dumpfe Art Schmerzen verursachten. Jareth hatte Ludo noch nicht bemerkt, so sehr beanspruchten ihn seine Empfindungen. Ausgelaugt raufte er sich die Haare. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie sollte er nur...   
"König", unterbrach Ludo brummend die Gedankengänge seines Herrschers.   
Jareth zuckte zusammen und sah Ludo verständnislos an. Es mußte ihm wirklich schlecht gehen, wenn er nicht einmal mehr bemerkte, daß sich riesenhafte Kolosse an ihn heranschlichen.   
"Sarah hier?" fragte Ludo. Er vermißte Sarah nämlich ganz schrecklich.   
Jareth schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Ludo. Sarah ist nicht hier."   
"Kommt Sarah bald?" Ludo stampfte ein wenig näher an den König heran.   
Jareth stöhnte insgeheim auf. Hatte er eigentlich keine Privatsphäre mehr? Doch er riß sich zusammen und beantwortete die Frage so ruhig wie möglich. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann wäre sie schon da."   
Ludo war nahe genug herangekommen und hockte sich hin, damit er sich nicht mehr bücken mußte um dem König ins Gesicht zu sehen. Jareth bemerkte den prüfenden Blick des sanften Riesen und wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte.   
"König traurig." Es war keine Frage von Ludo sondern eine Feststellung.   
Jareth lachte, doch es war kein fröhliches Lachen. "Ja, das bin ich in der Tat."   
"Ludo vermißt Sarah", brummte Ludo weiter. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Fast hätte er die wichtigste Frage vergessen. "Sarah bald Königin?"   
Jareth verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Das möchte ich auch gerne wissen. Ich zumindest hätte sie sehr gerne als meine Königin. Du auch?" Er hob fragend den Blick zu Ludo, der ihn trotz seiner sitzenden Position noch immer überragte.   
Ludo nickte nur. Anstatt viele Worte zu machen, wie seine anderen Freunde, legte er lieber seinen Arm schwer und tröstend auf Jareths Schultern.   
  
  
"With the magic sex appeal"   
  
Kapitel 32   
  
Jareth nahm seine regelmäßigen Besuche bei Sarah schon nach sehr kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Beide vermieden die Erwähnung von Themen, die mit Heiraten und Ehe zu tun hatten, nach Kräften. Ihre Zusammenkünfte waren deshalb naturgemäß ziemlich verkrampft. Doch so sehr sich Sarah bemühte, ihm wieder völlig unbefangen zu begegnen, es wollte ihr nicht immer gelingen. Die Art, wie er sie manchmal ansah, wenn er glaubte, sie bemerke es nicht - wie ihr sein Blick fast wie ein Schatten folgte - wie er spöttisch eine Augenbraue hob, wenn sie ihn nach seiner Meinung fragte. Immer noch tauschten sie relativ keusche Zärtlichkeiten aus, doch Sarah hatte immer öfter das Gefühl, daß Jareth sie nicht mehr aus reiner Zuneigung liebkoste, sondern um seine Lust zu befriedigen. Obwohl er ihr gelegentliches Zögern sich ihm hinzugeben spüren mußte, nahm er nie wieder soviel Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle, wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Sarah wagte es nur noch selten, ihm im Ernst zu widersprechen, aus Angst, seinen Zorn hervorzurufen, von dem sie eine so beeindruckende Kostprobe erhalten hatte. Erst nach einigen Monaten normalisierte sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander wieder und beider Leben verlief wieder in normalen Bahnen.   
  
Schließlich war es wieder September geworden und Sarah feierte ihren 23. Geburtstag. Jareth hatte sie gefragt, ob sie einen besonderen Wunsch hätte, doch Sarah hatte nur geheimnisvoll gelächelt und ihm geantwortet, sie werde ihm schon noch rechtzeitig Bescheid gegeben. Der große Tag war gekommen und Jareth wußte immer noch nicht, mit welchem Geschenk er seine Liebste erfreuen sollte. So hatte er ihr stattdessen einen Strauß mit 23 weißen Rosen aus seinem Labyrinth mitgebracht. Sie hatten gerade mit Champagner auf Sarahs Geburtstag angestoßen, als sie endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.   
"Jareth, als du mich gefragt hast, was ich mir zum Geburtstag wünsche, habe ich dir deshalb nicht geantwortet, weil mein Wunsch etwas außergewöhnlich ist und du ihn ohnehin nicht im voraus hättest besorgen können."   
"Was immer es ist, für dich ist mir nichts zu außergewöhnlich. Wenn dein Herz daran hängt, sollst du es bekommen." Er küßte sie leicht auf die Wange.   
"Nun gut, ich wünsche mir, daß ich einen Wunsch freihabe", eröffnete ihm Sarah.   
Jareth war einen Moment lang überrascht, fing sich aber gleich wieder und ließ eine Kristallkugel in seiner Handfläche erscheinen. "Ganz wie du wünscht, meine kleine Elfe." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr die Kristallkugel. Sarah hielt sie in ihren beiden Händen und registrierte erstaunt, daß sie gar nicht kühl war wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern ein pulsierendes Gefühl ausstrahlte, als ob sie ein lebendiges Lebewesen wäre. Jareth beobachtete sie belustigt. "Na los, wünsch' dir etwas. Dafür ist sie da. Um sie nur anzustarren ist sie viel zu schade", forderte er sie gutgelaunt auf.   
"Ach, eigentlich wollte ich nur etwas für mein Medaillon haben." Sarah spielte unschlüssig mit der Kristallkugel herum.   
"Für dein Medaillon?"   
"Ja, ich wollte eigentlich nur ein Bild von dir, das ich zu meinem eigenen Bild legen kann."   
"Das ist alles?"   
"Ja. Das ist alles", bestätigte Sarah.   
"Na schön, dann gib mir mal das Medaillon", schmunzelte Jareth. Er öffnete geschickt den Verschluß der Kette und nahm sie ihr ab, da Sarah immer noch alle Hände voll zu tun hatte - mit der Kristallkugel. Jareth öffnete das Medaillon und Sarahs Bild wurde sichtbar.   
"Siehst du? Hier ist dein Bild." Er zeigte es ihr. "Und hier", er drückte leicht auf eine der Verzierungen und der Deckel des Medaillons sprang auf. "Und hier ist mein Bild." Es zeigte Jareth genauso, wie er an dem Abend gekleidet war, als er zum ersten Mal mit Sarah getanzt hatte. Beide sahen auf das Bild, hoben aber gleichzeitig den Blick und sahen sich tief in die Augen. "Es war die ganze Zeit da", flüsterte Jareth leise. Sanft küßte er ihre Lippen.   
"Gib mir den Kristall wieder, du brauchst ihn ja nicht mehr", murmelte er zwischen kleinen, heißen Küssen an ihrem Hals.   
"Wer sagt, daß ich ihn nicht mehr brauche?" forderte ihn Sarah etwas atemlos heraus.   
Statt einer Antwort umarmte Jareth sie so stürmisch, daß die Kristallkugel ihren Händen entglitt und unbeachtet zu Boden fiel, wo sie sich sofort in Luft auflöste.   
  
Geraume Zeit später war mancherlei passiert: die Champagnerflasche war leer und Sarah, die erfahrungsgemäß nicht gerade viel Alkohol vertrug, hatte einen mittleren Schwips, weshalb sie mit Jareth erst eine Kissenschlacht anzettelte, die in eine wilde Balgerei durch ihr halbes Wohnzimmer ausartete, in deren Verlauf Jareth sein Hemd und Sarah ihre Bluse einbüßte. Unter viel Gelächter hatte Jareth seine Liebste endlich vor dem Kühlschrank in die Enge getrieben und hielt sie nun in einem unbarmherzigen Griff von hinten fest. Sarah hatte an dieser Behandlung nicht das geringste auszusetzen, im Gegenteil. Sie hätte ihren Rücken auch ohne seine klammernde Umarmung eng an seinen Oberkörper geschmiegt.   
"Wie wäre es mit etwas zu essen?" murmelte er, während er anfing, sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. "Dich durch die halbe Wohnung zu jagen, macht verdammt hungrig."   
"Hattest du an etwas bestimmtes gedacht?" fragte sie kokett zurück.   
Jareth hatte nur noch einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt. Mit der anderen Hand streifte er den Träger ihres dunkelroten Büstenhalters von ihrer Schulter.   
"Ich weiß nicht, aber zu einem Stückchen Elfenfleisch würde ich nicht nein sagen." Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf ihre Schulter, biß ein wenig in ihre Haut und fing an daran zu saugen.   
"Du Kannibale", keuchte Sarah. Ihre Haut brannte vor Verlangen wie Feuer. Mit einem leicht schmatzenden Geräusch löste Jareth seine Lippen von ihrer Schulter. Der Knutschfleck den er dort hinterlassen hatte, leuchtet nun genauso rot, wie ihr Büstenhalter. Jareth war sehr zufrieden mit diesem Anblick. Langsam wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper.   
"Hast du immer noch Hunger?" fragte Sarah mit einem leichten Beben in ihrer Stimme.   
"Hmmm."   
"Mal sehen, was ich noch da habe." Sie öffnete ihren Vorratsschrank. "Viel ist ja nicht mehr da." Seine Hände hatten auf ihrer Wanderschaft ihre Brüste erreicht. "Cornflakes, Marmelade, Honig, Toast", zählte sie mit stockender Stimme auf. "Ich muß morgen unbedingt einkaufen gehen." Sie wußte nicht, wie lange sie seinen Verführungskünsten noch standhalten würde. Sie hoffte nur, es würde nicht mehr sehr lange dauern.   
"Honig." Wiederholte er flüsternd und küßte weiter ihren Nacken, während seine Hände behutsam über ihre Brüste streichelten.   
"Möchtest du kosten?" fragte Sarah atemlos, während sie das Honigglas aus dem Schrank holte. Sie schraubte den Deckel ab und drehte sich zu Jareth um.   
"Hier." Ihre Stimme vibrierte. Sie tauchte ihren Finger in den Honig und hielt in Jareth hin. Jareth suchte ihren Blick und hielt ihn fest. Ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen geworden. Ohne darüber nachzudenken öffnete er seinen Mund und leckte den Honig von Sarahs Finger. Langsam saugte er ihn zwischen seine Lippen. Er schloß die Augen und widmete sich ganz der Aufgabe, ihren Finger mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen. Er hörte Sarah stöhnen, doch er wußte, daß es nicht vor Schmerz geschah und unterbrach seine Tätigkeit nicht. Schließlich gab er ihren Finger wieder frei. Sarahs atmete schwer und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge. Jareth tauchte nun seinerseits einen Finger in den Honig und bot ihn Sarah an. Genüßlich teilten sich ihre Lippen und saugten seinen Finger unerbittlich zwischen ihre Zähne. Jareth war über die Intensität der Gefühle die ihm dieses schlichte Saugen verursachte, nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Wenn ihm schon dieser Finger soviel Genuß verschaffte, wie wahnsinnig mußte es dann erst sein, wenn sie... allmählich glitt er in einen Zustand, in dem er nicht mehr sprechen oder denken konnte, sondern nur noch fühlen. Instinktiv preßte er seinen Unterleib stärker gegen Sarahs Jeans. Sarahs Geist war ähnlich umnebelt, wie der ihres Geliebten. Sie bemerkte wie er sein heißes Fleisch gegen sie preßte und öffnete automatisch ihre Schenkel. Ihre Bewegungen wurden fahriger, aber ihre Hüften erwiderten die Reibung und den Druck, den Jareth ihr gab. Undeutlich nahm sie wahr, daß sie seinen Finger freigegeben hatte um sich enger an ihn zu klammern. Doch Jareth streifte ihren Büstenhalter ab und bog ihren Oberkörper wieder leicht zurück. Als sie mehr spürte, als sah, daß Jareth Honig auf ihren nackten Oberkörper träufelte um ihn sofort wieder abzulecken, explodierte etwas in ihrem Kopf und sie wußte, was immer jetzt geschah, sie hatte jegliche Kontrolle über sich verloren.   
Jareth ging sehr behutsam vor. Es bereitete ihm viel zu viel Vergnügen, um sich zu beeilen. Auch als schon lange kein Honig mehr auf ihrer Haut war, leckte und saugte er immer noch über ihre Brüste. Ihre Haut hatte sich gerötet, ihre Brustwarzen waren hart geworden und er spürte wie sie in seinen Armen schwer wurde, als ihre Beine nachgaben.   
Wie sie auf dem Fußboden gelandet waren, oder wann sie sich ihrer restlichen Kleidungsstücke entledigt hatten, wußte keiner von ihnen zu sagen. Beide waren von einem Rausch erfaßt, der sie mit sich fortriß und sie Dinge tun ließ, die sie noch vor kurzem als undurchführbare Wunschvorstellungen abgetan hätten. Jareth glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden, als Sarah ihre schlanken Finger um seine pochende Männlichkeit schloß und ihre Zunge und Lippen ihm die süßeste Hölle bereiteten. Seine Hände suchten das Delta zwischen ihren Schenkeln und sein Mund folgte ihnen nach, wo er ihre empfindsamste Stelle mit zärtlichen Küssen liebkoste, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der ganzen Welt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich ihre spitzen Schreie mit seinem erregten Stöhnen mischten und eine Welle der Lust über sie hinwegrollte.   
  
Als sich ihr Atem und ihr Pulsschlag wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatten, setzte er sich ein wenig auf und zog Sarah mit sich hoch. Ihre Haut glänzte leicht vor Schweiß, ihr Körper war entspannt und schwer, ihre Lippen teilten sich zu einem Lächeln, das Jareth an ein kleines Kätzchen erinnerten, das gerade eine ganze Schüssel Sahne ausgeschleckt hatte, aber in ihren Augen brannte immer noch eine Glut, die nur darauf wartete, wieder angefacht zu werden. Er hatte sie noch nie so schön gesehen. Sie genossen noch eine Weile schweigend den Nachhall der verklingenden Erregung. Sarah seufzte wohlig und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.   
"Übrigens", deute sie geheimnisvoll an, "an deinem Geburtstag habe ich eine Überraschung für dich."   
"Eine Überraschung? Was ist es?"   
"Wenn ich es dir jetzt sagen würde, dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr", stichelte Sarah. "Aber ich komme nun mal nicht umhin, es dir jetzt schon zu sagen."   
"Meine Teuerste, es sei ihnen gewährt", alberte er.   
"Dieses Jahr werden wir Halloween ganz für uns alleine haben!"   
"Du meinst...?" Jareth blickte ungläubig drein.   
"Genau! Ich muß auf keine Firmenparty. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich mußte dieses Jahr kein Los ziehen. Ist das nicht wunderbar?"   
"Dann müssen wir dieses Jahr keinen Gastgeber mit unserer Mr-King-Geschichte anlügen? Ach, wie schade!" spielte er den Enttäuschten. "Oh Sarah! Das ist wirklich wundervoll! Endlich können wir irgendwohin gehen, wo uns niemand kennt."   
"Du willst trotzdem mit mir ausgehen?" hakte sie sicherheitshalber nochmal nach.   
"Ja, das möchte ich sehr gern. Es ist immerhin der einzige Abend im ganzen Jahr, an dem ich mit dir tanzen kann. Das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Um keinen Preis der Welt", erklärte er liebevoll.   
"Gut." Sarah war sehr zufrieden. "Ich dachte da an ein verschwiegenes italienisches Lokal. Sie veranstalten eine kleine Halloween-Party mit Tanz und reichlich zu Essen. Ich habe mir vorsichtshalber zwei Karten reservieren lassen. Ist dir das recht?"   
"Ob mir das recht ist?" Jareth schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Danke, daß du mich überhaupt noch fragst!" beschwerte er sich im Scherz. "Nein, es ist alles wundervoll und das weißt du genau. Du kennst mich einfach viel zu gut: italienisches Essen, verschwiegenes Lokal und Tanz... du weißt, daß ich dazu nie nein sagen würde."   
"Sehr schön. Wäre nur noch das kleine Problem mit den Kostümen. Bislang haben wir uns auf diesen Parties in einer etwas gehobeneren Gesellschaftsschicht bewegt. Das dürfte dieses Mal nicht der Fall sein."   
"Was schlägst du also vor?" Er konnte sich nur wundern. Was war sie doch für ein kleines Energiebündel! Man merkte eben doch, daß sie als Abteilungsleiterin etwas vom Organisieren verstand.   
"Wir dürfen vor allem nicht durch unsere Kleidung auffallen. Ich habe an etwas im Piratenlook gedacht. Wie klingt das für dich?"   
"Klingt o.k.! Was noch?" Er ahnte, daß sie sich die bitterste Pille bis zuletzt aufgehoben hatte und sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getrogen.   
"Du solltest besser keine Hosen anziehen, die so eng anliegen oder dein Hemd sollte vielleicht etwas länger sein. Aber das überlasse ich dir. Die Hauptsache ist, daß es auf der Herrentoilette zu keinem Zwischenfall kommt", erklärte sie ruhig.   
"Auf der Herrentoilette? Ich fürchte, ich verstehe dich nicht ganz", fragte er verblüfft.   
"Aber Jareth, wir haben uns doch gemeinsam die Rocky Horror Picture Show angesehen."   
Jareth nickte, aber er verstand immer noch nicht.   
"Also, dann weißt du ja, was mit gutaussehenden Männern in aufreizender Kleidung passieren kann. Besonders in dunklen Novembernächten", ergänzte sie trocken.   
  
  
"Such a sad love"   
  
Kapitel 33   
  
Für Sarah ging an Halloween so ziemlich alles schief, was nur schiefgehen konnte. Murphys Gesetz schlug schon morgens zu, als sie gerade das Haus verlassen wollte. Der Hausverwalter hielt ihr im Aufzug einen Vortrag über die Notwendigkeit, die Abwasserleitungen zu überprüfen, was Sarah letztlich völlig egal war und nur dazu führte, daß sie zu spät in die Firma kam. Sie hetzte im Stechschritt in ihr Büro, nur um festzustellen, daß die gesamte EDV-Abteilung von einem Virus befallen war, und kein einziger PC mehr funktionierte. Zu allem Überfluß rief Tess vom Zahnarzt aus an und meldete sich den ganzen Tag krank. Ihr war beim Frühstück eine Plombe herausgefallen was ihr Höllenqualen verursachte. Sarah versicherte ihr etwas unglaubwürdig, daß das alles kein Problem wäre, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen und wieder schnell "gesund" werden. Die nächsten zehn Stunden gehörten zu der Kategorie, die man am liebsten wieder aus seinem Kalender streichen möchte. Eigentlich hatte Sarah die Firma gegen 18:00 Uhr verlassen wollen, denn sie hatte sich mit Jareth für 20:00 Uhr verabredet, doch um 19:00 Uhr streckte ihr Chef kurz den Kopf durch ihre Bürotür und ermahnte sie, doch nun endlich nach Hause zu gehen. Sarah schwor ihm heilige Eide, daß er in fünf Minuten nur noch eine Staubwolke von ihr sehen würde, woraufhin er sich zufrieden zeigte und verschwand. Doch das Schicksal hatte in diesem Moment beschlossen, die Weichen in Sarahs Leben eine Kleinigkeit anders zu stellen.   
Als sich kurz nach Mr. Shaws Verschwinden die Bürotür nochmals öffnete, sah Sarah nicht hoch, weil sie annahm, es wäre wieder Mr. Shaw.   
"Ich schwöre Ihnen, Mr. Shaw, ich bin sofort fertig. Ich räume nur noch meinen Schreibtisch auf."   
"Es ist nicht Mr. Shaw, Sarah - Ich bin´s."   
Sarah erstarrte, hielt aber den Blick weiter gesenkt. "Das kann einfach nicht sein. Das ist sicher nur der Streß." Dann sah sie hoch. "Firey!" sagte sie beim Anblick eines vertrauten Rotschopfs.   
"Richtig begeistert klingst du ja nicht gerade. Freust du dich denn nicht, mich wieder zu sehen?"   
"Was tust du denn hier?" Sarah war völlig platt und freute sich keinesfalls, daß er wieder aufgetaucht war.   
"Ach, ich war gerade in der Stadt und da dachte ich..."   
"Komm, komm, komm, Firey. Laß den Quatsch! Kein Mensch ist zufällig in Phoenix", unterbrach ihn Sarah barsch.   
"Ich war gerade auf dem Rückflug in die Zentrale, aber die erwarten mich erst morgen nachmittag. Also habe ich einfach meinen Flug unterbrochen und umgebucht." Er war kein bißchen verlegen, daß sie ihn bei seiner Notlüge ertappt hatte.   
"Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, daß du nur kurz hier gehalten hast, um mich zu sehen. Sag bitte, daß das nicht wahr ist." Sarah war nun wirklich ungehalten. Sie hatte keine Zeit und keine Lust, sich mit Firey auseinanderzusetzen.   
"Es ist aber leider doch wahr", sagte er mit einem leicht trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck.   
"Das glaube ich alles gar nicht", stöhnte Sarah und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. "Du verschwendest hier deine Zeit. Es ist aus und vorbei!"   
"Ich konnte dich nicht vergessen, Sarah", erwiderte er dumpf. "Ich habe es versucht, ich habe es wirklich versucht! Gott ist mein Zeuge! Aber ich hab´s einfach nicht geschafft. Ich kann dich nicht vergessen. Gibt es nicht noch eine kleine Chance für mich?"   
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Du hast den Nerv, nach über einem Jahr hier ohne Voranmeldung hereinzuschneien und mich zu fragen, ob du noch eine Chance bei mir hast?"   
"Ja."   
"Nein!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. "Nicht die geringste!"   
"Dann bist du wohl mit diesem - Mann - zu einer Einigung gekommen?"   
Sarah machte eine unwillige Handbewegung, doch Firey ließ nicht locker.   
"Bitte weich mir nicht aus. Ich muß es wissen! Seid ihr euch einig geworden?" drängte er sie zu einer Antwort.   
"Nein, das nicht gerade", gab Sarah unter seinem Druck zu. "Aber ein Leben ohne ihn kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen." Sie bemerkte, wie seine Lippen schmal wurden und sein Kiefer stärker hervortrat. Sie hatte ihm eigentlich nicht so weh tun wollen. "Es tut mir leid, Firey", fügte sie deshalb noch mit sanfter Stimme hinzu.   
Er gab sich einen Ruck und seine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich wieder.   
"Gehst du dann wenigstens noch auf einen Drink mit mir aus?" fragte er gefaßt.   
"Nein, Patrick, es geht nicht. Ich bin ohnehin schon zu spät dran."   
"Jetzt hast du mich zum ersten Mal bei meinem richtigen Namen genannt." Er lächelte bitter. "Komm, Sarah. Laß mich nicht betteln. Ein Drink. Um der alten Zeiten Willen. Bitte!"   
Sarah kämpfte mit sich. Schließlich gab sie nach. "Na schön. Aber wirklich nur ein einziger Drink!"   
  
Jareth erschien in Sarahs Wohnung. Seine Sinne sagten ihm, daß Sarah noch nicht da war. Überrascht sah er nach der Uhr. Es war genau 20:00 Uhr. Er beschloß auf sie zu warten. Sicher würde sie gleich kommen. Unschlüssig zupfte er an seinem Kostüm herum. Er hatte sich Sarahs Warnung zu Herzen genommen und eine schwarze Lederhose ausgewählt. Dazu trug er ein einfaches weißes Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln und einer roten Schärpe. Um seiner Kleidung den richtigen Piraten-Touch zu geben hatte er sich noch eine Art Kopftuch und eine Augenklappe besorgt. Bevor diese zwei Dinge anlegte wollte er allerdings erst Sarahs Rat einholen. Ungeduldig sah er nochmal nach der Uhr. Wenn sie jetzt nicht bald kam, würden sie sich sehr beeilen müssen. Sarah mußte sich ja auch noch umziehen. Andererseits, wie lange konnte es schon dauern, sich als Zigeunerin zu verkleiden? Er setzte sich auf ihr Sofa und blätterte gelangweilt in einer Illustrierten, während er auf sie wartete.   
  
Inzwischen hatte Firey darauf bestanden, einen zweiten Drink zu bestellen. Sarah wollte wirklich nicht unhöflich sein, aber die Zeit brannte ihr unter den Nägeln.   
"Ich möchte keinen zweiten Drink, Firey! Und ich muß jetzt wirklich gehen."   
"Sarah, das kannst du mir nicht antun. Wenn du mich schon nicht heiraten willst, dann trink wenigstens noch einen mit mir", verlangte er.   
"Na gut, meinetwegen! Aber du darfst nicht glauben, daß mich dein Verhalten positiv beeinflußt", antwortete Sarah gereizt. Sie wollte keinen Skandal verursachen. Schließlich kannte man sie in diesem Lokal.   
  
Die Zeiger der Uhr waren mittlerweile um eine Stunde auf 21:00 Uhr vorgerückt und Jareth begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Was sollte er nur tun, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen wäre? Wo zum Teufel sollte er nach ihr suchen? Plötzlich war ihm bewußt, wie wenig er doch über sie und ihre Gewohnheiten wußte. In ohnmächtiger Wut warf er die Illustrierte, in der er eben noch geblättert hatte, quer durchs ganze Zimmer in eine Ecke.   
  
Sarah saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Zuhause wartete Jareth auf sie und Firey machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, die Rechnung zu verlangen, sondern trank immer weiter. Mittlerweile hätte sie sogar einen Skandal riskiert, nur um aus diesem Lokal herauszukommen, aber sie fürchtete, daß sie den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür verpaßt hatte. Firey war ohne Zweifel ziemlich betrunken geworden und Sarah hatte deshalb Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Sie traute sich einfach nicht vom Tisch aufzustehen und zu gehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, daß sie schon fast zwei Stunden überfällig war und verfluchte ihre Gutmütigkeit.   
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht war Jareth halb verrückt vor lauter Sorge um Sarah. Seit einer Stunde überlegte er schon, ob er die Polizei anrufen sollte, kam aber immer wieder davon ab, weil es sicher zu viele Probleme geben würde. Er saß schon lange nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, sondern ging unruhig auf und ab. Insgeheim schwor er sich, sie nie wieder aus den Augen zu lassen, wenn sie nur erst wieder da wäre. Da hörte er ein Geräusch. War das der Aufzug? Ja, aber soviel er hörte, waren es zwei Menschen, die sich unterhielten. Das konnte nicht Sarah sein. Oder doch? Die Stimmen hielten vor ihrer Tür an. Der Schlüssel klapperte im Schloß und die Tür öffnete sich einen kleinen Spalt. Jareth erstarrte.   
  
Sarah kam es vor, als hätte sie eine Ewigkeit damit verbracht wie mit Engelszungen auf Firey einzureden. Endlich rief er nach der Bedienung. Endlich verlangte er die Rechnung. Endlich stand er auf und verließ mit ihr das Lokal. Da fiel es für Sarah kaum noch ins Gewicht, daß er - betrunken wie er war - darauf bestand, sie zu Fuß nach Hause zu begleiten. Im Aufzug allerdings wurde er zudringlich und sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Er war wie eine Klette, die man einfach nicht los wurde, egal, wie sehr man sich auch schüttelte. Auf dem Flur vor ihrer Wohnungstür verlegte er sich dann aufs Betteln. Sie suchte nach ihrem Schlüssel, schloß die Tür auf und öffnete sie. Doch bei seinen letzten Worten hielt sie abrupt inne.   
"Bitte, Sarah, bitte heirate mich doch! Du würdest mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt machen."   
"Firey, ich liebe dich aber nicht."   
"Das macht doch nichts", bettelte er weiter.   
Sarah riß nun endgültig die Hutschnur und beschloß, ihn ein für alle mal loszuwerden, egal wie weh sie ihm damit tun würde.   
"Liebe ist das einzige was bei einer Heirat zählt. Gute Nacht." Sie trat in ihre Wohnung, schloß die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich für einen Moment mit geschlossen Augen dagegen. Was für ein Tag! Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie Jareth in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt.   
"Jareth!" begrüßte sie ihn freudig. Bei seiner Antwort verschwand ihr Lächeln jedoch aus ihrem Gesicht, als wäre es weggewischt worden.   
"Wenigstens erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Namen."   
"Warum sollte ich ihn denn vergessen haben", fragte sie völlig perplex.   
"Immerhin hast du auch unsere Verabredung vergessen", hielt er ihr vor.   
Sarah machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. "Aber - ich habe sie doch gar nicht vergessen."   
"Und warum hast du sie dann nicht eingehalten?" fragte er mit kalter Stimme.   
"Das war nicht meine Schuld", entgegnete sie ungehalten.   
"So? Wer ist denn dann der Schuldige? Vielleicht dieser Kerl?!" fuhr er sie an.   
Sarah zuckte zusammen, als er seine Stimme erhoben hatte. Nervös strich sie sich durch die Haare und fragte sich, wieviel er wohl von ihrer Unterhaltung auf dem Flur gehört hatte. "Welcher Kerl?" unternahm sie einen schwachen Versuch.   
"Glaubst du denn ich bin taub? Ich habe doch genau gehört, daß da draußen ein Mann bei dir war!"   
Sarah fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben und ging deshalb instinktiv zum Gegenangriff über. "Ja, und? Da draußen war ein Mann! Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund dich so aufzuführen. Wir waren nur auf einen Drink in einer Bar!"   
Doch dieser Schuß ging nach hinten los.   
"Und da macht er dir gleich einen Heiratsantrag?" fragte Jareth spitz. "Hältst du mich nicht nur für taub, sondern auch noch für völlig verblödet? Wer war der Kerl?!"   
"Es war Patrick!" Sarah hoffte, daß vielleicht jetzt endlich Ruhe war.   
Doch Jareth ließ nicht locker. "Patrick?!"   
"Ja, Patrick! Du weißt wer er ist. Ich habe dir damals seinen Namen nicht gesagt", antwortete sie kleinlaut.   
"Patrick?! Patrick ist also derselbe Kerl, mit dem du damals übers Wochenende weggefahren bist?"   
"Ja! Ja! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?!" schrie sie ihn an.   
"Ich dachte, mit dem wärst du fertig? Und jetzt gehst du plötzlich mit ihm in eine Bar?!"   
"Ich hatte keine andere Wahl!" verteidigte sich Sarah.   
Jareth atmete einmal tief durch. "Ach so? Dann hat er dich also dazu gezwungen? Wie hat er das nur angestellt?" fragte er so ruhig und leise, daß Sarah vor Furcht eine Gänsehaut bekam. "Hat er dich gefesselt? Oder hat er dich an den Haaren hinter sich hergeschleift? Nein - sag nichts - ich weiß: er hat dich mit einem Revolver bedroht."   
"Nein, nein! So war das doch gar nicht!" rief Sarah verzweifelt.   
"Wie war es dann? Na los, sag's mir!" schrie er sie an.   
"Er hat mich gebeten, ihm bei einem Drink Gesellschaft zu leisten. Zum Abschied!"   
"Er hat dich gebeten? Bist du sicher?!" fragte er rasend vor Wut.   
"Ja, gebeten! Nur gebeten!"   
"Und warum hast du dann nicht einfach NEIN gesagt?!" begehrte er zu wissen.   
Verdammt, er hatte recht. Warum hatte sie nicht einfach nein gesagt. Die Erkenntnis ihrer eigenen Schuld trieb ihr eine flammende Röte auf die Wangen. Sie schwieg.   
"Du hast nicht NEIN gesagt, weil du nicht nein sagen wolltest!" behauptete er.   
In Sarah kochte nun ebenfalls der Zorn hoch. Gut, sie hatte Mist gebaut, aber mußte er sie deshalb abkanzeln wie einen dummen Kobold?   
"Bist du jetzt endlich fertig?!" fragte sie ihn deshalb patzig.   
Jareth schnappte nach Luft. Diese Frau schlug wirklich alles. Er hatte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht und sie gab ihm auch noch freche Antworten.   
"Ich bin noch lange nicht mit dir fertig! Du billiges kleines Flittchen!"   
"Ich bin kein Flittchen, du Mistkerl! Wenn du vorhin schon alles gehört hast, dann hast du sicher auch gehört, wie ich seinen Heiratsantrag abgelehnt habe!"   
"Und ob ich das gehört habe! Das scheint ja ein Hobby von dir zu sein!" Nachdem er das losgeworden war, fühlte er sich ein klein wenig leichter.   
"Du hast kein Recht, so mit mir zu reden!"   
"Nein! Dieses Recht hast du mir ja erst kürzlich verweigert!"   
"Ja glaubst du denn im Ernst, ich würde einen tobsüchtigen Perversen wie dich heiraten?!" So. Das hatte gesessen. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Sarah, wie er unter ihren Beschimpfungen vor Wut blaß wurde.   
"An deiner Stelle hätte ich zugegriffen! Ein solches Angebot erhält eine zügellose Schlampe wie du nicht alle Tage!"   
Oh, mein Gott, wie sie ihn in diesem Moment haßte. Sie hätte ihm die Augen auskratzen können. Vor Haß verschlug es ihr für einen Moment die Sprache.   
"Was, war's das schon?" lästerte er. "Hast du dein ganzes Gift schon verspritzt?" Er wartete einen Moment, doch als sie lediglich vor Wut mit den Zähnen knirschte fuhr er fort. "Besonders gelungen fand ich dein Argument, daß Liebe der einzige Grund für eine Heirat sein könnte. Damit hast du dem armen Patrick sicher das Herz gebrochen", stellte er boshaft fest. "Nur merkwürdig, daß du mir erklärt hast, Liebe wäre nicht alles!!"   
"Du verdammtes Schwein! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist." Sie hatte ihre Sprache wiedergefunden und nutzte dies um ihn hemmungslos zu beschimpfen.   
Ihre letzten Worte trafen ihn wie einen Peitschenhieb. Etwas in ihm zerbrach.   
"Ich denke, jetzt bist du alles losgeworden. Oder? Du kannst unmöglich noch mehr zu sagen haben", sagte er mit kalter Stimme.   
"Ich wünschte, ich wäre dir nie begegnet", schleuderte sie ihm haßerfüllt entgegen.   
"Ist das dein Ernst? Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?!"   
"Ich wünschte, ich müßte dich nie wieder sehen, solange ich lebe!"   
"Es hat mich noch nie so glücklich gemacht, dir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen", stieß er zwischen zusammengepreßten Zähnen hervor.   
"Was stehst du dann hier noch rum? Verschwinde endlich!" schrie sie völlig hysterisch.   
Jareth führte wortlos eine formvollendete Verbeugung aus und - verschwand.   
  
Erschüttert sank Sarah auf den Boden und brach in Tränen aus.   
"Oh Gott! Was habe ich nur getan!"   
  
  
Nach einer durchweinten Nacht schlich sie sich am nächsten Morgen in ihr Büro, wobei sie sich bemühte, möglichst niemandem zu nahe zu kommen. Make-up war zwar eine wundervolle Erfindung, doch einem schärferen Blick hätte Sarahs Maske nicht standgehalten. Trotz allem bemerkte Tess natürlich, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Sie schloß messerscharf, daß nur ein Mann dahinterstecken konnte. Zu dieser weisen Voraussicht trug der neueste Klatsch nicht unwesentlich bei. Angeblich war Mr. O`Keefe wieder gesichtet worden. Tess beschloß, die offensichtlich unter Liebeskummer leidende Sarah erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen. Früher oder später würde sie ja doch alles erfahren. Am späten Nachmittag platzte Tess allerdings fast vor Neugier. Sarah war noch kein einziges Wort entschlüpft, das darauf hingewiesen hätte, sie wünsche eine teilnehmende Zuhörerin. Also packte Tess den Stier bei den Hörnern. Während sie darauf wartete, daß Sarah die fertige Post abzeichnete äußerte sie wie nebenbei: "Hat Mr. O`Keefe eigentlich bei dir vorbeigeschaut? Hier ist noch der Entwurf für..."   
Sarahs Kopf hob sich ruckartig.   
"Wie kommst du jetzt auf Mr. O´Keefe?" fragte sie eine Spur zu atemlos.   
"Nur so. Anscheinend hat er sich gestern in dieser Gegend herumgetrieben. Ich dachte halt, er hätte sich kurz bei dir gemeldet", sagte Tess so harmlos wie möglich.   
"Ach Tess! Es war so schrecklich!" Einer direkten Attacke konnte Sarah nicht standhalten. Vielleicht tat es auch gut, sich endlich mal die Sorgen von der Seele zu reden.   
Tess streckte ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch entgegen, welches Sarah ein wenig argwöhnisch entgegennahm. Doch der Druck in ihr war bereits zu stark und so öffnete sie ihre Schleusen.   
"Mr. O`Keefe war tatsächlich gestern abend hier. Er wollte unbedingt noch mit mir ausgehen. Also bin ich mit ihm mitgegangen. Auf einen Drink."   
"Ist er etwa frech geworden?" fragte Tess entrüstet.   
"Nein. Er ist auch gar nicht das Problem."   
"Ach." Tess verstand nun gar nichts mehr.   
"Es gibt da jemand... und... und dieser jemand... hat uns gesehen. In dieser Bar", schluchzte Sarah. Das war zumindest nahe genug an der Wahrheit.   
"Autsch!" kommentierte Tess.   
Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Sarah wußte, daß Tess sie auch ohne viele Worte verstand.   
  
  
Jareth hatte nicht den Vorzug einer Vertrauensperson, der er sein Herz ausschütten konnte. So verbrachte er seine Tage phlegmatisch im Thronsaal, wo er lediglich körperlich anwesend war, doch für seine Kobolde genügte das völlig. Nachts durchstreifte er ruhelos sein Schloß, bis er im Morgengrauen schließlich so erschöpft war, daß er in irgendeinem Sessel wenigstens ein bißchen Schlaf fand. Er aß und trank gerade genug, um sich noch am Leben zu halten, darüber hinaus brachte er für nichts mehr Interesse auf. So bemerkte es auch niemand, daß die weißen Rosen erst verwelkten und schließlich völlig verschwanden.   
  
  
Während Jareth seinen Schmerz nicht verarbeiten konnte und deshalb in Teilnahmslosigkeit versank, stürzte sich Sarah nach einigen Tagen tiefster Verzweiflung kopfüber in die Arbeit. In den ersten Wochen dachte sie noch mehrmals täglich darüber nach, ob sie ihn wohl rufen sollte, schreckte aber letzten Endes immer davor zurück. Was sollte nur aus ihr werden, wenn sie nach ihm riefe und er käme nicht? Sie wußte, daß das Leben dann keinen Reiz mehr für sie hätte. Da war es immer noch besser zu warten, ob nicht er sich zuerst bei ihr melden würde...   
Den König der Kobolde bewegten ganz ähnliche Gedanken und hätte er gewußt, daß Sarah nichts mehr wünschte, als ihn wieder in ihre Arme zu schließen, hätte er keine Sekunde länger gezögert. Doch so erinnerte ihn sein verletzter Stolz immer und immer wieder an ihre letzten Worte: ich will dich nie wieder sehen... und er hielt sich daran - bis seine Sehnsucht nach ihr schließlich die Oberhand gewann.   
  
  
Kapitel 34   
  
Sarah hatte um die Weihnachtszeit wieder zwei Wochen bei ihren Eltern verbracht. Ihre Mutter bemerkte mit einiger Besorgnis den entschlossenen Zug um ihren Mund, sagte aber nichts. Tobys Noten waren tatsächlich sehr gut geblieben und so konnte ihn seine große Schwester mit einem riesigen Geschenkkarton belohnen. Toby konnte seine Neugierde kaum bezähmen und schlich - bis endlich Bescherung war - immer wieder um den Weihnachtsbaum herum unter dem sein Geschenk lag. Seine Geduld wurde mit einem großen Metallbaukasten belohnt, was zur Folge hatte, daß er für die restlichen Feiertage in seinem Zimmer verschwand von wo man nur gelegentliches Hämmern hörte. Sarah war das mehr als recht. So sehr sie ihren kleinen Bruder auch liebte, in ihrer gegenwärtigen Verfassung hätte sie einen munteren Neunjährigen doch nur schwer ertragen. Erst heute morgen hatte sie sich zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzten gefragt, ob sie ihn noch retten würde, wenn die Entführung nicht vor acht Jahren stattgefunden hätte, sondern heute. Sie war nach kurzem Überlegen zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß sie mit Jareth wahrscheinlich einen Tag Wartezeit ausgehandelt hätte. Nachdem sie das gedacht hatte, neigte sie stark dazu sofort in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie war sehr erschöpft bei ihren Eltern angekommen und hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen, daß sie von ihrer Mutter hemmungslos verwöhnt wurde. Sie mußte unbedingt wieder zu Kräften kommen. Die viele Mehrarbeit, die sie sich in der Firma aufgeladen hatte, lenkte sie zwar von ihren trüben Gedanken ab, forderte aber auch ihren Tribut. Zu allem Unglück würde es dieses Jahr kein sonderlich erfreuliches Weihnachtsfest werden, da die ganze Familie bei Tante Gladys eingeladen war. Kurz vor der Abfahrt weigerte sich Toby ganz entschieden mitzukommen und während ihn Sarah schmeichelnd überredete, trotzdem ins Auto einzusteigen, gab sie ihm im Stillen völlig recht. Sie wollte auch nicht! Schließlich wurde ihm ein neuer Plastikdinosaurier versprochen, was ihn bewog sich die Sache noch einmal zu überlegen. Er handelte noch eine extra Portion Schokoladeneis für die nächsten zwei Tage aus und nahm dann endlich auf dem Rücksitz Platz. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft bei Tante Gladys war Sarah klar, daß dies der absolut schrecklichste Tag ihres ganzen Lebens werden würde. Kusine Myra und ihre Söhne waren schon da und Vincent hatte seine neue Freundin mitgebracht. Das wurmte Gladys natürlich mächtig, nachdem ihre eigene Tochter Eve - immerhin 17 Jahre alt - immer noch keinen Freund hatte. Als Sarah kurz nach dem Dessert von ihrer Tante scharf ins Auge gefaßt wurde, wußte sie genau, von welcher Seite der Angriff kommen mußte.   
"Nun, Sarah", flötete sie zuckersüß, "hast du eigentlich noch keinen Freund?"   
Sarah hatte schon den Mund zu einer scharfen Erwiderung geöffnet, als ihr Vater sich rasch ins Geschehen einschaltete.   
"Ich hoffe, sie läßt sich damit noch ein bißchen Zeit. Ich wünsche in keinem Fall, daß sie sich mit jemand belastet, der sie gar nicht verdient." Sein Blick sprach Bände und Gladys preßte die Lippen aufeinander, damit ihr keine unbedachte Erwiderung entschlüpfte. Egal, wie unbekümmert sie auch tat, tief in ihrem Innersten hatte sie eine Heidenangst vor ihrem Schwager. Kusine Myra beendete das unerfreuliche Schweigen, indem sie Gladys fragte, wo um alles in der Welt sie diese entzückenden Serviettenringe gekauft hatte. Das Thema war also gewechselt, doch Sarah fühlte sich noch unbehaglicher als zu Anfang. Ab und zu ertappte sie sich dabei wie sie sehnsüchtig auf Vincent und seine Freundin starrte, die sich glücklich an den Händen hielten. Sie wußte nicht, daß ihr Vater diese Blicke bemerkte und sich seine eigenen Gedanken darüber machte.   
  
Am Morgen ihrer Abreise warf ihr Vater seine guten Vorsätze über den Haufen und entschloß sich dazu, doch mit seiner Tochter zu sprechen. Er ging in ihr altes Zimmer, gerade als sie dabei war, ihre letzten Kleidungsstücke in ihren Koffer zu packen. Sie sah von ihrer Tätigkeit auf und lächelte ihn an.   
"Prinzessin...", begann er zögernd, "es ist sonst nicht meine Art, mich in deine Angelegenheiten einzumischen, aber ich frage mich, ob es da nicht etwas gibt, worüber du vielleicht gern mit mir sprechen möchtest."   
Sarah schwieg verwirrt, weil sie nicht wußte, was sie darauf antworten sollte.   
"Ich habe nicht vergessen, daß du mir vor zwei Jahren etwas über einen Mann in deinem Leben erzählt hast", lieferte er ihr hoffnungsvoll ein Stichwort. " Du hast ihn auch dieses Jahr nicht mitgebracht. Ist er nicht mehr - aktuell?"   
"Wir haben gestritten", entfuhr es Sarah unwillkürlich.   
"Schlimm?"   
"Sehr schlimm."   
"Und seither..."   
"Funkstille." Sarah nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. "Er hat Dinge zu mir gesagt... es war schrecklich... und am schlimmsten ist, daß ich selbst Schuld daran bin."   
"Dann entschuldige dich bei ihm!"   
"Das kann ich nicht." Sie grinste schief. "Nicht nach diesem Auftritt von ihm."   
"Das soll wohl heißen, daß du gerade deinen Dickkopf auslebst. Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust. Meine Meinung kennst du jetzt ja. Bei Beziehungen war Dickköpfigkeit noch nie von Vorteil." Er legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. "Na komm. Kopf hoch. Wenn er dich auch nur halb so gern hat, wie du ihn, dann wird er sich über kurz oder lang wieder bei dir melden."   
"Meinst du wirklich Dad?"   
"Ich hoffe es auf jeden Fall für dich, Prinzessin."   
  
  
Nach ihrer Rückkehr in ihre eigene Wohnung in Phoenix überfiel Sarah ein unbestimmtes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Doch in der Wohnung war alles unverändert, genauso, wie sie sie verlassen hatte. Sie schob ihre Gefühle auf ihre überreizten Nerven und ging bald zu Bett.   
Ihr Gefühl hatte Sarah nicht getrogen. Sobald sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war, tauchte Jareth aus dem Nichts auf. Er hatte nicht vor, sich ihr zu zeigen. Vielmehr nahm er seine Gewohnheit, ihren Schlaf zu bewachen, wieder auf. Es fehlte ihm an Mut, ihr gegenüber zu treten, zu deutlich erinnerte er sich noch an ihre harten Worte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich ein Leben ohne Sarah nicht mehr vorstellen. So ging er also - wie schon vor drei Jahren - mit seiner Nachtwache einen faulen Kompromiß ein.   
  
Sarah gewöhnte sich nur schwer an ein Leben ohne Jareth, doch sie mußte es - schließlich hatte sie kaum eine andere Wahl (da er sich nicht bei ihr meldete und sie sich immer noch nicht dazu überwinden konnte, ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten). Um nicht pausenlos an ihn zu denken, stürzte sie sich kopfüber in ihre Arbeit, bis sie sich von Tess sagen lassen mußte, daß sie sich zu einem Workaholic entwickelt habe. Sarah bemerkte wochenlang nichts von seinen Aktionen, so sehr hing sie mit ihren Gedanken bei ihrer Arbeit und nur bei ihrer Arbeit. Doch je schmerzlicher Jareth sie vermißte, desto mutiger wurde er. Er hinterließ kleine Hinweise auf seine Anwesenheit in der Hoffnung, bei ihr irgendeine Reaktion zu erzielen. Manchmal rückte er den Stuhl, auf dem er nachts saß nicht mehr zurecht oder er ordnete ihre Zierkissen anders an. Sarah bemerkte diese Kleinigkeiten sehr wohl und beobachtete sie argwöhnisch. Sie kam aber nicht auf die Idee, daß Jareth der Verursacher dieser Phänomene sein könnte. Sie argwöhnte eher, daß sie wohl begonnen hatte schlafzuwandeln. Erst als Jareth durch ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit in seinen Aktionen weiterging als bisher, dämmerte ihr die Wahrheit. Denn die weiße Rose, die Jareth auf ihrem Kopfkissen hinterlassen hatte, sprach Bände. Jareth hatte erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkt, daß aus seinem Reich alle Blumen verschwunden waren. Er hatte sich kurz darüber gewundert und sich schließlich eine Blüte gezaubert, die er als Beweis seiner ungebrochenen Zuneigung bei seiner Geliebten zurückließ.   
Als Sarah am nächsten Morgen die Rose entdeckte, fühlte sie sich um drei Jahre zurückversetzt. Damals als sie das Medaillon entdeckt hatte, hatte sie auch geglaubt, ihr Herz müsse jeden Moment stehenbleiben.   
  
Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr jedoch, daß für derlei Spielchen keine Zeit mehr war wenn sie rechtzeitig zu ihrer Sitzung kommen wollte. Sie vollbrachte tatsächlich das Kunststück, den ganzen Tag lang nicht mehr an dieses merkwürdige Präsent zu denken. Sie spürte wohl ab und zu ein leichtes Kribbeln, wenn flüchtige Gedanken spielerisch durch ihren Kopf zogen. Doch sie verscheuchte sie jedesmal mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln. Dabei war sie keineswegs unwillig darüber nachzudenken, sie wollte sich lediglich nicht von ihrer Arbeit ablenken lassen. Erst kurz vor dem Zubettgehen hielt sie es für angebracht, über die Geschehnisse nachzudenken. Sie legte die Rose auf ihren Nachttisch, nahm ihr Medaillon ab, klappte es so auf, daß beide Bilder zu sehen waren und legte es daneben. Ihr Herz klopfte seltsam unregelmäßig und ihr Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft. Er war also hiergewesen! Er hatte sich reichlich lange Zeit damit gelassen, ihr kundzutun, daß er ihr nicht mehr böse war. Oder etwa nicht? Sie hatte bereits befürchtet, ihre Beziehung wäre für alle Zeiten beendet, denn es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, erst lange zu schmollen und dann mit Blumen anzukommen. Es sei denn... dies war nicht sein erster nächtlicher Besuch bei ihr. Das würde auch die kleinen Veränderungen in ihrer Wohnung erklären: die Sofakissen, der Stuhl, die Zahnpasta... das war alles er gewesen! Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Gott sei Dank! Aus ihr war doch keine Schlafwandlerin geworden! Wie lange ging das eigentlich schon so? Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Erst dann ging ihr die ganze Bedeutung dieser Angelegenheit auf: er mußte seit geraumer Zeit jede Nacht in ihrer Wohnung gewesen sein! So wie sie ihn kannte, mußte er jede Nacht an ihrem Bett gesessen haben. Der Gedanke wurde ihr, je länger sie darüber nachdachte, immer unheimlicher. Nachträglich bekam sie noch eine Gänsehaut. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr ihre eigene Schutzlosigkeit bewußt. Im Grunde wußte sie ja, daß sie vor ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte und dennoch... war es denn möglich, daß sie sich vor dem Mann ängstigte, in den sie bis vor kurzem noch wahnsinnig verliebt gewesen war? Doch so sehr sie sich auch den Kopf darüber zerbrach, es wollte ihr keine vernünftige Antwort auf diese Frage einfallen. Sie schob sie schließlich beiseite um sich einem anderen Problem zu widmen. Wenn sie davon ausging, daß er ihr verziehen hatte und wieder zu ihr zurück wollte, was wollte sie selbst dann eigentlich? Wollte sie ihn denn noch? Oder vielmehr: brauchte sie ihn noch? War sie nicht in den letzten Monaten auch ganz gut ohne ihn ausgekommen? Würde sie sich nicht irgendwann sowieso von ihm trennen müssen? Dann wäre es vielleicht besser, ihre Beziehung gar nicht erst wiederzubeleben? Sie dachte sehr lange und sehr gründlich über alles nach. Die Nacht verstrich, ohne daß Sarah eine Antwort gefunden hatte. Sie öffnete das Fenster und betrachtete die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne - und faßte einen Entschluß.   
  
  
"A love that will last"   
  
Kapitel 35   
  
Inzwischen wartete Jareth mehr oder weniger geduldig auf eine Reaktion seiner Geliebten. Das Warten zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er hatte seine nächtlichen Besuche aufgegeben und nahm sie auch in den nächsten Wochen nicht wieder auf. Die Einsicht, daß dieses Vorgehen sinnlos war und ihn mehr quälte, als ihn tröstete, hatte dazu beigetragen. Seine Überlegungen, was er als nächstes tun sollte, falls sie weiterhin nicht auf die Rose reagierte erwiesen sich jedoch als genauso fruchtlos. Doch sogar Jareth konnte nicht ewig um seine Liebste trauern. Nach einigen Monaten wich die Betäubung, die ihre Trennung bei ihm ausgelöst hatte langsam von ihm und er nahm seine Umgebung wieder etwas klarer wahr. Mit Bestürzung stellte er fest, daß sein Reich einen mehr als desolaten Eindruck machte und seine Kobolde mit jeder Minute unbeholfener zu werden schienen. Sein Schloß sah vernachlässigt aus und ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster genügte, um zu erkennen, daß es um die Koboldstadt nicht besser bestellt war. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewußt, daß er sich viel zu lange nicht um sein Reich gekümmert hatte. Er mußte endlich aufhören seine persönlichen Bedürfnisse über die seines Reiches zu setzen. Das war er seiner Position als König schuldig. Mit wehem Herzen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und ging daran, eine Liste der dringendsten Arbeiten aufzustellen. Nachdem er diese Liste fertiggestellt hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder einmal zu Sarah zurück. Es würde nicht leicht sein, sie zu vergessen, vielleicht würde ihm das sogar nie ganz gelingen. Doch egal, wie sein Leben auch in Zukunft aussehen würde, er mußte Sarah noch ein einziges Mal sehen, um ihr Lebewohl zu sagen. Er wünschte sich einen würdigeren Schlußpunkt unter diese Beziehung, als es dieser ekelhafte Streit gewesen war. Nachdem Halloween nicht mehr fern war, entschied er, daß dies der passende Termin für sein Vorhaben war. Als er diese Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser. Es war wirklich Zeit gewesen, sein Leben wieder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Mit einem entschlossenen Zug um den Mund stand er auf und ging in den Thronsaal um seine Kobolde zur Arbeit anzuhalten.   
  
  
Sarah war inzwischen auch nicht untätig gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu Jareth tat sie allerdings einiges, das zur Wiederbelebung ihrer Beziehung und nicht zu ihrem Ende führen sollte. Mitten in diese Überlegungen platzte Tess mit der Ankündigung, daß Henry ihr (endlich) einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte und die Verlobungsparty zusammen mit seiner alljährlichen Halloweenparty stattfinden sollte.   
"Eine Einladung bekommst du selbstverständlich noch. Hach, ich bin ja so aufgeregt", plapperte Tess munter.   
"Ich freue mich für euch!" gratulierte Sarah etwas geistesabwesend. Dann hatte sie eine Idee. "Sag mal Tess, könnte ich auch zwei Einladungen bekommen?"   
"Zwei Einladungen? Natürlich... aber, Moment mal! Du hast doch irgend etwas vor. Hab ich recht?"   
Sarah lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Das wäre durchaus möglich."   
Tess platzte fast vor Neugier, doch aus Sarah war weiter nichts herauszukriegen. Doch Tess tröstete sich damit, daß es bis zur Party noch eine ganze Weile hin war. Bis dahin würde sie sicher noch einiges in Erfahrung bringen. Und tatsächlich!   
  
Als Henry ihre Verlobungsparty mit einer kleinen Ansprach eröffnete, war Tess fast vollständig in Sarahs Plan eingeweiht. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Gäste trug Kostüme, die andere normale Abendkleidung. Sarah hatte für diesen Anlaß ein schlichtes, langes Abendkleid gewählt, das aus dunkler, schimmernder bordeauxroter Seide gearbeitet war, mit dazu passenden langen Handschuhen. Ihre Haare waren zu einer reizenden Hochfrisur aufgesteckt, die dem Frisör, der sie gelegt hatte, alle Ehre machte. Tess stellte fest, daß sie einfach reizend aussah. Es müßte schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn dieser Typ von ihr bei diesem Anblick nicht sofort wieder zu ihren Füßen liegen würde. Mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Verlobten seufzte Tess romantisch. Es versprach in jedem Fall, ein unvergeßlicher Abend zu werden.   
  
Jareth hatte sich an diesem Abend mit seinem Abschiedsbesuch bei Sarah Zeit gelassen. Vordergründig arbeitet er an seinem Schreibtisch an wichtigen Papieren, in Wirklichkeit war ihm sehr flau im Magen, weshalb er den letzten Augenblick immer weiter hinauszögerte, bis es fast schon Mitternacht war. Resigniert betrachtet er das Zifferblatt seiner Uhr. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr länger aufschieben, sonst würde er sich nie mehr dazu durchringen können. Rasch wechselte er seine Kleidung und zauberte sich schnell in Sarahs Wohnung.   
  
Tess versuchte, Sarah zu beruhigen, die vor Nervosität schon ganz blaß geworden war.   
"Keine Panik. Er kommt bestimmt noch!"   
"Bist du sicher?" fragte Sarah mit geweiteten Augen.   
"Ganz sicher. Der Plan ist erste Klasse. Der kann gar nicht schiefgehen!" behauptete Tess und wirkte dabei sehr überzeugend.   
"Warum läßt er sich dann so lange Zeit? Er könnte schon lange hier sein."   
"Nur die Ruhe. Er läßt dich halt ein bißchen zappeln. Und jetzt steh hier nicht rum, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kaninchen. Zieh den Lippenstift noch mal nach. Du willst doch für ihn hübsch aussehen."   
  
Jareth registrierte enttäuscht, daß Sarah nicht in ihrer Wohnung war. Er ließ seinen Blick flüchtig über ihr Wohnzimmer gleiten. Dabei bemerkte er einen Rosenstrauß auf ihrem Couchtisch. Neugierig ging er darauf zu. Als er davor stand mußte er sich vor Überraschung setzen. Es hieß zwar, daß Freude noch niemand umgebracht hätten, aber da war er sich im Moment nicht mehr so sicher. Sarah hatte auf dem Tisch einen kleinen Strauß aus weißen Rosen arrangiert, dabei lag ein Umschlag, ein Päckchen und ein Zettel. Only for you - stand darauf. Jareth zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, daß es ihm galt. Mit klopfendem Herzen und fliegenden Händen riß er den Umschlag auf und entnahm ihm eine Einladungskarte. "... geben sich die Ehre, Mr. King zu ihrer Verlobungsparty..." stand dort zu seiner Verblüffung. Dann lachte er lautlos in sich hinein. Was für ein fabelhaftes Mädchen war sie doch! Beschwatzte einfach Mr. Millford, einen Mann zu seiner Verlobungsfeier einzuladen, den er sicher nicht in guter Erinnerung behalten hatte. Er konnte schließlich nicht wissen, daß Sarah die Einladung in erster Linie Tess zu verdanken hatte und sich Henry glücklicherweise dem Namen nach nicht mehr an einen Mr. King erinnerte. Jareth fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder gut. Ihm war wunderbar leicht zumute. Er würde diese Einladung annehmen! Über seine grenzenlose Erleichterung, daß Sarah zu einer Versöhnung bereit war, hätte er beinahe vergessen, das Päckchen zu öffnen, welches immer noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. Gespannt hob er den Deckel und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Rasch nahm er ihr Geschenk an sich und war im selben Moment aus ihrer Wohnung verschwunden.   
  
"Sarah, ich habe eine prima Idee", verkündete Tess. "Warum singst du uns nicht ein bißchen was vor?"   
Als sich Sarah gegen dieses Vorhaben sträuben wollte, unterband Tess jegliche Weigerung. "Uns würde es Freude machen und dich endlich davon abhalten vor lauter Nervosität durch die Handschuhe hindurch an deinen Fingernägeln zu knabbern!"   
Sarah erkannte, daß Widerstand zwecklos war und fügte sich in ihr Schicksal. Jareth war immer noch nicht gekommen. Das Warten auf ihn hatte sie sich lange nicht so nervenzerfetzend vorgestellt. Unmutig ging sie auf das Podest zu, auf dem die Band thronte.   
Der Bandleader lächelte ihr zu. "Das ist fein, daß Ihre Freundin Sie doch noch überreden konnte."   
"So, finden Sie?" erwiderte Sarah wenig überzeugt.   
"Ja, ich kann mich nämlich noch gut an Sie erinnern. Wie lange ist es her? Zwei Jahre? Sie haben eine sehr hübsche Stimme. Womit werden Sie uns denn heute erfreuen?"   
"Ich weiß nicht, im Moment wäre mir sehr nach ‚I'm through with love', aber ich fürchte, das wäre dem Anlaß nicht angemessen." Sarah lächelte schwermütig. Er würde nicht mehr kommen...   
"Da muß ich Ihnen leider recht geben. Wenn ich Ihnen etwas anderes vorschlagen dürfte..."   
Sarah hörte dem Bandleader nicht mehr zu. Sie verspürte ein merkwürdiges Prickeln auf ihrem Nacken, das eigentlich nur eines bedeuten konnte! Jareth mußte hier sein! Hastig drehte sie sich um. Ihr Blick glitt suchend über die Menge. Da! Er war doch noch gekommen! Er hatte sie noch nicht gesehen, da er dem Podest den Rücken zudrehte, doch seiner Haltung war zu entnehmen, daß er sie in der Menge suchte. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Sie fühlte sich unbesiegbar. Mit blitzenden Augen wandte sie sich wieder der Band zu.   
"Spielen Sie ‚Fever'. Schnell!"   
Keine Sekunde später begann der Schlagzeuger mit den ersten Takten und Sarah sang voller Sehnsucht.   
  
"Never know how much I love you   
Never know how much I care   
When you put your arms around me   
I get a fever that's so hard to bear..."   
  
Die erste Strophe traf Jareth wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Ihre Stimme traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Ihre Botschaft war unmißverständlich. Seine Suche hatte ein Ende. Ruhig wandte er sich in die Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme kam. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide wußten, daß sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Für alle Zeiten.   
Ihre Bewegungen wurden geschmeidiger, ihre Stimme dunkler. Jareth konnte sich ihrer erotischen Ausstrahlung nicht entziehen. Er spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde.   
  
"...You give me fever when you kiss me   
Fever when you hold me tight   
Fever in the morning   
Fever all through the night.   
  
Ev'rybody's got the fever   
that is something you all know   
Fever isn't such a new thing   
Fever started long ago   
  
Sun lights up the daytime   
Moon lights up the night   
I light up when you call my name   
And you know I'm gonna treat you right   
  
You give me fever when you kiss me   
Fever when you hold me tight   
Fever in the morning   
Fever all through the night   
  
Romeo loved Juliet   
Juliet she felt the same   
When he put his arms around her   
He said 'Julie, baby, you're my flame   
Thou giv-est fever when we kisseth   
Fever with the flaming youth   
Fever I'm afire   
Fever yea I burn for sooth'   
  
Captain Smith and Pocahontas   
Had a very mad affair   
When her daddy tried to kill him   
She said 'Daddy, o, don't you dare   
He gives me fever with his kisses   
Fever when he holds me tight   
Fever, I'm his misses,   
Oh daddy, won't you treat him right'   
  
Now you've listened to my story   
Here's the point that I have made   
Cats were born to give chicks fever   
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade   
They give you fever when you kiss them   
Fever if you live and learn   
Fever till you sizzle   
What a lovely way to burn   
What a lovely way to burn   
What a lovely way to burn"   
  
Das letzte Fingerschnippen verklang und Sarah stieg anmutig von dem Podest herab. Ohne auf jemanden zu achten, ging sie direkt auf Jareth zu. Nie würde sie vergessen können, wie phantastisch er an diesem Abend ausgesehen hatte. Er trug schwarze Frackhosen, schwarze Stiefeletten, ein schmalgeschnittenes weißes Hemd und einen weiten, langen schwarzen Mantel. Um seinen Hals hatte er ein schwarzes Tuch geschlungen und an seinem Finger glitzerte ihr Geschenk. Sie hatte ihm diesen Ring schon zu seinem letzten Geburtstag schenken wollen, doch dazu war es nicht mehr gekommen. Sie hatte damals sämtliche ihr bekannten Juweliere abgeklappert und endlich einen gefunden, der bereit war, ihr einen Ring nach ihren Wünschen anzufertigen. Der Reif war aus Weißgold gearbeitet und endete in einer schmalen Hand, die mit den Fingerspitzen eine kleine perfekte Kristallkugel berührte, womit sich der Ring schloß. Sein Lächeln ließ sie wohlig erschauern. Er war ihr nicht entgegengekommen, doch als sie ihn erreicht hatte nahm er ihre beiden Hände und hielt sie fest, als wolle er sie nie mehr loslassen. Sie sahen sich nur stumm in die Augen, denn Worte hätten nie ausdrücken können, was sie in diesem Moment bewegte. Die Welt um sie herum versank.   
Tess wählte diesen Augenblick um sich in Erinnerung zu bringen und endlich diesen mysteriösen Kerl kennenzulernen, der Sarah so den Kopf verdreht hatte.   
"Oh, Sarah! Möchtest du uns nicht vorstellen?" Henry im Arm, ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, wartete sie, bis Sarah sich wieder in der Gegenwart zurecht fand.   
"Tess, darf ich dich mit Mr. King bekannt machen? Die Herren kennen sich ja bereits."   
Jareth küßte Tess formvollendet die Hand. "Ich darf Ihnen zu ihrer Verlobung meine aufrichtigsten Glückwünsche entgegenbringen." Er schüttelte Mr. Millford die Hand. "Sir, und Ihnen darf ich zu Ihrer Verlobten gratulieren. Sie ist einfach bezaubernd."   
Tess kicherte verschämt. Meine Güte, Sarah hatte mit diesem Kerl wirklich das große Los gezogen. Charmant und gutaussehend in einem! Obwohl diese Perücke etwas merkwürdig aussah...   
Mr. Millford bedankte sich für die Glückwünsche, doch ehe er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte hatte Jareth bereits wieder das Wort ergriffen.   
"Ich bedauere sehr, daß wir nicht länger bleiben können, aber Miss Williams und ich haben noch etwas Wichtiges vor." Er sah Sarah bedeutungsvoll an und Sarah wurde angenehm schwach in den Knien. Sie griff sogleich das Stichwort auf.   
"Ja, Tess. Es tut mir leid. Es war eine wundervolle Party, aber wir müssen jetzt gehen."   
"Oh, das macht gar nichts, nicht wahr Henry? Dann will ich euch auch gar nicht länger aufhalten. Auf Wiedersehen Sarah - Mr. King. Und noch viel Spaß." Sie zwinkerte Sarah verschwörerisch zu, doch diese hatte nur noch Augen für Jareth. Immerhin murmelte sie noch einen Abschiedsgruß während es ihm die Sprache völlig verschlagen hatte.   
"Meine Herren, was war das denn?" wunderte sich Mr. Millford. "Warum hatten die es denn so eilig von hier wegzukommen?" richtete er die Frage an seine Verlobte.   
"Also wirklich, Henry! Manchmal kannst du Fragen stellen!"   
  
  
45 


	3. Part 3

Die magischen Jahre (the magic years)   
  
Teil drei (part three)   
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee   
  
  
Kapitel 36 nur für Erwachsene   
(Chapter 36 adults only)   
  
  
  
Kapitel 36   
  
Im Aufzug nach unten waren Sarah und Jareth durch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksal allein.   
Sarah wollte ihm alles erklären. "Jareth, ich...", fing sie an.   
"Sag jetzt nichts", bat er mit eindringlicher Stimme und ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem wilden, hungrigen Kuß. Währenddessen ließ Jareth seine Magie wirken um sie auf direktem Wege aus diesem Aufzug in Sarahs Appartement zu transportieren. Angenehm überrascht blickte Sarah zu ihrem Geliebten auf. "Haben wir es so eilig?" fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Zwinkern. Jareth ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er antwortete mit einem trockenen Unterton. "Ich denke doch." Sie standen noch immer im Wohnzimmer, die Luft war auf wundersame Weise von Musik erfüllt. Flüchtig erkannte sie die Melodie von Ravels' "Bolero" bevor sie sich in seinen stürmischen Küssen verlor. Seine Berührungen waren wild und fordernd, doch Sarahs Verlangen nach ihm war es auch. Mit wenigen energischen Handgriffen streifte sie den Mantel von seinen Schultern. Seine Hände griffen in ihre Haare, seine Lippen waren hart und unnachgiebig und sie genoß jede einzelne Sekunde. Seine Wildheit ließ sie nahezu entfesselt reagieren. Ihre schlanken Finger zerrten das Hemd aus seiner Hose, schoben es beiseite und begannen ein teuflisches Spiel auf seinem Rücken indem sie leicht und doch kräftig ihre Fingernägel über seine Haut zog. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinab zu ihren Beinen. Streichelnd schob er ihr Kleid bis über ihre Hüften nach oben. Während er auf ihrem Nacken mehr Bisse als Küsse hinterließ, massierte er die weichen Rundungen ihres verlängerten Rückens. Ihr Puls raste. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten seine Haut, als sie sein Hemd rücksichtslos von seinem Körper riß. Bevor seine Hose das gleiche Schicksal erlitt wie sein Hemd, lichtete sich für einen kurzen Moment seine Betäubung. Krampfhaft hielt er ihre Handgelenke fest. "Nicht hier", flüsterte er heiser. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort öffnete er den Reißverschluß ihres Kleides und ließ es langsam an ihr hinab gleiten. Er wußte wie ihr Körper aussah, doch in dieser Nacht kam es ihm so vor, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen, wie sie wirklich war. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, die Lippen geöffnet, sie atmete schwer. Ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich in ihrem Gefängnis aus dunkelroter Spitze. Dazwischen funkelte ihr Medaillon. An die weichen Rundungen ihrer Hüften schmiegte sich ein Slip aus demselben Material. Sie trug noch ihre halterlosen Strümpfe und ihre hochhackigen Schuhe. Sie war schön wie die Sünde. Plötzlich hatten beide keine Eile mehr. Langsam streichelte sie über seine Brust, öffnete schließlich seine Hose um mit ihren Händen an seinem Rücken entlang hineinzugleiten. Sanft zog er ihre Hüften näher zu sich. Sie fühlte die Wölbung an ihrer Haut, preßte und rieb ihren Unterkörper dagegen und spürte, wie die Wölbung heißer und größer wurde. Sie streifte seine Hose mit geschickten Bewegungen weiter hinab und zog sie ihm aus. Er war jetzt vollkommen nackt. Ihre Blicke wanderten hungrig über seinen Körper, verhielten kurz an den zarten roten Striemen, die ihre Fingernägel hinterlassen hatten und blieben dann wie gebannt zwischen seinen Beinen hängen. Jareth war hochgradig erregt. Ihre bewundernde Musterung peitschte seine Sinne nur noch mehr auf. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. "Komm", hauchte sie in sein Ohr. Gleichzeitig streichelte sie wie zufällig über seine Männlichkeit. Ihm jagte diese Berührung heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Sie zog ihn mit sich auf ihr Bett, wo sie sich ihm bereitwillig überließ. Sanft streichelte und massierte er ihren Oberkörper, zog ihren BH aus und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste. Ihr Stöhnen verriet ihm ihre Lust und stachelte auch sein Verlangen an. Geschickt streifte er ihren Slip ab und liebkoste ihr empfindliches Fleisch mit seinen Fingern. Es war heiß und feucht. Jede ihrer Reaktionen teilte ihm mit, daß sie mehr als bereit für ihn war. Doch er wartete noch. Seine Zähne kniffen leicht ihn ihre steifen Brustwarzen während sein Finger langsam tiefer glitt, bis er seinen Weg in sie fand. Vorsichtig erkundete er sie. Sarah hatte nun angefangen, sich instinktiv zu bewegen. Jede Faser ihres Körpers fieberte ihm entgegen. Sie keuchte vor Lust, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun -nur Jareth konnte etwas dagegen tun. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, zog er sich ein wenig zurück. Er legte sich halb auf sie, stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab und sah sie eindringlich an.   
"Willst du es?" seiner Stimme war die unterdrückte Erregung anzuhören. "Willst du es wirklich?"   
"Ja, ja!" stöhnte Sarah und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper. Sie fühlte wie sich sein Glied zwischen ihre Beine schob. Es fühlte sich heiß und sehr hart an. Er fand ihren Eingang und preßte sich dagegen. Die Spitze seines pulsierenden Fleisches glitt hinein. Jareth hätte seine Gefühle in diesem Moment nicht beschreiben können. Allmählich erhöhte er den Druck und glitt tiefer hinein, bis er bemerkte, daß über Sarahs Wangen Tränen hinabliefen. Erschreckt hielt er inne. "Oh mein Gott!" stieß er hervor. "Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun." Hastig wollte er sich zurückziehen, doch Sarah hielt ihn fest.   
"Das ist schon okay", stammelte sie und versuchte zu lächeln. "Beim ersten Mal gehört das dazu. Mach einfach weiter. Schnell."   
Jareth atmete tief durch und tat was sie von ihm verlangte. Kontinuierlich glitt er tiefer in sie hinein bis er eine Art Barriere spürte. Er holte nochmals tief Luft, zog sich ein wenig zurück und stieß heftig zu. Der plötzliche Schmerz trieb Sarah Tränen in die Augen. Obwohl sie beschlossen hatte, sich zusammenzureißen, stieß sie einen kleinen Schrei aus. Jareth hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt zu tun hatte, doch instinktiv tat er das einzig Richtige. Er fuhr mit den sanften Liebkosungen ihrer Brüste fort, und als ihre Tränen versiegten, schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und streichelte ihr empfindsames Fleisch so gut es ging. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Sarah wieder auf seine Zärtlichkeiten reagierte und ihr Becken verlangend bewegte. Von neuem erregt, glitt er tief in sie hinein und wieder hinaus... und wieder... und wieder. Seine Leidenschaft riß sie mit sich in ein Meer der Gefühle. Auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Ekstase spürte sie undeutlich, wie er sich versteifte und heiß in sie ergoß, bevor eine dunkle Woge der Lust über ihr zusammenbrach und die Welt um sie herum versank.   
  
  
Im anschließenden Schaumbad sann Jareth mit geschlossenen Augen über diese Nacht nach. Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß die körperliche Vereinigung alle anderen sexuellen Erfahrungen um Längen schlug. Sein Gedankenflug wurde durch Sarah unterbrochen.   
"Es war wundervoll", murmelte sie.   
Er öffnete seine Augen halb, um sie anzusehen. Sie lag ihm gegenüber in der Wanne. Ihre Haare ringelten sich durch die Feuchtigkeit leicht. Dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wurde ernst. "Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen."   
"Das habe ich schon längst", beruhigte er sie. "Die Frage ist vielmehr, ob du mir jemals verzeihen kannst."   
"Oh ja, das kann ich." Sie seufzte. "Wir waren beide schrecklich dumm."   
"Ganz schrecklich dumm."   
"Laß uns nie wieder so dumm sein." Sie strich mit ihrem Fuß an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang.   
"Nie wieder", bestätigte er.   
Spielerisch umschmeichelte sie ihn mit ihren Zehen, bis sie seine Schwellung deutlich spürte.   
Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe. "Was zum Teufel tust du da?"   
Sie lächelte kokett. "Nichts."   
"Ach, wirklich?"   
Sie drehte sich vorsichtig in der Wanne, damit kein Wasser überschwappte und glitt sacht zu ihm. Behutsam nahm sie seine Beine in die Mitte und senkte ihren Körper langsam ab. Jareth überließ ihr die Kontrolle und genoß ihre ruhigen, wiegenden Bewegungen. Sie hatten keine Eile. Zärtlich streichelte er ihren Körper und beobachtete, wie einzelne Wassertropfen an ihren sanft schwingenden Brüsten hinabliefen. Sarah hielt immer wieder inne, um den Moment hinauszuzögern, doch schließlich war für beide der Punkt gekommen, an dem es kein zurück mehr gab.   
  
Später tanzten sie in Bademänteln und feuchten Haaren engumschlungen im Wohnzimmer, das nur durch eine einzelne Kerze erhellt wurde.   
"Eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe", flüsterte Jareth.   
"Warum tust du es dann nicht?"   
"Es klingt so abgedroschen - so verbraucht." Er schwieg für einen Augenblick. "Du bist für mich mein Leben, meine kleine Elfe."   
Sie schwiegen.   
"Auch wenn es abgedroschen klingt - ich kann mir nicht helfen, Jareth. Ich liebe dich. Und ich bin sehr glücklich - denn du hast mich endlich zur Frau gemacht."   
Er fühlte, daß sie lächelte.   
"Und du hast mich heute zum Mann gemacht", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.   
Sie kicherte. "Ach, tatsächlich?"   
"Muß ich es dir erst beweisen?" fragte er mit vibrierender Stimme.   
Sarah war froh, daß er sie sehr fest hielt, denn ihre Beine versagten ihr bei dem Klang seiner Stimme fast den Dienst.   
"Oh ja, bitte!" hörte sie sich noch sagen, da hatte sie Jareth zum zweitenmal in dieser Nacht auf seine Arme genommen. Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, warf er sie mit Schwung auf ihr Bett und war im Nu über ihr. Sie sehnte sich nach harten, besitzergreifenden Händen und Jareth gab ihr, was sie brauchte. Grob riß er den Bademantel von ihrem Körper und küßte sie wild. Sein Mund wanderte tiefer und als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, stellte er fest, daß nicht mehr viel fehlte, um sie völlig bereit für ihn zu machen. Als seine Zunge rauh über ihr heißes Fleisch glitt, glaubte sie, vor Ekstase zu zerfließen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit beendete er seine erregende Tätigkeit abrupt. Ruckartig drehte er sie um und stieß mit seiner pochenden Männlichkeit rücksichtslos zu. Dann stoppte er.   
"Ist dir das Beweis genug?" fragte er heiser. "Ist es das, was du willst?"   
"Ja, ja!" beantwortete sie seine Frage leidenschaftlich.   
Seine Hände legten sich wie eiserne Klammern um ihre Taille und er nahm sie, so hart und wild wie er nur konnte. Sarah genoß seine Behandlung und quittierte jeden seiner Stöße mit lustvollem Seufzen. Er trieb sie weiter und weiter, bis sie den Höhepunkt ihrer Lust erreicht hatte. Ihre Schenkel bebten und Jareth fühlte, wie sie sich verkrampfte. Dann empfand auch er eine tiefe Befriedigung.   
  
  
Kapitel 37   
  
"Schläfst du?" Er küßte sie leicht auf die Stirn. Zusammengekuschelt lag sie in seinen Armen. Draußen war es schon hell. Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Eine innere Ruhe war in ihn eingekehrt, die fast schon unglaublich war. Dennoch mußte er sie für einen kurzen Moment verlassen. In der Vergangenheit hatte seine Abwesenheit in seinem Reich immer wieder kleinere Schäden verursacht. Er mußte sich kurz darum kümmern.   
"Was ist?" murmelte Sarah.   
"Ich muß kurz zurück um nach dem Rechten zu sehen."   
"Nein, geh nicht. Bitte!"   
"Ich komme ja gleich wieder. Es dauert nicht lang."   
"Ehrenwort?"   
Er küßte sie sanft auf den Mund. "Ehrenwort!"   
  
Er war noch keine fünf Minuten weg, als bei Sarah das Telefon klingelte. Das konnte nur ihre Mutter sein, dachte Sarah bei sich und hob den Hörer ab.   
"Na, wie ist es gelaufen?!"   
"Tess?"   
"Wer denn sonst! Und? Hat alles geklappt?"   
"Tess, du bist unmöglich!"   
"Nein, ich bin nur neugierig."   
"Na schön. Ja, es hat alles geklappt. Wir haben uns wieder versöhnt und gerade eben ist kurz weggegangen um eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"   
"Er war die ganze Nacht bei dir?" fragte Tess ungläubig.   
"Ja. Aber jetzt muß ich Schluß machen, er kann jeden Augenblick wieder hier sein. Wir sehen uns ja sowieso morgen im Büro."   
"Ist gut. Bis morgen. Und noch viel Spaß!"   
"Tess!"   
Doch Tess kicherte nur noch und legte den Hörer auf. Sarah streckte sich wohlig in ihrem Bett aus. Wenn ihr Geliebter wieder da war, würde sie eine Überraschung für ihn haben. Sie hatte sich in dieser Nacht endgültig dazu entschlossen ihm in sein Reich zu folgen. Für immer!   
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam Tess sehr früh ins Büro, doch Sarah war trotzdem schon vor ihr da. Sorgfältig schloß Tess die Tür hinter sich, damit sie niemand bei ihrem Schwätzchen stören würde. Sie wollte unbedingt alles erfahren!   
"Guten Morgen, Schätzchen! Na, du bist heute ja schon früh da", begrüßte sie Sarah.   
"Guten Morgen, Tess."   
Tess musterte Sarah eindringlich. "Sag mal, wie siehst du denn aus?"   
Sarah spielte nervös mit einem Bleistift. "Er ist nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Vor 22 Stunden und 40 Minuten hat er meine Wohnung verlassen und ist seither nicht mehr zurückgekommen!"   
Tess war sprachlos. Allerdings nur kurz. "Was meinst du mit 'er ist nicht zurückgekommen'?"   
Sarah brach unvermittelt in Tränen aus. "Das, was ich sage! Er wollte noch kurz etwas erledigen und dann gleich wieder kommen. Was soll ich nur tun? Womöglich ist ihm etwas zugestoßen!"   
"Hast du schon bei ihm angerufen?" fragte Tess mitfühlend. Ihm mußte tatsächlich etwas passiert sein, denn wie einer dieser Gigolos war er ihr eigentlich nicht vorgekommen.   
Diese gutgemeinte Frage löste bei Sarah tiefste Bestürzung aus. Was sollte sie nur darauf antworten? Natürlich hatte sie den halben Tag und die ganze Nacht in wachsender Verzweiflung nach ihm gerufen, aber wie sollte sie Tess erklären, daß sie dann nicht einfach mit einem Taxi zu ihm gefahren war, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Eine plausible Geschichte mußte her und zwar schnell! Durch Sarahs Adern pumpte genug Adrenalin, daß es für eine ganze Werbeabteilung gereicht hätte.   
"Weißt du Tess, das ist so eine Sache", fing sie stockend an. "Ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen, ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, daß er für - für eine Regierung arbeitet. Wir haben uns vor Jahren zufällig getroffen. Ich habe verschiedene Möglichkeiten um mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber ich kenne weder seine Adresse, noch seine Telefonnummer." Sie seufzte. "Und Mr. King ist auch nicht sein richtiger Name."   
Diese Geschichte schlug bei Tess wie eine Bombe ein. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie Sarah an. Doch so unwahrscheinlich das Ganze auch klang, Tess zweifelte keinen Moment daran, daß es die Wahrheit war. Sarah beschloß daraufhin, bei dieser Geschichte zu bleiben. Wer konnte schon wissen, was die Zukunft bringen würde.   
  
In den folgenden Wochen hatte Sarah das Gefühl in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein. Bei der Arbeit mußte sie sich sehr zusammenreißen, doch sobald sie nicht direkt angesprochen wurde, versank sie in eine Art Dämmerzustand, in dem ihre Gedanken unaufhörlich um die immer gleiche Frage kreisten: 'Warum kommt er nicht?'. Nachts rief sie unermüdlich nach ihm, bis sie im Morgengrauen völlig erschöpft für kurze Zeit in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf fiel. Sie verlor an Gewicht, bekam dunkle Augenringe und sah allgemein so schlecht aus, daß hinter ihrem Rücken bereits spekuliert wurde, ob sie Krebs hatte oder einfach nur magersüchtig geworden war. Zu allem Unglück blieb auch noch ihre monatliche Blutung aus, doch Sarah wollte sich zuerst nichts dabei denken, und schob es auf ihre schlechte körperliche Verfassung und versuchte ihre zunehmende Nervosität zu ignorieren. Doch als die Tage verstrichen, ohne daß sich ihr Zustand geändert hätte gelang ihr das immer schlechter. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr umhin, ihren Gynäkologen aufzusuchen.   
  
Bei der Anmeldung hatte sie lediglich allgemeines Unwohlsein angegeben und versucht, die abschätzenden Blicke der Sprechstundenhilfe kühl zu übergehen. Die kurze Zeit, die sie im Wartezimmer zubringen mußte, zerrte zusätzlich an ihren Nerven, so daß sie schließlich krank vor Angst die Untersuchung über sich ergehen ließ. Nach wenigen Minuten, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, gab ihr Arzt, Doktor Rogers, sein Urteil ab.   
"Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Miss Williams. Sie sind in der sechsten Woche schwanger." Er setzte sich auf, zog die Handschuhe aus und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Er hätte zwar nicht behauptet, seine Patientin gut zu kennen, doch ihm gegenüber hatte sie sich immer sehr beherrscht und gelassen gegeben. Um so unerwarteter war für ihn ihre Reaktion.   
"Das ist nicht wahr! Sagen Sie mir, daß das nicht wahr ist!" Auf sein Kopfnicken schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht. "Oh, mein Gott! Wie konnte das nur passieren!"   
Dr. Rogers räusperte sich. "Miss Williams, Sie können sich wieder anziehen. Gehen Sie bitte schon in mein Büro vor. Ich komme gleich nach."   
Wie betäubt kam sie seiner Bitte nach. Währenddessen verließ Dr. Rogers das Untersuchungszimmer um sich mit seiner Sprechstundenhilfe abzusprechen.   
"Haben wir heute noch Termine, Marian?"   
"Nein, Miss Williams war die letzte für heute."   
"Danke. Ich bin mit Miss Williams noch in meinem Büro. Bitte stellen Sie keine Telefonate durch."   
Marian bedachte ihn mit einem langen Blick.   
"Es kann länger dauern", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage und ging in sein Büro zurück. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wartete auf seine deprimierte Patientin. Seine Geduld wurde auf keine lange Probe gestellt. Niedergeschlagen betrat Sarah das Büro ihres Arztes und nahm wie ein Häufchen Elend ihm gegenüber Platz.   
"Ich entnehme Ihren Äußerungen, daß Sie Verhütungsmittel benutzt haben?" Er wußte aus Erfahrung, daß er hier behutsam vorgehen mußte, wenn er Miss Williams wirklich helfen wollte. Und das wollte er. Doch zuvor mußte er von ihr möglichst viele Einzelheiten erfahren.   
"Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie das passieren konnte, ich habe regelmäßig die Pille genommen! Und immer pünktlich. Ich habe sie nie vergessen. Nie!"   
"Sie wissen doch sicher, daß es auch bei der regelmäßigen Einnahme von Verhütungspillen rein statistisch gesehen bei einer von tausend Frauen trotzdem zu einer Schwangerschaft kommt."   
"Oh mein Gott. Was habe ich eigentlich verbrochen?" murmelte Sarah vor sich hin.   
"Ich nehme an, daß diese Schwangerschaft nicht nur unerwartet, sondern auch ungelegen kommt?" tastete sich Dr. Rogers vorsichtig weiter.   
Sarah reagierte äußerst heftig. "Ungelegen? Das können Sie laut sagen!"   
"Dann wäre dies der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um Sie darauf hinzuweisen, daß es für einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch noch nicht zu spät ist."   
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihren Arzt an. "Eine Abtreibung? Oh, nein. Nein. Das würde er mir nie verzeihen."   
Dr. Rogers atmete erleichtert aus. "Sie leben also mit dem Vater des Kindes in einer Partnerschaft?" Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm, wie es im ersten Moment ausgesehen hatte.   
"In einer Partnerschaft?" druckste Sarah herum. "So kann man das nicht unbedingt nennen. Wir treffen uns regelmäßig, aber wir leben nicht zusammen."   
"Aber Sie können doch sicher mit ihm darüber sprechen?"   
Wieder brach seine Patientin unvermittelt in Tränen aus.   
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte es", schluchzte sie.   
"Ja, aber was hindert Sie denn daran?" fragte Dr. Rogers völlig perplex.   
"Er ist seit dieser Nacht spurlos verschwunden", gelang es ihr noch zu sagen, bevor sie weiter in ihr zerknülltes Taschentuch weinte.   
"Verschwunden?" Dr. Rogers kannte sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr aus.   
"Wie soll ich Ihnen das nur erklären?" Sarah wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen. "Sehen Sie, das Ganze ist ein bißchen ungewöhnlich. Mein.. mein..." Sie suchte nach Worten, gab es aber auf und sagte stattdessen. "Der Vater des Kindes arbeitet für eine Regierung", wiederholte sie Wort für Wort das Märchen, das sie bereits Tess aufgetischt hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung schluckte es auch ihr Arzt, ohne besonders überrascht zu wirken. Warum nahmen es eigentlich alle widerspruchslos hin, daß Sarah Williams augenscheinlich die Geliebte eines Spions war? Als sie ihre Geschichte beendete hatte, herrschte für einen Moment völlige Stille.   
"Sie sollten in drei Wochen zu einer zweiten Untersuchung kommen, Miss Williams."   
"Gut, Herr Doktor." Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein. "In drei Wochen?! Das ist unmöglich, da besuche ich meine Eltern. Oh Gott! Meine Eltern! Ich kann nicht..."   
"Dann lassen Sie sich von Marian einen späteren Termin geben. Aber... wenn Sie in der Zwischenzeit irgend etwas benötigen", er gab ihr eine Visitenkarte, "zögern Sie bitte nicht, mich anzurufen."   
Sarah genügte ein flüchtiger Blick, um zu erkennen, daß auf der Karte auch seine private Telefonnummer verzeichnet war. Sie lächelte ihn unter Tränen dankbar an.   
"Vielen Dank, Herr Doktor. Das werde ich."   
  
  
Tage später klingelte es an Sarahs Wohnungstür. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit. Draußen stand eine ungeduldige Tess.   
"Guten Tag, Sarah. Läßt du mich rein?"   
"Tess, das paßt mir im Moment aber gar nicht."   
"Das ist mir völlig egal, ob es dir paßt oder nicht! Ich bin hier, weil ich wissen will, was zur Hölle eigentlich mit dir los ist! Vor vier Tagen hast du in der Firma angerufen und aus familiären Gründen ein paar Tage Urlaub beantragt. Seitdem bist du nicht mehr ans Telefon gegangen und kein Mensch hat dich seither auf der Straße gesehen. Also sagst du mir jetzt, was mit dir los ist, oder muß ich erst die Polizei rufen?"   
Sarah sah sie lange mit einem seltsam leeren Blick an. "Ich bin schwanger, Tess." Dann trat sie beiseite und ließ ihre Freundin herein. Es war schwer zu sagen, was Tess mehr erschreckte: diese Neuigkeit oder der Zustand von Sarahs Wohnung. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke verstreut herum. In der Küche häuften sich dreckiges Geschirr, die Pflanzen waren kurz vor dem Verdursten, auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen fettige Pizzakartons und der Fußboden hatte schon lange keine Staubsauger mehr gesehen. Es bestand kein Zweifel, Sarah war kurz davor, völlig zu verwahrlosen.   
Mit einer ausholenden Geste wandte sich Tess an Sarah. "Hör mal, was soll das? Daß du schwanger bist, ist natürlich ärgerlich, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, sich so gehen zu lassen."   
"Das ist deine Meinung", erklärte Sarah verstockt.   
Tess merkte, wie sie ärgerlich wurde, bei einem Blick in Sarahs verhärmtes Gesicht wurde sie jedoch wieder weich. "Wie kann ich dir helfen?" fragte sie warm.   
"Mir kann keiner helfen." War Sarahs tonlose Antwort.   
Tess beschlich das Gefühl, daß es besser wäre wieder zu verschwinden. "Kommst du übermorgen wieder ins Büro?" fragte sie und sah Sarah dabei eindringlich an.   
Sarah hielt ihrem Blick stand. "Keine Sorge. Ich werde da sein."   
  
Sarah kam tatsächlich wieder in die Firma, doch alle waren sich einig, daß sie sich verändert hatte. Sie wirkte teilnahmslos, verfiel jedoch nie wieder in diese seltsame Starre, wie in den Tagen vor ihrem Urlaub. Sie nahm ihren Urlaubsantrag für Weihnachten zurück und erklärte sich dazu bereit, an den Feiertagen durchzuarbeiten. Anschließend rief sie ihre Eltern an und log ihnen vor, sie hätte dieses Jahr keinen Urlaub bekommen. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, ihre Eltern anzulügen, doch sie hätte nicht die Kraft gehabt, ihnen unter die Augen zu treten - noch nicht. Ihre körperlich Verfassung besserte sich kaum, wurde jedoch wenigstens nicht schlechter. An Weihnachten arbeitete sie in der Firma wie eine Verrückte, nur um nicht daran zu denken, daß im ganzen Land das Fest der Liebe gefeiert wurde und sie nicht nur ledig sondern auch noch schwanger war. Den Neujahrstag begann sie mit einer neuen Erfahrung: morgendliche Übelkeit. Von da an verging kein Tag, an dem sie das Kind in ihrem Leib nicht verfluchte.   
Bei ihrem nächsten Arzttermin ging es ihr so schlecht, daß Dr. Rogers fast zu Tode erschrak. Hier kam er mit gewöhnlichen Methoden nicht weiter. Er mußte sich etwas Dramatisches einfallen lassen, um seine Patientin zu erreichen.   
"Miss Williams, ich gratuliere Ihnen. Sie sind wirklich auf dem besten Wege zu einer Fehlgeburt."   
"Eine Fehlgeburt? Herr Doktor, ich verstehe sie nicht..." Sarah blickte ihren Arzt verwirrt an.   
"Ach, Sie hatten nicht vor die Schwangerschaft durch eine geplante Fehlgeburt zu beenden?" fragte er betont ruhig zurück.   
Sarah wurde erst blaß, rang nach Atem und schleuderte ihm schließlich mit flammenden Wangen entgegen: "Wie könne Sie so etwas von mir denken!"   
"Dann hören Sie augenblicklich damit auf, ihren Körper so zu vernachlässigen, wie Sie es seit Wochen tun!"   
Die neue Erkenntnis, daß Jareths' Kind möglicherweise nie geboren werden würde, raubte ihr für einen kurzen Moment die Sprache. Instinktiv legte sie eine Hand beschützend über ihren kaum gewölbten Leib.   
"Eine Fehlgeburt?" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. "Oh nein. Ich will dieses Kind. Es ist wahrscheinlich das einzige, was mir noch von ihm bleibt. Er würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich es verlöre." Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, doch Dr. Rogers war nicht unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Sie wirkte insgesamt wieder gefaßt und seelisch einigermaßen stabil.   
Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung wischte sie die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und blickte Dr. Rogers direkt in die Augen.   
"Was muß ich tun, damit mein Kind das gesündeste Baby wird, das je geboren wurde?"   
Dr. Rogers gestattete sich ein leises Lächeln.   
  
  
Kapitel 38   
  
Der errechnete Geburtstermin für Sarahs' Baby fiel auf den 31. Juli. Sie würde also noch genug Zeit haben um ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Die morgendliche Übelkeit verging im Laufe der Zeit und sie legte stetig an Gewicht zu. Ihr Frauenarzt war sehr zufrieden mit ihr. Im großen und ganzen hatte Sarah nur noch drei Sorgen: Ihre Arbeit - die sie nicht verlieren durfte, ihre Eltern - die von der Schwangerschaft noch nichts wußten und Jareth - der wie vom Erdboden verschluckt blieb, egal was sie auch unternahm.   
In der Firma verbarg sie ihre Schwangerschaft unter großzügig geschnittenen Blusen und Jacken, bis es einfach zu offensichtlich war, daß diese allmählich anschwellende Wölbung nicht auf zu viele Süßigkeiten zurückgeführt werden konnte. Als der fünfte Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft angebrochen war, nahm sie einen Termin bei ihrem Vorgesetzten, Mr. Shaw, wahr, den sie einige Tage vorher mit seiner Sekretärin verabredet hatte.   
"Guten Tag, Mr. Shaw."   
"Miss Williams! Aber nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Mr. Shaw erwiderte ihr offenes Lächeln.   
"Mr. Shaw, ich hätte mir keinen offiziellen Termin bei Ihnen geben lassen, wenn es sich nicht um eine besonders delikate Angelegenheit handeln würde," tastete sich Sarah langsam heran.   
"Das dachte ich mir bereits, Miss Williams. Ich hoffe, wir stehen nicht kurz vor dem Konkurs?" scherzte er gutgelaunt.   
"Nein. Es handelt sich um etwas völlig anderes." Sie machte eine kurze Pause um sich vor der eigentlichen Eröffnung zu sammeln. Sie mochte Mr. Shaw, doch es war nicht vorauszusehen, wie er auf ihre Neuigkeit reagieren würde. "Mr. Shaw, ich bin im fünften Monat schwanger und brauche deshalb Ihre Hilfe."   
"M-meine H-hilfe?" Mr. Shaw rang mühsam um Fassung.   
"Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, weil ich es mir nicht leisten kann, meine Arbeit zu verlieren. Sehen Sie, es wird keine Eheschließung zu dieser Schwangerschaft geben." Sie faltete die Hände unbewußt in einer typisch mütterlichen Haltung in ihrem Schoß und blickte ihn abwartend an.   
Etwas in ihrer Haltung rührte Mr. Shaw zutiefst. So jung und doch so entschlossen, sich nicht vom Schicksal unterkriegen zu lassen. Eine Idee nahm in seinem Gehirn langsam Gestalt an.   
"Ich muß zugeben, ich könnte mir die Abteilung ohne Sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie haben in der relativ kurzen Zeit, die Sie nun bei uns sind hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Ich könnte nur schwer auf Sie verzichten. Ich hätte da eine Idee, die uns beiden entgegenkommen dürfte. Was würden Sie davon halten, wenn wir...." zuerst zögernd, doch dann immer flüssiger legte er ihr seinen Vorschlag dar und Sarah war mehr als glücklich damit.   
  
Abends gönnte sie sich ein großes Stück Schokoladentorte, dicht gefolgt von einigen rohen Karotten, die sie großzügig in Senf tauchte, um diesen phänomenalen Erfolg bei Mr. Shaw zu feiern. Vorausgesetzt, daß die Erde nicht unterging, würde sie sich um ihre finanzielle Zukunft keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen. Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf ihr Sofa sinken und biß krachend in ein Stück Karotte. Gott sei dank sah sie niemand, wenn sie ihren Schwangerschaftsgelüsten frönte. Jareth würde sich wahrscheinlich mit Grausen von ihr abwenden. Es hatte entschieden seine Vorteile, alleine zu leben. Und doch verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht an Jareth dachte. Ihre Gedanken waren allerdings nur oberflächlicher Natur. Sie konnte den Schmerz nicht ertragen, der entstand, wenn sie ihren Gefühlen zu sehr nachgab. Frisch gestärkt ging sie das zweite Problem auf ihrer Liste an. Sie zog das Telefon zu sich heran um sich bei ihren Eltern für einen Osterbesuch anzumelden.   
  
Die Autofahrt zu ihren Eltern hatte sie doch mehr angestrengt, als sie angenommen hatte. So ließ sie die stürmische Begrüßung ihrer Familie mehr oder weniger regungslos über sich ergehen um kurz darauf erschöpft auf das Wohnzimmersofa zu fallen, mit dem finsteren Entschluß, sich in den nächsten zwei Stunden nicht mehr zu bewegen, komme, was da wolle. Mit einer Handbewegung winkte sie ihre Eltern zu sich.   
"Mom, Dad, setzt euch bitte kurz zu mir. Ich habe euch einiges mitzuteilen."   
Ihre Mutter folgte Sarahs' Bitte mit gemischten Gefühlen, bei ihrer Begrüßungsumarmung war es ihr fast so vorgekommen, als...   
"Da es keinen Zweck hat, lange darum herum zu reden, kann ich es euch genauso gut mit der direkten Methode beibringen: Ich bin im sechsten Monat schwanger und werde nicht heiraten."   
Mit einer perversen Freude sah sie zu, wie diese Nachricht auf ihre Eltern wirkte.   
Beiden hatte es für die ersten Minuten völlig die Sprache verschlagen. Ihre Mutter war die erste, die sich wieder gefaßt hatte.   
"Aber wie..." stotterte sie   
"Ach, Mom, *das* weißt du doch," grinste Sarah.   
"Sei nicht so frech!" schalt sie automatisch, dann sprang sie plötzlich auf, setzte sich neben Sarah und drückte diese mit den Worten: "Mein armes, armes Kind" an sich. Aus der erdrückenden Umarmung heraus riskierte Sarah einen Blick auf ihren Vater. Er saß immer noch schweigend in seinem Sessel, den Blick nachdenklich nach innen gerichtet. Schließlich richtete er sich langsam auf und pflückte seine Frau von Sarah, die ihm dafür mehr als dankbar war.   
"Es sieht so aus, meine Liebe," sagte er zärtlich zu seiner Frau, "als ob wir Großeltern würden."   
"Großeltern! Ach du liebe Zeit." Sie lächelte schwach.   
"So, Prinzessin!" wandte er sich dann an seine Tochter. "Du hast jetzt deinen Spaß gehabt. Die letzten 100 grauen Haare gehen auf dein Konto. Könntest du uns nun gnädigerweise erklären, wie das alles passiert ist?" Seine Worte klangen streng, aber seine Augen konnten ein Zwinkern nicht unterdrücken. Immerhin hatte sich ihre Mutter wieder einigermaßen beruhigt.   
"Komm, setz' dich wieder hin. Vielleicht ist ja alles gar nicht so schlimm," riet Sarahs' Vater seiner Frau.   
"Nicht so schlimm? Robert, das ist doch dummes Zeug. Was könnte eine Schwangerschaft weniger schlimm machen? Noch dazu eine uneheliche?"   
"Wenn wir Sarah nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, werden wir es nie erfahren," erwiderte ihr Mann lakonisch.   
"Danke, Dad," sagte Sarah. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell ihr Vater sich mit der Situation abgefunden hatte. Ihre Mutter hingegen... nun eigentlich hatte sie ja nichts anderes erwartet.   
"Ich habe vor einigen Jahren einen Mann kennengelernt. Wir haben uns in Phoenix sehr oft getroffen. Er ist der Vater der Kindes."   
Mit einem Seitenblick sah sie, daß ihr Vater wie zur Bestätigung kurz genickt hatte. Er erinnerte sich also noch an ihr Gespräch. Ihre Mutter hingegen hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung.   
"Warum willst du ihn denn nicht heiraten?" fragte sie.   
"Mom, es geht nicht ums wollen, sondern ums können."   
"Ist er womöglich schon verheiratet?" hakte ihre Mutter nach.   
"Nein, Mom. Das ist es auch nicht. Wir können eben nicht heiraten und damit basta." Aus einem ihr selbst unerklärlichen Grund hatte sich Sarah dagegen entschieden ihren Eltern die Spionagegeschichte aufzutischen, mit der sie alle anderen abgespeist hatte. Sie hatte vorgehabt, ihnen die unverfänglichen Details zu erzählen und den Rest einfach zu verschweigen. Sie hatte aber nicht gedacht, daß das so schwierig werden würde.   
"Und wer ist dieser Kerl?" wollte nun ihr Vater wissen.   
"Auch das kann ich euch nicht sagen," sagte Sarah mit trotziger Miene.   
"Warum kannst du uns das nicht sagen?" stocherte ihre Mutter. "Was stimmt nicht mit ihm. Ist er womöglich ein Verbrecher?" Entsetzt über ihre eigene Vermutung legte sie die Hand vor den Mund.   
"Nein. Nichts dergleichen. Mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung und mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?!"   
  
Fast zwei Stunden lang bettelten, tobten, schrien und schmeichelten ihre Eltern, um hinter das Geheimnis von Sarahs' Schwangerschaft zu kommen. Doch Sarah blieb hart. Sie war von der Streiterei zwar genauso erschöpft wie ihre Eltern, aber ihr angeborener Dickkopf bewahrte sie davor zu früh die Segel zu streichen.   
Es war ihr Vater der schließlich einlenkte.   
"Laß' es gut sein. Wir werden uns wohl damit abfinden müssen," sagte er resigniert zu seiner Frau.   
Der Blick, den sie daraufhin ihrer Tochter zuwarf war unergründlich, doch schließlich gab sie durch einen Seufzer zu verstehen, daß sie sich ebenfalls geschlagen gab.   
"Also schön, mein Kleines. Behalte dein Geheimnis für dich, solange du magst. Aber wie hast du dir denn vorgestellt, wie es jetzt mit dir und dem Baby weitergehen soll?"   
"Ich habe bereits mit meinem Chef alles besprochen. Er hält glücklicherweise große Stücke auf mich und wird alles regeln, wenn es soweit ist," äußerte Sarah stolz. "Für den Anfang werden wir eine Vereinbarung über einen Telearbeitsplatz treffen und wenn das Kind größer ist, hat er mir versprochen, eine annehmbare Regelung für mich zu treffen."   
"Hoffen wir, daß er sich auch daran hält," brummte ihr Vater, aber sein Blick sagte Sarah, daß er die Zukunft seiner Tochter nicht mehr in den düstersten Farben betrachtete.   
"Kleines, du weißt, daß du dich jederzeit an uns wenden kannst. Wir haben immer einen Platz für dich," versicherte ihre Mutter.   
"Danke Mom." Sarah blinzelte, um die aufsteigenden Tränen der Rührung zu unterdrücken.   
In diesem Moment betrat Toby, von einem Besuch bei seinem besten Freund zurückgekehrt, das Wohnzimmer und stürzte sich voll Wiedersehensfreude auf seine große Schwester.   
"Sarah!!"   
"Vorsicht, du kleiner Wirbelwind!" wehrte ihn Sarah lachend ab. "In Zukunft mußt du ein bißchen besser aufpassen, wohin du trittst."   
"Wieso das denn?" fragte er verdutzt zurück und lockerte seine affenartige Umklammerung, in der er Sarah gefangen hielt.   
"Sarah bekommt ein Kind," erklärte ihre Mutter nachsichtig.   
"Woah! Ich werde Onkel, ich werde Onkel!" Er sprang vom Sofa herunter und führte einen wahren Indianertanz auf. "Damit schlage ich sie alle! Keiner aus meiner Klasse ist schon Onkel!!" Wie ein Blitz war er wieder auf dem Sofa. "Wann ist es denn soweit? Wann, wann, wann?"   
"Ende Juli, du kleiner Teufel." Sarah zerzauste ihm liebevoll die Haare.   
"Was? So lange noch?" Bestürzung malte sich auf sein junges Gesicht. "So ein Mist," fluchte er unzufrieden.   
  
Nach dieser Feststellung konnte Sarah die restlichen Feiertage in einem harmonischen Elternhaus genießen. Sie führte endlose "Mutter-Tochter-Gespräche" und auch einige "Vater-Tochter-Gespräche". Obwohl es wundervoll war, sich wieder so richtig von den Eltern und neuerdings auch von Toby, verwöhnen zu lassen, freute sie sich doch wieder auf ihre eigene kleine Wohnung. Es gab ja noch so viel zu tun!   
Bei Mr. Shaw unterschrieb sie einen neuen Arbeitsvertrag, der ihre besondere Situation angemessen berücksichtigte, gemeinsam mit Tess kaufte sie ihre Baby-Ausstattung ein, bei ihrer Hausverwaltungsgesellschaft reichte sie ein Gesuch ein, ob sie die benachbarte zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung und ihre eigene Mietwohnung käuflich erwerben könnte, mit ihrem Arzt wählte sie ein Krankenhaus für die Entbindung aus und in jeder freien Minute machte sie Schwangerschaftsgymnastik. Im Prinzip war sie rundum glücklich. Doch manchmal wachte sie mitten in der Nacht auf, weil das Kind sie getreten hatte. Dann flüsterte sie unter Tränen: "Jareth, wo bist du?"   
  
Eine gute Woche vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin hielten Sarahs' Eltern es nicht mehr zu Hause aus und fuhren nach Phoenix. Da die Sommerferien bereits begonnen hatten, war auch Toby mit von der Partie. Sarah hatte, da ihre Familie in einem Hotel wohnen würde, nichts gegen diesen Besuch. Im Gegenteil! Seit der letzte Schwangerschaftsmonat angebrochen war, ging sie nicht mehr zur Arbeit und langweilte sich trotz Tess' häufiger Telefonate, die sich samt und sonders um deren baldige Hochzeit mit Henry drehten. Tess hatte Sarah inständig gebeten ihre Brautjungfer zu sein - Bauch hin, Bauch her - doch der Hochzeitstermin war bereits in drei Wochen und Sarah hatte den leisen Verdacht, daß sie an diesem Tag todsicher im Krankenhaus liegen würde. Abgesehen davon verfiel sie immer mehr dem Glauben, daß sie kein Baby, sondern einen Rekord-Kürbis austrug. Sie wurde zusehends unbeweglicher und fühlte sich aufgrund der Sommerhitze zunehmend unbehaglicher. Ihr Arzt nahm ihre Beschwerden gelassen entgegen und riet ihr dann lakonisch, sie solle heiße Bäder nehmen, das würde manchmal die Geburt beschleunigen.   
"Heiße Bäder!" beschwerte sich Sarah gleich nach der Begrüßung bei ihrer Mutter. "Dieser Mann muß verrückt geworden sein! Heiße Bäder bei diesem Wetter - ich bitte dich!"   
"Nun reg' dich doch nicht so auf, Kindchen. Es sind doch nur noch zwei Wochen," versuchte ihre Mutter sie zu beruhigen.   
"Zwei Wochen - schön wär's. Ich glaube nicht, daß dieser Kürbis je schlüpft," brummelte Sarah.   
  
Doch zur Überraschung aller setzten die Wehen pünktlich zum errechneten Termin im Morgengrauen ein und bereits fünf Stunden später hielt Sarah ihr Baby in den Händen. So leicht die Empfängnis gewesen war, so schwer hatte sie die Mühen der Geburt ohne Jareths Beistand empfunden - und doch war alles in dem einzigartigen Augenblick vergessen, in dem Dr. Rogers sagte: "Ich gratuliere! Es ist ein Mädchen!" und ihr ein kleines, glitschiges, schreiendes Bündel auf den Bauch legte. Fassungslos vor Glück murmelte Sarah immer wieder: "Meine Tochter. Meine wundervolle kleine Tochter", während ihr Freudentränen die Wangen hinab liefen.   
  
Drei Tage später hatte sie schon jede Menge Gratulationsbesuche und Geschenke erhalten, aber der eine Besuch auf den sie insgeheim und mit wehem Herzen gewartet hatte war nicht gekommen. Dabei wurden die Behörden langsam ungeduldig, weil sie immer noch keinen Namen für ihre kleine Tochter angegeben hatte. Wie gerne hätte sie mit Jareth gemeinsam einen Namen ausgesucht. Sie seufzte melancholisch. So wie es aussah, mußte sie fürs Erste wohl tatsächlich eine alleinerziehende Mutter sein. Doch sie war fest entschlossen, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, daß er eines Tages wieder bei ihr und ihrer Tochter sein würde. Bis dahin mußte sie eben versuchen, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen und dazu gehörte im Moment eben auch, alleine einen Namen für das Baby zu bestimmen. Sarah hatte flüchtig an Jaretha gedacht, den Gedanken aber sogleich kopfschüttelnd von sich gewiesen. Das arme Mädchen sollte in der Schule nicht wegen ihres Namens ausgelacht werden. In der Schule... Sarah ließ sich die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen. Wie lange würde sie ohne Jareth leben müssen? Und wenn er wieder kam - wie sollte ihr Leben dann weitergehen? Unschlüssig wog sie die Möglichkeiten gegeneinander ab ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Schließlich entschied sie, sich über derlei Fragen erst den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wenn es tatsächlich soweit war und daß ihre Tochter Jasmina heißen sollte.   
  
  
Kapitel 39   
  
Von dem Moment an, in dem Jareth sein Herrschaftsgebiet erreicht hatte, tobte um ihn herum ein unvorstellbares Chaos. Er war immer noch in Eulengestalt und schwebte über seinem Reich. Fassungslos mußte er seine ganze Kraft aufbringen um sicher sein Schloß zu erreichen. Die Elemente waren wie entfesselt. Obwohl es schon lange nach Sonnenaufgang war, hüllte sich der Himmel in undurchdringliche Finsternis, die lediglich durch wild zuckende Blitze erhellt wurde. Sturmwinde fegten über die Wälder und Täler. Trotz der Gefahr, von einem der Blitze getroffen zu werden, flog Jareth eine große Schleife über sein Labyrinth, um sich ein möglichst genaues Bild von der Lage zu machen. Worte wie Götterdämmerung und Weltuntergang rasten durch seinen Kopf als er das Ausmaß der Schäden erkannte. Dies waren nicht die üblichen Kleinigkeiten, die sich ereigneten, wenn er für längere Zeit bei Sarah gewesen war. Es war sogar schlimmer als die Katastrophe, die passiert war, als er damals von Sarah besiegt worden war. Dies war etwas völlig anderes. Er brauchte nur kurze Zeit um zu begreifen, was hier gerade geschah: sein Reich fing an sich aufzulösen!   
Ein Zweifel war ausgeschlossen. Außerhalb den engen Grenzen des Labyrinths konnte er bereits nichts mehr erkennen. Noch während er über den äußeren Mauern kreiste, lösten sich diese vor seinen Augen in Nichts auf und verschmolzen mit der undurchdringlichen Finsternis. Er spürte eine merkwürdige Schwäche in sich aufsteigen. In höchster Eile flog er nun seinem Schloß entgegen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Auf dem kurzen Flug dorthin nahm er unter sich flüchtig eingestürzte Mauern und entwurzelte Bäume wahr über die der nun heftig einsetzende Regen peitschte. Mit Müh und Not erreichte er eines der unteren Turmfenster. Schnell flog er hindurch und ebenso schnell verwandelte er sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Wie von tausend Furien gehetzt rannte er die letzten Treppen hinauf bis in das oberste Turmzimmer. Sein Herz klopfte, als wollte es in seiner Brust zerspringen, auf seiner Stirn bildete sich kalter Schweiß.   
"Sei ein König", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Sei ein König." Er holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft und formte in seinen Händen eine große Kristallkugel. Er schluckte hart, denn die Kugel war pechschwarz und genauso undurchdringlich wie die Dunkelheit die sein Reich verfinsterte und aufzulösen drohte. Jareth nahm all seine Konzentration, all seine Kraft und all seine Magie zusammen und lenkte sie auf die Kristallkugel, die in seinen Händen zitterte wie etwas Lebendiges. Er wußte nicht, wie lange er schon so gestanden hatte, mit ausgestreckten Händen den Kristall haltend. Er wußte auch nicht, wie lange es noch dauern würde, er wußte nur, daß dies die einzige Möglichkeit war sein Reich und damit sich selbst vor dem sicheren Untergang zu bewahren. Endlich lichtete sich das Schwarz der Kristallkugel und zerfloß in eine mattgraue Färbung. Der König gestattete sich einen Seufzer der Erleichterung, bevor er fortfuhr seine ganze Energie in den Kristall zu leiten. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß ihn seine Kräfte nicht vorzeitig verließen, denn dann wäre alles verloren.   
  
Ein letzter Regentropfen zerplatzte auf dem Schnabel des Vogels.   
"Meine Güte, so ein Sauwetter!" kreischte er.   
"Sei endlich still, Basilius!" wies ihn Darius ärgerlich zurecht. "Hilf mir lieber, wir müssen unbedingt den König finden." So rasch es ging schritt der alte Mann durch das Schloßtor. "Er muß hier irgendwo sein."   
Es war schon unendlich lange her, daß er das letzte Mal das Schloß betreten hatte, doch er fand sich noch immer gut zurecht. Als er den Thronsaal erreicht hatte, war er allerdings schon ziemlich außer Atem. Erschöpft wischte er sich über die Stirn. Hier war der König also auch nicht.   
"Junge, Junge, du keuchst nicht schlecht", spöttelte sein Hut.   
Darius öffnete gerade den Mund um seinen vorlauten Hut erneut zurechtzuweisen, als er vom Eingang her ein Geräusch vernahm. Humpelnd drehte er sich um und sah Hoggle, der wie angewurzelt in dem Eingang zum Thronsaal stand.   
"Ah, du bist es. Hoggle, nicht wahr?" sprach Darius den verwirrten Zwerg an. "Du kommst mir wie gerufen. Rasch, hilf mir den König zu finden."   
"Wieso das denn?"   
"Er wird unsere Hilfe brauchen. Los, frag nicht so viel. Lauf! Er wird wahrscheinlich in einem der Turmzimmer sein."   
Hoggle rannte also los. Unterwegs fragte er sich, was er hier eigentlich tat. Er wußte selbst nicht so genau, warum er nach dem Unwetter ins Schloß gegangen war, aber bestimmt nicht, um seine Majestät zu suchen. Da war er sich sicher. Oder nicht? Auf jeden Fall war alles sehr verwirrend. Er verstand auch nicht, warum der alte Mann plötzlich so wache Augen hatte und so energisch war. Das letzte Mal als er ihn gesehen hatte, hatte er auf ihn den üblichen vertrottelten Eindruck gemacht. Eifrig nahm der die Stufen, die zu den Turmzimmern führten. Hinter sich hörte er den alten Mann die Treppen hinaufkeuchen, während sein Hut - oder war es eher sein Vogel? - äußerst unmelodisch eine Melodie vor sich hinsummte.   
"La cucaracha, la cucaracha, la la la la la...", krächzte Basilius mit wachsender Begeisterung. Das Echo in diesem Turm war aber auch klasse!   
"Wie kannst du in einem solchen Moment singen?" schimpfte der alte Mann.   
"Ich laaaaangweile mich", maulte der Vogel.   
"Eines Tages werde ich dir doch noch den Hals umdrehen!"   
"Pustekuchen! Dann hättest du nämlich keinen Hut mehr und dann würdest du dich ganz schön erkälten", bemerkte der Vogel süffisant.   
Hoggle hatte mit halbem Ohr den Zänkereien der beiden gelauscht und war mittlerweile beim obersten Turmzimmer angekommen, nachdem in den anderen Räumen keine Spur von ihrem König gewesen war. Hoggle öffnete die Tür und blieb zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag seine Majestät der Koboldkönig. Die untergehende Sonne warf einen letzten Strahl in diesen Raum und fing sich in seinen langen blonden Haaren. Er lag da wie tot. Die Augen geschlossen, die Haut von tödlicher Blässe, die Finger immer noch um eine Kristallkugel gekrampft, die so klar und rein war, daß ihre Durchsichtigkeit unendlich zu sein schien.   
"Ach herrje!" japste Hoggle erschrocken.   
Darius hatte diesen Ausruf gehört und beschleunigte seine Schritte so gut es eben ging und stand gleich darauf völlig außer Atem hinter Hoggle. Mit zwei raschen Schritten war er bei dem leblosen Körper des Königs und fühlte an einem erschreckend weißen und schmalen Handgelenk nach dem Puls.   
"Ist... ist er tot?" flüsterte Hoggle, als er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.   
"Nein. Gott sei Dank." Sachte legte Darius den Arm zurück. "Aber sein Zustand ist ernst. Wir müssen ihn sofort zu Bett bringen. Hier kann ich mich nicht um ihn kümmern."   
  
Mittels einer ausgehängten Tür gelang es den beiden schließlich mehr schlecht als recht, den König auf sein Zimmer und in sein Bett zu bugsieren. Hoggle mühte sich nun damit ab, den immer noch bewußtlosen König in ein Nachthemd zu kleiden, während Darius davongeeilt war um Medizin und andere Utensilien, die er für die Pflege des Königs brauchen würde zu holen.   
Es war schon tiefe Nacht, als sich beide endlich ein wenig Ruhe gönnten. Basilius schlief schon eine ganze Weile und schnarchte ab und zu im Schlaf.   
"Hoggle, ich danke dir. Ohne dich hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft. Ich bin leider nicht mehr der Jüngste", sagte Darius nachdenklich. "Ich hoffe darauf, daß du mir auch weiterhin bei der Pflege des Königs helfen wirst. Ich möchte mich dabei nicht unbedingt auf die Kobolde verlassen müssen."   
Hoggle wollte schon damit herausplatzen, daß er nicht im Traum daran denke, bei der Pflege dieses Leuteschinders zu helfen und daß er sowieso nicht wüßte, was da in ihn gefahren wäre, heute hier aufzukreuzen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, daß Jareth gesagt hatte, er und Sarah würden sich lieben. Und dann dachte er an die Freundschaft die ihn mit Sarah verband und was Sarah sagen würde wenn sie erfahren würde, daß er sich geweigert hatte... Nein. Das war gar nicht gut. Also seufzte er und sagte schicksalsergeben: "Na gut, einverstanden. Ich werde euch helfen ihn wieder auf die Beine zu kriegen."   
Und Darius lächelte.   
  
Mehrere Tage lang war Jareths Zustand äußerst kritisch. Er hatte hohes Fieber und war immer noch bewußtlos. Sein schlanker Körper magerte zusehends ab und Darius fürchtete bereits, daß der König dem Tode näher wäre als dem Leben. Doch nach einigen bangen Tagen und Nächten wirkte die Medizin, die Darius ihm regelmäßig einflößte und das Fieber sank ein wenig. Nach zwei Wochen kam es nochmals zu einem schweren Rückfall mit hohem Fieber doch danach brach der König endlich in Schweiß aus und Darius atmete erleichtert auf. Das schlimmste war überstanden. Der König bekam kein Fieber mehr, doch er erwachte immer noch nicht aus seiner tiefen Bewußtlosigkeit. Darius hätte auch dafür ein Mittel gehabt, doch er scheute davor zurück es auch anzuwenden. Der Körper des Königs brauchte immer noch sehr viel Ruhe, es war nicht klug, ihn vorzeitig zu stören. Bei einer der langen Nachtwachen bemerkte Darius eine Veränderung an seinem Patienten. Besorgt fühlte er den Puls und beobachtete die Pupillenbewegung unter den Augenlidern. Hoggle hatte im Nebenzimmer geschlafen doch sein Schlaf war leicht und eine unbestimmte Ahnung hatte ihn geweckt. Als Darius seinen Blick von seinem Patienten löste sah er Hoggle neben sich stehen.   
"Was ist mit ihm?" Unbehaglich trat Hoggle von einem Fuß auf den anderen.   
"Es geht ihm jetzt besser", flüsterte Darius. "Er schläft jetzt."   
Seit dieser Nacht hielten Hoggle und Darius einen Trank bereit, den der König zu sich nehmen sollte, sobald er erwachen würde. Doch es dauerte noch mehrere Tage, bis dieses ungeduldig erwartete Ereignis eintrat.   
  
Jareth fühlte sich einfach beschissen. Er fand in seinem schmerzenden Kopf einfach kein anderes Wort dafür. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen. Mein Gott! Seine Lider fühlten sich an, als wögen sie eine Tonne. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch die Anstrengung war zuviel für ihn. Er stöhnte und schaffte es schließlich doch, ein wenig durch seine Wimpern zu blinzeln. Jemand stand vor ihm - es war... verdammt, wie hieß er doch gleich... Darius! Ja, Darius. Was zum Teufel hatte der hier verloren? Und warum nur hatte er so gräßliche Kopfschmerzen?   
"Hier, trinkt das, Majestät." Darius hielt ihm ein Glas mit einer trüben Flüssigkeit an die Lippen.   
Jareth merkte, daß er schrecklichen Durst hatte und schluckte die Hälfte der Flüssigkeit. Pfui Teufel, was war das für ein Gesöff? Wollte Darius ihn vergiften? Er wollte noch fragen, was eigentlich mit ihm los war, aber bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.   
Als er das nächste Mal wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er sich ein wenig besser. Zwar wogen seine Augenlider immer noch eine Tonne, doch er konnte sie immerhin ganz öffnen. Seine Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn zwar immer noch um, doch er erkannte Darius diese Mal auf Anhieb.   
"Darius, was ist los mit mir?" Jareth brachte trotz aller Anstrengung nur ein heiseres Flüstern zustande und das erschreckte ihn viel mehr als alle seine Schmerzen.   
"Regt Euch nicht auf, Majestät. Trinkt noch ein wenig von der Medizin. Sie wird Euch gut tun."   
Jareth war viel zu schwach und zu verwirrt, um mit Darius über Medizin zu streiten, so schluckte er gehorsam die bittere Flüssigkeit. Aus den nebelhaften Erinnerungen drängte sich eine empor.   
"Sarah", murmelte er noch und versank augenblicklich wieder in einen erholsamen Schlaf.   
  
Doch schließlich fand auch dieser Schlaf ein Ende und Jareth wachte eines Morgens auf. Die Sonne schien in sein Zimmer und Jareth wollte gerade die Decke zurückschlagen um sein Bett zu verlassen, da betrat Darius das Zimmer.   
"Aber Majestät! Ihr dürft noch nicht aufstehen." Eilig humpelte der alte Mann zum Bett um Jareth zurückzuhalten, doch der hatte bereits gemerkt, daß er kränker war, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal genug Kraft gehabt um seinen Arm unter der Bettdecke zu bewegen. Unsicher blickte er zu Darius auf.   
"Was ist los mit mir?"   
"Könnt ihr Euch an gar nichts mehr erinnern, Eure Majestät?"   
"Nein." Jareth dachte angestrengt nach. "Nicht wirklich... Oh doch! Dieses Unwetter - das Turmzimmer - der Kristall! Und... und Sarah! Oh mein Gott!"   
"Beruhigt Euch. Es ist weiter nichts geschehen. Ihr habt das Reich gerettet", sagte der alte Mann sanft.   
"Sarah! Ich muß sofort zu ihr! Wie lange liege ich hier schon?!"   
"Ihr wart viele Tage bewußtlos", sagte der alte Mann diplomatisch. "Aber ihr könnt jetzt trotzdem nicht zu diesem Mädchen."   
"Das versteht ihr nicht! Ich muß sie sehen! Sie wird sich schreckliche Sorgen machen!"   
"Trotzdem kann ich es nicht erlauben. Laßt es mich erklären, Majestät. Ihr habt bei der Wiederherstellung des Reiches Eure ganze Kraft verbraucht. Ihr dürft Eure Magie deshalb so lange nicht anwenden bis ihr wieder ganz gesund seit. Und da ihr mit diesem Mädchen nicht anders in Kontakt treten könnt, als mit magischen Fähigkeiten, kann ich es Euch wirklich nicht gestatten. Ihr würdet dabei Euer Leben aufs Spiel setzten."   
Darius hatte langsam und eindringlich gesprochen und langsam dämmerte es Jareth, wie ernst seine augenblickliche Lage tatsächlich war und welch großes Glück er gehabt haben mußte. Seine Nerven beruhigten sich wieder und sein gehetzter Blick verschwand. Es war bitter, daß er Sarah über seinen Verbleib im Ungewissen lassen mußte, aber im Moment nicht zu ändern.   
"Ich erinnere mich wieder... der Kristall war schwarz wie die Nacht. Ich habe alle Energie in ihn fließen lassen und er wurde heller... dann weiß ich nichts mehr." Er richtete seinen Blick fragend auf Darius.   
"Der Kristall ist hier. Urteilt selbst." Mit diesen Worten hob Darius den Kristall in Jareths Blickfeld der ihn lange ohne ein Wort betrachtete.   
"Schön", flüsterte er schließlich und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. "Es besteht also keine Gefahr mehr?"   
"Keine Gefahr. Das Reich hat sich wieder regeneriert und gefestigt. Wir alle sind Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet, Eure Majestät. Ihr habt uns vor dem sicheren Untergang bewahrt."   
Jareth lächelte schwach. "Ja, mir scheint nur, daß ich ein kleines bißchen darunter gelitten habe."   
"Das ist weiter kein Wunder. Wir fanden Euch bewußtlos in dem Turmzimmer, die Kristallkugel hieltet ihr noch umklammert. Wir brachten Euch in Euer Zimmer und..."   
"... und habt mich mit widerlicher Medizin vollgestopft", unterbrach der König ihn mit einem boshaften Lächeln.   
"Immerhin hat diese Medizin Euch am Leben erhalten. Eine ganze Zeitlang stand Euer Leben auf Messers Schneide", fuhr Darius ernst fort. "Doch jetzt wage ich zu behaupten, daß ihr an nichts mehr leidet, was nicht Bettruhe und gute Pflege heilen könnte."   
"Na, ich weiß nicht", zweifelte Jareth. "Ich fühle mich, wie wenn eine Steinlawine über mich hinweggerollt wäre und kein einziger Knochen in meinem ganzen Körper heilgeblieben wäre."   
"Das wird vergehen", tröstete der alte Mann. "Ich werde Euch noch etwas Medizin gegen die Schmerzen geben." Darius wandte sich ab, um auf dem Nachttisch das richtige Fläschchen herauszusuchen und Jareth grübelte über eine Äußerung nach, die ihm komisch vorgekommen war.   
"Ihr habt vorhin gesagt ´Wir fanden Euch´. Ihr wart also nicht allein?"   
"Nein, ich hatte sehr wertvolle Hilfe." Darius hob lauschend den Kopf. "Ah, da kommt er ja gerade. Hoggle, wir sprachen gerade davon, was für eine große Hilfe du für mich warst."   
Hoggle kam mit einem frischen Stapel Wäsche durch die Tür und musterte den König halb ängstlich, halb herausfordernd.   
"Ach", sagte Jareth schwach, da er zu mehr nicht fähig war. Dann, als der Gesichtsausdruck des Zwerges wechselte und eindeutig mitleidig wurde, fühlte sich Jareth so elend wie in seinem ganzen Leben nicht und schluckte fügsam die Medizin die ihm Darius reichte.   
Hoggle war von seiner mitleidigen Regung selbst überrascht, doch als er den König wieder bei Bewußtsein fand und dieser immer noch so totenbleich und schwach in seinem Bett lag, da war es einfach über ihn gekommen. Irgendwie hatte Hoggle gedacht, daß der König, sobald er wieder wach war, gleich wieder gesund und genauso boshaft sein würde wie früher. Mit einem kränklichen und schwachen König hatte er einfach nicht gerechnet und deshalb empfand er Mitleid.   
  
Darius beobachtete die Genesungsfortschritte des Königs in den folgenden Tagen mit Argusaugen. Als er sicher war, daß bei entsprechender Schonung kein Rückfall zu erwarten war, sagte er dies seinem Patienten auch.   
"Es geht bergauf mit Euch, Eure Majestät."   
"Ach ja? Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch glauben. Ich habe gerade genug Kraft um meinen Arm zu heben."   
"Vertraut mir", erwiderte Darius. "Es ist nun nicht mehr notwendig, daß ich Tag und Nacht bei Euch bin. Ich werde jeden Tag um die Mittagszeit nach Euch sehen. Den Rest des Tages wird Euch Hoggle als Pfleger gute Dienste leisten."   
"Wenn es Eurer Majestät genehm ist", brummelte Hoggle, der gerade die Kissen aufschüttelte, nicht gerade begeistert. Allein mit dem König! Na, das konnte ja etwas werden. Doch wenn es darauf ankam, dann konnten sich der König und auch Sarah auf ihn verlassen. Er würde den König gesund pflegen und wenn es ihn umbringen würde!   
"Ja, es ist mir durchaus genehm", äußerte Jareth nicht gerade freudig erregt. Doch er war immer noch zu schlapp um mit irgend jemand und sei es auch nur mit Hoggle, zu streiten. So ergab er sich in sein Schicksal.   
  
  
Jareth erholte sich nicht so schnell, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Doch zu Hoggles Verwunderung war er ein durchaus gefügiger und angenehmer Patient. Er schlief viel, aß was man ihm vorsetzte, schluckte die Medizin, die man ihm verabreichte und starrte ansonsten nachdenklich auf Sarahs Portrait. Das alles tat er, ohne je die Fassung oder ein überflüssiges Wort zu verlieren.   
Darius war sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Dennoch hätte er sich gewünscht, daß der König seine Kräfte schneller zurückerlangen möge. Da dies allerdings nicht der Fall war, machte er sich insgeheim wieder Sorgen und beschloß daher nun einen anderen Weg bei der Behandlung einzuschlagen.   
So befahl er Hoggle eines Morgens, er solle zwei bequeme Stühle an das offene Fenster im Studierzimmer seiner Majestät stellen und begrüßte den König mit der Aufforderung, er möge ruhig aufstehen und sich zu ihm setzen.   
"Aufstehen? Ich soll wirklich aufstehen?"   
Darius ließ sich nicht anmerken, daß ihn der Zweifel und die Unsicherheit in Jareths Stimme beunruhigt hatten. "Und ob. Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, Eure Majestät", entgegnete er streng. "Wenn ihr Euch noch zu schwach fühlt, dann nehmt diesen Stock zur Hilfe. Hoggle wird Euch in Euren Morgenmantel helfen." Mit diesen Worten ging Darius wieder in das angrenzende Zimmer, setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und wartete.   
Jareth hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und seine Füße aus dem Bett geschwungen. Hoggle war hinter ihm auf das Bett geklettert und half ihm nun in seinen Morgenmantel aus weinrotem Samt. Jareth registrierte, wie dünn seine Beine und Arme durch die lange Bettruhe geworden waren und seufzte leise auf. Mutlosigkeit drohte ihn zu übermannen.   
"Darius wartet auf Euch, Eure Majestät", sagte Hoggle leise und kletterte wieder von dem Bett herunter.   
Jareth nickte. Langsam stand er auf und stützte sich dabei dankbar auf den Stock. Schließlich stand er und Hoggle konnte den Morgenmantel schließen. Jareth sah für seine Begriffe immer noch sehr schmal, blaß und zerbrechlich aus. Der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, doch Schritt für Schritt bewältigte er mit Hilfe des Stockes und zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Strecke bis zu dem für ihn bereitgestellten Stuhl. Erschöpft und ausgepumpt ließ er sich darauf sinken und versuchte erfolglos, das durch die ungewohnte Anstrengung verursachte Zittern seiner Knie zu unterdrücken.   
Darius sah das alles und nickte ihm nach einer Weile wohlwollend zu. Jareth schenkte ihm statt einer Antwort ein schiefes Lächeln und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.   
"Wie konnte das eigentlich alles geschehen?" fragte Jareth nach einer Weile nachdenklich. "Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht erklären."   
Darius wiegte bedächtig den Kopf, wodurch sich Basilius in der Betrachtung des Bücherregals gestört fühlte.   
"He! Sind wir hier auf einem Karussell? Wackel gefälligst nicht so!"   
"Es hängt wohl mit Eurer Abwesenheit zusammen", fuhr Darius unbeeindruckt fort.   
"Da habt Ihr sicher recht, Darius", sagte Jareth in einem heldenhaften Versuch, den Vogel ebenfalls zu ignorieren. "Ich kann es mir dennoch nicht erklären. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß ich abwesend war und noch nie hat es derartige Auswirkungen gehabt. Die Schäden, die sonst entstanden sind, waren nicht der Rede wert und wurden jedesmal durch meine reine Anwesenheit wieder behoben."   
"Es gibt da noch eine andere Theorie", sagte Darius langsam. "Wenn ein König in einer anderen Welt einen Teil von sich zurückläßt, kann es unter Umständen zu solchen Untergangs-Szenarien kommen."   
"Einen Teil von sich?" fragte Jareth verblüfft. "Ach so! Haare, Fingernägel und so weiter."   
Darius nickte. "Oder bei einem Kampf auch ganze Gliedmaßen. Euch ist nicht bewußt, daß Ihr etwas dergleichen in der anderen Welt zurückgelassen habt?"   
Jareth verfiel in dumpfes Brüten. In Gedanken ging er Schritt für Schritt jede seiner Aktionen dieser letzten Nacht noch einmal durch. Im fiel absolut nichts ein. Resigniert wollte er schon den Kopf schütteln, da bemerkte Darius zu seinem Erstaunen, wie eine leichte Röte das Gesicht seiner Majestät überzog und er betont beiläufig fragte: "Gilt das Gleiche auch für den Verlust von... äh... Körperflüssigkeiten?"   
"Körperflüssigkeiten?" fragte der alte Mann zurück.   
"Naja, Tränen oder Blut oder so..." äußerte Jareth vage und sah aus dem Fenster.   
"Ja, ich denke, daß dafür das Gleiche gilt."   
Jareth rutschte auf seinem Sessel unbehaglich hin und her. Dies war eigentlich kein Thema, das er in dieser Runde zu diskutieren wünschte.   
"Wenn das so ist, dann schätze ich, daß ich weiß, wie es zu dieser ganzen Sache kommen konnte." Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen, aber es war ihm immer noch nicht möglich, seinen Blick von dem Fenster zu lösen.   
Darius verstand nun gar nichts mehr.   
"Tatsächlich? Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie... Wie meint Ihr das?"   
Der Vogel hatte die Unterhaltung aufmerksam verfolgt und brach nun in ein schrill pfeifendes Gelächter aus.   
"Erde an Darius! Erde an Darius! Kapierst du's denn nicht? Hah! Ich lach mich tot!"   
"Könntest du bitte etwas präziser werden?" Darius war über die Unterbrechung ärgerlich geworden. Dieser Vogel hatte einfach keinen Benimm.   
"Mann! So verkalkt kann man doch gar nicht sein", spöttelte der Vogel. "Unser Junge hier hat den horizontalen Mambo getanzt." Gespannt schielte der Vogel nach unten.   
"Du meinst..." Darius dämmert die Wahrheit.   
"Gong! Bingo! Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte."   
Darius riß die Augen auf. "Ist das wahr? Ihr... Ihr habt..." Ihm fehlten die Worte.   
Jareth wich verlegen seinen Blicken aus.   
"Ja, es ist wahr", äußerte er beinahe trotzig. Dieser Vogel war entschieden zu vorlaut. "Ich habe auf der Erde etwas Sperma verloren."   
Darius holte tief Luft, der Vogel kicherte lautlos in sich hinein und Jareth wünschte sich in diesem Moment weit, weit fort.   
Sie gaben sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden, daß der Verlust dieser besonderen Körperflüssigkeit der Auslöser für die Katastrophe gewesen war. Was Darius und besonders Jareth bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht wußten: Jareth hatte etwas viel Wesentlicheres auf der Erde zurückgelassen.   
Seine Tochter!   
  
  
"I'll be there for you"   
  
Kapitel 40   
  
Jareths Genesung machte langsame, aber stetige Fortschritte. Zu seinem Verdruß war er sehr lange auf seinen Stock angewiesen, wenn er weiter gehen wollte als zwei oder drei Schritte. Seine magischen Kräfte stellten sich hingegen schon recht bald wieder ein, aber auf den Rat von Darius hin benutzte der König der Kobolde diese bis auf weiteres nicht. Erst als er sich wirklich wieder gut fühlte, er auf den Stock verzichten konnte und Darius ihn für geradezu unverschämt gesund erklärte, begann er mit Übungen um seine magischen Kräfte wieder voll nutzen zu können. Er hatte sie lange nicht gebraucht, deshalb war es unbedingt notwendig ein gründliches Training zu absolvieren, bevor er sich auf den riskanten Weg in Sarahs Welt machte. Wer ihn beobachte, wie diszipliniert Jareth sich während seiner Krankheit und seines Trainings verhielt, hätte im Traum nicht daran gedacht, daß es unter dieser ruhigen Oberfläche brodelte, als ob ein Vulkanausbruch bevorstehen würde. Er war kurz davor, vor lauter Sehnsucht nach Sarah verrückt zu werden. Endlich, endlich war es eines Tages so weit. Er fühlte sich sicher genug um die Reise anzutreten. Konzentriert verwandelte er sich in eine weiße Eule und machte sich mit starken, gleichmäßigen Flügelschlägen auf den Weg.   
  
Sarah stand gerade in der kleinen Küche ihrer Wohnung, in der sie immer noch lebte und hackte Kräuter mit der sie die Dosensuppe die es zum Abendessen geben sollte etwas aufwerten wollte. Sie summte eine unbestimmte Melodie vor sich hin als sie plötzlich eine merkwürdige Vibration spürte.   
"Nein", dachte sie und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Das ist schlichtweg unmöglich."   
"Hallo Sarah."   
Sarah fühlte, wie ihre Knie schwach wurden als sie die Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken hörte. Das Messer entglitt ihr und sie bedeckte den Mund mit ihrer Hand, als ob sie einen Aufschrei unterdrücken wollte. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein! Nicht nach so vielen Jahren! Doch die Stimme war unverkennbar. Weich, kräftig, voller Liebe und Sehnsucht. Sarah atmete einmal tief durch, straffte den Rücken und drehte sich um.   
"Hallo Jareth", begrüßte sie ihn äußerlich ruhig. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, daß er fabelhaft aussah. Dunkelgrüne Hosen, hellgrünes Hemd, ein dunkelgrünes, schillerndes knielanges Jacket. All das schien nur dazu gemacht um seine natürliche Würde und Grazie aufs angenehmste zu unterstreichen. Jareth stand einige Schritte entfernt von ihr, bereit, auf sie zuzugehen und in seine Arme zu schließen. Doch in dem Moment als sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, war das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erstorben und er blieb einfach stehen, als ob er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geprallt wäre. Sarah seufzte lautlos. Sie hatte diese Reaktion erwartet, doch jetzt, wo es tatsächlich dazu gekommen war tat es ihr trotzdem weh. Jareth wollte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Sarah war gealtert! Sicher, sie war immer noch wunderschön, die Figur immer noch genauso vollendet, lediglich die Haare hatte sie wieder etwas wachsen lassen und zu einem flüchtigen Knoten im Nacken gedreht, aber ihr Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel zu. Sie war kein junges Mädchen mehr. Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen. Bis Jareth schließlich mit leiser Stimme fragte: "Wie lange war ich weg?"   
"Sechzehn Jahre." Ihre Stimme war so melodisch wie immer. Dennoch glaubte Jareth Resignation und Kummer herauszuhören. Sechzehn Jahre! Es kam ihm so vor als ob jemand den Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen hätte. Sein Verstand war unfähig ihre Worte tatsächlich zu begreifen. Sicher konnte er als König mit über den Verlauf der Zeit bestimmen. Sicher hatte er seit er Sarah kannte, Wert darauf gelegt, daß die Zeit in seinem Reich parallel zu Sarahs Zeit verlief. Sicher hatte er während seiner Krankheit die Kontrolle über die Zeit in seinem Reich verloren. Aber es konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein, daß in der Zwischenzeit auf der Erde ganze sechzehn Jahre vergangen waren! Sechzehn Jahre... dann mußte sie jetzt... vierzig! Sarah mußte jetzt vierzig Jahre alt sein!   
"Wo warst du?" Sarahs klare Stimme holten ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.   
Er öffnete den Mund um ihr alles zu erzählen, schloß ihn dann aber gleich darauf wieder, weil er nicht wußte was er ihr eigentlich erzählen konnte. Sollte er ihr sagen, daß die Liebesnacht mit ihr fast Schuld gewesen wäre an seinem Tod und dem Untergang seines Reiches? Nein, das konnte er ihr nicht antun. Er konnte nicht zulassen, daß sie sich die Schuld an etwas geben würde, was über kurz oder lang unvermeidlich gewesen wäre. Stattdessen sagte er einfach: "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Gewisse Umstände... Ich konnte einfach nicht kommen."   
"Warum sollte ich dir glauben?" fragte sie tonlos. Es klang nicht einmal besonders neugierig.   
"Vertrau mir, Sarah! Komm mit mir und wir fangen noch einmal von vorne an!" Ihn beschlich das unangenehme Gefühl, daß er bereits auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte. Fast flehend streckte er ihr seine Arme entgegen.   
Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel und Resignation an. Bevor sie antwortete preßte sie kurz die Lippen aufeinander. Ach, wenn doch nur...   
"Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst...", sie stockte, "Aber eigentlich spielt es keine Rolle mehr." Ihre Augen bekamen einen harten, metallischen Glanz. "Es ist zu spät, Jareth. Zu spät. In meinem Leben ist kein Platz mehr für dich."   
Jareth sah sie an, wie sie da stand. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Lippen schmal zusammengepreßt. Hart. Unerbittlich. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er starrte sie an, bis seine Augen zu brennen anfingen. Etwas war anders... was war es nur? Es war etwas wichtiges gewesen... es konnte ihr doch nicht ernst mit dem sein, was sie gerade gesagt hatte... die Kette! Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, daß sie die Kette nicht mehr trug! In diesem Moment begriff er, daß es ihr tatsächlich bitterernst war. Sie liebte ihn nicht mehr!   
Sarah hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und wußte, daß ihm das Fehlen ihrer Kette aufgefallen war.   
"Ich habe vor vielen Jahren aufgehört sie zu tragen." In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Hauch Wehmut mit, doch sie riß sich zusammen und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort. "Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, Jareth. Es ist vorbei. Es... es ist besser, wenn du nicht mehr hierher kommst. Ich... ich habe jetzt eine Tochter... Sie weiß nichts von dir und ich will auch, daß das so bleibt."   
Eine Tochter! Das hieß auch: ein anderer Mann! Jareth war wie betäubt. Alle Gefühle und Empfindungen schienen in ihm abgestorben zu sein. Es war seltsam. Er fühlte gar nichts. Es war einem Alptraum ähnlich, doch er wußte genau, daß er hier keine Hoffnung auf ein frühes Erwachen haben konnte.   
"Hast du mich verstanden, Jareth? Ich will, daß du gehst!"   
Jareth konnte nur stumm nicken. Danach wirkte sie wieder etwas entspannter. Er mußte sich zusammenreißen. Er hätte ihr noch so vieles zu sagen... er...   
Jareth schluckte krampfhaft. "Es soll so sein, wie du es wünscht. Aber eines sollst du wissen, Sarah. Egal, wie deine Gefühle sein werden, ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben. Ich werde immer für dich da sein... wann immer du mich brauchst..." Er verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal vor ihr und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon verschwunden.   
Sarah starrte lange auf den leeren Fleck, auf dem er eben noch gestanden hatte.   
"Es war richtig, daß ich ihn fortgeschickt habe. Es war richtig, daß ich ihm verschwiegen habe, daß sie seine Tochter ist. Es war richtig." Doch während sie noch vor sich hinflüsterte liefen ihr merkwürdigerweise heiße Tränen die Wangen hinab.   
  
  
In seinem Thronsaal verwandelte sich Jareth wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Darius und Hoggle waren da und natürlich auch einige Kobolde. Seltsamerweise entdeckte er auch Sir Dydimus und Ludo, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Auch alle anderen hatten ihre Augen neugierig auf ihn gerichtet. Jareth musterte sie. Ihre Haltung war ihm unverständlich.   
"Laßt mich allein", äußerte er schließlich unwirsch. Und hört auf, mich so anzustarren, setzte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. Seine Untertanen machten jedoch keine Anstalten, seinen Wunsch in die Tat umzusetzen. Unschlüssig verharrten sie im Thronsaal. Hin und hergerissen, zwischen ihrer Neugier und dem Befehl ihres Königs.   
"Seid ihr taub?! Ihr sollt verschwinden!" schrie Jareth wütend. Seine Zuhörer zuckten zwar zusammen, bewegten sich wohl auch ein oder zwei Schritte hin zur Tür, verließen den Saal aber nicht. Schließlich hielt es Hoggle nicht mehr aus. Er wußte selbst nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, seinen König in dieser Laune etwas zu fragen, doch er atmete tief durch und trat einen Schritt vor.   
"Was ist mit Sarah?" fragte er leise aber bestimmt.   
In der Stille die dieser schlichten Frage folgte hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. In angstvoller Erwartung sahen alle, wie sich im Gesicht ihres Königs ein Wutanfall abzeichnete. Doch urplötzlich verschwand dieser Ausdruck, als wäre er weggewischt worden. Jareth öffnete seine Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte und machte eine abwehrende Geste.   
"Ihr wollt wissen, was mit Sarah ist?" sagte er müde. "Ich werde euch sagen, was mit ihr ist: es ist vorbei. Und jetzt laßt mich endlich allein."   
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch sie verließen den Thronsaal ohne weitere Verzögerung und ließen ihren König einsam zurück.   
Jareth saß ermattet in seinem Thronsessel, den Kopf auf seine rechte Hand aufgestützt und versuchte nachzudenken. Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er nichts, außer einem unendlichen Bedauern. Er bedauerte, wie alles gekommen war und wie ihre Beziehung hatte enden müssen. Jareth glaubte Sarah gut genug zu kennen, um ihren Wunsch nach seinem endgültigen Abgang für bare Münze zu nehmen. Es war tatsächlich vorbei, es war besser, wenn er sich darüber keinen Illusionen mehr hingab. Dann erging er sich in Selbstvorwürfen, die in der Feststellung gipfelten, daß *alles* seine Schuld war. Doch schließlich ging auch diese Phase vorbei und er mußte zugeben, daß er alles wieder genauso machen würde, bekäme er noch eine zweite Chance. Mittlerweile war er aber von dem Gedanken beseelt, seine Fehler irgendwie wieder gutzumachen. Nur wie? Sarah hatte sich klar genug ausgedrückt: sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen. Und er hatte es ihr versprochen. Egal, wie schwer es ihm fallen würde, er hatte nicht vor, diese Versprechen zu brechen. Wenigstens an seine Ehrenhaftigkeit sollte sie sich noch mit Wohlwollen erinnern. Doch wie sollte er sonst... Nachdenklich biß er auf seinem Zeigefinger herum, da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er richtete sich in seinem Thronsessel auf und schnippte mit den Fingern. Natürlich! Ihre Tochter! Er würde an ihrer Tochter gutmachen, was er an Sarah verbrochen hatte. Eine glänzende Idee. Seine Laune hob sich wieder. Er würde dem Kind gleich heute nacht einen ersten Besuch abstatten und sich als ihr neuer Beschützer vorstellen. Hoffentlich hatte Sarah das kleine Mädchen nicht mit Geschichten von schwarzen Männern geplagt. Er mußte unbedingt daran denken, daß er für seinen Antrittsbesuch helle Kleidung anzog.   
  
  
Kapitel 41   
  
Jasmina machte die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich zu. Nachdenklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Irgend etwas mußte ihrer Mutter heute passiert sein.   
"Du hast zwar gedacht, ich merke es nicht", murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin während sie einen frischen Pyjama aus ihrem Schrank holte, "Aber ich bin ja nicht von gestern. Ich merke es immer, wenn was nicht mit dir stimmt, Mommy." Jasmina gähnte herzhaft. Unglaublich, wie müde sie heute abend war. Träge schob sie das Problem ihrer Mutter beiseite. Wenn es tatsächlich etwas Ernstes war, dann würden sie über kurz oder lang miteinander darüber sprechen. Jasmina liebte ihre Mutter abgöttisch, hätte sich aber eher ein Bein abhacken lassen, als es zuzugeben. Mutter und Tochter hatten ein sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander. Auch wenn Jasmina es gerne gesehen hätte, wenn es einen Mann im Leben ihrer Mutter gegeben hätte, machte sie doch keine Andeutungen in diese Richtung, seit Sarah einmal zu ihr gesagt hatte, sie bräuchte keine Männer um glücklich zu sein. Jasmina seufzte leise. Manchmal dachte sie noch daran, wie sehr sie sich als kleines Mädchen einen Vater gewünscht hatte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte sie sich daran, daß sie mittlerweile kein kleines Mädchen mehr war und folglich auch keinen Vater mehr brauchte und kickte deshalb ihre Turnschuhe unter ihr Bett. Plötzlich spürte sie, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Die Luft in ihrem Zimmer war von einem merkwürdigen Vibrieren erfüllt und Jasmina hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Vor ihrem Fenster schwebte ein leuchtender Kreis. Der Kreis flog durch ihr geschlossenes Fenster, wo er wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt lautlos zerplatzte und vor ihr stand ein schlanker, blonder Mann, ganz in blau gekleidet. Jasmina japste nach Luft, dann stutzte sie. Irgendwie kam ihr der Mann bekannt vor. Die engen Hosen, das weite Hemd, das Cape, die blonde Mähne... ihre Augen weiteten sich.   
"Ich werd' verrückt! Der Typ aus meinem Buch!" rief Jasmina mehr amüsiert, als verängstigt.   
Jareth hatte sich auf alle möglichen Reaktionen gefaßt gemacht, doch damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.   
"Buch?" fragte er völlig perplex zurück.   
"Ja, mein altes Bilderbuch!" sprudelte Jasmina hervor. "Das muß noch hier irgendwo sein." Dann runzelte sie die Stirn, legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah ihn seltsam an. "Das heißt... du bist doch Jareth, der König der Kobolde?"   
Jareth nickte stumm.   
"Dann kann das nur bedeuten, daß ich entweder schon schlafe, oder daß ich völlig übergeschnappt bin", überlegte Jasmina laut.   
"Nein, ich kann dir versichern, daß weder das eine noch das andere der Fall ist", sagte Jareth der endlich seine Verblüffung überwunden hatte. Jasmina hatte von ihrer Mutter augenscheinlich die Unbekümmertheit gegenüber übersinnlichen Phänomenen geerbt.   
"Was zum Teufel willst du dann hier? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich gerufen zu haben."   
"Das ist eine etwas komplizierte Geschichte. Darf ich mich setzen?"   
"Äh, ja. Klar!" Äußerlich unbekümmert schob sie ihm ihren einzigen Stuhl hin während sie sich selbst im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett niederließ. Allmählich wurde ihr die Sache jedoch unheimlich. So muß das wohl sein, wenn man irgendwelche Drogen nimmt, dachte sie bei sich. Na, darauf kann ich gerne verzichten. Jareth nahm langsam und umständlich auf dem Stuhl Platz, den sie ihm angeboten hatte. Er versuchte ganz einfach Zeit zu schinden. Sarahs Tochter war wesentlich älter, als er erwartet hatte. Sie mußte zwischen vierzehn und fünfzehn sein. Ein Stich voller Eifersucht ging durch sein Herz, wenn er daran dachte, daß Sarah nicht lange gewartet hatte, um sich von einem anderen Mann trösten zu lassen.   
"Wie heißt du eigentlich?"   
"Jasmina", antwortete sie etwas unwillig.   
Jasmina... ein wundervoller Name. Er gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut. Genauso, wie ihm dieses Mädchen ausnehmend gut gefiel. Sie war mittelgroß und zierlich gebaut. Trotzdem wirkte sie kräftig und energisch und keineswegs zerbrechlich. Alle Anzeichen deuteten darauf hin, daß sie einmal eine wirklich hübsche Frau werden würde. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen waren noch nicht voll entwickelt, aber doch schon vorhanden. Sie hatte die gleichen sanften Wellen in ihrem Haar, wie ihre Mutter und genau wie Sarah als junges Mädchen trug auch sie es schulterlang. Jasminas Haare hatten jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter eine hellere Farbe, die in ihrer Tönung an dunklen Honig erinnerte. Unter diesem honigblonden Haar leuchteten ein paar Augen in dem reinsten Smaragdgrün, das Jareth je gesehen hatte. Ihre Wangen waren noch ein wenig rundlich und verwischten den ersten Eindruck der Katzenhaftigkeit. Um Jasminas Mund lag trotz ihrer Jugend bereits ein Zug der Entschlossenheit und ihr Kinn hob sich ihm in diesem Moment herausfordernd entgegen. Auf Jareth wirkte sie wie ein kleines Ebenbild seiner geliebten Sarah.   
"Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"   
"Fünfzehn. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Was willst du wirklich hier?" Jasmina war nun wirklich unbehaglich zumute.   
Fünfzehn. Da war wieder dieser Stich. Oh, nein. Sarah hatte wirklich nicht sehr lange gewartet.   
"Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst vor mir zu haben", versuchte er Jasmina zu beruhigen. Er hatte bemerkt, daß ihre Augenlider begonnen hatten, nervös zu flattern. "Ich habe nichts Böses vor. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin hier, weil ich dein Freund sein möchte."   
Jasminas weit aufgerissene Augen sagten ihm, daß er es mal wieder völlig falsch angepackt hatte.   
"Was?" japste sie atemlos.   
"Bitte, nicht so laut", bat er sie nervös. "Deine Mutter könnte uns hören."   
"Das muß ganz einfach ein Traum sein! Oder ich bin übergeschnappt. Oh, mein Gott! In der Pilzsuppe war bestimmt ein giftiger dabei. Scheiße!"   
"Bitte, reg' dich nicht so auf." Jareth seufzte. "Ich sehe schon. Ich muß dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen."   
"Darum möchte ich doch sehr gebeten haben!" Jasmina war außer sich.   
"Ich habe deine Mutter kennengelernt, als sie so alt war, wie du jetzt. Ich... äh, wir... Also, wir verliebten uns ineinander." Er machte eine kurze Pause da Jasmina keuchend nach Atem rang. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fuhr er fort. "Durch gewisse Umstände... war es mir nicht möglich in den letzten Jahren Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen. Bis heute nachmittag."   
Da er nichts mehr sagte fragte Jasmina neugierig: "Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" Sie hatte die Außergewöhnlichkeit dieser Szene inzwischen erfolgreich verdrängt und empfand sogar eine gewisse angenehme Spannung.   
Jareth lächelte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nicht gut gelaufen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß während meiner Abwesenheit hier bereits sechzehn Jahre vergangen waren."   
"Laß mich raten!" unterbrach ihn Jasmina. "Sie hat dich rausgeschmissen."   
"Ja, so könnte man es auch sagen." Er grinste über ihre unverblümte Interpretation der Geschehnisse.   
"Tja, und was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?"   
"Ich habe erst heute nachmittag von deiner Existenz erfahren und ich habe lange nachgedacht." Er sah lange in ihre irritierenden grünen Augen. "Ich habe in der Beziehung zu deiner Mutter viele Fehler gemacht... Ich möchte diese Fehler wieder gutmachen", sagte er schlicht.   
"Und da *sie* dich nicht läßt..." Jasmina zog ihre Nase kraus und sah plötzlich viel jünger aus. "Dann soll ich also der Lückenbüßer für dein schlechtes Gewissen sein?"   
"Äh... also, so würde ich es nicht gerade ausdrücken..."   
"Aber es trifft den Kern der Sache", äußerte sie freimütig. "Ach, was soll's!" Jasmina grinste breit. "Das ist mit Abstand die abgefahrenste Sache, die mir je passiert ist", rief sie aus und ihre Augen blitzten, als sie Jareth ihre Hand hinhielt. "Es würde mich sehr freuen, dich zum Freund zu haben", sagte sie sanft.   
Jareth ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. "Du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst", sagte er bewegt.   
"Ich denke, ich werde höllisch viel Spaß dabei haben", sagte Jasmina mit einem Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht aufleuchten ließ. In diesem Moment wurde Jareth bewußt, daß sie ihn bereits um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte.   
Er schärfte ihr noch ein, daß sie auf gar keinen Fall ihrer Mutter von diesem und den folgenden Treffen erzählen durfte und sie versprach es feierlich. Dann zeigte er ihr noch, wie sie sein mentales Klopfen beantworten konnte. Schließlich wollte er sich für diesen Abend verabschieden, doch Jasmina wollte ihn erst gehen lassen, als er ihr hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, sie schon am nächsten Abend wieder zu besuchen. Als Jasmina wieder allein war, fand sie lange keinen Schlaf. Sie witterte ein dunkles Geheimnis hinter dieser mysteriösen Liebesgeschichte und brannte vor Ungeduld alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu erfahren. Dann fiel ihr ein, daß sie Jareth ihr Bilderbuch zeigen wollte und fing an es zu suchen. Als sie es gefunden hatte, legte sie sich damit wieder ins Bett und wollte es nochmal lesen um ihr Gedächtnis etwas aufzufrischen, doch schon auf der zweiten Seite forderten die Aufregungen des Abends ihren Tribut und sie schlief ein.   
  
Der nächste Tag verging für Jasmina viel zu langsam. Es kam ihr so vor, als hätte er durch eine Laune der Natur plötzlich doppelt soviel Stunden wie normalerweise, so gespannt war sie auf ein Wiedersehen mit dem Koboldkönig. Als es dann endlich Abend war und er sich mental bei ihr angekündigt hatte, zögerte sie keine Minute, ihn hereinzubitten. Während er vor ihr aus dem Nichts erschien, stellte sie zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, daß sie sich in der vorigen Nacht nicht getäuscht hatte. Sie verspürte ihm gegenüber eine Vertrautheit, die durch ihre kurze Bekanntschaft nicht zu rechtfertigen war, Jasmina aber trotzdem erwärmte wie ein Tasse heißen Tees. Sie war begierig, die Bekanntschaft mit ihm zu vertiefen, denn sie wußte instinktiv, daß ihr dieser Mann nie Kummer bereiten würde. Er mochte sie zwar noch nicht um ihrer selbst Willen, sondern lediglich, weil sie die Tochter der Liebe seines Lebens war, aber sie war sich sicher, daß er früher oder später wirkliche Sympathien für sie entwickeln würde. Nicht, daß Jasmina in ihm einen potentiellen Liebhaber gesehen hätte - denn er war so gar nicht ihr Typ - aber sie vermißte in ihrem tiefsten Innersten immer noch etwas, das sie nie gehabt hatte: einen Vater. Und wenn sie schon keinen Vater bekommen konnte, dann war es sicher nicht verkehrt, Freundschaft mit einem Koboldkönig zu schließen, den sie sich als eine Art Onkel vorstellen konnte.   
"Guten Abend, Jasmina", begrüßte er sie freundlich.   
"Hi! Ich habe das Buch für dich herausgesucht. Das Buch in dem du drin bist."   
Jareth versah Jasminas Zimmer für den Dauer seiner Besuche mit einer magischen Membran, so daß sie vor Entdeckung sicher sein konnten und so nahm er ruhig auf dem gleichen Stuhl Platz, auf dem er schon am Abend vorher gesessen hatte. Jasmina reichte ihm aufgeregt das Buch und er betrachtete es aufmerksam. Es war ein handgebundenes Heftchen.   
"Woher hast du das?"   
"Mommy hat es mir geschenkt, als ich in die Schule kam. Ein Designer aus ihrer Firma hat die Bilder gemalt und Mommy hat die Geschichte dazu geschrieben." Jasmina stand hinter Jareth und sah ihm über die Schulter.   
"Und sie hat sonst nichts dazu gesagt?"   
"Nein, nie. Aber nun mach es schon auf. Ich will wissen, ob es tatsächlich so war, wie in diesem Buch."   
Jareth schlug das Buch also gehorsam auf. Schon auf der ersten Seite prangte eine Zeichnung von ihm. Er war überrascht, daß er so genau getroffen war. Sarah mußte dem Designer eine sehr genaue Beschreibung geliefert haben. Langsam blätterte er Seite für Seite um, las dabei die Geschichte und studierte die Bilder. Als er fertig war konnte sich Jasmina nicht mehr länger bezähmen. Die ganze Zeit war kein Wort über seine Lippen gekommen. "Und? War es so?"   
"Nein." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und mußte lächeln, als er Jasminas enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, die sich wieder auf ihr Bett zurückgezogen hatte. "Nein, es war überhaupt nicht so. Das hier..." er hob das Buch leicht in die Höhe, "ist eine reizende Geschichte über einen Koboldkönig der seine Kristallkugel verloren hat und über eine reizende Elfe namens Sarah, die ihm gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden Ludo, Hoggle und Sir Dydimus hilft, diese Kristallkugel wiederzufinden. Es ist eine Geschichte für Kinder. Das was Sarah und mich zusammengeführt hat, ist wirklich nichts für kleine Kinder. Und ich werde es dir deshalb auch nicht erzählen", schloß er mit Bestimmtheit, als er Jasminas sensationslüsternen Blick bemerkte.   
Jasmina schob ihre Unterlippe hervor und wollte gerade anfangen ernsthaft zu schmollen, als ihr eine andere Frage einfiel. "Aber dein Labyrinth, das sieht doch so aus, wie auf den Bildern, oder?"   
"Ja, mein Reich sieht so aus. Die Zeichnungen sind wirklich sehr gut."   
"Zeigst du es mir? Bitte?" fragte Jasmina und sah ihn dabei mit ihrem patentreifen Dackelblick an. Jareth war es schwer, diesem flehenden Blick zu widerstehen, doch er war sich sicher, daß es Sarah garantiert nicht gerne sehen würde, wenn er ihrer Tochter das Labyrinth zeigte.   
"Nein", sagte er deshalb.   
"Oh, bitte!" bettelte Jasmina weiter.   
"Nein! Und jetzt Schluß damit. Du bist schlimmer als ein Koboldbaby", wies er sie lachend zurecht.   
"Koboldbaby! Das gefällt mir!" sie grinste vergnügt von einem Ohr zum anderen.   
"Das hatte ich befürchtet. Aber jetzt erzähl etwas über dich. Wo ist zum Beispiel dein Vater?"   
In Sekundenschnelle hatte sich Jasminas Gesicht wieder verdüstert.   
"Ich habe keinen Vater", antwortete sie leise. "Er starb vor meiner Geburt. Er starb sogar noch, bevor er etwas von mir erfahren hat. Ich weiß noch nicht mal seinen Namen."   
Jareth war durch diese Offenbarung verunsichert und schockiert.   
"Aber du mußt doch wissen, wie er hieß. Du trägst doch sicher seinen Namen."   
"Nein. Mein Nachname ist Williams. Ich weiß nicht, wer mein Vater war." Mit einer kindlichen Geste wischte sie sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.   
Jareth ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. "Wenn es dir zu weh tut... du mußt es mir nicht erzählen..."   
"Nein, nein. Ist schon gut. Ich möchte es dir ja erzählen. Ich weiß bloß selbst nicht allzuviel."   
Jareth spürte wieder diesen unangenehmen Stich und machte Anstalten, seine Hand zurückzuziehen, ließ sie dann jedoch, wo sie war. Nicht, daß Jasmina sie festgehalten hätte - sie hatte seine Hand lediglich nicht gleich freigegeben - wobei ihm durch den Kopf schoß, wie vertrauensvoll sie ihre kleinen Finger in seine schlanke Hand gelegt hatte... nicht fordernd, oder klammernd... es war etwas anderes. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre seltsamen grünen Augen, die eine stumme Bitte aussprachen und seine Hand blieb, wo sie war. Durch den Blick eines verlorenen Mädchens gefesselt, der stärker war, als jede Kette. Auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben würde, ihr vaterloses Dasein hatte ihr schon immer sehr zugesetzt. Zwar war es durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, daß ihre Mutter alleinerziehend war, mehr als die Hälfte der Eltern ihrer Schulkameraden waren geschieden oder lebten getrennt, so war ihr Status - gar keinen Vater zu haben - doch einmalig. Alle anderen hatten einen Vater, auch wenn er - nach Aussage der Mütter - ein Bastard, ein Säufer oder schlicht und einfach ein Hurensohn war, nur sie nicht.   
"Wenn ich als kleines Kind nach meinem Vater gefragt habe, hat meine Mutter immer gesagt, er wäre nicht mehr auf dieser Welt. Ich habe nie ein Foto von ihm gesehen und Mommy hat nie von sich aus über ihn gesprochen. Sie hat mir auch nie gesagt, wie er ausgesehen hat, oder ob ich ihm irgendwie ähnlich bin. Aus ein paar Sachen, die sie mal gesagt hat, habe ich mir dann zusammengereimt, daß mein Vater wohl bei der Marine oder beim Geheimdienst oder so was gewesen ist. Sie müssen sich kennengelernt haben, als er Urlaub hatte... Irgendwie habe ich mir das immer unglaublich romantisch vorgestellt, denn kurz darauf war ich unterwegs, aber mein Vater war wohl auch schon nicht mehr da. Tja, und kurz darauf, bevor Mommy ihm von mir erzählen konnte, war er wohl auch schon tot. Sie konnten nicht mehr heiraten, deshalb habe ich auch keinen anderen Nachnamen. Wir waren auch nie an seinem Grab. Mommy sagte immer, daß es keines gibt, deshalb habe ich mir das mit dem Geheimdienst ausgedacht. Das einzige was sie je über ihn gesagt hat, war, daß er der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben war, den sie wirklich geliebt hatte." In Jasminas Augenwinkeln schimmerte es feucht und Jareth versuchte erfolglos, sich damit abzufinden, daß nicht er, sondern ein anderer die große Liebe seiner Sarah gewesen war. Es war für ihn ein schwacher Trost, daß dieser Kerl nun wenigstens nicht mehr lebte.   
"Ja, aber haben denn Sarahs Eltern nichts über deinen Vater gewußt?" Ihm kam die ganze Angelegenheit äußerst mysteriös vor. Daß seine Sarah ein Faible für ungewöhnlich Männer hatte, wußte er zwar aus eigener Erfahrung, aber daß sie sich mit einem Agenten eingelassen haben sollte, ging über seinen Verstand. Und doch gab es für Jasminas Geschichte tatsächlich keine andere Erklärung.   
"Ich weiß nicht, was sie gewußt haben, aber sie haben auch nie darüber gesprochen."   
"Vielleicht solltest du sie einfach noch einmal fragen", schlug Jareth vor.   
"Das wird schlecht gehen. Sie sind vor vier Jahren bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen. Hast du sie gekannt?"   
"Nein, nicht persönlich... was ist mit Toby?"   
"Toby? Du meinst Onkel Tobias? Kennst du ihn?" fragte Jasmina überrascht.   
"Nicht direkt", versuchte Jareth, sich herauszuwinden.   
"Onkel Tob war nicht in dem Flugzeug. Er studiert jetzt Medizin. Er will nämlich Arzt werden", bemerkte sie mit Stolz in der Stimme.   
"Er wohnt aber nicht bei euch, oder?"   
"Nein, um Himmels Willen!" wehrte sie lachend ab. "Er ist zwar danach auch hierher nach Phoenix gezogen, aber nachdem er zwei Wochen hier kampiert hat, bis er eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hatte, war er weg, bevor jemand Mississippi sagen konnte."   
"Er wird sich doch nicht mit seiner großen Schwester gestritten haben." Jareth lächelte bei dem Gedanken.   
"Streiten? Oh, nein! Onkel Tob liebt Mommy abgöttisch. Er hat es hier nur deshalb nicht mehr ausgehalten, weil sie ihn nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt und verhätschelt hat. Er hat mir mal gesagt, sie wäre schlimmer gewesen als Oma."   
"Sarah als Glucke", er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, "das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen."   
"Du kennst sie nicht!" forderte ihn Jasmina lachend heraus.   
"Vielleicht stimmt das sogar."   
"Danke, daß du mir zugehört hast", äußerte sie unvermittelt. "Ich konnte das mit meinem Vater nie jemand so richtig erzählen. Jetzt fühle ich mich besser."   
Jareth fühlte sich außerstande, darauf etwas zu erwidern. Stattdessen küßte er sie auf die Stirn und sagte: "dann gute Nacht, Koboldbaby."   
  
Sooft Jareth dieses Gespräch mit Jasmina im Geiste Revue passieren ließ, er verspürte jedesmal diesen unendlichen Schmerz bei dem Gedanken, daß Sarah ihn offensichtlich nicht so geliebt hatte, wie er sie immer noch liebte. Er wartete vergeblich darauf, daß der Schmerz irgendwann nachlassen würde und der Gedanke an Sarah ihm nicht mehr das Herz zerreißen würde. Verzweifelt wartete der darauf, daß der Schmerz sich wandeln würde, abstumpfen würde zu einem leichten Brennen, oder einem kleinen Stich. Doch es geschah nichts derartiges. Schließlich gab er das Warten auf. Er fügte sich in das Unvermeidliche, daß diese Wunde die sie ihm geschlagen hatte, nie heilen würde. Es war also besser, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Doch auch das wollte ihm nur schwer gelingen. Jasmina war ihm in dieser Zeit merkwürdigerweise ein Trost. Ihre Bekanntschaft vertiefte sich in den folgenden Monaten ebenso wie ihre Zuneigung zueinander. Sie behandelte ihn bald genauso respektlos, wie sie ihren jungen Onkel Tob behandelte und er gewöhnte sich immer mehr an den Gedanken, sie könnte die Tochter sein, die ihm das Schicksal vorenthalten hatte.   
  
  
Kapitel 42   
  
Jasmina betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel. Ihr achtzehnjähriger Körper steckte in einem nagelneuen Halloweenkostüm, das keinen Zweifel mehr daran ließ, daß sie kein Kind mehr war. Ihre Mutter hatte beim Anblick der Nixenverkleidung nur leise geseufzt, ansonsten aber nichts dazu gesagt. Sarah schien sich mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, daß ihre Tochter immerhin nur auf die Halloweenparty ihrer Schule ging und darüberhinaus noch von ihrem Freund Robin begleitet würde. Robin war ein äußerst zuverlässiger junger Mann, der Jasmina sicher bestens vor etwaigen Zudringlichkeiten bewahren konnte, die ihre Kostümierung wahrscheinlich hervorrufen würde. Jasmina grinste, denn sie hatte aus einer unbedachten Bemerkung ihrer Mutter deren Gedanken erraten. Sie hoffte doch, daß sich zumindest Robin zu ein paar Zudringlichkeiten würde hinreißen lassen. Er war immer so schrecklich anständig!   
Robin und sie waren nun schon über ein Jahr befreundet. Sie hatten sich bei der Theatergruppe ihrer Schule kennengelernt. In Robins Erinnerung hatte sich das Bild einer glitzernden Sternschnuppe geprägt, die ihm aus Gründen, die er nicht begriff, in seinen Schoß gefallen war. Als sich ihre Beziehung vertiefte, wurde ihm zwar bewußt, daß er sie oft vor ihrem eigenen impulsiven Wesen bewahren mußte und sie manchmal einen Dickkopf hatte, auf dem man Holz spalten könnte, sie aber auch ein sehr liebevolles und fürsorgliches Mädchen war. Robin liebte sie schrecklich, ohne für ihre Fehler blind zu sein. Für Jasmina war das alles nicht so wundersam gewesen. Sie hatte diesen mittelgroßen, kräftigen jungen Mann mit seinen halblangen braunen Haaren gesehen und sofort Atemnot bekommen. Als sie dann noch entdeckte, daß sich unter der sehr ansehnlichen Schale ein sehr sanfter und kluger Kern verbarg, war es völlig um sie geschehen. Im Gegensatz zu Robin hatte sie keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, daß er für sie bestimmt war, daß sie ihn auch bekommen würde und daß sie ihn auch verdient hatte.   
Ihr Selbstbewußtsein war enorm gestiegen, seit sie den Koboldkönig zum Freund hatte. Als sie ihm von ihrem Wunsch erzählte, Sängerin zu werden, hatte er sie nicht ausgelacht, sondern sie sogar dazu ermuntert, es zu versuchen. Er war der erste, der ihr gesagt hatte, daß sie eine wunderschöne Stimme hatte. Dadurch hatte sie den Mut gefunden, sich für ein paar Kurse anzumelden. Anfangs hatte er sogar noch mit ihr geübt, wobei Jasmina feststellen konnte, daß er selbst ein sehr begabter Sänger war. Mittlerweile war sie in ihrem Schulchor zur Solistin aufgestiegen und ihre Lehrer waren von ihr hellauf begeistert. Sogar ihre Mutter hatte nichts mehr dagegen, daß sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte Gesang zu studieren. Jasminas Ziel war es, auf den großen Musicalbühnen aufzutreten und sogar Robin, der sonst gern ein großer Zweifler war, mußte zugegeben, daß sie das Zeug dazu hatte. Nicht ganz so überzeugt war er allerdings von ihrer neuesten Idee. Erst vor einer Woche war sie damit herausgerückt. Robin erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an ihren Wortwechsel.   
"Jasmina, dieser Plan ist völlig hirnrissig. Das wird nie funktionieren."   
"Das wird doch funktionieren", insistierte sie hartnäckig. "Mein Plan ist unschlagbar. Und du wirst sehen, daß ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege."   
"Das ist doch idiotisch", Robin versuchte es mit sanfter Logik. "Du hast also vor ein paar Jahren einen völlig dubiosen Typen kennengelernt, der mal mit deiner Mutter befreundet war und mit dem du dich seither regelmäßig triffst und jetzt behauptest du allen Ernstes, daß dieser Typ dein Vater sein soll?"   
"Das behaupte ich nicht - ich weiß es!"   
"Woher?"   
"Ich weiß es einfach, verdammt noch mal!" Ungeduldig stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf, als Robin darauf jedoch nicht reagierte, änderte sie ihre Taktik. "Vertrau mir, Robin", sagte sie mit schmeichelnder Stimme und Robin gab widerstrebend seine ablehnende Haltung auf.   
"Na schön. Versuchen wir es eben. Du läßt mir ja doch sonst keine Ruhe damit. Obwohl es mir wirklich nicht gefällt, daß du dich ohne mein Wissen mit wildfremden Männern getroffen hast."   
"Aber ich sagte dir doch, daß er mein Vater sein muß. Er ist auch wirklich alt genug, um mein Vater zu sein. Du siehst also, es ist überhaupt nichts dabei."   
"Erzähl mir lieber nochmal, warum du dir so sicher bist, daß er dein Vater sein könnte", bat Robin.   
"Ich weiß nicht genau, aber den Verdacht habe ich schon länger. Die Geschichten meiner Mutter über meinen Vater haben einfach zu viele Lücken und er würde perfekt in diese Lücken passen. Auch wenn er mir selbst nicht gerade viel darüber erzählt hat." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich kurz. Flüchtig dachte sie daran, daß er sich tatsächlich immer geweigert hatte bei seinen Erzählungen mehr ins Detail zu gehen. Er hatte dazu immer gesagt, er sehe nicht ein, ihr etwas zu erzählen, von dem ihre Mutter augenscheinlich nicht wollte, daß sie es erfuhr. Genauso hatte er sich auch immer gesträubt, ihr sein Reich zu zeigen, bis sie ihn an ihrem letzten Geburtstag fast soweit gehabt hätte. Sie hatte auch reichlich lange dafür gequengelt und er hatte schließlich nachgegeben, nur um ihre Hände in seine zu nehmen und ihr dann zu erklären, daß es nicht ginge, weil sie keine Magie in sich habe und er dieses Risiko nicht eingehen wollte.   
"Wenn er tatsächlich dein Vater ist, warum hat er sich dann nicht schon früher bei dir gemeldet?"   
"Weil er doch selbst nicht weiß, daß er mein Vater ist!" und ihr Blick fügte noch ein *du Dummkopf* hinzu.   
Robin bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der klar besagte, daß er es ohne Zweifel mit einer geistig Verwirrten zu tun hatte.   
"Laß mich lediglich eines klarstellen: ich halte nichts von deinem Plan. Aber auch schon gar nichts. Trotzdem werde ich dir dabei helfen. Denn wenn ich nicht mitmache, dann machst du es bestimmt allein. Und ich bin wirklich lieber in deiner Nähe, wenn du wieder Dummheiten machst."   
Mit einem Freudenschrei warf sich Jasmina ihm an den Hals.   
"Oh, danke! Ich wußte, du würdest mich nicht im Stich lassen."   
Robin schloß gottergeben die Augen.   
  
Jasmina hielt ihren Plan für einfach aber genial. Wenn sie mit Robin auf die Halloweenparty ging, würde sie einfach nicht zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt wieder nach Hause kommen. Stattdessen würden sie sich in einem Park in der Nähe versteckt halten. Jasminas Mutter würde zweifellos Jareth zu sich rufen, damit er ihr half ihre Tochter wiederzufinden. Dabei müßte es doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn Jasmina bei dieser Gelegenheit nicht die Wahrheit über ihren Vater erfahren würde. Robin hatte zwar allerhand an diesem Plan auszusetzen gehabt, beschränkte sich aber lediglich auf einen Einwand: "Was ist, wenn deine Mutter nicht diesen Typ ruft, sondern die Polizei?"   
"Das wird sie nicht tun", äußerte Jasmina selbstgefällig. "Weil ich schon 18 bin. Die Polizei sucht mich nicht, wenn ich erst ein paar Stunden überfällig bin."   
Robin mußte widerwillig zugeben, daß dies wirklich ein sehr gutes Argument war.   
  
Während sich Jasmina vor dem Spiegel drehte und wendete, ging sie in Gedanken noch einmal alle Punkte ihres Planes durch. Es mußte einfach klappen. In ihrem tiefsten Innersten stimmte sie sogar mit Robins Zweifeln überein, doch wenn sie die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft erfahren wollte, durfte sie nicht zimperlich sein. Die Stimme ihrer Mutter holte Jasmina wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.   
"Ich denke, es paßt. Oder muß es noch irgendwo geändert werden?"   
"Nein, du kannst die Stecknadeln wegräumen, Mommy. Es ist perfekt."   
"Perfekt - ja. Nur wofür?" spöttelte Sarah, wobei sie sich mit Wehmut an einige ihrer eigenen Halloweenkostüme erinnerte.   
"Wer viel fragt geht viel fehl", murmelte Jasmina. Vorsichtig fing sie an ihr Kostüm auszuziehen. Noch drei Tage bis Halloween.   
  
Jasmina war in diesen drei Tagen mehr als einmal davon überzeugt, sie würde vor Ungeduld sterben müssen. Doch endlich war der große Tag gekommen und sie tanzte mit Robin engumschlungen auf dem Schulball.   
Über die Kostümierung ihres Freundes als Robin Hood hatte Jasmina etwas ungehalten reagiert, doch Robin hatte auf ihren Unmut nur mit der Bemerkung, es wäre bei seinem Vornamen schließlich naheliegend, reagiert und sie auf die Wange geküßt. Jasmina blieb nichts anderes übrig, als über diesen neuerlichen Beweis seines trockenen Humors resigniert zu seufzen und sich von ihm ein Glas Punsch bringen zu lassen. Obwohl sie sich den ganzen Abend nach Kräften bemühte ihre Nervosität zu vertuschen, so wußte Robin - als ihr unfreiwilliger Komplize - doch ganz genau, was sie bewegte.   
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht konnte er dann auch nicht länger an sich halten.   
"Jasmina, bist du immer noch entschlossen, diesen Quatsch durchzuführen?"   
"Ob ich... das ist kein Quatsch!"   
"Gut, dann ist es eben kein Quatsch..." lenkte Robin ein.   
"Ich muß es einfach wissen, ich muß! Verstehst du das denn nicht?"   
Bestürzt bemerkte Robin, daß in ihren Augenwinkeln ungeweinte Tränen schimmerten, die auf völlig überreizte Nerven zurückzuführen waren.   
"Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt besser", erklärte er mit fester Stimme. Ungewohnt fügsam ließ sich Jasmina von ihm von der Tanzfläche führen. Mittlerweile hatte sie Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage bekommen. Allerdings hätte sie sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als dies zuzugeben.   
"Wann hättest du zuhause sein sollen?" fragte Robin, während er ihr in ihren Mantel half.   
"Um ein Uhr."   
"Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt erst noch in ein Cafe und dort trinkst du einen Kamillentee."   
"Ja, Robin" antwortete sie dankbar.   
  
Gestärkt durch einen Kaffee - den Kamillentee hatte sie denn doch verächtlich abgelehnt - schlenderten sie kurz nach ein Uhr durch einen Park, der in der Nähe von Sarah's Wohnung lag. Robin hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und Jasmina schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Die Zuversicht, daß ihr genialer Plan funktionieren würde war zurückgekehrt und mit einer würdevollen Ruhe, die Robin erstaunte, harrte sie der Dinge, die da kommen sollten. 


	4. Part 4

Die magischen Jahre (the magic years)   
  
Teil vier (part four)   
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee   
  
  
  
  
"strangers till now"   
  
Kapitel 43   
  
Sarah sah kurz von ihrem Buch auf um einen Blick auf die Wohnzimmeruhr zu werfen. Kurz nach ein Uhr. Jasmina mußte gleich da sein, dann würde sie endlich auch zu Bett gehen können. Es war schon seltsam - inzwischen konnte Sarah ihre eigene Mutter nur zu gut verstehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, bevor ihre Tochter wieder wohlbehalten zu Hause war. Verrückt. Mit einer kleinen Grimasse wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.   
Als Jasmina um halb zwei immer noch nicht da war, wurde sie unruhig und rief bei Robins Eltern an. Nichts. Sie rief in der Schule an. Nichts. Sie rief einige von Jasminas Freunden an. Nichts. Mittlerweile war es fast zwei Uhr und Sarah war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, daß etwas gräßliches passiert sein mußte, denn Jasmina war sonst immer hundertprozentig pünktlich. Den Anruf bei der Polizei hatte sie sich erspart. Sie wußte genau, daß die Polizei vor Morgen abend überhaupt nichts unternehmen würde. Verrückt vor Sorge tigerte sie in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab. Ihr Herz klopfte schwer gegen ihre Brust und ihr Blut floß merkwürdig kalt durch ihre Adern, während sie sich das Hirn zermarterte, was sie unternehmen könnte um Jasmina zu finden. Einmal blieb sie kurz stehen, verblüfft fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare um gleich darauf ihre rastlose Wanderung wieder aufzunehmen.   
Nein. Das war völlig unmöglich. Sie würde einen Teufel tun und in dieser Situation Jareth um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber welcher andere Ausweg blieb ihr denn noch? Verzweifelt rang sie die Hände. Sollte sie... oder lieber doch nicht... Sie fühlte sich hilflos und ausgelaugt und gab schließlich der kleinen verzagten Stimme in ihrem Inneren nach, sie solle doch nicht so ein Dickkopf sein und endlich nach Jareth rufen.   
  
Es war kurz vor zwei Uhr nach irdischer Zeit, als Jareth durch einen mentalen Schrei aus seinem leichten Schlummer gerissen wurde. Desorientiert blickte er sich um. Die Kerzen in der Bibliothek waren fast heruntergebrannt. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er auf das Buch, das ihn vorübergehend in Morpheus' Arme entführt hatte. Er fragte sich gerade, ob er sich den Schrei nur eingebildet hatte, da hörte er ihn wieder. Und diesmal war die Botschaft unmißverständlich.   
Sarah? Sarah rief nach ihm?   
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Damit hatte er in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht mehr gerechnet. Vielleicht sollte er sie ein kleines bißchen warten lassen. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch erst dem Anlaß entsprechend kleiden. Er sah an sich hinunter, als der Ruf wiederholt wurde. Verzweifelter, dringlicher diesmal. Verwirrt lauschte er auf den Klang. Irgendetwas mußte passiert sein. Dann mußten der graue Anzug mit dem weißen Hemd wohl genügen. Leicht beunruhigt machte er sich auf den Weg.   
  
"Jareth, verdammt! Beweg' sofort deinen Hintern hierher!" schrie Sarah ihre Wohnzimmerwände an. Erschöpft sank sie auf das Sofa. Er würde nicht kommen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Verzweifelt raufte sie sich die Haare, als eine vertraute Stimme an ihr Ohr drang.   
"Guten Abend Sarah."   
Erleichtert drehte sich Sarah um.   
"Jareth! Gottseidank!"   
Mit Bestürzung bemerkte er ihre rotgeweinten Augen und ihre fahrigen Bewegung. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr.   
"Was ist passiert?"   
Sarah warf sich ihm erleichtert in die Arme. "Jasmina ist nicht nach Hause gekommen."   
"Jasmina?" Jareths Magen schien sich in einen Eisklumpen verwandelt zu haben. Es war sein Glück, daß Sarah in diesem Moment nicht aufgeblickt hatte, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck hätte ihr mit Sicherheit alles verraten.   
So jedoch deutete Sarah seinen Ausruf falsch. "Meine Tochter", ergänzte sie mit zitternder Stimme.   
Nach einem kurzen inneren Kampf hatte Jareth seine Erregung wieder unter Kontrolle. Um keinen Preis der Welt durfte er das kleine Geheimnis das er und Jasmina miteinander teilten verraten.   
Behutsam löste er ihren Griff um seinen Nacken und setzte sich mit ihr zusammen auf das Sofa.   
"Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" fragte er mit einer Ruhe, die er durchaus nicht empfand.   
Sarahs Augen weiteten sich. "Du mußt mir helfen, sie zu suchen!"   
"Ruf die Polizei."   
"Die Polizei wird vor Morgen abend nichts unternehmen, weil Jasmina schon volljährig ist."   
"Ruf bei ihren Freunden an."   
"Das habe ich schon. Bei denen ist sie auch nicht. Bitte Jareth, ich habe solche Angst." Sie sandte ihm einen flehenden Blick dem er nicht länger standhalten wollte.   
"Erzähl mir besser alles von Anfang an", forderte er sie schließlich auf.   
"Ich wußte, du würdest mir helfen." Sie lächelte unter Tränen.   
"Sie war mit Robin, ihrem Freund, zusammen auf dem Schulfest und sie hat versprochen um ein Uhr wieder hier zu sein. Sie ist immer sehr pünktlich."   
"Vielleicht ist sie mit ihrem Freund ja noch dort, oder sie sind noch woanders hin gegangen", schlug er vor, obwohl er selbst nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war, andererseits konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, daß Jasmina etwas zugestoßen war, nachdem er erfahren hatte, daß sie in Begleitung eines jungen Mannes war.   
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht..." Sarah zögerte und blickte ihn bittend an.   
Jareth seufzte. Er konnte Sarahs Hysterie nicht wirklich nachvollziehen und hätte diese Zeit mit ihr lieber anders genutzt als einem wilden Teenager durch die halbe Stadt hinterherzuhetzen.   
"Ja, ich gehe mit dir zu diesem Schulfest und frage dort nach ihr."   
"Ich wußte, daß ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Ich ziehe nur noch schnell ein Paar Schuhe an."   
  
Während sie in einem Taxi zu Jasminas Schule rasten legte Jareth den Arm versuchsweise um Sarah. Er hatte mit einer sofortigen Zurückweisung gerechnet, doch Sarah war vor Sorge und Kummer um ihre Tochter völlig zermürbt, so daß sie sich seine Umarmung gerne gefallen ließ. Bei der Schule angekommen, wartete Jareth im Taxi, während Sarah einem Wirbelwind gleich in die Turnhalle stürmte. Das Fest war augenscheinlich zu Ende, doch einige Unentwegte hingen noch im Eingangbereich herum. Sarah schätzte sich glücklich, daß sie in einer derangierten Minni Mouse eine von Jasminas Klassenkameradinnen erkannte.   
"Ginger!"   
"Mrs. Williams!" rief Ginger geschockt und versuchte, ihr Kostüm zu ordnen.   
"Ginger, Jasmina ist nicht nach Hause gekommen. Weißt du wo sie ist?" fragte Sarah ohne Umschweife.   
"Nein, Mrs. Williams. Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, ich dachte, sie wäre kurz nach Mitternacht gegangen?"   
"Aber du bist dir nicht sicher?" drang Sarah in sie.   
"Ich habe Jasmina gesehen, Mrs. Williams", mischte sich eine kindliche Vampirin ein. "Ich glaube nicht, daß sie sich Sorgen machen müssen. Sie ist mit Robin zusammen weggegangen."   
"Wann war das?" fragte Sarah aufgeregt.   
"Ich glaube es war kurz nach Mitternacht..."   
Sarah rannte zum Taxi zurück.   
"Und?" wollte Jareth wissen.   
"Steig aus", wies sie Jareth an. Zum Taxifahrer gewandt fragte sie: "Wieviel bekommen Sie?" Während sie bezahlte, stieg Jareth umständlich aus dem Taxi aus.   
"Sie ist nicht mehr da", fuhr Sarah fort. "Eines der Mädchen sah, wie sie mit Robin wegging."   
"Und weiter?"   
"Nichts und weiter. Wir werden Sie jetzt suchen." Ungeduldig griff sie nach seinem Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich über die Straße.   
"Wo willst du denn anfangen zu suchen?"   
"Ich habe so eine Ahnung", knurrte Sarah und verzweifelt fügte sie hinzu: "Hoffentlich!"   
  
"Wie spät ist es, Robin?"   
"Es ist kurz vor drei. Ich glaub nicht, daß dein Plan funktioniert. Steh auf, ich bring dich nach Hause." Robin erhob sich entschlossen von der Bank auf der sie die letzte Stunde wartend verbracht hatten.   
"Ich war mir sooo sicher", maulte Jasmina. "Warten wir doch... Ssht! Hörst du das?"   
Beide spitzten die Ohren.   
  
Jareth und Sarah waren mittlerweile in dem Park angekommen, in dem Sarah die Flüchtigen vermutete. Im Eilschritt durchkämmten sie die Hauptwege und wollten gerade einen der Nebenwege wieder verlassen, als Jareth in der Dunkelheit eine Bewegung wahrnahm.   
Gehetzt drehte sich Sarah um und folgte Jareths Blick auf eine Bank, die etwas abseits des Weges stand.   
"Jasmina!" Die Angst fiel mit einem Schlag von ihr ab. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als sie ihr einziges Kind wieder vor sich sah. Lebendig und unversehrt. Doch schon in der nächsten Minute stieg unbändiger Zorn in ihr auf und sie war mit wenigen Schritten bei den beiden jungen Menschen.   
Jasmina glaubte trotz der Dunkelheit, den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter zu erkennen und verbarg sich instinktiv hinter Robin's Schulter.   
Da die beiden Flüchtigen wohlbehalten wieder aufgetaucht waren, beschloß Jareth, das nun kommende Schauspiel zu genießen und beobachtet amüsiert Jasmina's kleines Manöver. Langsam schlenderte er auf die Dreiergruppe zu. Genauso hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Die Vermißten hatten einfach das Bedürfnis nach etwas Romantik verspürt und die ganze Aufregung war völlig überflüssig gewesen.   
"Wie konntest du mir das antun?!"   
"Hallo Mommy..."   
"Ich bin vor Angst fast gestorben!"   
"Aber Mommy..."   
"Sonst hast du mir nichts zu sagen?! Warum hast du eigentlich so etwas Dummes getan?!"   
"Weißt du, ich..."   
"Oh, verdammt, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll! Sag du doch auch mal was!" herrschte Sarah Jareth an, der die streitenden Gruppe mittlerweile erreicht hatte. Belustigt stellte er fest, daß Robin und Jasmina ihn bislang gar nicht bemerkt hatten und wie ihn Jasmina nun hoffnungsvoll und Robin entsetzt anstarrten.   
"Ich?" sagte er ungläubig. "Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich mich hier einmischen?"   
"Weil du verdammt nochmal ihr Vater bist!" brach es aus Sarah heraus, für die die nervliche Belastung zu groß gewesen war.   
"Weil ich was?!" rief Jareth schockiert aus.   
"Ich wußte es, ich wußte es", jubelte Jasmina und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände.   
"Wie - du wußtest es?" fuhr Sarah ihre Tochter an.   
Jasmina duckte sich sofort wieder hinter Robins Schulter, weil ihr in der Eile keine unverfängliche Antwort einfallen wollte.   
"Jasmina ist meine Tochter und du hast es mir nicht gesagt?!!" Jareth starrte fassungslos seine geliebte Elfe an.   
"Jareth, freust du dich denn gar nicht?" piepste Jasmina hoffnungsvoll hinter Robins Rücken.   
Mit der Schnelligkeit einer Kobra wandte sich Sarah wieder ihrer Tochter zu und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Woher weißt du seinen Namen?"   
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte Jasmina ihren Fauxpas.   
"Sie weiß ihn, weil ich ihn ihr gesagt habe" unterbrach Jareth das tödliche Schweigen.   
"Du hast dich hinter meinem Rücken mit meiner Tochter getroffen?!"   
"Unserer Tochter!" korrigierte Jareth sie wütend.   
"Das ist doch völlig zweitrangig!" tobte Sarah. "Wie konntest du mich nur so hintergehen!"   
"Wie konntest du mir nur verschweigen, daß ich eine Tochter habe!" Jareth war nun ebenfalls völlig außer sich.   
Jasmina erkannte blitzschnell ihre Chance und verbündete sich mit ihrem Vater. "Ja, Mommy, weshalb hast du es uns nie gesagt?" äußerte sie vorwurfsvoll.   
"Das geht dich gar nichts an! Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, wie lange das schon so geht?" Sarahs Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.   
"Lenk jetzt nicht ab." Auch Jareths Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Tonfall angenommen. Nicht eben sanft griff er nach Sarahs Oberarm und hielt sie fest.   
Ihre wutsprühenden Blicke trafen sich. Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas. Jasmina hielt vor lauter Spannung sogar die Luft an.   
Schließlich brach Sarah das Schweigen.   
"Wir müssen reden." Sie hatte ihre Gefühle und ihre Stimme wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle.   
"Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends, meine Elfe." Widerwillig spielte ein Lächeln um Jareths Lippen. "Ich schlage vor du gehst mit... unserer Tochter schon mal vor. Ich werde mich noch kurz diesem jungen Mann widmen und komme dann nach."   
Sarah nickte. "Einverstanden. Und nun komm endlich, mein Fräulein."   
Jasmina tauchte hinter Robins Rücken auf und folgte stumm ihrer Mutter.   
  
Robin hatte immer noch das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein. Jareth nahm auf der Bank Platz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nach einiger Zeit fragte er Robin: "Sind sie weg?"   
"Ja, Sir, ich glaube schon."   
"Gut, länger hätte ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten", sagte Jareth mit gepreßter Stimme und brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Die Absurdität der Geschehnisse gewann die Oberhand über seinen Ärger. Robin beobachtete ihn beunruhigt. Von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt lud Jareth ihn mit einen Handbewegung ein, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. Als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte wandte er Robin seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Nun, mein Junge?"   
"Ist sie tatsächlich Ihre Tochter, Sir?" platzte Robin mit seiner Frage heraus.   
"Du hast Sarah ja gerade gehört. Ich würde sagen, es hat ganz den Anschein." Jareth lachte lautlos in sich hinein. "Halloween war schon immer für eine Überraschung gut, aber das übertrifft wirklich alles."   
"Ich hielt Jasminas Idee ehrlich gesagt für reine Idiotie."   
"Warum hast du dann trotzdem dabei mitgemacht? Ach, sag nichts. Ich kenne Jasmina. Sie hat dich dazu gezwungen, stimmt's?"   
"Naja, gezwungen würde ich nicht gerade sagen. Sind Sie mir sehr böse?"   
"Böse? Warum sollte ich dir böse sein, mein Junge? Ich bin dir sogar ausgesprochen dankbar, daß du dich um meine, äh... Tochter gekümmert hast. Du kannst jetzt ruhig nach Hause gehen. Ich habe wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis dir die Leviten zu lesen, auch wenn Sarah das offensichtlich von mir erwartet."   
"Danke, Sir. Dann darf ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschen." Robin erhob sich erleichtert von der Bank.   
"Du darfst, mein Junge, du darfst."   
  
  
Kapitel 44   
  
"Gut, dass du da bist", wurde Jareth erleichtert von Sarah begrüsst, als er die Wohnung betreten hatte. Sarah war noch nie so kurz davor gewesen, ihrer Tochter eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Jasmina hatte ihre Ängstlichkeit vollständig überwunden und trug nun eine triumphierende Miene zur Schau, die ihrer Mutter gewaltig gegen den Strich ging.   
"Und du, mein Fräulein, gehst jetzt auf dein Zimmer und dort bleibst du auch", wies sie ihre störrische Tochter an.   
"Nein", antwortete Jasmina gelassen. "Ich werde nicht auf mein Zimmer gehen. Ich habe auch Rechte. Sogar Scheidungswaisen haben Anspruch auf ihren Vater und ich will nicht, dass er einfach wieder aus meinem Leben verschwindet." Ihre Stimme hatte zum Schluss hin etwas an Festigkeit verloren, doch sie beendete ihre kleine Ansprache mit dem nötigen Nachdruck.   
"Aber Schatz, ich - ich wusste nicht, dass du so... Warum hast du denn nie gesagt, dass dir ein Vater fehlt", sagte Sarah unangenehm berührt.   
Jasmina befeuchtete ihre Lippen. "Weil ich nicht irgendeinen Vater wollte, sondern *meinen* Vater", flüsterte sie mit unsicherer Stimme und einem scheuen Blick zu Jareth, der die beiden Frauen stumm betrachtete.   
"Geh bitte auf dein Zimmer Jasmina", bat er sie schließlich. "Ich verspreche, daß ich mich nicht einfach in Luft auflöse", setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.   
"Ja, Daddy", wisperte Jasmina und verließ ungewohnt folgsam das Wohnzimmer.   
Jareth sah ihr verblüfft nach. "Daddy...", wiederholte er halb zu sich selbst und schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sarah zu, die ihn mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf beobachtet hatte.   
"Wo warst du nur die ganze Zeit?" Sarah empfand seltsamerweise keinen Zorn mehr, allerdings war sie auch meilenweit von jeglichen angenehmeren Gefühlen entfernt. Sie wollte einfach nur noch wissen, was geschehen war um endlich alles zu verstehen.   
Jareth seufzte. Sie würde es ihm nicht einfach machen. Immerhin war sie offensichtlich gewillt ihn anzuhören.   
"Setz' dich. Es wird eine längere Geschichte." Sarah nahm auf dem Sofa Platz, Jareth blieb lieber stehen. Während der nächsten halben Stunde erzählte er in groben Zügen, was ihn bei seiner Rückkehr in sein Reich erwartet hatte, wie er dem Zerfall Einhalt geboten hatte und wie er hinterher zu schwach war um mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen.   
"Zeit hat in meinem Reich nicht die gleiche Bedeutung wie hier", er begleitete seine Worte mit einer umfassenden Geste. "Um unsere Zeitläufe parallel zueinander verlaufen zu lassen muß ich meine Magie anwenden. Für die Dauer meiner Genesung entzog sich die Zeit meiner Kontrolle. Deshalb waren hier bereits 16 Jahre verstrichen, während ich dachte, es könnten höchstens einige Monate vergangen sein."   
Ihr Blick hing fassungslos an seiner Gestalt und ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Jareth hätte sie jetzt wirklich gerne geküßt. Stattdessen fragte er: "Cognac?"   
Sarah nickte leicht und Jareth holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche aus der kleinen Bar. Er schenkte beiden ein und setzte sich neben Sarah. Schweigend nahmen beide den ersten Schluck. Sarah genoß die sanfte Schärfe wie sie langsam ihren Hals hinunterfloß. Sie bemühte sich, Jareths Erklärung zu verarbeiten, doch sie fühlte nur ein unendliches Bedauern und eine unerklärliche Leere.   
"Warum waren die Schäden diesmal so groß?" fragte sie schließlich.   
"Wenn ein Herrscher zu lange sein Reich verläßt kann es zu kleinen Unregelmäßigkeiten kommen. Größere Schäden können verursacht werden, wenn der Herrscher in einer anderen Welt etwas zurückläßt - wie Blut, Haare, ganze Körperteile oder ähnliches."   
Sarah sah ihn interessiert an. "Du meinst..." begann sie, während ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoß.   
Jareth lächelte leicht, als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte. "Nein. Das allein hätte eine solche Katastrophe nicht auslösen können. Ich weiß eigentlich erst seit einer Stunde, was die wirkliche Ursache war. Ich habe etwas sehr Wesentliches hier zurückgelassen - meine Tochter." Seine sanfte Stimme hatte bei den letzten Worten einen eindringlichen Klang angenommen.   
Sarah war wie betäubt gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas gesunken und war keiner Reaktion mehr fähig. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch in Wirklichkeit konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken, als daß Jareth Jasminas Entstehung beinahe mit seinem Leben bezahlt hätte. Sie hätte gerne geweint, doch ihre Verwirrung war zu groß. Wie sollte ihr Leben nur weitergehen?   
Sie konnte aus diesem Dilemma keinen Ausweg finden.   
Jareth konnte die flackernde Farbe ihrer Aura fast spüren, so heftig waren ihre Gemütsbewegungen. Er hingegen fühlte sich auf fast schon lächerliche Weise erleichtert, ihr seine Geschichte endlich erzählt zu haben. Er hätte das schon vor zwei Jahren tun sollen, aber damals hatte er ja geglaubt, daß es einen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben gegeben hatte. Doch hatte Jasmina ihm nicht erzählt, ihr Vater wäre der einzige Mann gewesen, den ihre Mutter wirklich geliebt hätte? Und er war so eifersüchtig gewesen. Jetzt sah die Sache schon wieder anders aus. Immerhin war er ja selbst Jasminas Vater!   
"Wann hast du eigentlich aufgehört, die Kette zu tragen?" fragte er sie unvermittelt.   
"Die Kette?" Ein desorientierter Blick traf Jareth. "Oh, die Kette...An Jasminas siebtem Geburtstag." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Cognac. Während sie weitersprach drehte sie das leere Glas zwischen ihren Händen. "Es war nicht einfach für mich - ich habe jahrelang auf dich gewartet, doch irgendwann musste ich mein Leben wieder in die Hand nehmen. Zu ihrem sechsten Geburtstag habe ich ihr noch ein Märchenbuch geschenkt..."   
"Sie hat mir das Buch gezeigt. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, warum du das wohl getan hast", unterbrach er sie nachdenklich.   
"Ich weiß es selbst nicht mehr so genau. Vielleicht wollte ich sie einfach nicht komplett unvorbereitet lassen, falls du doch noch eines Tages auftauchen solltest." Sie lachte nervös. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber an diesem Tag habe ich mir geschworen nur noch ein Jahr auf dich zu warten und dann ein neues Leben zu beginnen." Sie hatte plötzlich das unangenehme Gefühl sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. "Ich war es Jasmina schuldig", ergänzte sie nahezu trotzig. "Als das Jahr vorbei war...", sie zögerte und fuhr schließlich mit einem verwunderten Lachen fort: "Aber was ich wirklich nicht begreife - du hast dich zwei Jahre lang mit ihr getroffen und hast nicht gemerkt wie ähnlich sie dir ist? Ist dir nie auch nur der kleinste Verdacht gekommen?"   
"Nein", antwortete er ohne zu zögern. "Ich habe immer nur dich in ihr gesehen."   
Sarah war von seiner Antwort mehr gerührt als sie zugeben wollte.   
"Aber nein, Jareth! Ihre Haarfarbe, ihre Art zu sprechen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wenn sie lacht oder schmollt..." Sarah lächelte zärtlich und ließ den Satz unbeendet.   
"Ihre Art zu gehen und sich zu bewegen, ihre Stimme, die Art wie sie einen manchmal ansieht - das alles hat mich immer unsagbar an dich erinnert." Er fing ihre Hände ein und nahm ihr das Glas weg. "Ich liebe dich immer noch, Sarah", flüsterte er mit zärtlichem Ernst. "Laß uns nochmal von vorne anfangen."   
Ihre Augenlider flatterten verwirrt, bevor sie direkt in seine Augen sah. Was sie in ihnen las ließ ihre Knie weich werden und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie nahe daran ihm nachzugeben - an seine einladende Brust zu sinken und alles, einfach alles vergessen und nur noch... doch dann gewann ihre Vernunft wieder die Oberhand über das Herz und mit eisernem Willen entzog sie ihm ihre Hände. Sie durfte nicht mehr nur an sich selbst denken. Dazu war es zu spät.   
"Nehmen wir einmal an, ich würde deinem Vorschlag zustimmen... was soll dann zum Beispiel aus Jasmina werden?" fragte sie traurig.   
"Was soll das heissen? *Nehmen wir einmal an*? Willst du denn nicht?" Verletzt war Jareth von ihr abgerückt.   
"Ach, Jareth", seufzte Sarah. Manchmal war er wirklich noch ein Kind. "Es geht hier doch nicht nur ums Wollen. Ich kann einfach nicht mit dir kommen. Da ist zum einen Jasmina. Dann gibt es auch noch Tobias und schließlich habe ich auch noch meinen Beruf."   
"Jasmina wird demnächst aufs College gehen und Tobias ist ein erwachsener Mann. Er braucht dich also auch nicht mehr. Und du wirst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes weismachen wollen, daß deine Firma gewichtigere Ansprüche auf dich hat als ich", sagte er enttäuscht, obwohl er wußte, daß alles wieder auf die gleiche alte Leier hinauslief. Sarah hatte einfach nicht genug Mut um ihm in sein Reich zu folgen.   
"Du würdest unser Kind tatsächlich hier allein zurücklassen?" fragte Sarah ungläubig. "Das - das begreife ich einfach nicht. Weißt du eigentlich, daß ich dir hauptsächlich deshalb verschwiegen habe, daß sie auch deine Tochter ist, weil ich entsetzliche Angst hatte, du könntest sie mir wegnehmen und in dein Reich entführen? Ich verstehe nicht, was es da zu Lachen gibt", sagte sie empört.   
Jareth wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Keine Bange, du verstehst es gleich. Es ist wirklich der allergrößte Witz. Jasmina hat mich nämlich die ganze Zeit über geplagt, ich solle ihr doch endlich mein Reich zeigen. Und an ihrem letzten Geburtstag war ich wirklich kurz davor es auch zu tun, obwohl ich wußte, daß du es nicht billigen würdest. Also habe ich sie an den Händen gehalten und merkte erst in diesem Moment, daß sie nicht soviel Magie in sich hat." Er schnippte zur Verdeutlichung mit den Fingern. "Ich könnte sie gar nicht mitnehmen. Oder nur für einen kurzen Besuch."   
"Gut, das entscheidet die ganze Angelegenheit. Ich bleibe hier bei Jasmina. Nein, versuch nicht, mich davon abzubringen", unterdrückte sie seinen Einwand. "Ich werde meine Tochter nicht allein lassen."   
Folgsam klappte Jareth seinen Mund wieder zu. Innerlich allerdings zitterte er vor Erregung. Warum zum Teufel konnte er nicht von dieser Frau lassen, von dieser Frau die ihn schon öfter als einmal zurückgewiesen hatte. Liebe als einzigen Grund konnte und wollte er nun nicht mehr akzeptieren. Hierbei handelte es sich schon eher um geistige Umnachtung im fortgeschrittenen Stadium. Nach allem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, hätte er sie in diesem Moment am liebsten übers Knie gelegt und sie dann einfach in sein Reich entführt. Das wäre die allereinfachste Lösung gewesen. Doch wer hatte schon gesagt, das Leben wäre einfach!   
"Also gut, Sarah! Es soll auch diesmal wieder nach deinem Willen gehen. Aber über eines mußt du dir im Klaren sein: so schnell werde ich nicht aufgeben!" Er grinste anzüglich und sah mit Genugtuung, daß sie immer noch auf ihn reagierte -auch wenn sie offensichtlich nicht gewillt war, es auch zuzugeben. "Wie soll es nun also weitergehen?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.   
"Du bist einfach unmöglich", schimpfte Sarah zwischen Belustigung und Ärger. "Aber da Jasmina so an dir hängt, werde ich dich ihr nicht vorenthalten. Ich würde sagen, du darfst sie an den Wochenenden besuchen und natürlich bist du auch an allen Feiertagen willkommen."   
"Sogar an Thanksgiving?" fragte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton.   
"Und sogar an Weihnachten", konterte Sarah spitz.   
"Du bist noch der Nagel zu meinem Sarg, meine liebe Elfe", sagte Jareth, stand vom Sofa auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem flüchtigen Handkuß von Sarah. "Bevor ich gehe, werde ich mich noch von Jasmina verabschieden und sie über unser neues Arrangement in Kenntnis setzen."   
  
Zu behaupten, Jareth wäre mit Sarahs Vorschlägen wirklich und wahrhaftig einverstanden gewesen, wäre nahezu einer Lüge gleichgekommen. Doch derzeit fiel ihm nichts besseres ein, als sich fürs Erste zu fügen und auf darauf zu hoffen, daß bald bessere Zeiten anbrechen würden. Soviel war auf jeden Fall sicher: er würde nicht aufgeben! Die Vorzeichen, daß Sarah ihn schließlich erhören würde, standen seiner Ansicht nach ausnehmend günstig. Er wußte, daß sie nie ganz aufgehört hatte, ihn zu lieben. Außerdem hatte er in seiner kapriziösen Tochter eine entschlossene Verbündete.   
"Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Warum will sie nicht mit dir gehen?" hatte diese noch am selben Abend ihrer Empörung Luft gemacht. "Ich finde, sie sollte endlich mal an sich selbst denken und damit aufhören immer nur für andere da zu sein", hatte Jasmina geschnaubt. "Denkt sie eigentlich ich wäre immer noch ein kleines Kind für das sie rund um die Uhr sorgen muß?"   
Jareth lächelte bei dem Gedanken an diese Unterhaltung. Seine Tochter war ihm tatsächlich ziemlich ähnlich. Er verfolgte keinen bestimmten Plan um Sarahs Zuneigung wieder vollständig zu erringen, dennoch gaben ihm die folgenden Wochen zu berechtigten Hoffnungen Anlaß.   
  
  
Kapitel 45   
  
"Daddy, findest du eigentlich nicht, daß es langsam an der Zeit wäre, Robin alles zu sagen?"   
"Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund, du Koboldbaby", rügte Jareth sie gutgelaunt. Sarah hatte Wort gehalten und er genoß das erste Thanksgiving im Kreise seiner Familie. "Und kau' richtig, bevor du schluckst, es ist wirklich nicht nötig, daß du an diesem Truthahn erstickst."   
"Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, Robin in alles einzuweihen", mischte sich Sarah ein.   
"Warum eigentlich nicht? Bei der Gelegenheit könnten wir Tobias auch gleich informieren", stichelte Jareth.   
"Du weißt ganz genau, warum ich nicht will, daß Toby irgendetwas erfährt."   
"Warum denn nicht?" piepste Jasmina dazwischen.   
"Weil es keine Geschichte für kleine Mädchen ist", äußerte Jareth mit Nachdruck. "Ich habe es nicht ernst gemeint, Sarah. Entschuldige. Aber warum sollte man Robin nicht tatsächlich einweihen? Weißt du, je länger ich darüber nachdenke... immerhin ist Jasmina rein faktisch die Erbprinzessin meines Reiches, auch wenn sie meine Nachfolge nie antreten kann. Theoretisch könnte dann Robin eines Tages Prinzregent werden und..."   
"Ein für allemal, Jareth! Ich will nicht, daß du unserer Tochter solche Flausen in den Kopf setzt!" schnitt ihm Sarah wütend das Wort ab.   
Jareth legte verblüfft das Besteck beiseite. "Die Nachfolgeregelung meines Reiches sind also Flausen?" fragte er ärgerlich.   
Sarah seufzte. Sie hatte sich das Leben als komplette Familie einfacher vorgestellt. "Es tut mir leid", versuchte sie Jareth zu besänftigen. "So habe ich es nicht gemeint. Aber habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt, was passieren würde, wenn Robin diese Sache nicht für sich behalten kann?"   
Jareth nahm sein Besteck wieder auf. "Was sollte schon groß passieren?" fragte er gleichmütig. "Er kann mir nichts anhaben und abgesehen davon, wer würde ihm diese wirre Geschichte denn schon glauben?"   
"Punkt für dich", gab Sarah zu.   
"Und ich weiß, daß er es niemals jemanden erzählen wird", steuerte Jasmina sehr selbstsicher bei.   
"Also gut", kapitulierte Sarah. "Hier macht ja sowieso jeder was er will."   
Jasmina strahlte und Jareth warf seiner Elfe eine Kußhand zu.   
Sie kamen überein, Robin am nächsten Wochenende zum Essen einzuladen und ihn bei dieser Gelegenheit in alles einzuweihen. Jareth hatte sich allerdings ausbedungen mit ihm allein zu sprechen. Er wollte nicht, daß seine impulsive Tochter bei diesem Gespräch anwesend war. Obwohl er Robin erst einmal begegnet war, hatte er den Jungen gern, weshalb er ihm einen nahezu ungeschminkten Bericht über die Geschehnisse liefern wollte. Dabei würden Dinge zur Sprache kommen, die Jasmina - hauptsächlich nach Sarahs Willen - nicht erfahren sollte.   
  
Als Robin von der Einladung erfuhr und Jasmina ihm im gleichen Atemzug mitteilte, daß auch ihr mysteriöser Vater an diesem Abendessen teilnehmen würde, platzte er fast vor Neugier. Er hatte Jasmina nach Halloween wohl die eine oder andere Frage gestellt, doch ihre Antworten waren so ausweichend gewesen, daß er sie nicht weiter quälen wollte. Doch jetzt hatte es den Anschein als ob die Geheimniskrämerei um ihren Vater endlich ein Ende nehmen würde. Daher betrat er an dem bewußten Abend in gespannter Erwartung Sarahs Wohnung.   
  
Jareth hatte Robin zuliebe auf allzu auffällige Kleidung verzichtet, doch seine weißes Rüschenhemd, die enge schwarze Hose und die dazu passende halblange Weste waren immer noch extravagant genug um Robin Anlaß zu den wildesten Spekulationen zu geben. Nach dem Essen zogen sich Sarah und Jasmina zurück, um den beiden Männern Gelegenheit zu einem ungestörten Gespräch zu geben. Trotz aller zur Schau getragener Zuversicht war Jasmina nervös und machte sich Sorgen über Robins Reaktion. Während Jasmina unruhig an ihren Haaren herumzupfte versank ihre Mutter tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken. Heute war sie zum ersten Mal Zeuge gewesen, wie ein normaler Mensch auf Jareth reagierte, wenn nicht gerade Halloween war. Sie hatte zuerst nicht darauf geachtet, doch dann hatte sie ihn wachsam beobachtet. Robin hatte die verschiedensten Gefühle erkennen lassen, die von Ablehnung über Faszination bis zu Respekt reichten. Bislang hatte sie nur Neid oder Bewunderung in den Gesichtern der Menschen lesen können, die ihn auf den Partys flüchtig kennen gelernt hatten. Mit diesen eindimensionalen Ansichten hatte sie umgehen können. Sie waren bei einem Mann seines Kalibers schließlich nicht aussergewöhnlich gewesen. Heute abend jedoch hatte sie Jareth zum ersten Mal mit den Augen eines Fremden betrachtet und nun fragte sie sich allen Ernstes, ob sie alle Facetten Jareths wirklich kannte und - was noch viel wichtiger war - ob sie auch mit allem einverstanden sein konnte. Während sie über diese Punkte nachsann, kristallisierte sich mit erschreckender Klarheit die tatsächliche Frage zu diesem Problem heraus: wollte sie unter den jetzigen Umständen ihre Liebe zu Jareth überhaupt wieder aufleben lassen? Behutsam unternahm sie den Versuch ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Eigentlich war sie sich sicher gewesen, daß sie seinem Charme nicht mehr erliegen würde. Zuviel war inzwischen in ihrem Leben passiert - auch wenn dazu kein neuer Mann gehört hatte - zu lange war er nicht an ihrer Seite gewesen. Doch jetzt war er wieder da und beanspruchte auf seine nonchalante Art einen Platz in ihrer kleinen Familie und in ihrem Herzen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Es bestand wirklich kein Zweifel darüber, daß Zeit für ihn eine völlig andere Bedeutung hatte. Obwohl ihr Verstand ihr ständig vorhielt, es wäre endgültig zu spät, lauschte sie auf die Einflüsterung ihres Herzens, daß *endgültig* ein verdammt hartes Wort wäre.   
  
  
In der Zwischenzeit mühte sich Jareth damit ab, Robin den wahren Sachverhalt zu erklären, ohne ihn in größere Verwirrung zu stürzen.   
"Was hat dir Jasmina eigentlich über mich erzählt?" eröffnete er das Gespräch.   
Robin rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sessel herum. "So gut wie nichts."   
Jareth holte tief Luft und überlegte, daß die direkte Methode wahrscheinlich die Beste war. "Ich bin der König der Kobolde und herrsche über ein magisches Reich, das sich in einer anderen Dimension befindet", erläuterte er ohne Umschweife.   
Robin hatte das Gefühl als ob sich sein Verstand mit einem leisen *Plopp* verabschiedet hätte. Er konnte den Vater seiner Freundin nur mit offenem Mund anstarren.   
Jareth wartete eine Weile, damit sich Robin an diese Neuigkeit gewöhnen konnte. Doch die ersten Worte, die der Junge schließlich äußerte, kamen für Jareth ziemlich überraschend.   
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Warum konnte ich mich nicht einfach in Betty verlieben - aber nein, es musste ja unbedingt Jasmina sein! Jetzt ist mir klar warum ihre Augen manchmal diesen Schimmer haben." Er fixierte Jareth. "In diesen Momenten ist wahrscheinlich Ihr Erbteil durchgekommen."   
Jareth schmunzelte. "Wenn man Sarah Glauben schenken darf, habe ich meiner Tochter noch weit weniger liebenswürdige Eigenschaften vererbt."   
"Ja, diesen verfluchten Dickschädel von ihr", stieß Robin hervor, hielt sich dann aber sofort erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und nuschelte: "Entschuldigung."   
"Ich sehe schon, du und Sarah, ihr werdet euch prächtig verstehen", äußerte Jareth trocken.   
"Aber ich verstehe nicht... wie war es möglich... ich meine, wo waren Sie die ganze Zeit und warum wußte Jasmina nichts von Ihnen?"   
"Es war mir bereits vor Jasminas Geburt nicht mehr möglich mein Reich zu verlassen. Es waren gewisse Umstände eingetreten. Da ich leider auch keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, Sarah zu informieren, hielt sie es für klüger Jasmina die Identität ihres Vaters zu verheimlichen."   
"Hat Mrs. Williams geglaubt, Sie hätten kalte Füße gekriegt?" fragte Robin respektlos.   
Jareth nickte ungerührt. "Etwas in der Art - zweifellos. Aber du wirst dich sicher wundern, warum ich dir das alles erzähle."   
"Ich habe vor kurzem aufgehört mich zu wundern", antwortete Robin leichthin.   
"Kluger Junge", sagte Jareth halb zu sich. "Ich weiß, du liebst Jasmina aufrichtig. Deshalb solltest du wissen, daß Jasmina rein faktisch Ihre Königliche Hoheit, Erbprinzessin des Königreiches der Kobolde ist. Leider wird sie meine Nachfolge nie antreten können, da sie eine wichtige Grundvoraussetzung nicht erfüllt. Sie hat keinerlei Magie in sich." In Jareths Stimme schwang ein leises Bedauern mit, das Robin seltsam anrührte.   
"Wow." Das war alles was Robin noch sagen konnte. Das Fassungsvermögens seines menschlichen Gehirns war erschöpft. Umständlich erhob er sich von seinem Platz.   
"Ich muß das erst mal, äh, verdauen. Wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt..." Robin stockte, als er sich bewußt wurde, wie ironisch sein letzter Satz wirken mußte. Da er dies nicht beabsichtigte hatte kratzte er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Also, dann würde ich jetzt gerne gehen."   
Jareth stand ebenfalls auf und ließ einen Kristall in seiner rechten Hand erscheinen. "Nur noch einen kleinen Augenblick, Robin. Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich..."   
  
Nachdem Robin die Wohnung verlassen hatte, rief Jareth nach Jasmina und Sarah. Seine Tochter war die erste, die seinem Ruf völlig überstürzt folgte.   
"Wo ist er? Er ist doch nicht schon gegangen?"   
Jareth nickte. "Doch, ich fürchte, ich habe ihn trotz aller Behutsamkeit etwas überfordert."   
Jetzt betrat auch Sarah den Raum. Sie musterte Jareth mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. "Dann weiß er jetzt über alles Bescheid?"   
Jareth ging auf sie zu. "Ja, er weiß jetzt Bescheid. Ich denke wir haben keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Den Umständen entsprechend hat er die Neuigkeiten sehr gut aufgenommen." Er hätte Sarah gerne in seine Arme geschlossen, doch obwohl sie merkwürdig verloren wirkte, hielt ihn etwas in ihrer Haltung davon ab.   
  
  
"love between the stars"   
  
Kapitel 46   
  
Er sollte diese seltsame Haltung an ihr noch öfter entdecken, als ihm lieb war. Unvernünftigerweise setzte er nicht unbeträchtliche Hoffnung auf ihr erstes gemeinsames Silvester. Robin hatte sich mittlerweile mit einem gewissen Fatalismus in die ungewöhnliche Abstammung seiner Liebsten ergeben und hatte die Einladung zu einer Feier "en famille" in Sarahs Wohnung mit allen Zeichen der Begeisterung angenommen. Der Abend verlief harmonisch und Jareths unkonventionelle Antworten während eines Trivial-Pursuit-Spieles riefen heftige Debatten und überströmende Heiterkeit hervor. Sogar Sarah, die dem Abend mit einer gewissen Ruhelosigkeit entgegengesehen hatte entspannte sich zusehends und genoß dieses neuartige Beisammensein in vollen Zügen. Kurz vor Mitternacht standen zwei Pärchen auf dem Balkon um mit gefüllten Sektgläsern das neue Jahr zu begrüßen. Während Jasmina und Robin den Countdown laut mitzählten, legte Jareth einen Arm um Sarahs Schulter und drückte sie leicht an sich. Erst in diesem Moment begriff Sarah, daß er sie in wenigen Sekunden küssen würde und ihr aufgescheuchter Hormonspiegel konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es ihr willkommen wäre oder nicht. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte sie ihre Tochter "Happy New Year" kreischen und ließ es geschehen, daß Jareth sie an sich zog und ihren Kopf mit seinem Zeigefinger leicht anhob. Zu ihrem Ärger bemerkte Sarah, wie sich ihre Lippen automatisch ein wenig öffneten. Ihr Puls raste und ihr Herz klopfte so heftig, daß sie glaubte, es würde jeden Moment ihren Brustkorb sprengen. Seltsam losgelöst beobachtete sie, wie sich Jareth langsam zu ihr hinunterbeugte und einen Sekundenbruchteil später stellte sie entsetzt fest, daß sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. "Was ist nur los mit mir", dachte sie verwirrt. Abrupt wand sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und starrte verständnislos in sein lächelndes Gesicht.   
"Frohes neues Jahr", wünschte er ihr.   
  
Nach diesem Silvesterabend schöpfte Jareth wieder Hoffnung. Er wußte nun, daß Sarah ihn immer noch liebte. Mochte ihr Mund auch etwas anderes sagen, ihr Kuß sprach Bände. Es galt nun lediglich noch, ihre Dickköpfigkeit zu überwinden, die sie daran hinderte ihre Liebe zu ihm vor sich selbst einzugestehen. Daher verschwendete er einen guten Teil seiner Zeit darauf mit Hilfe seiner Tochter einen Schlachtplan zu entwerfen, der Sarahs Liebe zu ihm wieder ans Tageslicht befördern sollte. Während der ersten Wochen des neuen Jahres hielt sich Jareth streng an die Vereinbarung, seine Tochter nur an den Wochenenden zu treffen. In dieser Zeit wechselte er auch nicht mehr Worte mit Sarah, als unbedingt nötig waren. Einige Zeit später besuchte er Jasmina auch ab und zu - und sehr unregelmäßig - unter der Woche. Dabei sprach er jedes Mal kurz mit Sarah, beschränkte sich aber meist darauf, sich wortreich für sein unangekündigtes Erscheinen zu entschuldigen. Die dritte Stufe seines Vier-Stufen-Planes sah vor, fast bei jedem Besuch etwas zu früh einzutreffen und in der so gewonnenen Zeit mit Sarah unverbindlich zu plaudern. An einem Frühlingstag war es schließlich so weit: Stufe vier konnte in Angriff genommen werden. Er kleidete sich an diesem Tag besonders sorgfältig an. Zu seinen schwarzen Hosen trug er ein cremefarbenes Hemd mit Spitzenmanschetten und Verzierungen aus dünnen weinroten Samtbändern. Aus weinrotem Samt war auch das kurze Cape, das locker über seinen Schultern lag. Mit seinem Aussehen vollständig zufrieden, erschien er in Sarahs Wohnzimmer.   
  
Sarah saß auf dem Sofa und blätterte müßig in einem Magazin als vor ihr mit einem Mal Jareth aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Sie seufzte gedehnt. In letzter Zeit hatten seine guten Manieren beträchtlich gelitten. Früher hätte er es nie gewagt einfach unangemeldet bei ihr aufzutauchen.   
"Was gibt es denn, Jareth?"   
"Du weißt doch, daß ich Jasmina versprochen habe ihren Text für die Schulaufführung abzuhören", antwortete er mit seiner vorbereiteten Floskel.   
Sarah wußte allerdings nichts dergleichen, doch sie ließ sich ihren leichten Unmut nicht anmerken. Jareth war in letzter Zeit einfach schrecklich vergeßlich.   
"Dann hast du dich diesmal aber gründlich vertan", rieb ihm Sarah mit leiser Genugtuung unter die Nase. "Jasmina ist heute gar nicht da. Sie ist mit Betty und Adrienne in der Bibliothek. Und du weißt, wie lange das dauern kann."   
"Oh." Jareth heuchelte gekonnt Überraschung. Er wußte genau, daß seine Tochter in der Bibliothek war - er hatte sie selbst dorthin geschickt.   
"Wie dumm", fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu. "Ich habe mir diesen Nachmittag extra freigehalten..." Er schien zu zögern und schenkte Sarah einen fragenden Blick. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich ein wenig hier bleibe? Ich habe sonst nichts anderes vor."   
"Was sollte es mir schon ausmachen", äußerte Sarah arglos und legte ihr Magazin beiseite. "Setz dich doch."   
Jareth nickte ihr dankend zu und nahm ebenfalls auf dem Sofa Platz, achtete jedoch sorgsam darauf, noch nicht zu nahe bei ihr zu sitzen.   
"Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen Zeit um mir einige Gedanken zu machen", eröffnete er das Gespräch.   
Sarah klappte das Magazin zu. "Und worüber, zum Beispiel?" fragte sie mit einem halben Lächeln.   
"Darüber, daß ich noch nicht weiß, ob ich dir jemals verzeihen werde, daß du Jasmina erzählt hast, ich wäre tot", neckte er sie.   
"Oh, das!" Sie lachte. "Du hast nicht richtig aufgepaßt. Ich habe ihr nie erzählt, du wärest tot. Ich habe ihr immer gesagt, du wärst nicht mehr auf dieser Welt", erwiderte sie gutgelaunt.   
Nun lachte auch Jareth. "Wo hast du eigentlich gelernt so zu lügen, liebste Elfe."   
"Das war keine Lüge!" entrüstete sich Sarah. "Lediglich eine angepaßte Wahrheit. Ausserdem war das noch gar nichts. Du kennst ja noch gar nicht die Geschichte, die ich Tess und allen anderen über den verschwundenen Kindsvater vorgeflunkert habe."   
"Ja, das habe ich mich auch oft gefragt." Jareth nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Na los, Miss Münchhausen."   
"Du darfst nicht vergessen, daß ich mir sehr schnell etwas einfallen lassen mußte, also habe ich nur gesagt, Mr. King wäre nicht dein richtiger Name, du würdest für eine Regierung arbeiten und ich wüßte nicht, wie ich mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen könnte", schloß Sarah in leicht prahlerischem Tonfall. "Es war ja nicht meine Schuld, wenn dann alle geglaubt haben, ich hätte mich mit einem Geheimagenten eingelassen."   
Jareth ließ seiner aufgestauten Heiterkeit freien Lauf und lachte schallend.   
Sarah schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter. "Das ist nicht zum Lachen", schalt sie nicht sehr ernsthaft. Während er sich mit einer erschöpften Bewegung die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.   
"Und wie haben deine Eltern auf diese *der Spion, der mich liebte*-Geschichte reagiert?"   
"Meine Eltern? Oh, nein. Meine Eltern wollte ich nicht so anflunkern. Ich habe ihnen einfach nur gesagt, daß ich im Begriff bin eine alleinerziehende Mutter zu werden."   
"Und das haben sie einfach so hingenommen?" fragte Jareth ungläubig.   
"Einfach würde ich das nicht gerade nennen", erwiderte Sarah versonnen. "Aber es blieb ihnen im Endeffekt nichts anderes übrig."   
Es entstand eine kurze Stille zwischen ihnen, in der Sarah bewußt wurde, wie eng sie sich mittlerweile an Jareth schmiegte, was in ihr ein sehr gefährliches Gefühl der Geborgenheit hervorrief. Doch bevor sie sich besinnen konnte, nahm Jareth die Unterhaltung wieder auf.   
"Du hast Jasmina noch etwas über ihren Vater erzählt." Jareth's Stimme hatte jenen einschmeichelnden, warmen Klang angenommen, der Sarah's Knie immer noch in Wachs verwandelte.   
"Was denn?" fragte sie eine Spur atemlos zurück.   
"Etwas sehr aufschlußreiches." Jareth's Lippen vibrierten an ihrer Schläfe und nicht nur Sarah's Knie wurden zu Wachs.   
"Jasmina hat mir gesagt, du hättest ihr immer erzählt, daß ihr Vater die große Liebe deines Lebens war. Das ist doch richtig so?"   
"Mmhja."   
Jareth schien mit ihrer einsilbigen Antwort völlig zufrieden. "Von Jasmina weiß ich auch, daß es in den letzten Jahren keinen anderen Mann in deinem Leben gegeben hat."   
"Mmmh", seufzte Sarah mit geschlossenen Augen.   
"Und ich wollte schon die ganze Zeit über wissen, warum eigentlich nicht. Mangel an Gelegenheit wird es doch nicht gewesen sein?" Jareth lächelte sanft, während er ihr Kinn leicht anhob.   
"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Sarah undeutlich.   
"Aber ich weiß es", flüsterte Jareth entschieden. "Weil ich immer noch die große Liebe deines Lebens bin. Gib es endlich zu, meine geliebte Elfe, gib es zu, solange dein Herz noch die Oberhand über deinen verfluchten Dickschädel hat."   
"Ja, ja." Mit einem kleinen Aufschluchzen schlang Sarah ihre Arme um ihren Geliebten und versank in seinem hungrigen Kuß.   
  
Beide hörten nicht, wie Jasmina den Raum betrat.   
"Ooops", entfuhr es ihrer Tochter beim Anblick ihrer engumschlungen Eltern. "Bin ich zu früh?" äußerte sie zerknirscht.   
Sarah löste sich hastig von Jareth, während dieser lässig erklärte: "Nur unwesentlich, Jasmina. Nur unwesentlich."   
Mit flammenden Wangen wandte sich Sarah wieder ihrem Geliebten zu. "Du wußtest, daß sie in der Bibliothek war", stellte sie empört fest.   
"Laß uns noch einen Moment allein, du verflixtes Koboldbaby", wies Jareth seine Tochter lächelnd an und verscheuchte sie mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung.   
"Ihr habt euch gegen mich verschworen!" Sarah kochte auf kleiner Flamme.   
"Sei nicht böse", bat er sie schmeichelnd. "Wir haben es nur gut gemeint. Jasmina will dich endlich glücklich sehen - und ich auch."   
Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie zärtlich in seine Arme schloß.   
"Komm mit mir", bat er sie schlicht.   
Sarah war den Tränen nahe.   
"Ich wünschte, es wäre möglich, aber ich kann nicht, du weißt, daß ich nicht kann."   
Jareth hatte nicht mit ihrer Ablehnung gerechnet, deshalb traf ihn die Qual, die ihre Worte in ihm auslösten völlig überraschend.   
"Es würde nicht gut gehen", schluchzte sie an seiner Brust.   
Jareth wunderte sich, wie sie nicht bemerken konnte, daß ihre Worte ihn langsam töteten. Er schob sie von sich und hielt sie auf Armlänge entfernt.   
"Was willst du von mir?" fragte er wild. "Was erwartest du von mir? Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben und du weißt das verdammt genau."   
"Glaubst du denn, es macht mir Spaß, dich ständig abzuweisen?" gab sie tränenüberströmt zurück.   
"Sag mir einfach, was du von mir erwartest, damit das hier ein Ende nimmt. Soll ich aus deinem Leben verschwinden?"   
"Nein", rief sie impulsiv und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.   
"Was dann, Sarah? Was verlangst du diesmal von mir?"   
Sarah suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. "Ich will, daß alles so bleibt, wie bisher."   
Jareth schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie war wirklich unschlagbar in ihrer Sturheit. Ihr flehender Blick brachte ihm zu Bewußtsein, daß sie immer noch auf seine Antwort wartete.   
"Du verstehst es wirklich, einen Mann in den Wahnsinn zu treiben", stieß er hervor. "Also gut. Du willst eine platonische Beziehung zu dem Vater deiner Tochter? Du sollst sie haben. Dein Wille geschehe. Ob du wohl jemals erkennen wirst, daß es unmöglich ist den Kuchen zu essen und ihn gleichzeitig zu behalten?"   
"Bitte, Jareth..."   
"Schon gut, ich sage nichts mehr", lenkte er ein. Er erhob sich. "Ich fürchte, ich liebe dich mehr, als gut für dich ist." Er unterband ihren Versuch eine Bemerkung zu machen mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. "Bis nächsten Samstag." Er lächelte matt und verschwand.   
  
Zurück in seinem Schlafzimmer legte sich Jareth auf sein Bett und wartete darauf, daß der Schmerz zurückkehrte. Doch nichts geschah. Er fühlte sich enttäuscht, ausgelaugt und erschöpft, aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Dennoch kam ihm diese Erschöpfung merkwürdig bekannt vor. Er durchforstete seine Erinnerung und stieß dabei auf den Moment vor vielen, vielen Jahren, als Sarah ihn zum ersten Mal zurückgewiesen hatte um ihren Bruder zu retten. Damals hatte er die gleiche frustrierte Mattigkeit gefühlt, die ihn auch jetzt wie undurchdringlicher Nebel einhüllte. Es wäre wirklich besser gewesen, wenn er sie nach dieser Begegnung nie wieder gesehen hätte, denn genaugenommen war er in diesen ganzen Jahren nicht um einen Schritt weitergekommen. Sie hatte ihn damals zurückgewiesen und sie hatte ihn nun wieder zurückgewiesen. Je länger Jareth über die vergeudeten Jahre seines Lebens nachdachte, desto deprimierte wurde er. Das Schlimmste daran war zweifellos, daß ihm ein Leben ohne sie und ihre Liebe nicht mehr lebenswert erschien. Er stand auf und bewegte sich langsam auf Sarahs Portrait zu. Lange stand er da und betrachtete es, als ob er jedes noch so kleine Detail in sich aufnehmen wollte. Dann hob er das Gemälde leicht an und drehte es zur Wand. Er wandte sich ab und trat auf seinen Balkon. Unter ihm breitete sich sein Reich aus, doch er empfand nichts. Während sich die Dämmerung langsam über das Land senkte, durchströmte seinen Körper eine grenzenlose Leere. Er unternahm nicht einmal den Versuch, dagegen anzukämpfen. Während er sein Reich betrachtete, blieb sein Blick an der entlegensten Region hängen und eine Idee keimte in seinem Gehirn. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto faszinierender erschien sie ihm. Schließlich zuckte er leichtfertig mit den Schultern und tat etwas, das vor ihm noch nie ein König der Kobolde gewagt hatte: er begab sich bei anbrechender Dunkelheit in den Wald der Mohocks.   
  
  
Kapitel 47   
  
Sarah nutzte die nächsten Wochen dazu ihr Herz gegen Jareth zu verhärten. Sie stand immer noch auf dem Standpunkt es wäre für sie zu spät um dieser Beziehung wieder neues Leben einzuhauchen. Mit Genugtuung bemerkte sie auch an Jareth gewisse Veränderungen, die sie zu dem Schluß führten, auch er wäre mittlerweile darüber hinweg und würde sich nicht länger in diesen romantischen Unsinn hineinsteigern. Er schien zwar oft geistesabwesend zu sein, doch befleißigte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart einer ruhigen Freundlichkeit, die ihr half, ihr seelisches Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Im Gegensatz zu Jasmina fiel ihr auch nicht auf, daß Jareth nun öfter unter Schmerzen zu leiden schien. Seine Tochter bemerkte allerdings sehr wohl, daß er den einen Tag ein wenig humpelte, oder ein paar Wochen später sein Arm etwas steif zu sein schien. Er versuchte augenscheinlich, diese Beschwerden zu verbergen, weshalb ihn Jasmina durch ihre Fragen nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollte. Ein paar Mal jedoch erwähnte sie diese kleinen Auffälligkeiten Robin gegenüber, der ihr daraufhin lediglich einen seltsamen Blick schenkte und ansonsten schwieg.   
  
Robin fühlte sich trotz allem nicht befugt sich in die Angelegenheiten dieser ungewöhnlichen Familie zu mischen. Obwohl ihm Jareth bei ihrem ersten Gespräch ein magisches Amulett geschenkt hatte, mit dessen Hilfe er Jareth's Reich betreten konnte, hatte er die gleichzeitig ausgesprochene Einladung den König so oft zu besuchen wie er nur wollte, nur selten in Anspruch genommen. Bei den letzten Besuchen war ihm aufgefallen, daß Jareth oft desorientiert und gleichgültig wirkte, obwohl er dennoch ein mustergültiger Gastgeber war, der Robin durchaus das Gefühl vermittelte wirklich willkommen zu sein. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Robin ihn das letzte Mal besucht und bei dieser Gelegenheit einige der leerstehenden Gemächer des Schlosses durchstöbert. Dabei war er auf einige Reste von blutbefleckter und zerfetzter Kleidung gestoßen und seither wußte Robin erst wirklich, was Sorgen waren.   
  
Einige Wochen später an einem ruhigen Sonntag Vormittag wollte Jasmina gerade ihr Zimmer verlassen, als sie hinter sich ein surrendes Geräusch vernahm. Als sie sich neugierig umdrehte, verschlug ihr der Schreck für mehrere Augenblicke die Sprache. Mitten in ihrem Zimmer stand Robin. Sein Shirt hing ihm aus der Hose, seine Haare waren in Unordnung und auf seiner blassen Stirn stand kalter Schweiß. Dennoch war sein Blick entschlossen als er eilig an Jasmina vorbeischritt um mit fester Stimme nach ihrer Mutter zu rufen.   
"Mrs. Williams! Mrs. Williams! Wo sind Sie?!"   
Jasmina stürmte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen hinter ihm her.   
"Ich bin ja da, Robin. Was gibt es denn? Ich habe die Türklingel gar nicht gehört." Mit amüsierter Miene traf Sarah im Wohnzimmer auf Robin, bei dessen Anblick sie eine düstere Vorahnung beschlich. Nervös befeuchtete sie ihre trockenen Lippen.   
"Gott sei Dank, dass Sie da sind, Mrs. Williams", stiess Robin atemlos hervor. "Ich würde es Ihnen gern schonender beibringen, aber wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Jareth braucht dringend einen Arzt!"   
"Daddy!?" quietschte Jasmina entsetzt. "Was ist mit ihm passiert? Wo bist du überhaupt so plötzlich hergekommen?" Sie trat auf ihren Freund zu und schüttelte ihn unsanft.   
Sarah war kalkweiß auf einen Stuhl gesunken. Obwohl ihr Verstand Robins Botschaft aufgenommen hatte, weigerte er sich vehement sie auch zu verarbeiten.   
"Laß' mich los, Jasmina. Das kann ich dir alles später erklären." Er wandte sich mit drängender Stimme Sarah zu. "Bitte, Mrs. Williams, Sie kennen doch sicher einen vertrauenswürdigen Arzt?"   
Sarah fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Sie konnte weder einen klaren Gedanken fassen noch in irgendeiner Form auf ihre Umwelt reagieren. Ihr eigentümlich leerer Blick jagte Robin eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.   
Wie in Trance schüttelte Sarah schließlich den Kopf. "Stirbt er?" murmelte sie tonlos.   
Jasmina eilte impulsiv zu ihrer Mutter.   
"Aber Mammy, wir kennen doch einen Arzt. Onkel Tob ist doch Arzt!"   
"Toby?" Sarah's trübe Augen füllten sich langsam wieder mit Leben.   
"Oh, Mrs. Williams, das wäre die allerbeste Lösung. Wir müssen..." Seine Stimme erstarb, als er bemerkte, wie Sarah merkwürdigerweise bei diesen Worten zusehends in Panik geriet.   
"Nein", flüsterte sie heiser. "Nicht Tobias."   
"Mrs. Williams!" rief Robin ungläubig. "Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit."   
In Sarah's Innerstem tobte ein schrecklicher Kampf. Jareth - ihr Jareth - starb vielleicht, wenn er keine ärztliche Hilfe bekam. Wenn sie aber Toby bat, sich um ihn zu kümmern, dann würde ihm wieder bewußt werden, daß seine eigene Schwester ihn vor etlichen Jahren zu den Kobolden gewünscht hatte. Wie in einem fernen Echo vernahm sie wieder Jareth's Worte, sie dürfe ihrem Bruder gegenüber niemals über Kobolde sprechen, sonst würde Toby sich wieder an alles erinnern. Sie hatte sich damals geschworen, daß sie dies um jeden Preis verhindern würde. Doch wenn sie ihren Schwur hielt, verurteilte sie Jareth damit unweigerlich zum Tode. Plötzlich glaubte sie, sich übergeben zu müssen. Ihre seelische Bedrängnis peinigte ihren Körper, doch der Moment ging vorüber und sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Was würde Toby nur von ihr denken?   
Ihre Schultern strafften sich, sie stand auf und faßte Jasmina an der Hand. "Du rufst gleich Onkel Tobias auf seinem Mobiltelefon an uns sagst ihm, er soll seinen Hintern so schnell wie möglich in seine Wohnung bewegen. Robin und ich werden dort auf ihn warten." Energisch drehte sie sich zu Robin um. "Ich fahre uns zu Tobias' Wohnung, dort werde ich ihm alles erklären und dann bringst du uns zu Jareth." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. "Wie willst du uns eigentlich in sein Reich bringen?" fragte sie.   
Robin holte das Amulett unter seinem Shirt hervor, das er an einer Kette um seinen Hals trug und hielt es Sarah hin. "Damit. Es ist ein magisches Amulett." Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Jareth hat es mir gegeben, damit ich sein Reich selbständig betreten kann."   
Sarah blickte ihn mit neuem Interesse an.   
"Ich will mit", bettelte Jasmina.   
"Nein!" sagte Sarah mit Nachdruck. Es klang endgültig genug, so daß Jasmina keinen zweiten Vorstoß wagte.   
"Gehen wir, Mrs. Williams?" drängte Robin zum Aufbruch.   
"Ja, wir gehen."   
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Sarah und Robin geschlossen rannte Jasmina auch schon zum Telefon um ihren Onkel anzurufen. Bereits nach dem dritten Klingeln meldete sich eine tiefe Stimme.   
"Williams."   
"Hallo Onkel Tob! Ich bin's, Jasmina."   
"Das ist noch lange kein Grund mich sonntags zu stören", antwortete Tobias brummig.   
"Du wirst gleich noch viel mehr gestört!" stichelte Jasmina. "Mammy hat nämlich gesagt, du sollst deinen Hintern so schnell wie möglich in deine Wohnung schwingen."   
"Da bin ich sowieso schon. Was soll der ganze Quatsch?"   
"Das wird sie dir selbst sagen."   
"Bitte? Soll das heißen meine Schwester kommt hierher?"   
"Sie ist schon unterwegs."   
Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Tobias mit veränderter Stimme: "Was ist passiert?"   
"Ich glaube, etwas sehr Schlimmes", antwortete Jasmina unglücklich.   
  
  
Tief beunruhigt von Jasminas vagen Äußerungen und auf das Schlimmste gefaßt, legte Tobias den Hörer auf. Aus dem kleinen Jungen war in den letzten Jahren ein großer, schlanker Mann von 30 Jahren geworden, der sich mit strebsamem Ernst seinem Beruf widmete. Er liebte seine große Schwester sehr, doch am liebsten hielt er sie sich vom Leibe, da sie erschreckende Tendenzen zeigte, ihn zu bemuttern. Seine rötlich-blonden Haare wellten sich trotz des kurzen Haarschnittes noch immer leicht und wegen seiner beginnenden Kurzsichtigkeit hatte er es sich angewöhnt eine kleine Nickelbrille zu tragen, die ihn mehr denn je wie einen Mediziner aussehen ließ.   
  
Die folgenden 15 Minuten bis zu Sarah's Eintreffen blieben Tobias in unangenehmer Erinnerung. Unruhig tigerte er in seiner kleinen Wohnung auf und ab, eine willige Beute für allerlei Schreckensvisionen die sein besorgtes Hirn für ihn inszenierte.   
Er empfand die Türklingel als das lieblichste Geräusch der Welt und riß die Tür ungeduldig auf.   
"Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?" warf er seiner Schwester nervös vor.   
Sarah überging dies und stellte stattdessen ihren Begleiter vor. "Du kennst Robin?"   
Verwirrt ließ Tobias die beiden ein. Er erinnerte sich, daß er den Burschen ein paar Mal gesehen hatte.   
"Ja - aber sag' mir doch bitte was los ist!"   
Sarah zögerte. "Jasmina hat dir nichts gesagt?"   
"Sie hat sich nur in nebulösen Andeutungen ergangen. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, daß ich mittlerweile etwas aufgeregt bin", versuchte sich ihr Bruder in Sarkasmus.   
Sie holte tief Luft. Ihr besorgter Blick ruhte auf Tobias während sie Robin bat, sie einen Augenblick allein zu lassen.   
Robin trollte sich unruhig in die Küche, nicht ohne Sarah vorher noch zu bedeuten, daß sie sich beeilen sollte.   
"Tobias, ich wünschte, es wäre nie nötig gewesen... ich hoffe, du vergißt nie, daß ich dich sehr liebe." Sie fürchtete sich vor dem was nun folgen mußte und ihr Stimme zitterte als sie fortfuhr: "Jareth braucht einen Arzt."   
Sie wollte ihr Augen schließen, nachdem sie ihrem Bruder seine Erinnerung wieder gegeben hatte, doch sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Ihr Blick hing wie gebannt an seinem Gesicht während sie darauf wartete, daß sich die Verwunderung in seiner Miene zu Verachtung oder Haß wandeln würde. Sie hoffte nur noch, er würde Jareth retten, ungeachtet dessen, was er von heute an für seine Schwester empfinden mußte.   
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.   
Tobias Blick kehrte sich nach innen. "Jareth", wiederholte er flüsternd. "Jareth!" Die Verwunderung verschwand und machte einem Ausdruck des Verstehens Platz. Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick wieder seiner Schwester zu und lächelte unsicher auf sie herab. "Ich denke, ich erinnere mich gerade an ein paar Dinge..."   
"Bist du mir böse?" fragte sie, durch seine unerwartete Reaktion ermutigt.   
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht... allerdings verstehe ich noch nicht alles..."   
Mit einem leisen Aufschluchzen nahm Sarah ihren Bruder in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Sie gestattet sich, dieses unerwartete Glücksgefühl einige Sekunden lang auszukosten, bevor sie sich wieder dem tatsächlichen Problem zuwenden mußte.   
"Ich erinnere mich, daß er mich auf seinen Knien geschaukelt hat", flüsterte Tobias leise in ihr Haar.   
Sarah hob ruhig den Kopf um ihren großgewachsenen Bruder anzusehen.   
"Und jetzt braucht er ärztliche Hilfe - deine Hilfe!"   
"Du scheinst zu vergessen, daß ich es in diesem idiotischen Krankenhaus erst bis zum Assistenzarzt gebracht habe."   
"Das habe ich keinesfalls vergessen", entgegnete Sarah heftig. "Aber du siehst vielleicht ein, daß ich keinen anderen Arzt zu ihm bringen kann. Du mußt ihm helfen. Bitte! Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr."   
Verblüfft bemerkte Tobias die Tränen in den Augen seiner Schwester und verdrängte seine Bedenken hinsichtlich seiner Heilkunst.   
"Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Was genau ist denn passiert?"   
"Das weiß ich leider nicht... Robin?" wandte sie sich suchend um.   
Augenblicklich tauchte Robin in der Küchentür auf. "Ich kann es ihnen leider auch nicht genau sagen. Ich weiß nur, daß er nicht bei Bewußtsein ist, wahrscheinlich ein paar Knochen gebrochen und wohl ziemlich viel Blut verloren hat."   
Tobias biß sich auf die Lippen, während er Robin's Aufzählung lauschte. "Besser als nichts", murmelte er schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ging ins Badezimmer um eine Tasche mit allen vorhandenen Arzneimitteln und Geräten vollzustopfen. Nach einigen Minuten konzentrierter Arbeit war er fertig und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen.   
"Wir können", äußerte er knapp.   
Robin bedeutete ihnen, sich an den Händen zu halten, dann holte er sein Amulett hervor und die Reise begann.   
  
  
Bevor Sarah noch blinzeln konnte befand sie sich schon in einer ihr fremden Umgebung. Direkt vor ihnen befand sich eine große, dunkle Eichentür. Robin ließ ihre Hand los und klopfte leise an diese Tür. Sofort wurde diese geöffnet und eine vertraute Gestalt schlüpfte hindurch und schloß die Tür wieder behutsam hinter sich.   
"Hoggle!" rief Sarah bewegt.   
"Sarah?" der Zwerg runzelte die Stirn, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. "Sarah, du?!"   
"Ja, Hoggle, ich bin wieder hier." Von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt, konnte sie nicht verhindern, daß sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.   
"Ich habe einen Arzt mitgebracht", mischte sich Robin ein.   
"Das wurde auch Zeit", Hoggle musterte Tobias argwöhnisch. "Wer ist der Kerl?"   
"Ich bin Sarah's Bruder - Tobias Williams", stellte sich Tobias selbst vor.   
Hoggle zog verblüfft seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Das ist Toby?" fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Sarah. "Der ist aber gewachsen", sagte er halb zu sich selbst.   
"Und du bist Arzt?" fragte er zweifelnd.   
Statt einer Antwort deutete Tobias auf seine Tasche.   
Hoggle schien diese Legitimation zu genügen, er winkte Tobias näher und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu Jareth's Zimmer. Tobias tratt ein und Sarah wollte ihm folgen.   
"Oh, nein! Schwesterchen", verwehrte er ihr den Eintritt. "Du wartest schön hier draussen, bis ich die Untersuchung des Patienten abgeschlossen habe", entgegnete Tobias mit Nachdruck, schloß die Tür hinter sich und Hoggle und ließ Robin mit einer   
sprachlosen Sarah im Flur zurück.   
  
Tobias verschwendete keinen Blick für seine fremde Umgebung. Durch einen offenen Durchlass erspähte er ein Bett im angrenzenden Zimmer und er ging zielstrebig darauf zu. Er registrierte flüchtig einen alten Mann am Bett des Patienten über den er sich konzentriert beugte.   
Jareth lag sehr blass und sehr ruhig mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett. Tobias versuchte ohne viel Erfolg sich daran zu erinnern, ob er früher auch schon so ausgesehen hatte, doch die visuellen Eindrücke waren wohl nicht so stark gewesen, wie das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das ihn durchströmte, wenn er an Jareth dachte.   
"Ist er das?" fragte er deshalb, ohne aufzublicken. Er stellte seine Tasche ab und untersuchte Puls und Pupillen des Patienten.   
"Ja, das ist Jareth", antwortete der alte Mann mit gemessener Stimme. "Der König der Kobolde. Und wer seid Ihr?"   
"Er ist der Arzt den Robin geholt hat", mischte sich Hoggle ein.   
Darius sah Hoggle fragend an, während Tobias sein Stethoskop hervorkramte.   
"Er ist in Ordnung", sagte Hoggle leicht ungeduldig. "Es ist Tobias - Sarah's Bruder."   
An dieser Stelle fuhr Basilius' Kopf - der bisher ganz in Tobias' Untersuchung vertieft war - so ruckartig zu Hoggle herum, dass Darius beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und stiess mit schriller Stimme hervor: "Ihr Bruder?! Das ist ja besser als eine Seifenoper! Ich krieg mich nicht mehr!"   
"Willst du wohl den Schnabel halten!" schimpfte Darius mit seinem Hut, der nun haltlos vor sich hin kicherte. "Unser König ist krank, also benimm' dich gefälligst."   
"Ich versuch's ja", kicherte Basilius. "Aber das ist einfach zu gut." Langsam beruhigte sich Basilius wieder ein wenig, so dass er wenigstens nur noch ab und zu ein sehr, sehr gedämpftes Kichern von sich gab.   
Tobias hatte sich durch Basilius nur für einen Bruchteil von seinem Patienten ablenken lassen und wenn ihn der Anblick dieser fremdartigen Kreatur überrascht hatte, so liess er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.   
Darius beugte sich zu Hoggle hinunter.   
"Ist Sarah auch hier?" fragte er flüsternd.   
Hoggle nickte stumm und wusste nicht, was er von dem seltsamen Blick halten sollte, den Darius ihm daraufhin zuwarf.   
Tobias hatte die ersten Untersuchungen abgeschlossen. Er richtete sich auf und sah Darius an.   
"Er scheint einigermassen stabil zu sein. Wir können uns also eine Weile unterhalten. Sie können sich denken, dass ich einige Fragen habe."   
Darius lächelte leicht. Augenscheinlich war dies ein tüchtiger junger Mann. "Fragt nur. Ich fürchte nur, ich weiss selbst nicht allzu viel."   
"Was ist mit ihm passiert? Wie hat er sich diese Verletzungen zugezogen? Wie lange ist er schon in diesem Zustand? Und wie wurde er bis jetzt behandelt und von wem?"   
"Der Junge hat vielleicht ein Tempo drauf'", zwitscherte Basilius anerkennend.   
"Ludo hat ihn im Wald der Mohocks gefunden. Da war er bereits bewusstlos. Die Wunden wurden von mir gesäubert und versorgt - es gelang mir auch, ihm einige Schlucke eines Beruhigungstrankes einzuflössen. Mehr habe ich nicht gewagt." Darius seufzte. "Mit dieser Art von Verletzungen bin ich nicht sehr vertraut. Deshalb war es auch so wichtig einen Arzt zu holen."   
"Mohocks?" fragte Tobias mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.   
"Ja, Mohocks. Von ihnen dürften auch die Verletzungen herrühren."   
"So wie er zugerichtet ist, hätte ich darauf getippt, dass er unter eine Panzer gekommen ist."   
"Mohocks sind wilde Kreaturen", erläuterte Darius. "Wild und äusserst gefährlich. Man könnte sie vielleicht vergleichen mit..." er suchte nach Worten. "Sie sind ungefähr so groß und so stark wie Bären, ihre Reisszähne ähneln denen von Tigern, aber sie sind zehnmal so angriffslustig. Er hätte tot sein können", schloss er mit leiser Stimme.   
Tobais atmete tief durch. "Nun, bis jetzt kann ich nicht viel sagen. Die Bewusstlosigkeit hat auch ihr Gutes. Er hat zumindest keine Schmerzen. Einige Knochen und auch ein oder zwei Rippen dürften gebrochen sein. Ich werde sie gleich nachher wieder einrichten. Das schlimmste ist, dass ich nicht genau sagen kann, ob er auch innere Verletzungen hat. Ich hoffe, nicht - aber mit Gewissheit kann ich es nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall scheint er eine Menge Blut verloren zu haben, nicht wahr?"   
"Ja, das befürchtete ich auch."   
Tobias kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ich werde eine Blutprobe von ihm entnehmen und sehen, was ich tun kann." Er sah Darius eindringlich an. "Eine letzte Frage habe ich noch, aber vielleicht ist es die wichtigste Frage überhaupt: ist er ein Mensch?"   
Darius antwortete nur zögernd. "Er war einmal ein Mensch..."   
"Und jetzt?"   
"...jetzt besitzt er magische Fähigkeiten."   
"Damit muss ich mich wohl zufrieden geben", entgegnete Tobias gezwungen. "Na gut! Ich gebe ihm jetzt noch ein paar Spritzen, nehme die Blutprobe und dann werden Sie mir helfen, die gebrochenen Knochen einzurichten." Er kramte schon wieder in seiner Tasche. "Ach, Hoggle, ich brauche einige gerade Bretter oder Zweige und Verbandszeug um die Gliedmassen zu schienen. Und wenn ich hier fertig bin, dann möchte ich als allererstes mit Robin sprechen und zwar allein."   
Hoggle drehte sich missmutig um. War das vielleicht die Geschichte seines Lebens? Dass er nur dazu da war um von anderen herumkommandiert zu werden? Auf jeden Fall war Tobias seiner Schwester wirklich verflixt ähnlich!   
  
Einige Stunden später verliess ein erschöpfter Tobias Jareth's Schlafzimmer und trat durch den offenen Durchgang - der nun allerdings durch einen Vorhang verhängt worden war - in das Arbeitszimmer ein in dem schon Robin auf ihn wartete.   
"Du bist dir sicher, dass du mit mir sprechen wolltest?" äußerte dieser zweifelnd.   
"Da bin ich mir sogar verdammt sicher", entgegnete Tobias matt schmunzelnd während er sich in einen der Sessel fallen liess. "Bevor ich mit meiner Schwester spreche muss ich einfach wissen was da zwischen ihr und Jareth läuft."   
"Jareth ist Jasmina's Vater. Wusstest du das nicht?" fragte Robin gespannt.   
"Er ist Jasmina's Vater?" Tobias war völlig perplex. Er hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht das. "Aber Jasmina ist doch schon - äh, über 18! Das muss doch schon ewig laufen..." erregt sprang er von dem Sessel auf.   
"Tja, so genau weiss ich das auch nicht..." fing Robin den Gedanken auf, wurde aber gleich wieder von Tobias unterbrochen.   
"Wieso leben die beiden dann getrennt? Und warum sagt mir meine liebe Schwester dann, dass ich Jareth unbedingt retten soll, weil sie ihn doch so sehr liebt?" Er fixierte Robin aufgebracht. "Und warum weiss ich von alledem nichts?"   
"Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, Tobias. Du schreist hier den Falschen an", sagte Robin ungerührt. "Ich habe nur so das Gefühl, dass zwischen den beiden nicht alles so läuft wie es sollte. Mehr sage ich nicht dazu. Es geht mich auch eigentlich gar nichts an", setzte er etwas trotzig hinzu.   
Diese Reaktion entlockte Tobias dann doch ein kleines Lächeln. "Ich fürchte, um dich rauszuhalten steckst du schon zu tief drin. Mitgefangen - mitgehangen, lieber Schwiegerneffe in spe. Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass dies nicht das letzte verrückte Abenteuer sein wird, in das dich meine liebe Nichte treibt?"   
Doch dieser Scherz entlockte Robin nur ein trübseliges "Ja, ich weiss", was bei Tobias wieder ein kleines lautloses Lachen auslöste. Er klopfte ihm begütigend auf die Schulter. "Nimm's nicht so schwer. Ich werde jetzt ein paar Takte mit meiner Schwester sprechen. Danach solltest du mich aber bitte zurückbringen. Ich muss Jareth's Blutprobe noch im Labor analysieren."   
"Mrs. Williams ist in dem Zimmer nebenan."   
"Danke, Robin."   
  
  
Beim ersten Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür blickte Sarah erwartungsvoll auf. Als sie ihren Bruder erkannte, hielt es sie nicht mehr auf ihrem Sessel. Erregt sprang sie auf. "Wie geht es ihm?!"   
"Er lebt", sagte Tobais lakonisch. "Aber es geht ihm nicht besonders gut."   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte Sarah auf die Tür zu, wurde jedoch auf halbem Weg von ihrem Bruder aufgehalten.   
"Könntest du mir erklären wo du eigentlich hin willst?"   
"Zu Jareth natürlich", sagte sie entrüstet. "Wie kannst du nur fragen?"   
"Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen."   
"Wie bitte?" Sarah glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. "Du willst mir verbieten, ihn zu sehen?"   
"Genau das", entgegnete Tobias ungerührt.   
"Wie sprichst du eigentlich mit mir? Ich bin immerhin deine Schwester!"   
"Ich spreche zu dir wie jeder Arzt, der um seinen Patienten besorgt ist. Du kannst hundertmal meine Schwester sein, aber er ist mein Patient und ich lasse dich erst zu ihm, wenn ich es für richtig halte", äußerte er heftig.   
Verblüfft und ratlos starrte ihn Sarah an. So hatte sie ihren Bruder noch nie erlebt.   
"Was soll das alles?" fragte sie verwirrt.   
"Das ist eine gute Frage. Was soll das alles? Ich begreife es nämlich nicht."   
"Was ist denn eigentlich mit ihm passiert? Wirst du mir wenigstens das erzählen?"   
"Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, aber soweit ich es verstanden habe, hat er sich irgendwann nach Sonnenuntergang in einen Wald begeben, in dem es vor Mohocks nur so wimmelt. Nach dem was ich gehört und gesehen habe, scheint es angenehmer zu sein, in einen Häcksler zu fallen, als von diesen Kreaturen angegriffen zu werden. Am nächsten Morgen wurde er in besagtem Wald von einem gewissen Ludo gefunden und ins Schloß gebracht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er schon bewußtlos. Dann wurde - ach, wie war das noch?" er dachte angestrengt nach. "Ach ja, Hoggle und irgendein Sir haben Ludo gesehen und gleich nach Darius geschickt. In dieses ganze Tohuwabohu platzte dann auch noch Robin herein, den sie aber gleich wieder auf die Suche nach einem Arzt geschickt haben. Jareth hat einige böse Biss- und Kratzwunden und einige Knochenbrüche. Darius hat ihn bis zu meinem Eintreffen allerdings schon mustergültig versorgt und..."   
"Wer um alles in der Welt ist dieser Darius?" unterbrach ihn Sarah.   
"Ein alter Mann mit so einem komischen Vogel auf dem Kopf und..."   
"Das ist Darius?"   
"Du kennst ihn?"   
"Ja", gab sie zögernd zu. "Ich wußte nur nicht, wie er heißt."   
"Na gut", fuhr Tobias fort. "Daß er immer noch bewußtlos ist, ist nicht allzu bedenklich. Ich befürchte allerdings, dass er unter Umständen auch innere Verletzungen davon getragen haben könnte. Ausserdem scheint er viel Blut verloren zu haben."   
Sarah sass wie betäubt in ihrem Sessel und versuchte erfolglos irgend etwas von dem was Tobias ihr berichtet hatte auch zu begreifen.   
"Aber, was um alles in der Welt hatte er denn in diesem Wald verloren? Er muss doch gewusst haben, wie gefährlich diese - diese Mohocks sind", jammerte sie.   
"Liebe Schwester, das ist genau die Frage, die sich hier jeder stellt. Warum?" Wie beiläufig fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass du eine Antwort auf diese Frage hast."   
"Wie könnte ich?!" In ihren Augen schimmerten nun die ersten Tränen. "Ich war doch nicht einmal hier."   
"Und schon haben wir des Pudels Kern erreicht." Tobias wusste genau, dass sein Verhalten seiner Schwester gegenüber wirklich nicht sehr nett war, aber wenn er die Wahrheit von ihr erfahren wollte, gab es im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit, als sie etwas unter Druck zu setzen. "Du warst nicht da!"   
"Soll das etwa heissen, dass ich an allem schuld bin?" schleuderte ihm Sarah entrüstet entgegen.   
"Wer denn sonst? Gerade erfahre ich, dass Jareth der Vater meiner Nichte ist. Was ist bloss zwischen euch vorgefallen? Warum seid ihr nicht zusammen und warum weiss ich von alledem nichts?" drang er weiter in sie.   
"Weil es dich nichts angeht!"   
"Und ob es mich was angeht! Ich bin schliesslich sein Arzt. Ich bin für sein physisches und psychisches Wohlbefinden verantwortlich. Und obwohl Psychologie nicht mein Hauptfach war, erkenne ich einen Lebensmüden, wenn ich ihn vor mir habe, das kannst du mir glauben", äusserte Tobias aufgebracht.   
"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Sarah mit blassen Lippen und geweiteten Augen.   
"Sarah, was soll ich sonst davon halten?" sprach er etwas sanfter weiter. "Er geht ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund allein in einen Wald voller blutrünstiger Bestien... Oder verstehst du es besser wenn ich dir sage, er hat beschlossen auf der Autobahn in die verkehrte Richtung zu fahren? Wie würdest du das nennen?" Als seine Schwester darauf nicht antwortete versuchte er, sich noch deutlicher auszudrücken. "Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass er sich tatsächlich umbringen wollte, aber dass sein Tod bei dieser Aktion sehr wohl möglich gewesen wäre, das war ihm auf jeden Fall bewusst. Was mich aber noch viel mehr beunruhigt, ist die Tatsache, dass er über den ganzen Körper verteilt alte Narben und Wunden hat - in den unterschiedlichsten Heilungsstadien - er hat es also schon öfter als einmal getan."   
"Das glaube ich nicht", flüsterte Sarah heiser. "Das würde er nicht tun. Nicht er."   
Tobias seufzte leise. "Was hast du ihm angetan, Sarah? Ich sehe ja, dass du nicht mit ihm zusammengelebt hast, aber ich weiss auch, dass er euch regelmässig besucht hat. Was war da los? Hast du die Heisskalte gespielt?"   
"Du verstehst das nicht", sagte Sarah tonlos.   
"Dann erklär' es mir", bat er sie.   
Sarah schüttelte stumm den Kopf.   
"Nun gut, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann ist das deine Sache. Aber ich werde dich auf keinen Fall zu ihm lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm dein Verhalten in der Vergangenheit seelisch sehr geschadet hat. Es ist für ihn besser, wenn er dich nie wiedersieht."   
"Nein!" Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper. "Das kannst du mir nicht antun", schluchzte sie an seiner Halsbeuge.   
Zögernd schloss er sie in seine Arme. "Sarah, ich muss. Es kann so nicht weitergehen. Du siehst doch, wozu das alles geführt hat. Glaub' mir, besser ein Ende mit Schrecken..."   
Doch nichts konnte Sarah's Tränenflut stoppen.   
  
  
Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Tobias mit den verschiedensten Aktivitäten. Zuerst hatten er und Robin Sarah zurück nach Hause gebracht, wo sie endgültig zusammenbrach. Während ihr Bruder sich um sie kümmerte, informierte Robin seine Jasmina über die Vorkommnisse, woraufhin diese in Tränen ausbrach und von ihrem Freund getröstet werden musste. Danach waren die beiden Männer ins Labor gefahren, wo Tobias die Blutprobe die er Jareth entnommen hatte analysierte. In der Zwischenzeit lieh er sich noch einige Utensilien aus, die er für Jareth benötigte. Als das Ergebnis der Analyse vorlag, weckte er Robin auf, der völlig erschöpft auf einer Liege eingeschlafen war und erteilte ihm den Auftrag Sarah sofort ins Labor zu bringen, da sie und Jareth wunderbarerweise die gleiche Blutgruppe hatten und sie ihm deshalb ihr Blut spenden könnte. Robin führte diesen Auftrag erfolgreich aus und kam nach bemerkenswert kurzer Zeit mit Sarah zurück. Konzentriert entnahm er ihr soviel Blut, wie er verantworten konnte. Dann beugte er sich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
"Wofür war der denn?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.   
"Dafür, dass du die vernünftigste und tapferste Schwester bist, die ich habe."   
"Kunststück! Ich bin ja auch die einzige", murmelte sie.   
"Du bleibst jetzt schön hier liegen, bis Robin wieder kommt um dich nach Hause zu bringen. Okay?"   
Sarah nickte schläfrig.   
Anschliessend war er mit Robin zurück ins Schloss gereist und hatte dort an Jareth sofort die Bluttransfusion vorgenommen.   
Darius, der Jareth bislang nicht von der Seite gewichen war, betrachte die Szene nachdenklich.   
"Und sie haben tatsächlich die gleiche Blutgruppe?" fragte er schließlich.   
"Naja, sagen wir mal so, die Bestandteile, die ich in Jareth's Blut analysieren konnte, sind identisch. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass meine Tabellen bei einigen Inhaltsstoffen gestreikt haben. Wir können nur beten, dass es funktioniert. Er braucht das Blut", stellte Tobias fest.   
Später wollte Robin Tobias wieder mit zurück nehmen, doch dieser weigerte sich.   
"Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich liesse ihn jetzt einfach allein? Beim Krankenhaus habe ich vorhin schon Bescheid gegeben, dass ich bis auf weiteres aus familiären Gründen meine Überstunden abfeiere."   
"Es ist nicht deshalb, es ist nur so, dass Jareth mir einmal gesagt hat, es könne nicht jeder so ohne weiteres dieses Reich betreten. Ich habe genug Magie in mir und Mrs. Williams wohl auch, aber Jasmina hat eben überhaupt keine, deshalb hat er sie auch nie hierher mitgenommen. Was ist, wenn du nicht genügend Magie in dir hast um das alles unbeschadet zu überstehen?" fragte Robin besorgt.   
Tobias runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiss nicht", antwortete er zögernd. "Aber ich habe so ein Gefühl als ob es mir nicht schaden wird. Wie auch immer - das Risiko muss ich eingehen."   
Daraufhin hatte Robin ihn - wenn auch nur sehr ungern - zurückgelassen und Tobias richtete sich gemeinsam mit Darius auf eine lange Nachtwache ein. Sie schliefen abwechselnd ein wenig, Darius erzählte von Sarah und dem Labyrinth und Tobias kontrollierte in regelmässigen Abständen Jareth's Puls und Blutdruck. Gegen Morgen stabilisierte sich Jareth's Zustand etwas und seine Werte wurden besser.   
"Ich denke, er ist über dem Berg", sagte Tobias mit einem Seitenblick auf Darius. "Wenn er keine Infektionen mehr bekommt, könnte er bald aus dem Koma aufwachen."   
"Dem Himmel sei dank", murmelte Darius kaum hörbar.   
  
  
Doch im Laufe der Tage musste Tobias einsehen, dass seine Prognose voreilig gewesen war. Obwohl Jareth's Heilungsprozess beinahe täglich voranschritt, machte er doch keine Anstalten seinen Dämmerzustand zu durchbrechen. So willkommen Tobias das anfänglich Koma auch war, so beunruhigend war nun die Hartnäckigkeit mit der sein Patient daran festhielt. 


	5. Part 5

Die magischen Jahre (the magic years)  
  
Teil fünf (par five)  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 51 nur für Erwachsene  
(chapter 51 adults only)  
  
  
  
  
  
"how you turned my world"  
  
Kapitel 48  
  
  
Sarah hatte ebenfalls auf unbestimmte Zeit Urlaub bei ihrer Firma beantragt und verbrachte die Tage in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, ihre Tochter zu vernachlässigen, doch sie wusste, dass Robin sehr viel Zeit mit Jasmina verbrachte und deshalb wies sie diese Probleme weit von sich. Es gab weit grössere Schwierigkeiten über die sich Sorgen machen konnte.  
  
  
Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Sonntag hatte sie ihren Bruder nicht wieder gesehen. Robin hatte erzählt, dass Tobias sein ständiges Lager an Jareth's Krankenbett aufgeschlagen hatte. Doch mehr hatte sie ihm beim besten Willen nicht entlocken können. Tobias habe ihm verboten über Jareth's Gesundheitszustand zu sprechen gab er auf ihre drängenden Fragen zur Antwort. Sie musste zu ihrer Schande gestehen, dass sie darüber entsetzlich in Wut geraten war. Doch genauso schnell wie ihr Zorn aufgelodert war, war er auch wieder abgeflaut. Denn wenn sie sehr genau lauschte, sagte ihr Herz genau dasselbe wie ihr Bruder. Wenn sie sich nicht endgültig zu Jareth bekennen konnte, wäre es das Beste, wenn sie ihn nie wieder sah. Sie grübelte in diesen Tagen der selbstgewählten Einsamkeit lange darüber nach und begriff endlich, dass sie sich nun unwiderruflich an der letzten Weiche in ihrer Beziehung zu Jareth angelangt war. Und diese Weiche konnte nur sie selbst stellen. Die Situation liess diesmal kein sowohl-als-auch zu, denn dann würde ihr Zug unweigerlich entgleisen. Sarah fühlte sich wie in einem Teufelskreis gefangen, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie glaubte endlich soweit zu sein um sich Jareth ganz hinzugeben fielen ihr neue, kleine, widerliche Details ein, die genau das verhinderten und das Karussell erneut in Bewegung setzten. Würde sie ihre Tochter allein zurücklassen können? Sicher würde sie das. Jasmina war volljährig und würde diesen Herbst ohnehin aufs College gehen und ausserdem waren ja Tobias und Robin auch noch da. Doch wie war es ihr als junges Mädchen selbst ergangen? War sie nicht auch von ihrer Mutter wegen der Liebe zu einem Mann verlassen worden? Und hatte sie diesen Schmerz je verwunden? Konnte sie so grausam sein ihr eigenes Schicksal an ihrer Tochter zu wiederholen?  
  
  
In den ersten Tagen brach sie bei diesen Überlegungen oft in Tränen der Verzweiflung aus, doch nach der ersten Woche hatten sich ihre aufgewühlten und angestauten Gefühle wieder etwas beruhigt und sie sah endlich ihren Weg klar vor sich. Sie hatte in diesen ganzen Jahren immer nur darauf geachtet, was alle Anderen von ihr denken würden, doch nun war ihr die Meinung der Anderen im Grunde schrecklich gleichgültig. Sie hatte auch immer in dem Glauben gelebt, nur sie würde sich durch ihren Verzicht opfern. Doch in Wirklichkeit war hauptsächlich Jareth das Opfer gewesen, da sie ihm nie eine Wahl gelassen hatte. Und nun schien er - zumindest nach der Ansicht ihres Bruders - Gefahr zu laufen an ihrer Unentschlossenheit zu zerbrechen. Dieser Gedanke war an sich so unglaublich, da ihr der König der Kobolde immer als Verkörperung der Stärke erschienen war, doch sogar der unverwundbare Siegfried aus der Nibelungensage hatte eine schwache Stelle gehabt. Sarah musste sich eingestehen, dass sie augenscheinlich Jareth's schwächste Stelle - sein liebendes Herz - immer und immer wieder aufs Schwerste verletzt hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihr vergönnt sein würde diese Verletzungen zu heilen. Sie hoffte mit der ganzen Kraft ihres Herzens und ihrer Seele, dass es nun nicht doch schon zu spät für ein gemeinsames Leben mit Jareth war.  
Sie straffte ihre Schultern. Es war an der Zeit mit Jasmina zu sprechen.  
  
  
"Oh, Mommy! Das ist aber schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht", begrüsste Jasmina ihre Mutter fröhlich. "Es geht dir doch besser?" Setzte sie besorgt hinzu.  
Sarah lächelte ihre Tochter liebevoll an. "Ja, es geht mir besser. Darf ich rein kommen?"  
"Natürlich!" Mit einer hastigen Bewegung fegte Jasmina einige Comics von ihrem Bett. "Setz' dich doch."  
"Danke", sagte Sarah und setzte sich auf das unordentliche Bett. "Jasmina, du gehst doch im Herbst aufs College?"  
"Ja, Mommy, das weißt du doch."  
"Und du wolltest doch sowieso hier ausziehen und im Studentenwohnheim wohnen."  
"Ja, Mommy und darüber haben wir wirklich schon genug geredet", sagte Jasmina betont ruhig.  
"Ja, das weiss ich auch. Aber darüber wollte ich auch gar nicht... es ist nur so...", verhedderte sich Sarah und sah ihre Tochter mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Besorgnis an. "Ich möchte gerne bei Jareth bleiben", äusserte sie schliesslich schlicht.  
"Ja?! Echt?! Oh, das ist absolut super!!"  
Verblüfft musterte Sarah ihre Tochter. "Du hast nichts dagegen?" fragte sie überrascht. "Weißt du, ich möchte in keinem Fall..."  
Jasmina unterbrach ihre Mutter indem sie ihr um den Hals fiel und beide auf das Bett purzelten.  
"Oh, Mommy, ich freue mich so für dich. Das wird bestimmt phantastisch", jubelte Jasmina.  
"Du weißt aber schon, dass ich dich nicht mitnehmen kann", sagte Sarah immer noch fassungslos.  
"Natürlich weiss ich das! Aber wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich überhaupt mit will. Du weißt genau, dass ich Sängerin werden will. Das kann ich dort wohl schlecht erreichen. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass ihr eure einzige Tochter wenigstens ab und zu besucht und ihr ein bisschen Taschengeld mitbringt", erwiderte Jasmina mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
"Und es macht dir tatsächlich nichts aus?" Sarah konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass das so einfach gewesen wäre...  
"Mir etwas ausmachen? Oh, Mommy, hast du's immer noch nicht kapiert? Ich finde es wundervoll, dass du endlich einmal an dich selbst denkst. Die ganze Zeit über hast du dich immer nur um Onkel Tob und mich gekümmert. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass du und Daddy endlich zusammen kommt."  
Da endlich konnte Sarah an ihr Glück glauben. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Jasminas zierlichen Körper. "Ich danke dir, mein Liebling. Du bist die wundervollste Tochter aller Zeiten", dankte ihr Sarah unter Tränen.  
"Oh, nein. Ich habe es aus erster Hand, dass ich nur ein ungezogenes Koboldbaby bin", widersprach Jasmina mit einem fröhlichen Lachen.  
  
  
Müde zog Tobias leise die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Er hatte die Nachtwache ausnahmsweise Darius überlassen. Er selbst war einfach zu müde dazu. Schläfrig ging er den Gang hinunter und wäre fast über seine Schwester gestolpert. Schlagartig war er wieder hellwach.  
"Wie kommst du denn hierher?" knurrte er sie gereizt an.  
"Robin hat mich her gebracht", entgegnete Sarah ruhig.  
"Und was willst du hier?" fragte er, während er sie unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen finster anstarrte.  
"Ich will zu Jareth."  
Tobias machte den Mund auf und wollte sie gerade wieder zum Teufel jagen, als sie ihm mit ihrer Hand daran hinderte weiterzusprechen.  
"Du brauchst dich nicht aufzuregen,Tobias. Ich habe mich entschieden, verstehst du? Ich will zu Jareth und dort werde ich auch bleiben - für immer."  
Erst jetzt war Tobias fähig, sie sich im flackernden Licht der Wandfackeln genauer zu betrachten. Sie strahlte eine abgeklärte Ruhe aus, die ihm zu Anfang nicht aufgefallen war und sogar als ihr Bruder musste er zugeben, dass sie wunderschön war. Zärtlich schloss er sie in seine Arme.  
"Du tust das Richtige, Schwesterchen", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.  
"Das weiss ich doch, du Dummerchen. Darf ich jetzt endlich zu ihm? Ich habe zu lange darauf gewartet."  
Langsam entliess er sie aus seiner Umarmung. "Natürlich, Sarah. Du sollst sofort zu ihm. Komm' nur mit."  
Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie in Jareth's Zimmer. Behutsam schob er dort den improvisierten Türvorhang beiseite und liess Sarah ein.  
  
  
Sarah bemerkte nicht, wie Darius sie erst verwundert und dann tief befriedigt musterte, sie hörte nicht wie Tobias Darius etwas mit leiser Stimme zurief, es fiel ihr auch nicht auf, dass Darius und Tobias den Raum verliessen. Alle ihre Sinne waren nur auf den Mann gerichtet, der reglos in seinem Bett lag und dabei so zerbrechlich aussah, dass es ihr das Herz im Leibe zusammenzog. Auf dem Nachttisch brannten lediglich zwei Kerzen, die ihr flackerndes Licht über sein friedliches Gesicht tanzen liessen. Mit grosser Anstrengung unterdrückte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen und ging rasch zu ihm. Sie liess sich auf den Stuhl sinken, auf dem eben noch Darius gesessen hatte und griff sanft nach Jareth's schlaffer Hand, die sie festhielt, als ob sie sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Mit schmerzlicher Zärtlichkeit nahm sie seine Züge ganz in sich auf und dann fing sie an zu reden. Mit ruhiger Stimme erzählte sie ihm unermüdlich tausenderlei Dinge, immer in der Hoffnung etwas davon würde ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit reissen und ihn der Welt und ihr zurückgeben.  
  
  
Nach einiger Zeit fing Jareth auch tatsächlich an, sich leicht in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu bewegen, doch am Ende war es beinahe Mitternacht, als seine Finger nicht mehr schlaff in ihrer Hand lagen, sondern mit einem plötzlichen Ruck zupackten. Gleichzeitig öffneten sich seine Augen ruckartig, so dass Sarah ein leichtes Erschrecken nicht unterdrücken konnte. Doch gleich darauf flatterten seine Augenlider und er stöhnte verhalten.  
"Wo - bin - ich?"  
"Du liegst in deinem Bett, mein Liebling", sagte Sarah mit kaum verhohlener Erleichterung.  
Langsam drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung aus der diese süsse, weibliche Stimme gekommen war. Seine Finger berührten tastend die Hand, die so ruhig in seiner lag.  
"Sarah?" fragte er ungläubig. Doch noch bevor sie ihm antworten konnte hatte sein suchender Blick sie gefunden. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Es musste sich um einen Fiebertraum handeln. Es war doch einfach unmöglich, dass sie... "Sarah?" fragte er noch einmal.  
"Ja, ich bin hier", sagte sie und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht.  
Verschwommen nahm Jareth die überwältigende Farbe ihrer Aura war. "Es ist kein Traum", flüsterte er unsicher. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, nicht ganz so schrecklich wie damals, als er sein Reich vor dem Untergang gerettet hatte, doch immer noch schlimm genug, dass er nicht fähig war, sich in seinem Bett aufzusetzen um sich einen handfesten Beweis zu ergattern, dass er wirklich nicht träumte.  
"Nein, Jareth. Es ist kein Traum. Ich bin wirklich hier. Und ich werde auch hier bleiben. Für immer, Jareth - falls du mich noch willst", äusserte sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
Sein immer noch leicht getrübter Blick verfing sich in der Kette, die sie um den Hals trug. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz - es war *die* Kette. Die Kette, die sie zum Zeichen ihrer Liebe immer tragen wollte. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass alles, was er hier sah und hörte durchaus der Realität entsprach.  
"Ob ich dich noch... und ob ich will!" erwiderte Jareth mit schwacher Stimme. Obwohl ihm leicht schwindelte, zog er Sarah unter grosser Anstrengung zu sich herab.  
Erleichtert folgte Sarah dem Druck seiner Hand. "Ich liebe dich Jareth. Und ich gehöre dir für immer", flüsterte sie liebevoll, bevor sein Mund ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen und hingebungsvollen Kuss verschloss. Zu seinem übergrossen Bedauern fühlte er sich noch zu kraftlos um seine Elfe so lange zu liebkosen, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Daher beendete er sanft den Kuss und sank wieder tiefer in seine Kissen zurück.  
"Ich liebe dich, Sarah. Und ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen..." wisperte er.  
Die letzten Worte waren für Sarah kaum noch hörbar gewesen, doch die Botschaft war angekommen. Während sie beobachtete, wie er sanft entschlummerte spielte sie versonnen mit ihrer Kette. Sie hätte sie nie ablegen dürfen. Allmählich entspannte sich auch ihr verkrampfter Körper und einige Zeit später war Sarah ebenfalls eingeschlafen, weshalb keiner der beiden etwas von dem merkwürdigen Summen bemerkte, das kurz darauf das ganze Reich durchzog. Lediglich Tobias, der auf Grund der zahlreichen Nachtwachen einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte, schreckte aus einem seltsam verworrenen Traum auf und ging zum Fenster um dem eigentümlichen Geräusch auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch die Nacht war in ihrem Dunkel undurchdringlich und sogar der Mond schien sich hinter einer dunklen Wolke verzogen zu haben. Bevor Tobias wieder mit einem Achselzucken zu Bett gehen wollte, fielen ihm die weissen Rosen auf, die sich augenscheinlich an der Schlossmauer bis an sein Fenster hochgerankt hatten und einen zauberischen, betäubenden Duft verbreiteten.  
"Komisch", murmelte Tobias schlaftrunken. "Die sind mir bis jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen." Müde tapste er in sein Bett zurück und fiel dort endlich in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
  
Im Morgengrauen erwachte Jareth und betrachtete Sarah, die immer noch in dem Sessel neben seinem Bett vor sich hindöste, im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Er konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie einfach atemberaubend aussah. Sicher war ihre natürliche, herbe Schönheit nie ganz verblasst, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie derart strahlend gewirkt hatte. Er fragte sich gerade, was wohl der Grund für diese augenfällige Veränderung sein mochte, als sie mit einem langen Seufzer die Augen aufschlug und ihr liebevoller Blick ihm den Atem benahm. So lange hatte er davon geträumt, sie bei sich in seinem Schloss zu haben und nun, als es endlich soweit war, war er zu schwach um sie auch nur in seine Arme zu schliessen.  
"Guten Morgen, liebste Elfe", sagte er leise.  
"Guten Morgen, Jareth. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" erwiderte sie, ihn liebevoll tadelnd.  
"Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz. Du hast so bezaubernd ausgesehen."  
Sarah lächelte. "Was für ein Unsinn."  
"Sarah, ich denke, ich werde dir gleich eine Frage stellen", äusserte er entschlossen. "Und obwohl es vielleicht romantischer wäre, wenn ich dabei vor dir auf die Knie falle, so habe ich doch keine Lust darauf zu warten, bis ich für derlei Akrobatik wieder gesund genug bin. Da ich aber auch nicht vorhabe, dich mir wieder durch die Finger schlüpfen zu lassen, werde ich dich also jetzt fragen." Er blinzelte schelmisch zu ihr hinauf.  
Als Sarah nichts sagte, sondern lediglich leicht atemlos darauf wartete, dass er fortfuhr, holte er tief Luft und fing an: "Sarah, möchtest du..."  
Zu beider Verdruss kam Jareth mit seinem Heiratsantrag nicht weiter, denn in diesem Moment stürmte Darius in äusserst untypischer Eile durch den Teppichvorhang.  
"Die Prophezeiung! Die Prophezeiung!"  
"Guten Morgen, Darius", äusserte Jareth gereizt. "Ihr stört überhaupt nicht."  
"Majestät! Die Prophezeiung!" rief Darius in höchster Aufregung.  
"Ja, ich habe es schon beim ersten Mal verstanden. Und jetzt lasst uns bitte noch einen Augenblick allein."  
"Aber versteht Ihr denn nicht, Majestät! Der Fluch ist gebrochen!"  
"Was für ein Fluch? Und wo habt ihr überhaupt Basillius gelassen?" fragte Jareth verständnislos, der erst jetzt das Fehlen des Vogelhutes bemerkte. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte sich auch Darius selbst irgendwie verändert. Hatte sein Unfall seine Sehkraft beeinträchtigt, oder bildete er sich das alles nur ein?  
In diesem Moment flog ein grosser schwarzer Rabe durch das offene Fenster auf Darius' Schulter.  
"Bin schon da, Meister!" krächzte er fröhlich. "Mann, ist das heute nicht ein Tag zum Eierlegen?"  
Sarah und Jareth starrten beide mit offenem Mund den Vogel an, als wäre er eine übersinnliche Erscheinung.  
"Was - ist - hier - los?" brach Jareth das staunende Schweigen.  
"Kommt' ans Fenster, Majestät, und seht selbst", sagte Darius drängend.  
Sarah beeilte sich, Jareth aus dem Bett zu helfen und stützte ihn, während er auf unsicheren Beinen und sichtlich beunruhigt zum Fenster humpelte. Gemeinsam sahen sie hinaus und was sie sahen, liess ihnen den Atem stocken.  
  
  
Eine völlig veränderte Landschaft tat sich vor ihren staunenden Blicken auf. Die Häuser der Koboldstadt waren grösser, die Strassen sauberer und die Wesen, die sich auf den Plätzen versammelten setzten sich nur noch zur Hälfte aus Kobolden zusammen. Die unterschiedlichsten Geschöpfe tummelten sich da und brachen, als sie ihres Königs ansichtig wurden in donnernde Hochrufe aus. Die meisten dieser Wesen waren menschenähnlich doch es befanden sich auch einige phantastiche Kreaturen darunter. Sarah wurde es leicht ums Herz, als sie in der jubelnden Menge nicht nur einen unveränderten Ludo entdeckte, sondern auch Sir Dydimus auf dessen Schulter ausmachen konnte. Ausserhalb der Koboldstadt erstreckte sich noch immer das Labyrinth, doch seine Ausmasse waren merklich geschrumpft und es hatte auch seine bedrohliche Aura zu einem Grossteil eingebüsst. Dahinter konnte man Wiesen, Flüsse, Felder und Wälder ausmachen, die bis an den Horizont reichten.  
  
  
Sarah war von diesem Anblick überwältigt. "Oh, Jareth! Ist das nicht wundervoll?! Oh, und wie sie dir zujubeln!"  
In ihrer Begeisterung entging ihr, dass Jareth bleich war und krampfhaft versuchte, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, das seinen ganzen Körper zu schütteln drohte.  
"Oh mein Gott, was ist nur mit meinem Reich passiert?" flüsterte er angsterfüllt.  
"Weißt du noch, als du mir ganz am Anfang meine Träume versprochen hattest? Und ich abgelehnt habe? Jetzt hast du sie mir doch noch geschenkt", jubelte Sarah. "Genauso habe ich mir immer alles erträumt." Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und bemerkte bestürzt das Befremden in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Ohne auf sie zu achten drehte er sich zu Darius um.  
"Was ist hier passiert? Ich verlange eine Erklärung!" forderte er gebieterisch.  
Darius, der sich nach der ersten Aufregung nun wieder im Griff hatte, verneigte sich leicht vor seinem König.  
"Ihr sollt sie bekommen", erklärte er würdevoll. "Doch nehmt Platz, es ist eine unerfreuliche Geschichte."  
  
  
  
"a land serene"  
  
  
Kapitel 49  
  
  
Nachdem auch Tobias und ein ebenfalls unveränderter Hoggle zu dem kleinen Grüppchen in Jareths Schlafzimmer gestossen waren, begann Darius seinen Bericht.  
  
"Vor unendlich langer Zeit wurde dieses Reich von einem gutmütigen Herrscher regiert. Das Land war in demselben gesegneten Zustand, in dem es sich auch jetzt wieder befindet. Jener König nun verliebte sich in eine zauberkundige junge Frau von der Erde. Er holte sie zu sich und nahm sie zu seiner Frau. Doch die junge Zauberin war ihm nicht aus Liebe in dieses Reich gefolgt, sondern aus Habgier. Auf der Erde lebte man damals in dem Glauben, die Berge in diesem Reich bestünden aus purem Gold. Als sie ihren Irrtum schliesslich entdeckte, verdüsterte sich ihr Gemüt und sie plante, ihren Gemahl zu töten und an seiner Statt dieses Reich zu regieren. Doch der Plan wurde entdeckt und die Zauberin fing sich in ihrer eigenen Falle. Sterbend verfluchte sie dieses Reich und gab ihm und seiner Bevölkerung das Aussehen, das es bis gestern abend noch hatte. Der Fluch sollte nur gebrochen werden, wenn ein Mensch aus reiner Liebe in dieses verfluchte Reich übersiedeln würde. Ich denke mir, dass dies in dieser Nacht eingetroffen ist", schloss Darius und legte die Hände in den Schoss.  
Jareth hatte ihm aufmerksam gelauscht und glaubte sich nun an etwas zu erinnern. "Es gibt in der Bibliothek ein Buch darüber, nicht wahr?"  
Darius nickte. "Ja, ich denke doch."  
"Dann habe ich damals, als ich einen Weg zu Sarah suchte, etwas darüber gelesen... aber ich habe nicht daran geglaubt. Ich dachte, ich hätte versehentlich ein Märchenbuch erwischt." Er lächelte ungläubig. "Dann haben seither alle Könige ihre Nachfolger aus den geraubten Babys rekrutiert, weil es sonst keine Möglichkeit mehr für den Fortbestand der Monarchie und der Chance zur Erlösung gegeben hätte?"  
Wieder nickte Darius.  
"Warum hat mir Tandor dieses Wissen vorenthalten?" frage Jareth weiter.  
"Das weiss ich nicht", sagte Darius bedauernd. "Ich fürchte, er hatte die Hoffnung auf Erlösung aufgegeben."  
"Kann es sein, dass die weissen Rosen und die blühenden Bäume Vorzeichen dieser Erlösung waren?"  
"Das wäre sehr gut möglich, Euer Majestät", antwortete Darius schmunzelnd. "Sicher bin ich mir allerdings nicht. Daher erzählte ich Euch das Gleichnis von dem guten Bauern."  
"Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn Tandor mir alles erzählt hätte", seufzte Jareth deprimiert.  
Sarah berührte ihn zärtlich an der Schulter. "Liebling, darüber solltest du dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen. Es ist vorbei."  
Er blickte auf und Sarah erschrak über die Qual in seinen Augen. "Ja, alles ist vorbei. Alles was ich mein Leben lang gekannt habe ist verschwunden. Nichts was ich gelernt habe hat mehr Gültigkeit. Alles hat sich verändert." Jareth war verzweifelt. Er blickte gehetzt in die Runde. Dann stand er ruckartig aus seinem Sessel auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Lasst mich allein! Verschwindet!" Er bemerkte Sarah's Zögern. "Alle!" forderte er unmissverständlich. Schliesslich machten sich tatsächlich alle mehr oder weniger widerstrebend aus dem Staub. Erschöpft fiel Jareth auf sein Bett.  
"Oh Gott! Was soll ich nur tun?" stöhnte er verzweifelt.  
  
  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter dem verwirrten Grüppchen geschlossen, konnte Sarah nicht länger an sich halten.  
"Was hat er nur?" brach es aus ihr heraus. "Es ist doch alles ganz phantastisch. Warum freut er sich nur nicht?"  
Darius wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. "Ihr müsst bedenken, dass sich seine ganze Welt für ihn verändert hat, dass alles neu ist für ihn."  
"Aber das ist es für mich doch auch!" beharrte Sarah. "Und werfe ich vielleicht alle Leute aus meinem Zimmer?"  
"Bei Euch ist es etwas völlig anderes." Darius lächelte nachsichtig. "Ihr seid freiwillig hier. Ihr wusstet, dass sich für Euch alles verändern würde. Es ist für Euch lediglich ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt, dass sich Eure zukünftige Heimat zu ihrem Vorteil verändert hat."  
Sarah biss sich auf die Lippen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Ich werde mich bemühen, ihn zu verstehen", sagte sie leise.  
"Gebt ihm die Zeit, die er braucht um alles zu begreifen. Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern", tröstete Darius.  
"Sag' mal, Schwesterchen", mischte sich Tobias ein, der die ganze Zeit über keinen Blick von Sarah gelassen hatte. "Benutzt du eigentlich eine andere Kosmetikserie oder warum siehst du so - so, naja, so gut aus?"  
"Das ist jetzt nicht die Zeit und der Ort für so dumme Komplimente", sagte Sarah ungeduldig.  
"Nein, im Ernst! Sieh doch selbst, wenn du mir nicht glaubst." Er zog Sarah mit Gewalt in das nächste Zimmer und schob sie dort vor den Spiegel. "Es ist mir nur nicht gleich aufgefallen in diesem ganzen Trubel heute morgen, aber für mich siehst du absolut verändert aus."  
Sarah stand mittlerweile mit offenem Mund da und starrte verständnislos ihr Spiegelbild an.  
"Oh, mein Gott. Ich sehe fantastisch aus." Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf in alle Richtungen. "So gut habe ich nicht mehr ausgesehen, seit Jasmina in die Schule gekommen ist."  
"Wie viele Jahre, sagtet Ihr, waren auf der Erde vergangen, als Jareth sein Reich vor dem Untergang retten musste?" fragte Darius.  
"16 Jahre", antwortete Sarah ohne ihre Musterung zu unterbrechen.  
Als Darius darauf nichts mehr sagte, drehte sie sich verwundert um.  
"Glaubt ihr, es hängt irgendwie zusammen, dass der Fluch gebrochen ist und ich mich verjüngt habe?"  
"Ich würde es nicht ausschliessen wollen", sagte Darius bedächtig. "Ein gütiges Schicksal scheint Euch die verlorenen Jahre zurückgegeben zu haben. Nutzt sie weise", mahnte er abschliessend und verlies dann - nur noch sehr leicht humpelnd - den Raum.  
  
  
Leider erfüllte sich Darius' Prophezeiung, Jareth würde schon bald sein gewohntes Leben wieder aufnehmen und aus seiner selbstgewählten Einsamkeit wieder auftauchen, nicht sofort.  
Die Tage dehnten sich zu Wochen und immer noch war Jareth nicht bereit jemand anders zu empfangen, als Tobias - und dies auch nur in seiner Eigenschaft als Arzt. Sarah hielt sich die meiste Zeit im Schloss auf, das sich zwar nicht wesentlich, aber doch zu seinem Vorteil verändert hatte und inspizierte alle Räume, die sie unverschlossen vorfand. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung konnte sie den Escher-Raum nicht finden, mit dem sie sehr zwiespältige Empfindungen verband. In die Stadt wollte sie nicht gehen, da sie sich unwohl fühlte - so ohne Jareth. Zu alldem kam auch noch, dass ihr mit jedem weiteren Tag ihre ungewisse Situation immer peinlicher bewusst wurde. Als was galt sie hier eigentlich? Als Jareth's Gast? Oder doch als seine zukünftige Ehefrau? Allerdings hatte er immer noch nicht um ihre Hand angehalten. Strenggenommen hatte sie nicht einmal das Recht sich als seine Verlobte zu bezeichnen.  
In einer dieser Stimmungen traf ihr Bruder sie an, während sie unschlüssig in der Bibliothek vor den Bücherregalen auf- und ablief.  
"Na, Schwesterchen? Wieso machst du ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter?"  
Statt einer Antwort traf ihn nur ein vernichtender Blick.  
Tobias verdrehte die Augen und nahm in einem der Sessel Platz.  
"Also wird es dich auch nicht interessieren, dass ich gerade von Jareth komme und ich dir sagen kann, dass sein Gesundheitszustand einfach ganz fabelhaft ist."  
"Das erzählst du mir schon seit zwei Wochen", sagte Sarah giftig.  
"Was? Immer noch eifersüchtig, dass ich zu ihm darf und du nicht?" stichelte Tobias. "Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es sich hierbei um kein reines Vergnügen handelt, weil ich - a) nicht in ihn verliebt bin und er b) sich weiterhin weigert mit mir zu sprechen. Das einzige wozu er sich herablässt, ist ein leichtes Kopfschütteln oder -nicken. Was glaubst du wie amüsant unter solchen Bedingungen diese täglichen Untersuchungen sind?!"  
Sarah nestelte an ihren Knöpfen.  
"Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur alles so grässlich!"  
Hätte Sarah gewusst, dass ihr Gefühlsausbruch nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, hätte sie sich bestimmt nicht so gehen lassen, doch es war ihr völlig entgangen, dass nicht nur Basilius vor dem offenen Fenster auf einem Sims sass und Hoggle vor der nicht völlig geschlossenen Tür stand. Unabhängig voneinander verliessen diese beiden ihre Lauschposten und schlugen die gleiche Richtung ein. Der eine über die Treppe, der andere durch die Luft.  
  
  
Das Glück war Hoggle hold, da Jareth heute zufällig die Tür nach der täglichen Untersuchung noch nicht wieder verschlossen hatte, wie es eigentlich seine Art war. So stiess Hoggle zuerst auf keinerlei Widerstand als er die Türklinke mit klopfendem Herzen niederdrückte und trotz seiner Bedenken mutig in das Zimmer trat.  
Jareth sass auf seinem Bett und hob müssig den Kopf als er das leise Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hörte.  
Hatte Tobias ihn noch nicht genug gequält? Dabei hatte er doch versprochen, ihm keine Spritze mehr zu geben!  
Doch als er statt der forschen Schritte des jungen Arztes nur ein unentschlossenes Tapsen hörte stand er auf um nachzusehen, wer unerlaubterweise in sein Zimmer eingedrungen war. Er trat durch den offenen Durchgang und erstarrte ihn Missbilligung als er in dem Eindringling niemand anderen als Hoggle erkannte.  
Hoggle war durch das plötzliche Auftauchen seines Königs etwas aus der Bahn geworfen worden, doch er erinnerte sich an seine selbsterwählte Mission Sarah zu ihrem Glück zu verhelfen und sprach Jareth mutig an.  
"Ich bin..."  
Doch weiter kam er nicht. Denn Jareth hatte sich dazu entschlossen, sein wochenlanges Schweigen zu brechen um einen seinen Untertanen nach allen Regeln der Kunst zusammenzustauchen.  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, hier so einfach hereinzuplatzen? Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich für niemanden zu sprechen bin!"  
"D-die Tür war o-offen", verteidigte sich Hoggle stammelnd.  
"Na und?!" herrschte ihn Jareth an.  
"Ihr habt schon ohne mich angefangen?" trällerte eine krächzende Stimme vom Fenster her.  
Jareth und Hoggle blickten erstaunt zum Fenster hin und sahen, dass es sich Basilius auf dem Fensterbrett gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
"Das finde ich nicht sehr nett, dass ihr nicht auf mich gewartet habt", nörgelte Basilius. "Habe ich viel verpasst?" fragte er sensationslüstern.  
"Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier?" fragte Jareth missmutig. "Ihr sollt verschwinden! Beide! Auf der Stelle!"  
"Ist das ein Befehl, Chef?" begehrte Basilius vorlaut zu wissen.  
"Ich werde auf keinen Fall gehen", begehrte Hoggle auf, der sich durch Basilius' Anwesenheit gestärkt fühlte. "Ich habe die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt, aber wenn ich noch länger mit ansehen muss, wie sich Sarah jeden Tag die Augen aus dem Kopf weint..."  
"Das geht euch überhaupt nichts an", brüllte Jareth wütend.  
"Oh, wir finden schon, dass es uns etwas angeht, wenn unsere zukünftige Königin unglücklich ist", bemerkte der Vogel vorlaut.  
"Genau", bekräftigte Hoggle. "Es geht uns sehr wohl etwas an."  
Jareth verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Galt er denn hier überhaupt nichts mehr? Seine Befehle wurden nicht ausgeführt, seine Wünsche ignoriert und dann mischten sich auch noch ein Rabe und ein Zwerg in seine intimsten Probleme ein. Und das noch dazu mit einer Penetranz die alles übertraf.  
Er war kurz davor, seinen letzten Rest an Beherrschung zu verlieren. Zu lange hatte er sich von seiner Umgebung abgeschottet, zu lange hatte er sich geweigert, von etwas anderem als sich selbst Notiz zu nehmen. Seine aufgestauten Gefühle brachen sich nun mit Macht ihre Bahn.  
"Ihr verschwindet jetzt sofort aus meinen Räumen, oder ich werde euch Beine machen!" Und ohne erst nachzudenken zauberte er aus dem Nichts einen Kristall in seine Handfläche und holte aus um damit nach Hoggle zu werfen, als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte.  
Hoggle hatte sich schon in Erwartung einer mittelschweren Explosion geduckt und auch der Rabe hatte seinen Kopf unter seinem Flügel versteckt. Als jedoch nichts geschah, hoben beide wieder die Köpfe und blickten Jareth fragend an.  
Doch Jareth hatte keine Augen für seine Umgebung mit merkwürdig starrem Blick musterte er verwundert die Kristallkugel in seiner Hand. Langsam liess er sie in seiner Hand kreisen und beobachte ihren ruhigen Lauf. Dann warf er sie in die Luft wo sie in einem leichten Glitzerregen zerplatzte. Jareth hob sein Gesicht diesem Glitzerregen entgegen und lachte fröhlich.  
Hoggle und Basilius sahen sich an als ob sie sagen wollten, jetzt ist er völlig übergeschnappt, doch schon im nächsten Moment hielt Jareth einen neuen Kristall in der Hand und wirbelte ihn mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Luft.  
"Es war die ganze Zeit da", flüsterte er halblaut mit staunender Stimme. "Ich habe es nur nicht gespürt."  
Plötzlich lenkte er seinen Blick von dem Kristall auf Hoggle und Basilius, die ihn mit offenem Mund und Schnabel anstarrten.  
"Ich bin euch sehr zu Dank verpflichtet." Er sprach schnell, als ob er plötzlich in Eile wäre. "Doch jetzt muss ich mit Sarah sprechen. Wo ist sie?"  
"Vorher war sie noch in der Biblio..." antwortet Basilius ungewohnt langsam und noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte war Jareth auch schon aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt.  
"War das jetzt gut?" fragte Basillius schliesslich mit einem leisen Zweifeln den Zwerg.  
Doch Hoggle zuckte nur unschlüssig mit den Schultern.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 50  
  
  
Sarah hielt sich mittlerweile im Thronsaal auf, da Ludo und Sir Dydimus gekommen waren um sie zu besuchen und der Thronsaal der einzige Raum des Schlosses war, in dem sich Ludo aufhalten konnte, ohne grössere Schäden anzurichten. Tobias, Darius und ein paar der kleineren Kobolde waren ebenfalls anwesend, als Jareth ohne jegliche Vorwarnung wie ein Wirbelwind durch eine der Türen hereinjagte.  
"Sarah!" rief er atemlos. "Ich habe dich schon im ganzen Schloss gesucht."  
"Jareth?" Sarah war mehr als überrascht. Sie war völlig verblüfft von seinem Auftauchen. Ihre weibliche Intuition liess sie zwar bedauern, dass sie sich für dieses langersehnte Zusammentreffen nicht hübsch gemacht hatte doch ein Blick auf Jareth's legere Kleidung liess sie diese Regung sofort wieder als überflüssig verbannen.  
"Sarah." Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Er liess seinen Blick kurz durch die Runde schweifen und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
"Sarah, du hättest alles Recht der Welt auf einen formvollendeten Antrag, aber da wir nie allein zu sein scheinen und bevor uns wieder etwas dazwischen kommt, werde ich dich einfach hier auf der Stelle fragen."  
Sein liebevoller Blick liess Sarah's Knie schwach werden und liess sie ihre Verblüffung über seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel vergessen. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd und erwartungsvoll zu. Nur schnell, dachte sie, nur schnell bevor tatsächlich wieder etwas passiert.  
"Willst du..."  
Doch auch diesem Heiratsantrag war kein Glück beschieden, denn in diesem Moment stürmte eine der Wachen in den Thronsaal.  
"Eure Majestät!" rief sie mit lauter, aufgeregter Stimme. "Eure Majestät! Vor dem Schloss steht eine Delegation der Elfen und begehrt Einlass. Sie bringen Grüsse und Geschenke von ihrem König!"  
"Ich fasse es einfach nicht", murmelte Jareth und Sarah konnte trotz ihrer Enttäuschung ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
"Eine Delegation?" wandte sich Jareth an die Wache. "Was für eine Delegation?"  
  
Doch bevor die Wache ihre Meldung wiederholen konnte, war die Spitze der Delegation auch schon eingetreten. Es mussten um die 20 Personen sein, die langsam und mit gemessenen Bewegungen in den Thronsaal strömten. Die Bewohner des Koboldreiches staunten die unangemeldeten Besucher an. Es handelte sich tatsächlich und unzweifelhaft um Elfen. Alle waren gross von Wuchs mit schlanken, langen Gliedern und feinen Gesichtszügen. Ihre langen Haare verdeckten die leicht spitz zulaufenden Ohren nur zum Teil. Die einfachen Gewänder folgten jeder der graziösen Bewegungen. Als sich alle Elfen im Thronsaal versammelt hatten, verbeugten sie sich elegant vor Jareth und der älteste Elf, welcher an der Spitze des Zuges geschritten war richtete das Wort an den König der Kobolde.  
"Wir überbringen Euch die freundlichsten Grüsse von unserem Herrscher König Galahan und seiner Gattin Persena. Ihre Herzen jubeln mit Euch, nun da der Fluch gebrochen wurde." Die Stimme des Elf war leise und doch so klar, dass sie ohne Schwierigkeiten verstanden wurde.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde Jareth peinlich bewusst, dass er für diesen Anlass nicht angemessen gekleidet war und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen. Doch er sammelte seine Würde und setzte zu einer Antwort an, die von ihm erwartet wurde.  
"Überbringt König Galahan und Königin Persena meinen innigsten Dank für ihre Grüsse. Ich heisse euch hiermit in meinem Reich aufs Herzlichste willkommen."  
  
Wieder verneigte sich der Elf. "Wir danken Eurer Majestät für Eure Güte. Ich darf mich nun vorstellen, mein Name ist Telramon. Ich bin der ernannte Führer dieser Gruppe." Als der Elf Telramon sich wieder aufrichtete bemerkte er zu seiner Überraschung, dass der Koboldkönig ihm Zeichen gab, die sich nicht anders deuten liessen, als dass er wünschte, Telramon möge näher kommen. Telramon zögerte erst, wusste er doch so gut wie nichts über diesen König und die Sitten und Gebräuche die an diesem Hof herrschen mochten, doch dann entschloss er sich dazu einige Schritte auf den König zuzugehen. Kaum hatte er diesen Entschluss in die Tat umgesetzt, fühlte er auch schon die Hand des Königs auf seiner Schulter und wurde von ihm mit den Worten "Ich habe noch eine Botschaft an Euren Herrscher - kommt bitte einen Augenblick mit" in ein angrenzendes Zimmer geführt, ja fast geschoben.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm, dem König und einer dunkelhaarigen Frau geschlossen, wurde er auch schon mit der denkwürdigsten Rede erfreut, die er je in seinem langen Leben gehört hatte.  
"Telramon, ich werde nicht lange um den heissen Brei herumreden. Ich brauche Eure Hilfe. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung was hier vor sich geht", sagte Jareth mit entwaffnender Offenheit.  
"Aber, Eure Majestät..." protestierte Telramon mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die dunkelhaarige Frau schwach.  
Jareth hatte den Blick bemerkt und schob nun mit einem Schmunzeln Sarah in den Vordergrund. "Ihr braucht keine Bedenken zu haben. Darf ich Euch Lady Sarah vorstellen? Ich werde sie heiraten, sobald es mir endlich einmal gelingt ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Alles was Ihr mir sagt, könnt Ihr auch ihr sagen."  
Jareth war bei weitem nicht so entspannt, wie er sich vor Telramon gab. Nachdem er Sarah auf diese unkonventionelle Weise vorgestellt hatte, gab ihm ihr fast unmerkliches Zwinkern zu verstehen, dass sie zwar nicht alles begriffen hatte, aber dass sie mit seinem Vorgehen einverstanden war. Er holte also tief Luft und fuhr fort: "Versteht mich bitte richtig. In den letzten Wochen ist so viel passiert - tatsächlich habe ich erst heute meine magischen Kräfte wiederentdeckt." Er blickte Sarah um Entschuldigung heischend an. Dann nickte er knapp. "Ja, das war der Grund. Ich konnte meine Magie nicht mehr spüren und dachte, ich hätte meine Fähigkeiten verloren, aber sie fühlt sich seit der Verwandlung nur anders an." Und zu Telramon gewandt sagte er: "Und nun erfahre ich auch noch, dass es ein weiteres Reich gibt." Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu: "Das allerdings ist eine Überraschung der angenehmeren Sorte."  
Telramon fühlte sich etwas benommen, doch dank seiner elfischen Kräfte fasste er sich rasch wieder. "Ihr hattet keine Ahnung von unserer Existenz?" fragte er ruhig.  
"Nicht die geringste", erwiderte Jareth mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Deshalb weiss ich auch nichts über die Verhaltensregeln, Protokollvorschriften oder die üblichen Höflichkeiten. Ihr müsst deshalb entschuldigen, wenn ich Fehler begehe."  
"Das ist allerdings erstaunlich", sagte Telramon leise. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Sarah. "Dann müsst ihr diejenige sein, die den Fluch, der über diesem Reich lag, gebrochen hat."  
Sarah senkte den Kopf in einem leichten Nicken, während Jareth sie liebevoll anblickte. Telramon, dem keine Nuance im Ausdruck des Paares entging, gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Um die Zukunft des Koboldreiches musste sich wahrlich nie wieder jemand sorgen müssen.  
  
"Ich habe so viele Fragen", nahm Jareth die Unterhaltung wieder auf.  
"Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Euch behilflich zu sein, Majestät. Doch... verzeiht meine Neugier... wie ist Euer Name?"  
"Ach, wusstet Ihr das nicht?" fragte Jareth verblüfft.  
Telramon schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Leider nein, Eure Majestät. Die Verbindung zwischen unseren Reichen war seit dem Fluch völlig abgeschnitten."  
"Dann verzeiht mir meine Unhöflichkeit, Telramon und nehmt Platz." Er wies auf einige Stühle die nahe bei den Fenstern standen. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, stellte sich Jareth vor.  
"Mein Name ist Jareth", sagte er schlicht. "Und ich möchte Euch bitten, mich auch so anzusprechen."  
"Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist - Jareth."  
"Ja, allerdings. Doch nun bitte ich Euch, mir alles von Anfang an zu erzählen."  
Telramon räusperte sich. "Nun, wir Elfen hatten schon zu Beginn kein gutes Gefühl, was diese Zauberin von der Erde betraf. Doch mit einem derartigen Ausgang hatte selbstverständlich niemand gerechnet. Der Fluch, den sie über Euer Reich verhängte, war so mächtig, dass er bis in die entferntesten Landstrich der entlegensten Reiche drang und die Luft erzittern liess. Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später senkte sich auch schon eine undurchdringliche Nebelwand auf die Grenzen Eures Reiches. Ihr könnt mir glauben, wir haben alles versucht um diesen Nebel aufzulösen. Magie, Zaubertränke, Gegenflüche - doch nichts half. So schwer es uns auch fiel, wir mussten uns schliesslich damit begnügen an den Grenzen Beobachter zu postieren, die uns jede Veränderung melden würden. Doch die Äonen vergingen und nichts geschah. Ihr könnt uns unsere Verwunderung und unseren Jubel nicht vorstellen, als vor einigen Wochen endlich doch einer der Beobachter die glückliche Meldung an den königlichen Hof überbrachte, die Nebelwand habe sich über Nacht aufgelöst und der Blick könne nun ungehindert über ein reiches Land schweifen.  
Wir berieten sofort, was zu tun war und entschlossen uns dann dazu nicht mit telephatischen Mitteln zu reisen, sondern Euer Land zu Fuss zu durchqueren. Wir würden dadurch zwar länger unterwegs sein, doch wir wollten uns Schritt für Schritt und mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass ihr tatsächlich erlöst seid. Und ich kann sagen, ich habe selten eine Reise mehr genossen als diese."  
Jareth und Sarah tauschten bei diesen Worten einen innigen Blick.  
"Ich denke, wir sollten auch bald eine solche Reise unternehmen", sagte Jareth leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf Sarah's Handrücken.  
"Ich denke", fuhr Telramon fort, "ich denke, dass die Anderen auch bald eintreffen werden."  
"Welche Anderen?" Jareth wandte ihm ein erstauntes Gesicht zu.  
"Die anderen Delegationen, selbstverständlich", antwortete der Elf verwundert.  
"Ja, aber..." Jareth begriff immer noch nicht. "Wird König Galahan noch weitere Gesandte schicken?"  
"Aber nein." Telramon schüttelte den Kopf, dann erhellte ein feines Lächeln sein Gesicht. "Verzeiht mir, Jareth. Ich habe vergessen, dass ihr so gut wie nichts über uns oder die anderen Reiche wisst." Er griff in die Falten seines Gewandes und zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor, die er langsam auf dem Tisch unter zwei staunenden Augenpaaren entrollte. "Ich habe hier eine Karte. Wie ihr seht, sind die Elfen Eure nächsten Nachbarn. Deshalb sind wir wahrscheinlich auch als Erste bei Euch eingetroffen." Er deutete mit seinem schlanken Zeigefinger auf einen Teil der Karte. "Und hier", sein Finger bewegte sich nach rechts "seht ihr das Reich der Feen. Es wird von Königin Allegra regiert. Weiter im Norden findet ihr das Land der Zwerge unter der Herrschaft von König Bogumil und im Osten schliessen sich die Ländereien der Nymphen, Zentaur und Nixen an, welche keine Herrscher im üblichen Sinne haben, sondern nur bei Bedarf einen Rat aus besonders angesehenen Mitgliedern ihrer Gemeinschaft bilden." Telramon blickte von seiner Karte auf und musterte Jareth und seine menschliche Braut mit Interesse. Er hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass dieses elementare Wissen nicht von König zu König weitergegeben worden war. Er war gespannt wie der Koboldkönig auf diese Enthüllungen reagieren würde. Als Jareth schliesslich seinen Blick von der Landkarte reissen konnte, nahm Telramon befriedigt zur Kenntnis, dass sich Jareth offenbar rasch mit unerwarteten Vorkommnissen arrangieren konnte. Er würde diese Fähigkeit in der allernächsten Zeit noch öfter brauchen können.  
Jareth fixierte Telramon mit einem intensiven, drängenden Blick.  
"Ich bin nicht allein." Seine Stimme war leise und er schien selbst auf den Klang seiner eigenen Worte zu lauschen. "Ich bin nicht allein", wiederholte er. Ein wenig lauter diesmal. Dann wandte er sich ein einer raschen Bewegung seiner Braut zu. Sarah war zu Tränen gerührt, als er mit bewegter Stimme ein drittes Mal wiederholte: "Wir sind nicht allein, Sarah. Verstehst du? Ist das nicht wundervoll."  
Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Sarah in eine zermalmende Umarmung gezogen und seine Freude fand ein Echo in ihrem Herzen. "Oh ja, Jareth. Es ist absolut wundervoll", wisperte sie in sein Ohr. Überraschend schnell liess Jareth sie daraufhin wieder los. Doch ihre unausgesprochene Frage wurde durch seinen Seitenblick auf Telramon mehr als beantwortet.  
"Wir sehen uns später", flüsterte er leise und der Blick der seine Worte begleitete jagte ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. "Und zieh' dir etwas Hübsches an", setzte er zärtlich hinzu.  
Sarah schenkte ihm einen tiefen Blick aus spöttisch lächelnden Augen und nickte. Dann verabschiedete sie sich gewandt von Telramon und verliess den Raum.  
"Ich denke, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen", wandte sich Jareth an Telramon und registrierte erfreut, dass der Elf freundlich lächelnd nickte.  
  
  
Kapitel 51  
  
  
Einige Zeit später suchte Tobias seine Schwester in deren Zimmer auf und war gelinde überrascht, sie in einem Wust von Kleidern in allen Regenbogenfarben anzutreffen.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" machte er seiner Überraschung Luft.  
Sarah sah nur flüchtig auf und zog die Nase kraus über so viel männliche Dummheit. "Ich suche ein Kleid aus", antwortete sie knapp. "Was dachtest du denn?"  
"Im ersten Moment an einen Tornado in deinem Kleiderschrank", entgegnete ihr Bruder trocken.  
"Dummes Zeug! Was denkst du - wird ihm dieses Kleid gefallen?" Sie zog etwas orangefarbenes aus dem Stapel und schwenkte es vor Tobias.  
Tobias fand für ihr seltsames, ja sogar albernes Verhalten keine Erklärung. So hatte sie sich noch nie aufgeführt. Doch langsam dämmerte eine Idee in seinem Gehirn.  
"Sag mal, hat er dich etwa endlich gefragt?" fragte er mit leicht aufgeregter Stimme. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde seine Schwester rot.  
"Nein, noch nicht. Aber ich denke, er wird es heute abend tun. Er hat gesagt ich soll etwas Hübsches anziehen. Was hältst du zum Beispiel hiervon?"  
"Grün? Du kannst doch zu so einem Anlass nichts Grünes anziehen", stiess Tobias impulsiv hervor. Die Aufregung seiner Schwester hatte ihn angesteckt. "Hast du nichts Blaues?"  
  
Geraume Zeit später hatten sich ausser Tobias auch noch einige der weiblichen Bediensteten des Schlosses in Sarahs Zimmer eingefunden. Die Nachricht von der offensichtlich bevorstehenden Verlobung schien sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch das ganze Land verbreitet zu haben. Alle der anwesenden Frauen und Mädchen bemühten sich, Sarah möglichst vorteilhaft herauszuputzen, während Tobias im Hintergrund seine Kommentare dazu gab. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Sarah diese ganze Herumzupfen an ihrem Kleid und ihren Haaren den letzten Nerv gekostet, doch heute schwamm sie in einer Blase voller Glückseligkeit und nahm die Bemühungen um ihre Person kaum war. Ab und zu tauchte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf um ihrem Bruder einen strahlenden Blick zu schenken, der bis dahin nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Glück eine Frau tatsächlich verschönern konnte.  
Endlich war die letzte Falte geglättet und die letzte Haarnadel an ihrem Platz. Mit ihrer Erscheinung unendlich zufrieden drehte sich Sarah vor ihrem Spiegel.  
"Nun, was meinst du?" richtete ihr Spiegelbild die entscheidende Frage an ihren Bruder. Sie hatte sich für ein Kleid aus mitternachtsblauer, matt schimmernder Seide entschieden. An dem grossen, ovalen Ausschnitt, der von Schulter zu Schulter reichte, an den Enden der langen, engen Ärmel und dem Saum des schwingenden Rockes waren filigrane, silberne Sternstickereien angebracht, die bei jeder Bewegung im Kerzenlicht glitzerten. Ihre halblangen Haare hatte sie im Nacken nur lose mit einem Band zusammen gefasst und dazu trug sie einen zarten, ebenfalls silbernen Stirnreif im Haar.  
Tobias schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Du hast es geschafft", stellte er fest und als sie ihn fragend ansah, fuhr er fort: "Du bist tatsächlich zu schön für Worte."  
Ein beifälliges Raunen lief durch das Zimmer, das jedoch sofort verstummte, als von draussen kräftig an die Tür geklopft wurde und tatsächlich einer der Elfen eintrat, die erst heute morgen das Schloss betreten hatten.  
Sarah bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass er sich tief vor ihr verneigte und aus dieser Verbeugung mit verdächtig geröteten Wangen wieder auftauchte. Er schien noch nicht sehr alt zu sein.  
"Mylady Sarah, wenn ihr nun bereit seid - König Jareth erwartet Euch im Thronsaal."  
"Oh ja, natürlich. Vielen Dank", äusserte Sarah etwas unzusammenhängend und war auch schon weg. Die sentimentalen Seufzer der versammelten Frauen, die diesen Abgang begleiteten, liessen den jungen Elf noch tiefer erröten und sich ebenfalls schleunigst zurückziehen.  
  
Als Sarah den Thronsaal betrat, wusste sie schon nicht mehr, wie sie hierher gelangt war. Doch als Jareth auf sie zukam und sie das Leuchten in seinen Augen sah, war sie nahe dran, sogar ihren Namen zu vergessen. Er fasste sanft ihre Hände.  
"Jedesmal, wenn ich denke, du könntest unmöglich noch wundervoller aussehen, dann kann ich sicher sein, dass du das nächste Mal um ein vielfaches strahlender bist als das letzte Mal." Er hielt sie an ausgestreckten Armen ein Stück von sich weg und seine Blicke glitten so intensiv über Sarah, dass sie tatsächlich glaubte, sie auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. "Du bist unbeschreiblich." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie wieder näher zu sich.  
"Du aber auch", sagte Sarah lächelnd.  
Jareth sah mit komischem Zweifel an sich herunter. "Bis zu dem Moment, in dem du diesen Raum betreten hast, war ich allerdings auch dieser Meinung. Und alle Elfen, Diener und Kobolde, die sich in meinem Zimmer geradezu gestapelt haben, waren auch dieser Ansicht. Jetzt bin ich mir allerdings nicht mehr so sicher."  
Er war heute abend ganz in schwarz und silber gekleidet. Zu einer schwarzen, schmalen Hose trug er ein weisses Hemd an dessen Kragen eine Spitzenmanschette befestigt war, die bis auf seine silberbestickte, schwarze Weste floss. Dazu hatte er sich für ein passendes, ebenfalls silberbesticktes, schwarzes Jacket entschieden, das ihm bis fast an die Knie reichte und vorne offen war.  
"Oh, nein, Jareth. Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus", widersprach ihm Sarah zärtlich.  
Einen Moment lang sahen sich beide nur tief in die Augen.  
"Schliess bitte die Augen", bat Jareth nach einer Weile. "Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich."  
Gehorsam machte Sarah die Augen zu, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit durfte sie sie auf ein Zeichen von Jareth wieder öffnen.  
Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah sich erstaunt um.  
"Wo sind wir hier?"  
Sie standen in einem kleinen Tal, dessen Ränder von blühenden Büschen und Bäumen umrahmt wurden, die einen betörenden Duft verströmten. Einige Schritte weiter floss ein leise plätschernder Wasserfall in einen kristallklaren See. Es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden, doch die Luft war von einem magischen Leuchten sanft schimmernd erhellt.  
"In einem Teil meines Reiches zu dem nur ich Zutritt habe", beantwortete Jareth ihre Frage. "Wir müssten hier also vor Unterbrechungen sicher sein", ergänzte er grinsend. Auch Sarah stiess ein kurzes Kichern aus, das jedoch sofort verstummte, als Jareth sich vor ihr auf ein Knie niederliess.  
"Sarah - Retterin meines Reiches, Stachel meiner Seele und Liebe meines Lebens..." Er sah sie unglaublich zärtlich an, doch Sarah glaubte, tief in seinen Augen auch einen kleinen Spottteufel zu sehen. Doch das störte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil! Sie liebte ihn so wie er war. Mit allen Ecken und Kanten. Mit allen Zärtlichkeiten und Wutausbrüchen. Das Leben mit ihm würde niemals langweilig werden. Dennoch wartete sie leicht atemlos darauf, dass er endlich weitersprach.  
Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit etwas aus seiner Westentasche geholt und hielt es Sarah nun hin.  
"Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Sarah sah auf seine Hand und den schmalen, weissgoldenen Ring zwischen seinen Fingern. Es war eine Hand die sich um eine kleine Kristallkugel schloss. Sarah erkannte ihn sofort wieder.  
Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass plötzlich Tränen des Glücks ihre Augen glitzern liessen. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass Jareth sie erwartungsvoll ansah und immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.  
"Ja, Jareth! Vater meiner Tochter, Sehnsucht meiner Träume und Hüter meines Herzens - ja ich will! Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."  
Seine Augen leuchteten auf, während er ihr den Ring auf den Finger schob. Dann stand er in einer raschen, geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und schloss sie in seine Arme.  
"Endlich", murmelte er leise, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihren erwartungsvollen Mund senkte und kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen getroffen, spürten beide, wie sich ihre lang aufgestauten Gefühle Bahn brachen und wie eine dunkle Woge über sie hinweg rollten.  
So fordernd und stürmisch wie dieser Kuss begonnen hatte, so sanft und spielerisch endete er. Während Sarah verspielt ihre Nase an seiner rieb, platzierte er kleine Küsschen in ihren Mundwinkeln, die sich kichernd wölbten. Glücklich barg sie ihren Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge und seufzte leise, als Jareth mit einem Finger ihren Nacken streichelte. Dann legte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht zu sich empor. Ihr anbetender Blick verschlug ihm für einen Moment die Sprache, doch dann fasste er sich wieder.  
"Jetzt gehörst du mir", flüsterte er heiser mit einem leicht herausfordernden Unterton. "Für immer und ewig, Sarah." Und als er spürte, wie ihr Körper während seiner Worte wohlig erschauerte wiederholte er es. "Für immer und ewig."  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen, das auch ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte, schlang Sarah ihre Arme enger um ihren Verlobten und blickte ihn unter halbgesenkten Wimpern ebenso herausfordernd an, wie er eben noch mit ihr gesprochen hatte.  
"Nur für ewig?" flüsterte sie mit bebenden Lippen. "Das ist mir nicht lang genug", hauchte sie, bevor sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter zog und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss schenkte, der ihn vor Sehnsucht nach ihr fast verrückt werden liess. Verlangend wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper. Sanft löste sich Sarah aus seiner Umarmung und blickte ihn kokett an. "Hier?" fragte sie mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch das Lächeln, das ihre Worte begleitete, gaben ihm bereits ihr Einverständnis.  
"Ja, hier", stellte er fest. "Das Schloss ist voller Menschen, Elfen und Kobolde. Wir hätten keine ruhige Minute." Er wollte sie abermals küssen, doch sie entzog sich ihm spielerisch.  
"Ich hoffe doch, das es länger dauert als eine Minute", flüsterte sie verführerisch in sein Ohr.  
Seine einzige Antwort bestand in einem langen Blick und einem Grinsen, das sie in Vorfreude erschauern liess. Dann zog er sein Jacket aus.   
  
Nur einen Augenblick später lagen beide zwischen den blühenden Büschen auf weichem Moos und zerrten sich gegenseitig unter wilden Küssen die Kleider vom Leib. So sorgfältig sie sie auch angelegt hatten, nun hatten sie ihre Schuldigkeit getan und waren nur noch im Weg. Sarah, die fast schon vergessen hatte, wie gut es sich anfühlte von einem Mann begehrt zu werden, schwamm in einem Meer der Ekstase. Jareths gierige Küsse und Berührungen erfüllten sie mit einem Verlangen, das übermächtig zu werden drohte. Sarah schlang ihre Beine erregt um seinen Körper und stöhnte lustvoll auf, als Jareth ohne zu Zögern mit einem einzigen Stoss tief in sie eindrang. Ihr Becken presste sich auffordernd gegen seinen Unterleib und seine ersten Bewegungen waren rasch und wild. Sein heisser Mund und seine teuflische Zunge liessen sie vor Lust erbeben. Die fast hastigen Stösse gingen in langsame, kreisende Bewegungen über und teilten Sarah mit, dass er übererregt war und ein zu schnelles Ende vermeiden wollte. Sie versuchte daher ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen und ihre Hände von seinem festen Po und seinen kleinen, harten Brustwarzen fern zu halten. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass jede seiner Aktivitäten von einem lustvollen Stöhnen seiner Geliebten begleitet wurde und sie immer wieder seinen Namen abwechselnd flüsterte oder laut hinausschrie, liess ihn seine Beherrschung verlieren. Seine Bewegungen wurden wieder schneller, fordernder, seine Hände rücksichtsloser. Doch auch Sarahs Ekstase hatte die letzte Schwelle erreicht und während er sich heiss und zuckend in sie ergoss, erbebte sie unter den Wellen eines Höhepunkts, der sie atemlos und angenehm ermattet zurück liess.  
  
Lange lagen sie schweigend in den Armen des anderen, notdürftig mit Jareth's Jacket bedeckt, betrachteten den Himmel über sich und genossen die Stille und die milde Nachtluft. Beide hatten das Gefühl endlich am Ende einer langen Reise angekommen zu sein.  
"Wie habe ich es nur so lange ohne dich ausgehalten?" seufzte Sarah schliesslich leise. "Und wie hast du es nur ausgehalten, derart lange auf mich zu warten?" Sie kuschelte sich enger an ihn und sah ihm fragend in die Augen.  
Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze bevor er antwortete.  
"Weil ich dich liebe", sagte er schlicht und Sarah seufzte beseligt auf.  
  
Noch später schlichen Sie im Schloss leise vom Thronsaal zur Treppe. Sie hatten ihre Kleider nur notdürftig über sich geworfen und legten keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf von jemand gesehen zu werden. Auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz hielt Jareth seine Geliebte zurück und sah sie mit einem spöttischen Zwinkern an.  
"Zu mir oder zu dir?" fragte er grinsend.  
"Zu dir - ich habe gerade die Handwerker da", antwortete sie kichernd.  
"Ich denke, als erstes brauchen wir eine neue Wohnung", überlegte Jareth während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. "Am besten eine mit einem grossen stabilen Riegel an der Tür." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie erneut in seine Arme und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss.  
  
  
  
"nothing ever hurts again"  
  
  
Kapitel 52  
  
  
Nach einer für Sarahs und Jareths Begriffen viel zu kurzen Nacht wurden sie durch ein hartnäckiges Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Verschlafen blinzelte Sarah auf die Uhr und kuschelte sich wieder eng an Jareth. Vielleicht ging der unverschämte Klopfer ja wieder, wenn man ihn ignorierte - es war noch viel zu früh. Doch kurz darauf trat ein Kobold durch die Tür, ohne dazu aufgefordert zu sein. In seinen Händen trug er einen Krug mit Wasser. Er stellte den Krug auf dem Waschtisch ab und schritt zu den Fenstern, wo er die Vorhänge mit einem Ruck aufzog. Sarah, von der überraschenden Helligkeit geblendet, stöhnte gequält auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
"Ich wünsche Eurer Majestät einen guten Morgen. Und auch Ihnen, Lady Sarah", schmetterte Ihnen der Kobold gutgelaunt entgegen, dann zog er sich endlich wieder zurück.  
Erst jetzt rührte sich Jareth. "Einen grossen Riegel. Einen sehr, sehr grossen Riegel", murmelte er schlaftrunken.  
Neben ihm kicherte Sarah. "Guten Morgen, Majestät. Aber vielleicht sollten wir doch aufstehen."  
"Nenn' mir auch nur einen guten Grund", nuschelte Jareth und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
"Ich bin ja auch noch müde", gab Sarah zu. "Aber ich habe Hunger und ich fürchte, wir haben heute viel zu tun - angefangen damit, dass wir unsere Verlobung bekannt geben sollten."  
Müde wandte sich Jareth wieder seiner Verlobten zu. "Das nennst du Gründe?"  
Doch Sarah war tatsächlich schon aufgestanden und beäugte nun mit misstrauischer Miene die Waschschüssel und den Wasserkrug. Gähnend und sich streckend gesellte sich Jareth widerwillig zu ihr und umschlang ihre Taille von hinten mit seinen Armen.  
"Bist du Morgens eigentlich immer so widerlich wach?"  
Sarah grinste ihn über ihre Schulter an. "Und du? Bist du morgens immer so eine widerliche Schlafmütze?" Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Wasserkrug zu. "Soll ich mich etwa damit waschen?"  
Jareth, der gerade verträumt an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte, unterbrach diese angenehme Beschäftigung. "Was dachtest du denn?"  
"Aber das ist ja mittelalterlich! Gibt es hier kein richtiges Badezimmer?"  
"Das nicht, aber ich habe natürlich meine eigene Badewanne", erklärte Jareth.  
"Ach", sagte Sarah ziemlich entgeistert.  
"Aber wenn dein kleines Herz daran hängt, dann werden wir in unseren neuen Räumen ein eigenes Badezimmer haben", versprach er ihr.  
"Auch mit einer Dusche?" fragte sie zaghaft.  
"Auch das werde ich irgendwie bewerkstelligen können."  
  
Geraume Zeit später betraten beide einen der kleineren Säle, der als Frühstückszimmer genutzt wurde. Mit einem schnellen Blick in die Runde stellte Sarah fest, dass sie die letzten waren. Ihr Bruder sass bereits an dem grossen Tisch und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Darius. Telramon bot gerade Hoggle etwas von einer weiter entfernten Platte an und einige der jüngeren Begleiter Telramons lauschten gerade einer Erzählung von Sir Dydimus. Beim Eintritt des Königs verstummten jedoch alle Gespräche und alle Augen wandten sich neugierig dem Paar zu, das sich an den Händen hielt und glücklich lächelte.  
"Ich darf Euch bekanntgeben", sagte Jareth mit klarer Stimme, "dass Lady Sarah mir gestern abend die Ehre gegeben hat, meinen Heiratsantrag anzunehmen."  
Nach einer Schrecksekunde stimmte Sir Dydimus einen Hoch-Ruf auf das Paar an und alle Anwesenden fielen darin ein. Dann erhoben sich alle mehr oder weniger stürmisch von ihren Plätzen um das Paar zu beglückwünschen. Tobias drängte sich dabei sehr unfein vor, um nur ja der Erste zu sein. Lachend schüttelten beide alle Hände, die sich ihnen entgegenstreckten und Sarah bot unzähligen Lippen ihre Hand und ihre Wange zum Kuss entgegen. Als die erste Aufregung abgeebbt war, atmete Sarah tief durch und verlangte nach ihrem Frühstück.  
"Denn, wenn ich jetzt nichts zu essen bekommen, dann falle ich auf der Stelle um."  
"Oh, das wollen wir doch vermeiden", äusserte Telramon galant und bot ihr seinen Arm an, um sie zum Tisch zu führen. Als Sarah und Jareth mit allem versorgt waren, richtetet Jareth das Wort an Telramon und Darius.  
"Zu allererst müsste ich die anderen Herrscher von unserer Verlobung in Kenntnis setzen. Auf welchem Wege sollte dies geschehen?"  
"Nun, üblicherweise benützt man in solchen Fällen eine Kristallnachricht", antwortete Telramon und Darius nickte dazu.  
"Und wie funktioniert so was?" fragte Jareth perplex. "Ich habe noch nie davon gehört."  
"Ach, ich vergesse immer wieder, wie sehr ihr von allem abgeschnitten ward", entschuldigte sich der Elf. "Es bestand für Euch ja nie die Notwendigkeit mit den anderen Reichen zu kommunizieren."  
"Ich werde Euch später zeigen, wie es gemacht wird, Eure Majestät", bot Darius an.  
  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Sarah wie im Traum. Die Bevölkerung wurde von ihrer Verlobung vom König persönlich informiert und jubelte daraufhin stundenlang dem Paar zu. Jareth verschickte in schwebenden Kristallen die Nachricht von Ihrer Verlobung an alle Herrscher und Herrscherinnen der anderen Reiche, Tobias kehrte mit einem entsetzlich dicken Brief von Sarah für ihre Tochter wieder nach Phoenix zurück, Sarah durchkämmte das Schloss auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Zimmerflucht, die Elfendelegation reiste bis auf Telramon - der auf Jareths Bitte hin eingewilligt hatte noch zu bleiben - ab, eine kleine Gruppe Feen traf ein, die Abgesandten der Zwerge schickten einen Boten voraus, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen ankommen würden und Sarah erhielt ihre ersten magischen Lektionen.  
  
"Ich bekomme wirklich magische Kräfte?" fragte sie ungläubig.  
"Ja, natürlich", antwortete Jareth.  
"Oh, das ist einfach fabelhaft!" jubelte Sarah.  
"Immer schön langsam", schmunzelte ihr Verlobter. "Eigentlich bekommst du diese Kräfte erst nach unserer Hochzeit in einer eigenen Zeremonie zugeteilt. Aber nachdem es bei diesen Gelegenheiten schon ein paar Mal zu Zwischenfällen gekommen ist...." er zwinkerte Telramon zu. "Wer war es noch gleich gewesen, der den Hochzeitspavillon in Brand gesteckt hat, weil er seine neuen Kräfte nicht kontrollieren konnte?"  
"Der Vater der jetzigen Feenkönigin - Prinzregent Norian. Immerhin gab es keine Verletzten", äusserte Telramon mit stoischer Ruhe, doch auch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch.  
"Genau", grinste Jareth. "Und damit uns so was nicht passiert, erhältst du deine magischen Kräfte schon ein wenig früher. Aber du darfst sie nur anwenden, wenn ich dabei bin und vor allem darfst du sie auf gar keinen Fall in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen", mahnte er ernst und Sarah nickte folgsam.  
"Jawohl, Eure Majestät. Wann können wir anfangen? Sofort?"  
Jareth seufzte theatralisch. "Seht ihr nun, Telramon, was ich mir da für eine Braut eingefangen habe?"  
"Ich würde sagen, Sie ist Euch durchaus ebenbürtig", antwortete Telramon ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
"Touché", lachte Jareth. "Also, dann komm schon du kleiner Quälgeist."  
Er führte Sarah in das oberste Turmzimmer des Schlosses, von dem aus man einen überwältigenden Blick über den größten Teil des Reiches hatte.  
Jareth liess einen Kristall erscheinen und liess ihn eine Weile über seine Hände rollen. Sarah sah ihm fasziniert zu.  
"Werde ich das auch einmal können?" fragte sie bewundernd. "So damit zu jonglieren?"  
"Vielleicht. Dazu bedarf es in erster Linie einer gewissen Geschicklichkeit - Magie allein reicht dafür nicht aus."  
Der Kristall ruhte nun in Jareth's Handflächen.  
"Jedes Mitglied der königlichen Familie erhält seine Zauberkräfte auf diese Art und in diesem Raum", erläuterte er.  
"Warum ausgerechnet hier?"  
"Ich fürchte, das hat keinen besonderen Grund. Es ist eben eine Tradition." Er hob ihr seine Hände mit dem Kristall entgegen. "Leg' deine Hände auf den Kristall", forderte er sie auf.  
Vorsichtig wölbte Sarah ihre Handflächen über die glatte Rundung und wie schon beim letzten Mal war sie überrascht, wie warm und lebendig sich der kalt aussehende Kristall anfühlte.  
"Fühlst du ihn?" fragte Jareth leise. "Fühlst du die Magie in ihm?"  
Sarah nickte stumm.  
"Dann schliesse jetzt die Augen und konzentriere dich ganz auf dieses Gefühl. Ich werde jetzt meine Energie in diesen Kristall fliessen lassen."  
"Muss ich irgendwas tun?" fragte Sarah aufgeregt.  
"Nein, ich sage es dir dann schon. Jetzt musst du dich einfach nur auf dieses Gefühl konzentrieren."  
Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss Sarah ihre Augen. "Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe", dachte sie gerade noch verzweifelt, doch da hatte sie die Veränderung schon gespürt. Ein summendes Vibrieren lief durch den Kristall und floss in ihre Hände.  
"Hast du es?" fragte Jareth leise.  
"Ja, es fühlt sich wundervoll an. So... warm und.... ich weiss nicht."  
"Gut, das ist es. Lass dich völlig davon durchdringen. Stell dir vor, dass du es an einem Punkt versammelst." Er sprach langsam und eindringlich, während er sie genau beobachtete.  
Sarah nickte und wieder fiel es ihr ganz leicht, diese Gefühle auf einen Punkt zu focusieren.  
"Wenn du soweit bist, dann kannst du deine Augen wieder aufmachen."  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte Jareth an.  
"Gut gemacht", lobte er sie. "Doch jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil. Nun musst du diese gesammelten Gefühle freisetzen und aus diesem Kristall einen zweiten Kristall formen."  
"Wie soll ich das machen?" rief Sarah in plötzlicher Panik.  
"Es geht schon, nur die Ruhe", beruhigte er sie. "Zentriere deine Gefühle wieder zurück auf den Kristall und stell dir vor, wie aus diesem Kristall ein weiterer Kristall hervortritt. Ähnlich wie wenn du aus einem Tonklumpen..." doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Sarah flüsterte aufgeregt: "Ich glaube es passiert etwas."  
Jareth senkte seinen Blick und sah, dass zwischen ihren Fingern ein warmes goldenes Licht hervorblitzte.  
"Ja, das ist es! Ganz ruhig jetzt. Konzentriere dich weiter - du darfst den Faden nicht verlieren. Öffne jetzt ganz langsam deine Hände, damit der zweite Kristall hervortreten kann."  
Sarah tat wie ihr geheissen und öffnete behutsam ihre Hände und schon fühlte sie, wie etwas warmes, rundes von unten dagegen drückte. Langsam schälte sich ein leuchtender Kristall aus dem Originalkristall heraus und fiel schliesslich mit einem leichten "Plopp" in ihre auffangbereit gewölbten Hände.  
"Ich habe es geschafft, ich habe es geschafft", jubelte sie ekstatisch. Sie konnte kaum den Blick von diesem sagenhaften, schimmernden Kristall wenden.  
"Das hast du phantastisch gemacht", freute sich auch Jareth. "Doch noch ist es nicht vorbei. Einen Schritt musst du noch unternehmen. Schliess am Besten wieder die Augen. Konzentriere dich wieder auf den Kristall in deinen Händen - und dann musst du die Energie des Kristalls in dich fliessen lassen und sie völlig in dir aufnehmen. Wenn du das geschafft hast, löst sich der Kristall auf."  
Für diesen letzten Schritt benötigte Sarah allerdings mehrere Versuche, doch schliesslich spürte sie ein Kitzeln in ihren Handflächen und als sie durch ihre Lider blinzelte, sah sie, wie sich der Kristall vor ihren Augen auflöste, als ob er in ihren Körper sickern würde.  
"Ich habe es geschafft!" sagte Sarah ungläubig.  
"Ich habe keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt", erwiderte Jareth und zog sie liebevoll in seine Arme. Dankbar lehnte sie sich an ihn und bemerkte dabei, wie erschöpft und ausgepumpt sie sich fühlte. Jareth küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.  
"Genug für heute, meine kleine Zauberin."  
  
  
Tatsächlich waren die Tage des Paares so ausgefüllt, dass sie nachts übermüdet ins Bett sanken und höchstens noch matt über die Farbe der Vorhänge in ihren neuen Räumen stritten, die Sarah schliesslich doch noch ausfindig gemacht hatte. Die Räume wurden teils durch Handwerker, teils durch Magie verändert, wobei Sarah ihre neuen Kräfte erproben konnte. Jareth liess sogar eine Dusche installieren, doch das Wasser floss natürlich nur, wenn man magische Kräfte wirken liess. Doch Sarah war mehr als glücklich damit und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, die neuen Räume auch zu beziehen. Die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie damit gemeinsam mit Telramon und Darius ihre Hochzeit vorzubereiten, was sich als relativ schwierig herausstellte, da nur bruchstückhafte Aufzeichnungen von früheren königlichen Hochzeiten erhalten geblieben waren. Dennoch war es von entscheidender Wichtigkeit, die Zeremonie so korrekt wie möglich zu planen, damit alles der Tradition entsprechen würde, denn auf Tradition wurde in den Nachbarreichen sehr viel Wert gelegt. Also holten sie soviel Informationen ein, wie sie nur bekommen konnten, doch es blieben immer noch viele Lücken übrig, die sie mit eigener Inspiration füllen mussten. Die Zeremonie würde von der Feenkönigin Allegra durchgeführt werden, die dieses Jahr die oberste Herrscherin aller Reiche war. Dieser Ehrentitel wurde jedes Jahr nach einer bestimmten Reihenfolge weiterverliehen. Auch Jareth würde ihn nun eines Tages für ein Jahr innehaben. Da königliche Hochzeiten immer im Freien stattzufinden hatten, musste schnell ein Termin gefunden werden. Denn durch die Aufhebung des Fluches würde es im Koboldreich auch wieder reguläre Jahreszeiten geben. Endlich bestand Einigkeit darüber, dass die Hochzeit in 6 Wochen am 31. August stattfinden sollte. Wieder verschickte Jareth die Einladungen per Kristallnachricht und die Zwergengruppe beschloss daraufhin, gleich hierzubleiben. Es blieb also nicht mehr viel Zeit für die ganzen Vorbereitungen, doch alle Untertanen arbeiteten fröhlich an den zusätzlich benötigten Unterkünften für die zu erwartenden Gäste. Denn nur die königlichen Hoheiten würden im Schloss untergebracht werden. Auch dort hatte die Dienerschaft alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Räume mussten geputzt und gelüftet werden, Sarah zauberte - unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit - stundenlang neue Bettwäsche und Vorhänge um alles ein wenig wohnlicher zu gestalten. Schliesslich erreichte sie eine reizende Kristallnachricht von Königin Allegra, die traditionsgemäss eine Woche vorher anreisen wollte, um Sarah mit ihrem Hochzeitskleid zu helfen und um das Brautpaar auf die Zeremonie vorzubereiten. Mitten in diesem Trubel hätte Sarah fast den Geburtstag ihrer Tochter vergessen.  
Doch gerade als sie über dem festlichen Menü brüteten, das am Hochzeitsabend serviert werden sollte, setzte sie sich kerzengerade auf und ein Schrei durchschnitt die Stille.  
"Jasmina!"  
Träge blickte Jareth von einer Karte auf, die er gerade studierte. "Was ist mit Jasmina?"  
"Jasmina hat in drei Tagen Geburtstag, du Rabenvater!" rief Sarah aufgebracht.  
Mit Genugtuung beobachtete sie, wie Jareth sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen biss.  
"Ihr habt eine Tochter?" Telramons Blick wanderte perplex zwischen Sarah und Jareth hin und her.  
"Sie lebt auf der Erde", warf Jareth ein, ohne den Blick von Sarah zu lassen. "Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte - ich werde sie Euch ein anderes Mal erzählen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Verstehe ich dich richtig, dass du mir die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe schieben willst? Du hast ihren Geburtstag doch genauso vergessen, wie ich."  
"Du hättest ja auch mal daran denken können!"  
"Ach, du willst Streit? Gut, dann sag' mir doch mal, warum du unserer Tochter in deinem 800-Seiten-Brief nicht erklärt hast, wie sie den magischen Spiegel in deinem Schlafzimmer benutzen kann?"  
"Weil es diesen Spiegel nicht mehr gibt", stiess Sarah mit einem Unterton hervor, der stark in die trotzige Richtung ging.  
"Wieso gibt es den Spiegel nicht mehr?" Auf Jareth's Gesicht breitete sich Verblüffung aus.  
"Er ist zerbrochen und dann habe ich ihn eben weggeworfen", erklärte Sarah ungerührt.  
"Ich wette, er ist nicht von allein zerbrochen", murmelte Jareth gerade laut genug, dass Sarah es hören musste. "Nun hör mir mal gut zu, du kleine Furie - ich entschuldige mich ja dafür, dass ich in den letzten Tagen wirklich nicht mehr an unsere Tochter gedacht habe. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich sie heute abend kurz besuche, ihr einen neuen Spiegel mitbringe, und sie ihren Geburtstag hier verbringen darf?"  
Die Gewitterwolken von Sarahs Stirn waren bei seinen Worten wie weggewischt und sie sprang auf um ihm um den Hals zu fallen.  
"Oh, das wäre wirklich das Beste! Vielen, vielen Dank." Sie küsste ihn stürmisch und deshalb sah keiner von beiden, wie Telramon ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.  
Solche Temperamentsausbrüche hatte er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.  
  
  
Jareth hielt Wort. Als der Abend gekommen war, verabschiedete er sich von Sarah und machte sich zu einem Besuch bei ihrer Tochter auf. Jasmina hatte sein Kommen gefühlt und warf sich ihm, kaum dass er aufgetaucht war freudig um den Hals.  
"Hallo Daddy! Ist das schön, dass du endlich kommst. Wo ist Mum? Warum hast du sie nicht mitgebracht? Ich habe schon fast gedacht, dass ihr mich vergessen habt!" Sie formte einen reizenden Schmollmund während Jareth das schlechte Gewissen schlug. Behutsam löste er ihren Würgegriff um seinen Hals. "Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, du Wirbelwind. Deine Mutter kann dich deshalb noch nicht selbst besuchen, weil ihre Magie dazu noch nicht stark genug ist. Später einmal..."  
"Mum kann zaubern?" unterbrach ihn seine impulsive Tochter.  
"So würde ich das nicht gerade nennen, aber zum Ausgleich habe ich zwei Überraschungen für dich."  
"Für mich?" quietschte Jasmina aufgeregt. "Was für Überraschungen? Wo sind sie?"  
"Du bist wirklich nichts weiter als ein lästiges kleines Koboldbaby", tadelte Jareth mild. "Wenn du nicht aufhörst so herumzuhopsen, kann ich dir die erste Überraschung nicht geben. Sie ist zerbrechlich." Vorsichtig zog er aus seiner Weste einen mittelgrossen Handspiegel hervor. Er war sehr schlicht in einen silbernen Rahmen gefasst, doch nichtsdestotrotz war es ein richtiger Zauberspiegel.  
"Ein Spiegel?" Enttäuschung malte sich auf Jasminas Gesicht.  
"Es ist ein Zauberspiegel", erläuterte Jareth lächelnd. "Wenn du hineinsiehst und den Namen der Person, mit der du sprechen möchtest, laut aussprichst - dann erscheint diese Person im Spiegel."  
Schnell wie eine Schlange grapschte Jasmina nach dem Spiegel und hielt ihn begeistert in der Hand. "Cool! Wie ein Bildtelefon! Und damit kann ich jetzt mit Mum sprechen?"  
*Will ich wirklich noch weitere Kinder?* dachte Jareth bei sich. Laut sagte er jedoch: "Ja, das kannst du. Aber auch meine Magie hat ihre Grenzen. Dieser Spiegel funktioniert nur von hier aus. Wir können dich damit nicht *anrufen*."  
"Kein Problem", sagte Jasmina lässig. "Und was ist die zweite Überraschung?"  
"Du bist ein Nimmersatt", schimpfte Jareth und zog seine Tochter ein wenig an den Haaren. "Die zweite Überraschung ist, dass du deinen Geburtstag bei uns verbringen darfst."  
Jasmina strahlte ihn mit grossen Augen an. "Ist das wahr? Ist das wirklich wahr?" Und als er zur Bestätigung nickte, hing sie ihm schon wieder um den Hals. "Oh, Daddy, das ist das allerbeste Geburtstagsgeschenk aller Zeiten." Sie rückte ein wenig von ihm ab und richtete einen bohrenden Blick auf ihn. "Aber warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Du hast dich doch sonst immer geweigert, mich einmal mit zu nehmen."  
Er stupste sie mit dem Finger leicht auf die Nasenspitze. "Weil es diesmal deine Mutter erlaubt hat." Er lachte bei ihrem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Nein, das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Es ist so, dass sich die magischen Verhältnisse seither etwas verändert haben, so dass du uns ohne Risiko besuchen kannst. Vielleicht solltest du nicht unbedingt länger als 3 Wochen bleiben, aber sonst sehe ich keine Schwierigkeiten."  
"Und warum bekomme ich dann nur einen Zauberspiegel und kein Amulett, wie Robin und Tobias? Das ist nicht fair!"  
"Jetzt klingst du schon genau wie deine Mutter!" Jareth schwankte zwischen Ärger und Belustigung. "Ich habe dir schon ein paar Mal erklärt, dass du dafür nicht genug eigene Magie hast und du deshalb kein Amulett bekommst."  
"Aber Robin und Tobias schon, oder was?!" begehrte sie auf.  
"Ja! Die beiden haben genug Magie und du nicht. Und deshalb werde ich dich an deinem Geburtstag auch hier abholen und dich begleiten. Nein, keine Diskussion mehr, weder du noch ich können daran etwas ändern. Ausserdem wirst du dir schleunigst bessere Manieren angewöhnen, oder du darfst nicht zu unserer Hochzeit kommen - und wie sähe das wohl vor den Leuten aus."  
Jasmina schnappte nach Luft. "Oh, das ist... das ist... und ich darf wirklich... ich freue mich so für euch!" stammelte sie. "Es ist nur schade, dass ich nun nie mehr wissen werde, wie das Labyrinth früher ausgesehen hat."  
Durch ihre Freude besänftigt, strich Jareth ihr mit einem Finger über die Wange. "Glaub' mir, verglichen mit jetzt hast du absolut nichts versäumt. Aber das mit deinem Benehmen habe ich durchaus ernst gemeint. Immerhin bist du *Ihre königliche Hoheit, Erbprinzessin Jasmina*."  
"Wow", hauchte Jasmina beeindruckt. "Ich habe das eigentlich nicht so richtig ernst genommen, als du letztes Jahr davon gesprochen hast." Sie dachte kurz nach. "Aber was ist, wenn ihr noch Kinder bekommt? Ich meine, wie heissen die dann?"  
"Eine gute Frage, aber einfach zu beantworten. Solltest du noch Geschwister bekommen wären das dann *Ihre königlichen Hoheiten, Kronprinzessin oder Kronprinz*, denn er oder sie würde dann meinen Thron erben."  
"Cool. Aber jetzt zeigst du mir, wie ich mit Mum telefonieren kann", forderte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Jareth seufzte. Einerseits hätte er schon noch gerne einen Erben gehabt.... andererseits, wenn alle Kinder von ihm und Sarah so ausfallen würden, wie dieser Quälgeist....  
  
  
Obwohl Jasmina dachte, die Tage bis zu ihrem Geburtstag würden nie vergehen, so brach der grosse Tag doch schliesslich an - wie jeder andere auch. Ihr Vater holte sie ab und brachte sie direkt ins Schloss, wo sie allen Gästen ihrer Eltern vorgestellt wurde, bevor sich alle zu einem ausgedehnten Frühstück niedersetzten. Jasmina war schwer beeindruckt von ihrer Umgebung und davon, wie strahlend ihre Mutter aussah und wie ehrerbietig ihr Vater von allen Anwesenden behandelt wurde.  
"Ich weiss gar nicht, worüber du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast", flüsterte Sarah zwischen zwei Schlucken Tee in Jareths Ohr. "Sie benimmt sich doch ganz manierlich."  
"Das ist vermutlich nur der Kulturschock", flüsterte Jareth pessimistisch zurück. "Die Frage ist nur, wie lange der noch anhält."  
  
Leider erwies sich Jareths Misstrauen als begründet. Denn kaum war das Frühstück vorbei hatte Jasmina wieder zu ihrem eigenen, unbändigen Selbst zurückgefunden und ging auf Entdeckungstour wobei sie wie eine wilde Hummel durch das ganze Schloss tobte. Nach zwei Stunden waren Sarah und Jareth von dem Elan ihrer Tochter völlig erschöpft und wussten sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als sie an Hoggle abzuschieben, der den Auftrag erhielt Jasmina durch das Labyrinth zu führen.  
  
"Und du dachtest, ich würde mir unnötig Sorgen machen", sinnierte Jareth aus einem tiefen Sessel heraus in dem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte. "Und? Wer hatte jetzt recht?"  
Sarah legte zwar ihre Stirn in Falten, kuschelte sich dann aber doch in einen zweiten Sessel und legte die Füsse auf einen kleinen Hocker. "Ich bin zu schlapp um mit dir zu streiten, Jareth - ich gebe ja zu, dass du Recht hattest."  
"Dabei verstehe ich das nicht", fügte sie nach einer kleinen Weile hinzu. "Sie war doch früher nicht so.... das muss sie von dir haben!"  
"Von mir? Also, wenn ich daran denke, wie ich in dem Alter war, gebe ich gern zu, dass ich für Tandor eine Katastrophe war, aber ich war ganz sicher kein Tornado auf zwei Beinen wie unsere liebe Tochter."  
"Jetzt wirst du ungerecht", murmelte Sarah matt.  
"Ungerecht? Ausserdem haben deine Erbanlagen augenscheinlich auch nicht dazu beigetragen ihr Temperament zu zügeln."  
  
Während sich ihre Eltern halbherzig stritten, durchstreifte Jasmina unter Hoggles Führung das Labyrinth. Hoggle hatte sich nicht lange bitten lassen um ihr die Geschichte vom ersten Zusammentreffen ihrer Eltern zu erzählen. Nach einer Weile wurde Jasmina allerdings klar, dass die geschilderten Geschehnisse sich wohl nicht ganz so zugetragen hatten, schilderte Hoggle die ganze Angelegenheit doch sehr aus seiner Sicht und keinesfalls so objektiv, wie Jasmina sich das gewünscht hätte. Es fiel ihr auch nicht leicht, in dem jetzigen Gewirr von Gängen und Hecken das bedrohliche Labyrinth zu entdecken, welches ihre Mutter zu bewältigen hatte. Doch je länger sie Hoggles farbigen Berichten lauschte, tauchte sie immer tiefer in dieser fremde Welt ein, die ihr zu Anfang wie ein atemberaubender Fantasy-Film vorgekommen war. Sie begann zu begreifen, dass dies alles Realität war und kein gut inszenierter Freizeitpark. Hoggle führte sie derweil um eine Biegung nach der anderen, bis sie verblüfft vor Alf und Ralf stand.  
"Na komm, frag sie was!" forderte Hoggle sie vergnügt auf.  
Jasmina knabberte unsicher an ihrer Unterlippe. "Also gut", sagte sie zu sich selbst und trat auf den rechten Wachtposten zu. "Wohin..." doch schon wurde sie unterbrochen.  
"Halt, junge Dame! Du darfst nur eine Frage an einen von uns stellen", sagte Alf.  
"Und einer von uns lügt immer", ergänzte Ralf.  
"Und der andere sagt immer die Wahrheit", setzte Alf hinzu.  
"Eine der Türen führt direkt ins Schloss", meldete sich Tim zu Wort und Jasmina machte einen kleinen Satz rückwärts als sie Jim und Tim zum ersten Mal bemerkte.  
"Und die andere in den sicheren Untergang", dröhnte Jim.  
"Na toll", murmelte Jasmina. "Und jetzt?" fragte sie Hoggle.  
"Das hast du doch gehört. Stell ihnen eine Frage." Hoggle grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Einer sagt immer die Wahrheit und der andere lügt immer", wiederholte Jasmina nachdenklich. "Und was ist, wenn das schon gelogen war?" Sie blickte streng zwischen Alf, Ralf, Jim, Tim und Hoggle hin und her.  
"Ah haaa", machten Alf und Ralf, während Hoggle noch breiter grinste und Jim und Tim anerkennend nickten.  
"Was hat meine Mutter an dieser Stelle gemacht?" fragte sie Hoggle  
"Oh, sie hat nachgedacht, das Rätsel durch Logik gelöst und ist durch eine der Türen gegangen. Sie hat nicht wie du daran gedacht, das Rätsel in Frage zu stellen."  
"Und was ist nun die Lösung?"  
"Es gibt keine!" eröffnete Hoggle mit sichtlicher Genugtuung. "Das ist nur ein Zeitverschwender-Rätsel. Von denen gab es hier früher einige. In Wirklichkeit sind die Wege hinter den Türen absolut identisch."  
"Ja, aber ich denke, eine führt zum Schloss und die andere..."  
"Beides ist richtig", trumpfte Hoggle auf. "Je nachdem wie du den Weg bewältigst führt er dich direkt zum Ziel, oder in den sicheren Untergang."  
"So ein Blödsinn", dachte Jasmina und ging kopfschüttelnd auf eine der Türen zu, öffnete sie und ging hindurch. Sie hörte Hoggle noch "Achtung!" rufen und wusste auch schon im nächsten Augenblick, warum er sie warnen wollte, doch da war es schon zu spät und sie fiel in den Schacht der helfenden Hände, die sie ohne zu fragen auf den Boden in die Oubliette gleiten liessen.  
Erschreckt und verstört hockte Jasmina auf dem Boden der dunklen Kammer und starrte an die Decke, wo sich die Öffnung langsam schloss.  
"Hoggle wird mich gleich hier raus holen", sagte sie leise in die Dunkelheit. Doch obwohl sie wusste, dass die Rettung nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde, hatte sie Angst - schreckliche Angst. Wie musste sich wohl erst ihre Mutter gefürchtet haben? Die Erkenntnis, dass sie Tobys Befreiungsaktion durch ihre Mutter so lange zu Unrecht als grossen Spass betrachtet hatte, überwältigte sie und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass einige Tränen aus ihren Augen tropften. In der Dunkelheit verlor sie ihr Zeitgefühl und so schien es ihr eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Hoggle endlich mit einer kleinen Fackel, die flackerndes Licht verströmte vor ihr stand. Sie schnüffelte noch einmal kurz auf, wischte sich über die Augen und erhob sich.  
"Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte Hoggle besorgt und Erleichterung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ich wollte dich noch warnen", sagte er entschuldigend, während er an einem Türschloss herumnestelte. "Aber du warst einfach zu schnell." Er hatte die Tür geöffnet und beleuchtet den Durchgang. "So, hier geht's lang."  
  
Jasmina sah ihre Eltern erst wieder beim festlichen Abendessen, das von einer gigantischen Geburtstagstorte gekrönt wurde. Sowohl Jareth und auch Sarah fiel auf, wie merkwürdig ruhig und in sich gekehrt ihre ungestüme Tochter während des Essens war und betrachteten sie besorgt. Nachdem die Torte fast vollständig verspeist war, beugte sich Jareth zu Jasmina.  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
"Nein, ich bin nur ein bisschen müde", wich Jasmina dem fragenden Blick ihres Vaters aus.  
"Ach, komm, Jasmina", mischte sich Sarah ein. "Ich kenne dich ein bisschen besser. Was hast du denn, mein Schatz? Du kannst es uns ruhig sagen."  
"Ich... ich hab' mich die ganze Zeit so dumm benommen", sagte sie leise mit stockender Stimme. "Ich habe heute sehr viel gesehen... und ich glaube, ich verstehe jetzt alles besser." Sie sah ihre Eltern treuherzig an. "Ich habe euch beide sehr lieb."  
"Das haben wir auch", versicherten ihre Eltern ihr gerührt.  
Jareth stand von seinem Sitz auf und erhob sein Glas.  
"Auf Prinzessin Jasmina!" rief er stolz.  
"Auf Prinzessin Jasmina!" erscholl es aus unzähligen Kehlen während Jasmina zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben vor Verlegenheit errötete.  
  
  
Kapitel 53  
  
  
Die Zeit war weit vorangeschritten und bis zur Hochzeit von Sarah und Jareth fehlte nur noch eine Woche. Für übermorgen hatten sich Jasmina, Robin und Tobias angekündigt und bereits heute sollte die Königin der Feen eintreffen. Beim Frühstück bemerkte Sarah zu ihrer Genugtuung, dass sogar Telramon etwas nervös wirkte. Königin Allegra sollte - wie es die Tradition verlangte - Sarah bei der Erstellung ihres Hochzeitkleides helfen und die Braut sah dieser Aktion mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Mitten in diese Überlegungen hinein erleuchtete ein gleissendes Licht den Raum, welches fast sofort wieder erlosch und an seiner Stelle stand eine grossgewachsene, stattliche junge Frau mit wallendem rotblondem Haar. Ihr langes, weites Kleid aus zartgrüner, glänzender Seide wurde von einem prachtvollen goldenen Gürtel zusammengehalten. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen silbrig glänzenden Zauberstab.  
Als sie die verblüfften Gesichter um sich herum sah, lachte sie mit melodischer heller Stimme fröhlich auf.  
"Na, ist das eine Art eine regierende Feenkönigin zu begrüssen?"  
Sarah und Jareth sprangen bei diesen Worten auf und zumindest Sarah fühlte sich seltsam beschämt, dass sie ihren Gast so angestarrt hatte. Doch diese schien es nicht übel zu nehmen.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schritt die rotblonde Frau auf Jareth zu. "Du musst Jareth sein. Ich freue mich sehr, dich endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Allegra."  
"Ich freue mich sehr Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Königin Allegra", äusserte Jareth förmlich und verbeugte sich vor Allegra.  
"Warum so förmlich? Du kannst ruhig Allegra zu mir sagen. Wir gekrönten Häupter duzen uns alle untereinander." Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum. "Du bist sicher Sarah - ach, und Telramon ist auch schon da." Allegras Augen zwinkerten amüsiert. "Keine Sorge, ich werde meine spitze Zunge dort lassen wo sie hingehört, alter Freund." Sie hakte sich bei Sarah unter. "Ich denke, wir fangen am besten gleich an. Am sinnvollsten wird sein, wir gehen in einen Raum, wo wir ungestört sind."   
"Möchten Sie - möchtest du nicht erst eine Kleinigkeit zu dir nehmen?" wagte Sarah einzuwenden.  
"Nein, nein - danke. Ich habe gerade erst etwas gegessen. Übrigens dürfte mein Hofstaat gleich hier ankommen. Jareth, du kümmerst dich doch sicher darum", sagte sie noch über die Schulter, bevor sie mit Sarah den Raum verliess.  
  
"Am besten gehen wir in mein altes Zimmer, dort dürften wir vor Unterbrechungen sicher sein", schlug Sarah Allegra vor, während sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen.  
"Dein altes Zimmer?" Allegra zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch ihre Stimme war immer noch freundlich. "Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, ihr wärt schon zusammen gezogen? Und das noch vor der Hochzeit."  
Sarah konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie bei diesen Worten leicht errötete und Allegra lachte amüsiert.  
"Keine Angst, ich werde nichts verraten", scherzte sie.  
  
Als sie Sarahs altes Zimmer betraten hatten, schlossen sie sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich ab und Sarah bot der Feenkönigin einen bequemen Sessel an.  
"Ich nehme an, Jareth hat dir schon deine magischen Kräfte verliehen?" fragte Allegra.  
Sarah zögerte kurz mit der Antwort. "Mmh, ja, das hat er allerdings."  
"Dem Himmel sei dank!" stiess Allegra inbrünstig hervor. "Wir brauchen also keinen *Feuerfest-Zauber*." Ein Blick auf Sarah, die krampfhaft versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verbeissen veranlasste sie zu einer weiteren Bemerkung. "Ich sehe, du kennst die Geschichte von meinem Vater und der Explosion", stellte sie trocken fest.  
  
  
  
"everything I've done, I've done for you"  
  
  
Kapitel 54  
  
  
"Seid ihr bald soweit?" fragte Tobias, noch bevor er völlig im Zimmer war. "Die Gäste warten schon." Ein leichter Anflug von Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Immerhin würde er in ganz kurzer Zeit als Brautführer seiner Schwester in Aktion treten müssen.  
"Ach, ist es schon Zeit?" fragte Allegra überrascht. "Persena, du musst mir die Geschichte später zu Ende erzählen. Ich sollte vor der Zeremonie noch kurz bei Jareth vorbeischauen", entschuldigte sie sich bei der Elfenkönigin mit der sie gerade geplaudert hatte.  
Doch auch Persena, eine kleine zierliche Elfe mit braunen Haaren, die sie in eine aufwendige Zopffrisur geflochten hatte, wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ach, ich komme gleich mit. So wie ich meinen Mann kenne, sitzt er auch bei Jareth und macht ihn nervös. Ich werde ihn besser dort abholen."  
Mit diesen Worten rauschten beide Königinnen schmunzelnd an Tobias vorbei.  
Auf dem Weg zu Jareth, der sich zu Beginn des Tages in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen hatte, kam ihnen Robin entgegen.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Allegra. Haben Sie zufällig Jasmina gesehen?" fragte er nervös.  
Persena riss erstaunt ihre leicht schrägen Augen auf, sagte jedoch nichts.  
"Nein, gesehen habe ich sie nicht, aber ich weiss, dass sie sich bereits im Pavillon aufhält. Was möchtest du denn von ihr?" antwortete Allegra freundlich.  
"Ich habe hier einen Trank von Darius für sie - gegen die Nervosität", erläuterte Robin.  
"Na, dann bring ihn ihr nur schnell, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass sie ihn nötig hat", verabschiedete Allegra den jungen Mann lächelnd.  
Persena wartete, bis Robin ausser Hörweite war und legte dann los.  
"Du gestattest ihm, dich Allegra zu nennen?"  
"Warum nicht? Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er Prinzessin Jasmina ansieht? Über kurz oder lang wird er sowieso zur königlichen Familie gehören." Allegra zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Naja, wenn das so ist..." gab Persena zögernd zu. "Aber du wirst doch diesem Kind nicht tatsächlich erlaubt haben auf der Hochzeit zu singen!"  
"Doch, auch das habe ich erlaubt", entgegnete Allegra eine Spur heftiger. "Sie ist Jareths Tochter und sie hat mich sehr nett um Erlaubnis gefragt. Ihre Manieren sind wirklich über die Massen erfreulich und ausserdem war es ihr Herzenswunsch. Ich habe es in ihrer Aura gesehen", schloss Allegra etwas milder.  
"Ach herrje, deshalb brauchst du dich doch nicht gleich so aufzuregen. Wirklich, Allegra, für eine Königin bist du manchmal entsetzlich aufbrausend."  
"Ausserdem sind deine Bedenken völlig unnötig. Sie hat mir vorgesungen und ich kann dir versichern, dass sie für jemand von der Erde eine ungewöhnlich faszinierende Stimme hat", beendete Allegra den kleinen Disput mit ihrer Freundin.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Robin das Schloss verlassen und war in den Garten getreten, wo seit einigen Tagen der Hochzeitspavillon aufgebaut wurde. Gestern war alles fertig geworden und die weissen Rosen strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette. Fast alle Stühle waren schon besetzt und noch immer strömten die Gäste aus dem kleinen Salon, wo Erfrischungen gereicht wurden hinaus auf den smaragdgrünen Rasen.  
"Die Stühle werden wohl doch nicht reichen", schoss es Robin flüchtig durch den Kopf, doch dann hatte er Jasmina entdeckt.  
Schnell ging er auf sie zu und zog sie hinter eines der Laubengitter.  
"Wo warst du nur so lange?" sagte Jasmina halblaut und ein besorgter Blick traf Robin.  
"Darius hat mich noch kurz aufgehalten um dir einen Trank gegen die Nervosität zu geben. Hier!" Er hielt ihr das kleine Fläschchen hin.  
"Oh, ich... ich weiss nicht", flüsterte Jasmina unentschlossen. "Schadet es der Stimme?"  
"Das weiss ich nicht, aber...", plötzlich lachte Robin leise auf. "Ich weiss nicht, warum du überhaupt aufgeregt bist. Okay, es geht gleich los, aber Telramon wird dir gleich deinen Platz zeigen, Allegra findet, dass du eine tolle Stimme hast und du siehst absolut phantastisch aus."  
Sein Blick glitt über ihr duftiges, fliederfarbenes Kleid und blieb an ihrem süssen Gesicht hängen. Ihr blondes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen bis auf ihre Schultern hinab.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dir sehr liebe?" sagte Robin dann und gab Jasmina einen Kuss auf ihre überrascht gewölbten Lippen.  
"Oh, Robin", seufzte Jasmian. "Jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich viel, viel besser."  
  
In diesem Moment betrat Jareth in Begleitung des Zwergenkönigs Bogumil und des Elfenkönigs Galahan, welche als Trauzeugen ausgewählt worden waren den kleinen Salon. Er schritt rasch durch die lächelnde Menge, nickte hier und da einem bekannteren Gesicht zu und begab sich schliesslich auf seinen Platz im Hochzeitspavillon. Er war aufgeregter, als er zugeben wollte. Doch dann nahm auch Allegra ihren Platz vor ihm ein und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
Jareth zupfte noch ein letztes Mal an seinem weissen Spitzenkragen herum und handelte sich damit einen bösen Blick von Allegra ein.  
Er hatte zu einer engen, weissen Hose ein weites ebenfalls weisses Spitzenhemd angezogen. Darüber trug er eine dunkelrote Samtweste und ein Cape in der gleichen Farbe hing über seinen Schultern.  
"Es geht los", flüsterte ihm Galahan leise ins Ohr. Im gleichen Augenblick setzte auch schon die Musik ein und Jareth drehte sich um, damit er keine Sekunde von Sarahs Auftritt verpasste. Schliesslich hatte er seine Braut seit gestern abend nicht mehr gesehen. Seine Geduld und die der Gäste wurde nicht lange auf die Probe gestellt und Sarah erschien an Tobias Arm am Eingang des Pavillons.  
Tobias trug einen traditionellen schwarzen Anzug, doch Sarah glitt in einer Vision aus weisser Seide und Spitze über einem weiten Reifrock durch den Mittelgang. Der einzige Kontrast bildete eine weinrote Schärpe die sie quer über den Oberkörper trug und ihr rabenschwarzes Haar, das ihr von Allegra in einer kunsvollen Hochfrisur gelegt worden war. An einem kleinen Diadem, das auf ihre zukünftige Königinnenwürde verwies war ein halblanger Schleier aus Spitze befestigt, der sich nun in einer sanften Brise um ihr strahlendes Gesicht leicht aufbauschte.  
Als sie endlich neben ihm stand nahm er ihre Hände in die seinen und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
Ein freudiges Raunen lief durch die Menge und Allegra trat in ihrem schlichten taubenblauen Kleid vor und hob die Hände.  
"Bevor wir mit der eigentlichen Zeremonie beginnen, haben wir noch eine kleine Überraschung für unser Brautpaar vorbereitet." Sie gab der Kapelle ein Zeichen und führte dann Jasmina hinter einem Laubengitter hervor.  
Reichlich blass musterte Jasmina die erstaunten Gesichter ihrer Eltern und der übrigen Gäste, doch dann konzentrierte sie sich auf die Musik und fing an zu singen:  
  
"Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom-tom  
When the evening shadows fall,  
Like the tick, tick, tock of the stately clock  
As it stands against the wall,  
Like the drip, drip, drip of the raindrops  
When the summer shower is through,  
So a voice within me keeps repeating,  
You. You. You.  
  
Night and day,   
you are the one ...  
Only you beneath the moon   
and under the sun  
Whether near to me or far  
It's no matter, darling,   
where you are  
I think of you day and night.  
  
Night and day ...   
Why is it so   
that this longing for you   
follows wherever I go?  
In the roaring traffic's boom,  
In the silence of my lonely room,  
I think of you day and night.  
  
Night and day,   
under the hide of me  
There's an ... oh,   
such a hungry yearning  
burning inside of me ...  
And its torment   
won't ever be through  
until you let me spend my life   
making love to you.  
  
Day and night ...   
night and day."  
  
Der letzte Ton verklang und für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Doch dann brach zu Jasminas Erleichterung der ersehnte Beifall aus. Sarah blickte ihre Tochter mit schimmernden Augen an und Jareth sagte lautlos Danke. Das war alles was Jasmina gewollt hatte und so zog sie sich rasch zurück, damit die Zeremonie ihren weiteren Verlauf nehmen konnte.  
  
Allegra zeigte sich den Anforderungen völlig gewachsen, eine Hochzeit zu zelebrieren, die aus menschlichen Traditionen und alten Kobold-Überlieferungen zusammengestellt worden war. Es gelang ihr mit Hilfe von Jareth und Sarah etwas Neues, Einzigartiges und Wunderschönes entstehen zu lassen.  
Schliesslich war die Stelle erreicht an der sich das Brautpaar das Ja-Wort geben durfte.  
Allegra nahm von Hoggle das Silbertablett mit den Ringen entgegen und hob es weit über ihren Kopf um den Segen des Himmels zu erflehen. Dann streute sie etwas Sand darauf, den sie anschliessend weg pustete um auch den Segen der Erde und der Luft zu erhalten. Den Segen des Wassers erhielt sie indem ein wenig Wasser aus einer Karaffe über das Tablett verspritzt wurde.  
"Gesegnet durch die Elemente frage ich dich Jareth, König der Kobolde, willst du die hier anwesende Lady Sarah zu deiner Frau nehmen, um sie zu lieben und zu ehren und mit ihr Seite an Seite voll Liebe und Weisheit über dieses Land zu regieren?"  
"Ja, das will ich", sagte Jareth mit fester Stimme und nahm einen der Ringe vom Tablett.  
"Willst du, Lady Sarah, den hier anwesenden Jareth, König der Kobolde zum Manne nehmen, um ihn zu lieben und zu ehren und mit ihm Seite an Seite voll Liebe und Weisheit dieses Land zu regieren?"  
"Ja, das will ich", antwortete auch Sarah und nahm den zweiten Ring an sich und steckte ihn Jareth auf den Ringfinger.  
"Sehnsucht meiner Seele", flüsterte sie dazu leise.  
"Liebe meines Lebens", antwortete er genauso leise während er ihr den Ring ansteckte.  
Wieder tönte Allegras melodische Stimme durch den Pavillon.  
"Gesegnet durch die Elemente erkläre ich euch hiermit vor den hochwohlgeborenen Zeugen König Galahan und König Bogumil für Mann und Frau."  
Applaus und Hoch-Rufe brandeten auf, als Jareth und Sarah in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.  
  
  
Sehr viel später in dieser Nacht trug Jareth seine Frau über die Schwelle ihrer Zimmerflucht. Behutsam setzte er sie ab. Ein silberner Mond beschien die engumschlungenen Körper.  
Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten brach Jareth das Schweigen.  
"Immer noch nicht müde?" neckte er sie.  
"Oh, es war wundervoll", seufzte sie wohlig.  
"Immerhin hast du bei der Übergabe der Magie den Pavillon nicht in Brand gesteckt, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass wir den Glitzerregen nicht abgesprochen hatten", stichelte er liebevoll weiter.  
"Du bist gemein", beschwerte sie sich halbherzig. "Ich war einfach zu aufgeregt."  
"Ich glaube, unseren Gästen hat es gefallen." Er knabberte sanft an ihrem Ohr. "Zumindest haben mir das einige auf dem anschliessenden Empfang bestätigt."  
"Der Empfang", entgegnete Sarah mit leicht schwankender Stimme. "Der Empfang war allerdings ein wenig strapaziös. Hat dich das ständige Händeschütteln und Lächeln nicht auch angestrengt?"  
"Das sind eben königliche Pflichten." Er küsste spielerisch ihren Nacken. "Du wirst dich bald daran gewöhnen."  
"Ja", stöhnte Sarah leise.  
"Einen Empfang werden wir wohl auch so bald nicht wieder geben müssen", fuhr er fort, "aber einen Ball mit Dinner wie den von heute, ich denke daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen."  
"Ich auch", schnurrte Sarah. "Besonders mit so einem göttlichen Tänzer wie mit dir."  
"Hast du eigentlich auch bemerkt, dass Tobias ziemlich oft mit einer der Nymphen getanzt hat?"  
"Ich denke, das war nicht zu übersehen. Aber darüber können wir auch morgen noch reden, oder nicht?"  
"Was könnten wir denn sonst noch mit dem angebrochenen Abend machen?" neckte Jareth sie mit einem erotischen Unterton in der Stimme und diesem bestimmten Glitzern in den Augen, von dem ihr immer wieder die Knie weich wurden.  
Das Mondlicht liess auch Sarahs Augen verführerisch schimmern, als sie ihrem Mann mit nur zwei Worten antwortete.  
"Liebe mich."  
"Das werde ich - für immer und ewig", hauchte Jareth, bevor er sie enger an sich zog und ihre Lippen mit einem hingebungsvollen Kuss verschloss.  
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
  
"Dauert es noch lange?" fragte Jareth zweifelnd.  
"Lange?" entgegnete Persena kurz angebunden. "Deine Frau hat erst seit zwei Stunden Wehen und du hast schon keinen Geduld mehr? Reib ihr lieber die Handgelenke, dann bist du wenigstens beschäftigt."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch allzu lang dauert", griff Allegra besänftigend ein. "Die letzten Presswehen können jeden Moment einsetzen."  
"Ich wünschte, ihr würdet nicht so ein Getue machen", murrte Sarah. "Das ist schliesslich nicht meine erste Geburt."  
"Du sollst nicht reden, sondern atmen", mahnten Persena und Allegra unisono.  
Sarah legte sich gehorsam in die Kissen zurück und atmete vorschriftsmässig. Jareth hatte vor ein paar Minuten auf Persenas Rat hin einen leichten Betäubungszauber über sie gesprochen und die Schmerzen waren deshalb erträglich. Durch das geöffnete Fenster wehte ein Hauch von Frühling und Sarah empfand diese Geburt - vor allem auch dank Jareths Anwesenheit - als wesentlich angenehmer, als damals, als sie Jasmina auf die Welt gebracht hatte.  
Doch ohne Vorwarnung setzten plötzlich die Presswehen ein und Sarah konnte und wollte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Kurz darauf legte ihr Persena ein kleines, schreiendes Bündel in die Arme.  
"Ihr habt einen Sohn", sagte sie leise und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Nach einem ersten Blick auf das Neugeborene legte Jareth einen Arm um Sarah und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.  
"Du wundervollste aller Frauen", flüsterte er zärtlich.  
In diesem Moment hörte der Säugling auf zu schreien und öffnete langsam die Augen.  
Verblüfft musterten seine Eltern dieses kleine Gesicht.  
Sarah fand zuerst ihre Sprache wieder. "Er hat deine Augen!"  
Und tatsächlich blinzelten zwei verschiedenfarbige Augen vertrauensvoll in die Zukunft.  
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
  
Die Entstehung dieser Geschichte hat mit Unterbrechungen fast vier Jahre in Anspruch genommen. Deshalb werde ich hier noch ein paar "Dankeschöns" anbringen.  
  
  
Danksagungen:  
  
Ich danke meinem Mann, dass er während den ganzen Jahren nie über meine Labyrinth-Marotte gelächelt hat.  
  
Ich danke allen Labyrinth-Fans auf der ganzen Welt, die mir mit ihren Homepages so manche Inspiration gegeben haben.  
  
Ich danke besonders den Lesern des Fanfiction.net für ihre lieben Reviews (die ich leider bei einem Update versehentlich gelöscht habe).  
  
Und ich danke natürlich David Bowie dafür, dass er für diesen fabelhaften Film diese ebenso fabelhaften Strumpfhosen angezogen hat.  
  
  
Lorelei Lee im April 2002 


End file.
